


Poly!Queen request fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters they will contain the warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 272
Words: 140,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: A compilation of requests about poly!Queen that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.





	1. The girls realizing their feelings for each other

Anonymous asked: The moment when poly!King realize that they're all in love with one another?

Freddie realized, that she was helplessly in love with all of them a few weeks after Joan has finally moved in with them. There was a sense of security and peace in seeing all three of them sitting around the table, eyes still hooded with sleep, sipping their tea and shoveling their breakfast into their mouth, their hair mussed, pillow marks decorating their cheeks. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment, when she realized they completely captured her heart. It was a slow process, graduating from a friendly infatuation to an innocent crush, something that she thought she could easily forget about, to something new and inexplicable. With each passing day, that feeling became more and more obvious to her. Small smiles tugging at her lips upon seeing her friends/bandmates arriving home slowly but surely turned into a scene where her heart was fluttering happily, a warmth spreading through her entire chest, cheeks becoming delightfully pink, eyes shining in happiness whenever they walked through the front door. She has always been absolutely content and fine with them touching her, but it eventually went from fine to actually enjoyable, electricity running around on her skin, butterflies filling up her stomach to the brim. If anyone would ask Freddie, when did she realize her feelings for her friends, she wouldn’t be able to give a straight answer, because it was a process, a little snowball growing bigger and bigger as the time went by, until it eventually morphed into an avalanche that washed away everything else, and the only thing left was her being one-hundred percent sure, that she’s totally in love with them.

The other girls could give much more exact answers than that.

They were having their usual Scrabble-battle, snacks and drinks surrounding them. Brianna caught herself staring after a while. She couldn’t help it: they were all so unique, so different and somehow they worked perfectly together. Not just in the sense of music, but in general. Joan was calm, shy and introverted, but she had a fiery streak underneath all that. She could say things that would make anyone shrivel up and die, and then she just shrugged and moved on like nothing happened. She was also very mature, which they certainly didn’t expect, considering she was the youngest out of all of them. Freddie was loud, moody and flamboyant, but she was somehow also shy, sensitive and very gentle. She was the kind of person that would give you her entire heart, if you asked for it. Regina was hot-headed, often acting without thinking it through. But she was very smart, had quite strong opinions about anything from politics to food. Sometimes she seemed rough, but she wasn’t at all. She was one of the most empathic person Brianna has ever known. And there was Brianna, soft, thoughtful and caring, but she could be almost as moody as Freddie, and even though she liked to think she was the most mature one, she tended to act a little childish sometimes. So many different, complex personalities, and yet, what they had was something absolutely special. And as Brianna was watching Freddie making up words just to beat them, Regina screaming and Joan laughing at them and calling them idiots, she had that warm, soft feeling rising up inside her: that what they had, could be even more special.

Regina almost got knocked off her feet by the realization, that she was, in fact, in love with the people she tried really hard not to fall in love with, when they went to celebrate the release of their first album at a little pub. They got drunk quickly, chugging down everything they could afford, patting each other on the backs and singing out loud, much to the other guest’s annoyance. Freddie was smiling unabashedly, her teeth on full display, not bothering with hiding them, and it made Regina grin happily as well. Brianna was much more relaxed than usual, and it was a very good look on her, one that Regina wouldn’t have minded staring at for the rest of her life. Joan put her hand on her thigh, squeezing it, an adorable, gap-toothed smile splitting her face and Regina almost leaned in to kiss her. Almost. She just tried to play it off as the haze of the alcohol clouding her judgement, but deep down, she knew that was just a lame excuse. Alcohol made her do funny things, but falling in love with her friends was not one of them. No, that has been there way before, but now that she didn’t have to play a part, now that she could let her guard down a bit and just enjoy the moment with these three amazing idiots, the realization hit her with full force. At one point, Brianna asked her if everything’s okay, because apparently she has been staring at them with a blank expression for long seconds now. She just smiled, and said : "Everything is wonderful.” And she meant it.

It was the middle of the song, and Freddie good-naturedly grinded on her legs. They were all filled up with an excess amount of energy that night; they were absolutely rocking the stage, the crowd screaming and chanting their name in ecstasy. Joan couldn’t help but grin madly when Freddie teasingly wiggled her ass in front of her. She has done this before, but for some reason, it felt different that night. Maybe it was the adrenaline, and the light coming down from the reflectors, but she found herself blushing, and her fingers almost faltered on the strings of her bass when Freddie suddenly got in her face, nose almost brushing against hers. Then, just like that, the singer hopped away, sauntering over to molest Brianna instead. A strange feeling perked up in her very core, as she was watching Freddie playing the same game with the guitarist too. They were so beautiful, Freddie in her all black skin-tight ensemble and Brianna in her white, flowy blouse that made her look like an angel. Yin and yang. Very, very hot yin and yang. She tried to shake this feeling away, but then she made the mistake of looking in the direction of the drum risers, eyes meeting Regina’s, the blonde winking at her. She blushed even deeper. The light of the reflectors made Regina’s hair look golden, sweat glistening on her skin, and it was so, so bloody beautiful that Joan had to look away before she melted in her glory. She decided not to look at her bandmates at all for a while, because for whatever, inexplicable reason, that strange feeling in her chest, that was sort of lurking there all the time, now amplified tenfolds, and it was hard to concentrate like that. It was hard to concentrate on anything, but the fact that she was absolutely head over heels for them.


	2. A nice morning surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, edging, light dom/sub elements

Anonymous asked: some poly King with Brianna slowly comes to wake with wet and warm sensation on her and found that she's been bound to the bed post and her girlfriends are about to have their way with her, probably all morning (the girls waking Brianna up with cunnilingus then proceed to edge her so they get to hear her beg so prettily and sweetly)

The first sound that came out of her mouth upon waking up was a soft moan. Brianna had quite a wet dream, she couldn’t exactly put the pieces of it together, but the sensation was so intense, it was almost like it was actually happening.

She gasped when she finally opened her eyes and realized, that it was in fact actually happening.

The guitarist looked down to see all three of her girlfriends being all over her, causing her fantastic pleasure from every direction. Freddie had her face buried in her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there, leaving hickeys in their wake. Joan was lazily rolling her nipples between two of her slightly calloused, talented fingers, thumb brushing over them teasingly. Her heated lower parts were expertingly treated by Regina, who was lying on her stomach between her legs, tongue sliding across the shiny, wet folds then plunging in deeper, licking around her entrance before thrusting inside.

She wanted to touch them, to grab their hair and pull them closer, to get more of the overwhelming sensation, but when she tried to move, she was suprised to feel the resistance. She turned her head to the side, eyes widening when she saw the red ropes around her wrists, tying her to the bedpost.

She probably let out some kind of sound, because Regina looked up from between her thighs, lips shiny and wet with her arousal.

"Oh look, Bri is up.” She purred, making the other two stop pleasuring her and looking up at their tall girlfriend.

"Right. Good morning, darling.” Freddie greeted her cheerfully, voice so casual like she had just simply seen her walk into the kitchen. Brianna shook her head in disbelief.

"Guys, what is this?”

"What does it look like?” Joan chuckled, pressing a small kiss onto her collarbone.

"It looks like I’m being molested by a bunch of horny fuckers.” The last part of Brianna’s answer turned into a moan, when Joan pinched her nipple playfully.

"Oh come one, you love it.” Regina tutted, leaning down to lick another long stripe across her pussy again. Brianna threw her head back, panting harshly. All of her sensitive spots were being worked on at the same time, and it was so, so good, almost too good. Her hips shuddered against Regina’s face when the blonde sucked her clit into her mouth with a lewd sound, even going as far as moaning a little into her, sending vibrations against the swollen nub, eliciting a whimper from Brianna.

Fredde licked along her neck, starting from the top of her collarbone to her ear, nipping her earlobe gently. Joan was now alternating between toying with her nipples with her fingers and leaning down to lick them, and they soon had their girlfriend writhing and arching her back, silently begging for more.

God knows how long they’ve been pleasuring her in her sleep, because Brianna felt her orgasm slowly building up, heat coiling in her lower belly, muscles tensing and relaxing again as her body kept rocking forward as much as she could with her hands bound, grinding against Regina’s face, pushing her breasts into Joan’s hands and arching her neck to give more space to Freddie. She didn’t need much, just a few more licks of the wonderful tongue, just a few more pinches of those long fingers, just a few more hot kisses on her delicate skin…

Suddenly, Regina sat up on her heel, smugly looking down at her, one hand coming up to delicately wipe the wetness from her face. As if on a silent cue, Freddie pulled herself away from her neck, sitting up and looking down at her innocently, Joan also abandoning her aching nipples and joining the other three, sitting closer to them and just staring at Brianna with dark eyes.

Brianna looked back at them, confused. She waited for one of them to say something, but that obviously wasn’t gonna happen any time soon, because they just started making out with each other, hands lazily roaming over each other’s bodies, completely ignoring Brianna, who was now struggling against her bounds, pulling on them helplessly. Whoever of them tied it, they really knew what they were doing.

"Uhh, guys,” she whined "I’m still here…”

"We know.” Joan said simply, kissing over Freddie’s shoulder while her hand was squeezing and fondling Regina’s ass. Brianna snorted, her surprise now being replaced by anger.

"Yeah? Then why did you just stop!?”

"Oooooh, someone’s cranky.” Freddie teased, running her eyes over Brianna’s desperate, tied up form on the bed.

"Of course I am.” She huffed. "You just abandoned me.”

"Poor thing.” Joan chuckled lowly, licking her lips with a dangerous expression. "Must be terrible. You must really, really want us now to continue. Don’t you?”

Brianna knew, that the bassist’s raspy voice didn’t promise good things to come, she knew that game like the back of her hand. And still, she fell for it everytime.

"Yes…” She said quietly, looking up at them from under her lashes, a beautiful blush spreading out on her cheek. Regina grinned at her like a cat that just got the cream, leaning delicately above her thighs, fingers brushing the inside of them teasingly, chuckling when Brianna jumped underneath her.

"Well, we won’t continue until we hear you beg for it, beautiful.”

Brianna whined, throwing her head back, this time with annoyance. "You can’t be serious…” She muttered.

"Oh but we are, darling.” Freddie grinned. "We want to hear that pretty voice of yours begging for it.”

Brianna had half the mind to tell them to go to hell, but her coherent thoughts flew out the window the second Regina’s fingers brushed against her engorged clit teasingly.

"Come one, baby.” The drummer purred, her fingers circling her clit in feather-light touches. Brianna swallowed thickly and closed her eyes, breathing through her nose sharply.

"Alright. But you’re all gonna pay for this some day. Hard.”

"We’ll see about that.” Joan snickered. Brianna wanted to strike back, but then she felt Regina’s finger brushing against her oversensitive clit one more time, and she swallowed it down.

"Please…” She moaned, voice a little shaky. "Please, let me come.”

Regina grinned, then pulled her hand away, moving up until she was sitting at Brianna’s head. She started playing with her nipples instead, making Brianna arch her back again and whimper. Joan appeared on her other side to pepper kisses all over her neck and shoulders, while Freddie took Regina’s place in between her legs. The guitarist’s brain went to autopilot completely when she felt the first lick of Freddie’s tongue.

"God, please…Please!”

Freddie grinned against her, tongue snaking inside to fuck her, enjoing the way the warm wetness spread on her tongue. Brianna moved her hips against her face desperately, chasing her completion, wanting nothing but to finally be able to come. Her entire body was tingling from the too much-not enough pleasure. She let out a loud, long moan, pleading again and again, not caring about her dignity anymore. She just wanted to have an orgasm, was that too much to ask?

She wanted to scream when they all pulled back, grinning down at her. She felt tears prickling her eyes, her tied up wrists shaking with the effort of keeping herself up.

"Please…I’ll be good, just…let me come, please!”

"Oh, sweetheart.” Joan chuckled, cupping her swollen pussy, making the guitarist buck into her hand helplessly.

"This is going to be a very long morning for you.”

Brianna whimpered, but she didn’t stop them.


	3. A new kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: Poly!King ... OK Brianna is a tall girl but I feel like the others (especially Freddie with her very nicely toned arms) would be able to overtake her easily so maybe Brianna reeeeally likes being tossed around? They're just so dominating over her and she *shivers* loves it.

Brianna let out an embarrassing little squeak when Freddie ambushed her from behind, sweeping her up in her arms and lifting her off the floor until her long legs didn’t touch the ground anymore.

"Did you miss me, darling?” Freddie chirped, swinging her around once more before finally putting her down. Brianna was feeling dizzy, but not really because of the centrifugal force. More like by the fact, that her small girlfriend was able to pick her up without any struggling. It was…quite hot, if she wanted to admit it.

"You literally went to get milk…” Brianna croaked, her face flushed when her eyes fell on Freddie’s arms. The dark-haired girl has been working out for a while now, because she wanted to be in her best condition on stage and she wanted to be able to handle the exertion. It was showing really nicely, her arms much more toned and strong now, and Brianna would have lied if she said that this didn’t make her heart skip a few beats.

"I know, but still. I did miss you.” She purred, wrapping her girlfriend into another big hug, Brianna shuddering in her arms. Freddie pulled away, frowning a bit.

"Everything okay?”

"Yeah sure whywouldntitbe.” Brianna squeezed out in one breath, almost unintelligible. Freddie arched her eyebrows, clearly not buying what she was selling.

"Well, your face is all flushed and you’re generally acting like you’re about to pass out…”

Brianna wanted to say something, but then Regina stumbled into the room, tripping on the rug and knocking into Brianna, both of them landing on the floor, with Regina on top, her full weight pressing against her.

"Shit…sorry, babe.” The blonde tried to scramble up, but her eyes widened upon seeing Brianna’s expression, that looked dangerously similar to her aroused face.

"Uhm…are you okay?”

Brianna suddenly grabbed her arm, looking up at her with a dark expression, biting her lip.

"Stay.” She breathed, her chest rising up and sinking back down quickly with her quick, short breaths. Regina looked back at Freddie for help, but she held her hand up in defeat.

"Don’t look at me, I have no idea what’s wrong with her.”

Regina looked down at Brianna again, a smirk slowly forming on her lips.

"Babe”, she purred "what is this about?”

Brianna opened her mouth to explain herself, but then Regina lied down on her again, pressing her body into hers, chuckling when Brianna’s breath hitched in her throat.

"You like this, don’t you? Being overpowered and made to feel like you’re as light as a feather compared to us.”

Brianna swallowed thickly then nodded, her entire face flaming. She saw Freddie appearing next to her, a mischievous grin on her face.

"That’s why you were all flushed? Because you enjoyed it when I picked you up?”

Brianna nodded again, pupils blown wide. "Yeah…” she whispered, unable to stop a moan from escaping when Regina grinded her hips down into hers.

This was the moment when Joan walked into the room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Regina just lying on top of a very flushed and out of breath Brianna, with Freddie looking like the cheshire cat next to them.

"What am I missing out on?” She asked, causing the trio to look at her. Regina beckoned her with her fingers, smiling almost innocently.

"Come join the fun, Deaky. Our Brianna has discovered a new kink and we should help her indulge in it.”

Joan walked closer, crouching down next to her girlfriends. Brianna’s eyes were on her in an instant, watching her every move hungrily.

"A new kink, you say? What kind of new kink?”

"She seems to have a thing for being overpowered. Being picked up and strong-armed.” Freddie explained, the grin never disappearing from her face. Joan let out a soft 'oof’, looking down at the guitarist.

"Well we can certainly do something about that.”

Regina chuckled, licking her lips. She looked at Freddie, who signalled her to get off of Brianna. She pulled back, laughing a little when she saw her girlfriend’s disappointed expression.

The minute Regina pulled away, Freddie grabbed Brianna and heaved her off the floor a little rougher than it was necessary, relishing in the way the taller girl let out a little moan. Without further ado, she picked her up and tossed her down onto the bed, and Brianna didn’t even try to mask how much she enjoyed this anymore. She whimpered, spreading her legs instinctively the second her back connected with the sheets.

Joan was right there with her in a matter of seconds, grabbing one of her arms in an iron grip and pinning it above her head. Brianna threw her head back, moaning unabashedly.

Freddie followed suit, pinning her other arm down while Regina climbed on top of her again, not caring in the slightest that Brianna had trouble breathing under her weight. Well, that’s what she wanted so she clearly didn’t mind either.

"Fuck…” Brianna rasped, "this is so hot.”

Freddie chuckled, leaning down to press a soft kiss against her forehead.

"You get turned on by the weirdest things, my dear.”

Joan laughed softly next to her, nodding.

"That’s right. This is exactly why we love you. Kinky fucker.”

Brianna chuckled, the embarrassment now almost completely gone.

"Well, thanks for indulging me.” She laughed, moving to sit up, but Joan and Freddie strengthened their grip on her wrists, and Regina bent her leg to press a knee against her crotch, making her groan and blush furiously.

"Who said we’re done, sweetheart?” Regina husked, leaning in closer to press a hot kiss against her throat, feeling the guitarist shudder beneath her.

"The real fun hasn’t even started yet.”


	4. Haunted house

Anonymous asked: Pre poly!King when they're all still pining for each other the girls go through haunted houses/mazes together on Halloween and they're like literally jumping into each other's arms all the time. Bonus scene later when they're dining in a themed restaurant a fortune teller basically tells them to GET A ROOM in a very fortune-telling way. (tarot cards? crystal ball? palm reading?)

Brianna almost fell on her ass when Regina literally jumped into her arms after she got scared by an actor dressed as a mummy. It would have been almost cute, considering Brianna has had a crush on her as well as on Joan and Freddie, but right now it was kind of uncomfortable with the blond almost suffocating her with the force she was wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You know what, I kind of regret coming here.” Joan laughed, in a similar situation as Brianna, having her hands full of a shivering Freddie. She didn’t really mind it, though, because every oppurtinity she had to hug Freddie, she had to make good use of.

Regina backed up her statement with a loud scream when a large rubber spider landed on her head. The blonde hid her face in Brianna’s chest. She was glad the haunted house was very dimly lit, so they couldn’t see her blush. She wasn’t even that scared, most of the time, but the chance to jump up into Brianna’s arms, bury her face in Joan’s neck or grab Freddie’s hand was too amazing to pass up.

Freddie had the same mindset, pretending to be deadly scared of literally everything so she could have a reason to hug her friends, whom she totally didn’t have a massive crush on. Oh well.

It wasn’t exactly clear, who initiated it, but somehow they ended up walking into the last room hand-in-hand, and the warmth the filled up their entire body was probably not the result of fear, but maybe something else.

Multiple demonish looking actors attacked them from all sides, and this time they actually got scared, even Joan fell back into Brianna’s arms, muttering a small 'sorry’ and blushing, Brianna equally flustered. Freddie and Regina hugged each other so tight they almost broke each other’s bones while basically screaming into each other’s ears. They must have been an absolutely hilarious image to the haunted house actors.

They were still holding each other’s hands when they walked out, finally emerging up from the bunker of terrors into the warm sunlight.

"That was a wild ride.” Freddie laughed, the adrenaline still pumping in her veins. Maybe that’s why she didn’t realize that she was still latching onto Brianna’s hand.

"You know what we need? Something greasy and unhealthy.” Regina perked up, blushing when she finally noticed that her fingers were still laced together with Joan’s. She didn’t make any effort to pull it away, though.

"Yeah I’m starving too.” Freddie whined. "I’d kill for a pizza.”

"A cheese pizza.” Brianna sighed dreamily, absentmindedly wrapping her arms around Freddie’s shoulder, who leaned into her side, her cheeks adorably pink.

"Well I’m fine with anything as long as we eat it together.” Joan said, cursing herself for saying such corny bullshit. God, they were her friends, not her lovers. Yeah, she had a crush on them, all right, but they didn’t need to know about that. Not like they would reciprocate it, anyway.

Regina nodded, seemingly not being too bothered by the almost sentimental declaration. "Yeah, I’d love to eat you…love to eat with you.” She spluttered, her face going as red as an overripe tomato. Fuck, why is she acting like a fucking idiot around them all the time!? She didn’t miss the way Freddie and Brianna blushed, clearly realizing that what she almost said, wasn’t exactly just a slip of the tongue.

"Uhm…alright, darlings. Let’s find a place to have our pizza, shall we?” Freddie suggested, trying to break the awkward silence that descended upon them. Brianna nodded, a little too eager to get away, like they’d stop being stupid, oblivious assholes anywhere else.

"Yeah, let’s go.”

The haunted house actually had a themed restaurant much to Regina’s delight. They ordered their pizza, sitting around the table a little awkwardly. Brianna felt Joan’s legs brush up against hers, and it was nothing short of distracting. She also couldn’t help but shoot secret little glances towards Freddie, who of course chose to wear a very deeply cut-out shirt, that left almost nothing to the imagination. Brianna sometimes wished she had Freddie’s confidence in her body. Regina had to be cute again, too, because when she reached over for the breadsticks, her hands brushed against Brianna’s, and the curly-haired woman was pretty sure she was gonna have a heart attack.

She wasn’t the only one who was feeling a little overwhelmed.

Freddie felt like her entire body was filled with electricity when Regina gently patted her thigh to ask her a question. She squirmed in her seat, trying really hard to mask what was going through her mind, but it wasn’t a very easy task. And there was Brianna and Joan, both so beautiful, those mesmerizing hazel eyes of Brianna’s, and that adorable little gap in Deaky’s teeth…

Joan was also struggling to keep a clear head when Brianna was sitting so close to her, their legs brushing, and when she could feel Regina’s sweet perfume, and when Freddie smiled, god, her smile was so gorgeous, why did she feel the need to hide it…

Regina thought the same, being lost in that beautiful smile. They all had so beautiful smiles. Freddie with her cute overbite, Deaky with that tooth gap, and Brianna with her two pointy vampire-like teeth that would certainly leave a nice mark on her neck…

Before all of their minds could wander to very dangerous territories, a robust elderly woman showed up, asking them if they wanted to know their future while they were waiting for their food. Brianna politely declared the offer, but Regina and Freddie got as excited as little children, so Brianna eventually gave in with a deep sigh, her and Joan scooting over to give the woman some space. She put a large crystal ball on the table, putting her hands over it and staring into it ominously. Brianna almost laughed at the total ridiculousness of it all, Joan also chuckling next to her a little.

"You have been walking separate paths that still ran so close to one another, but not crossing properly. One day, they will. The paths will entangle like the higher forces has intended them to do, and four paths will become one with shiny rocks covering the road.”

"Okay.” Regina mumbled, totally dumbfounded. She wasn’t alone with that, as they were all staring at each other with a questioning look in their faces.

Joan gave the woman some money, then turned to her friends when she walked away.

"I’m not the only one who has no clue what the fuck she was talking about, right?”

They all shook their heads, simultaneously.

"I think she was high.” Freddie shrugged, making the other three laugh.

They played it off as a joke, but their brain kept whirring, trying to figure out what she meant by ,,their paths becoming one in the future” during the entire meal.

Well, she probably was on shrooms, really.

Or not.


	5. Watching horror films together

Anonymous asked: poly King watching horror movies at home together how would each of them react

"Can we stop pretending that a woman dying a violent and gory death only a few minutes after she was shown having sex, is some sort of profound artsy moral message, and not just rampant misogyny?”

Regina huffed, shaking her head in dissapointment as the pretty blonde was skinned alive on their screen. She had a tendency to overanalyse every single piece of media they’ve watched, even absolute brain-dead trash piles like the horror movie that was playing on their screen. No matter how many times Joan tried to remind her that the creators probably didn’t put that much thought into it, she was relentless. They heard her voice more often than the actual movie. Not like they were missing out on some complex dialogue, though.

Joan was probably the only one, who actually payed some attention to the movie, without any commentary. She liked horror movies; she knew, of course, that they weren’t exactly the pinnacle of movie-making, but sometimes it was good to just turn her mind off, not having to think too hard about anything, letting the most primitive part of her brain take over and just enjoy the bloodbath happening in the movie.

"She kind of looked like you. I mean, before she was was torn into pieces.” She chuckled when Regina threw a pillow at her.

"You’re not taking this seriously!”

"Neither should you, babe. Come on, sit on my lap and just enjoy it.”

Regina opened her mouth to say something, but she eventually gave in, climbing into Joan’s lap, settling down against her, still huffing a bit and only easing up, when her girlfriend pressed a soft kiss onto her cheek.

Brianna also had a lapful of Freddie, who deliberately had her back turned on the tv. She absolutely hated horror movies, with a burning passion. She got teased a lot for being such a coward, but she didn’t care. She was scared of them, so what?

She buried her face in Brianna’s neck, sighing softly. She knew, that Brianna was also not that interested in the movie. The curly-haired girl wasn’t afraid of them, she just simply didn’t find them interesting at all. That’s why it was her duty to comfort Freddie.

The darker haired girl shuddered when a loud scream came from the tv, burrowing even deeper into her girlfriend, who wrapped her arms around her tighter.

"Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” She cooned into Freddie’s ears, who relaxed into her right away.

"I hate this shit.” She murmured into Brianna’s skin. "What’s even the point of all that violence?”

"Hey scaredy-cat, if you’re not watching it, hush.” Freddie stuck her tongue out at Regina in answer.

"You’re the one who always talks during the movie.”

"That is not true!”

"You’re literally talking now, darling.”

"Well, basically everyone is talking now so we can just turn it off.” Joan laughed.

"I wasn’t talking.” Brianna perked up. "Uhm…until now, I guess. Sorry.”

Joan laughed again, reaching out to pat her thigh gently. "No problem. It’s not like they talk about anything interesting.” She looked up at Freddie, an idea forming in her mind.

"Hey, what if we turned off the sound and made our own dialogue? You know, like a parody? So maybe it wouldn’t be so boring for you and so scary for Freddie.”

They all contemplated it for a moment, then Regina reached for the remote to mute the movie.

To be honest, it was much more fun like that, with Regina and Joan making hilarious jokes about everything, and everytime some very scary or bloody thing happened, they completely bagatellised the scene, making up lines such as "I told you you’re gonna spill ketchup on yourself if you’re wearing white, that’s Murphy’s law, or "shit Grandma, I thought you were dead but i’m really glad you’re feeling better now. Did you bring cookies?”

They even managed to make Brianna laugh and put in a few jokes here and there, and Freddie was now actually watching the movie, not so scared anymore.

Maybe watching horror movies could be a fun experience even for those who hate them, when they have such fun girlfriends to watch them with.


	6. BDSM club

Anonymous asked: Eventual Poly!King, Brianna has been keeping her sub!nature a secret from real life friends and families but longs for a loving relationship with a loving Dom, she made some Sub friends online while researching and confided her wish, they end up taking her to a prestigious BDSM club, at first being a newcomer in this scene makes her feel out of place and intimidated, but then an ethereal and experienced trio of two Doms and their one Sub caught her eye, and they definitely notice her in return-

This was such a stupid idea. She shouldn’t have come here.

Brianna felt extremely nervous. She already managed to chew on her lips until they bled, and her hands weren’t in a much better state, thanks to her ripping of every hangnail in frustration.

She was currently standing in front of a BDSM club, so her anxiety was kind of understandable. She’s been toying with the idea for a long time. Brianna has noticed signs on herself: she found being submissive comforting, it gave her a sense of serenity and peace. This realization was scary at first, of course-since quite a lot of people thought that being a sub equaled being a freak-so she did her best to hide this part of herself. It was better if they didn’t know.

But she couldn’t help but feel lonely like this, not being able to confide in anyone and share her thoughts with them. Not to mention, her relationships also suffered because of her secret, because she either didn’t tell her partners at all, and then the guilt made her distant, eventually putting too much of a strain on their relationship, or if she admitted it, they either immadiately bolted or made a sad attempt at dominating her, but it only resulted in terrible embarrassment for the both of them. She just didn’t seem to attract people, who were wired that way.

One day, after she had a little too much wine, she gathered up the courage and made an account on an online sight specifically created for people with submissive urges, where they could write out their frustrations and make a few friends with similar mindsets. Come next morning, Brianna panicked and wanted to delete her account right away, but then she saw a message from a girl, who wanted to be friends, so she eventually gave in and decided to give it a try.

It was actually quite fun, to have someone to talk to about what she felt. Suddenly she didn’t feel that weird anymore. She actually made good friends with the girl named Lola, and then also with a boy, Justin.

It was their idea, to visit the city’s most prestigious BDSM club, and Brianna has been wary of the idea right from the start. But they managed to lure her in, playing into her biggest weakness: the premise, that she might be able to meet a loving dom, someone she could have a relationship that actually worked out with.

But now, as she was standing there, staring up at the dangerously red neon sign, hearing the music pumping out onto the streets, she really felt like chickening out again.

"Come on, don’t be such a pussy! It’ll be fun!” Lola insisted, grabbing her arm and literally dragging her inside. Brianna didn’t even have time to properly protest.

The inside was even more intimidating than the outside. It was absolutely crowded, people dancing and making out everywhere. Some of them were dressed in leather from head to toe, and some people were even naked.

Yeah, this was a stupid idea, no doubt about it. Everywhere she looked, she saw people that were totally different from her, people she would never be able to align herself with. Maybe this wasn’t really her scene, after all. Maybe she should just forget about those stupid urges and stick to vanilla.

"I’m gonna go get us some drinks!” Justin shouted over the music, and with that, he was gone, leaving Brianna and Lola alone.

"What do you think?” The redhead asked, grinning madly while looking around. Brianna shook her head, her face pale.

"I kind of hate it, actually.”

"Why?”

"I don’t know, it’s just…”

She didn’t manage to finish her sentence because suddenly a tall, bald guy appeared next to them. She didn’t even have time to blink before Lola excused herself with an ,,I’ll be back soon!” and left with the man.

When Brianna glanced towards the counter, she could see that Justin was already courted too, essentially forgetting about bringing the drinks over.

Great. They dragged her into this hell-hole and then they abandoned her. Brianna huffed angrily. She had half the mind to leave, but for some stupid, inexplicable reason, she didn’t. Instead, she plopped down into a large leather couch (of course even the fucking couch had to be leather) in the corner, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her social media aimlessly.

Suddenly, three forms appeared in her peripheric vision, making her look up and her breath stuck in her throat.

The women standing there were the most beautiful trio she’s ever seen.

One of them, short, dark-skinned and haired, looked down at her smiling. She had her own hand intertwined with the hand of a taller girl, with wavy, light-brown hair and bangs, who was holding a leash that was attached to a soft, pink collar around a pretty blonde’s neck. The dynamics were pretty clear, but at least they weren’t naked or wearing leather masks.

"Hello, dear.” The black-haired one greeted her, flashing her a toothy smile. "Do you mind if we sit?”

Brianna just stared at them, eyes and mouth wide-open, unable to say anything coherent, so she just nodded weakly, watching with awe as the two doms sat on the couch not so far away from her, the blonde sub kneeling on the floor at their feet, smiling coyly when the brunette lovingly caressed her cheeks.

"We’ve been watching you for a while.” The black-haired one said suddenly, turning to Brianna with a strange expression. She swallowed thickly, only managing to squeeze out a little "yeah?”

"You seem to be alone. Is that right, gorgeous?”

"Uhm…I came here with friends, actually, but they ditched me.” Brianna shouted awkwardly over the loud music, her face red.

"That wasn’t very nice of them.” The woman tutted, shaking her head, then her face lit up again. "I’m Freddie, these are my girlfriends, Joan, and that beautiful sub there is Regina. Say hello to our new friend, lovey.”

Regina obediently looked up, smiling at her softly. "Hello.” She said with a tiny wave and Brianna couldn’t help but smile back.

"I’m Brianna. Nice to meet you.”

"The pleasure is ours.” Joan said with a smirk that didn’t fail to make Brianna’s heart flutter.

"What’s your preference?”

Brianna choked on her own spit, coughing a bit, Freddie gently patting her back. She pulled herself together, looking back at them with a shy expression. She knew, that it was natural to talk about stuff like this here, but it was hard to let go of that deeply-rooted sense of shame inside her.

''I’m…a sub.” It was so weird to say it out loud, the word almost bitter on her tongue. The other three didn’t seem to be weirded out by that, of course, being much more experienced in that field.

They spent hours talking, Brianna completely forgetting about her self-doubt and second thoughts, easing up a bit. The two doms were very confident but gentle, exactly her type, treating their sub with respect, not anything like the horrible way subs tended to be handled in porn.

Brianna was almost disappointed, when they had to part ways, but she walked out of the club with a newfound confidence in herself and her sexuality.

She woke up to three texts the next morning, two from Justin and Lola apologizing for abandoning her and asking her if she got home okay, but what made her heart skip a beat and put a giddy smile on her face, was the third text message.

__Good morning!

We were just wondering if you’d like to grab a coffee with us some day. You can consider it a date :)

Joan, Freddie and Regina <3 __


	7. The housewife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nudity, implied smut

Anonymous asked: Brianna's humming some tune under her breath and prepping to make fruit salads in the kitchen when she's suddenly spun around and pulled into a heavy make out session with the other three which results in her loosing her shirt and jeans right there except the apron she's wearing because according to them she looks awfully sweet in that like she's their own little beautiful sexy house wife.

"Just one more orange slice, ooooh it’s gonna be so fiiiiine…” Brianna hummed under her breath, making up the lyrics of a silly little song as she was cutting up the fruit into pieces for the salad she was making. She’s been on her mission to force her girlfriends to eat more healthy for weeks now, making them snacks consisting mostly of vegetables and fruits, which never failed to make Regina scrunch her face up in disgust and accuse Brianna of trying to "force her vegetarian agenda onto a bunch of meatlovers.”

But ever since Brianna took upon the duty of taking care of her lovers’ health, the other three seemed to be actually quite keen on seeing their tallest girlfriend fussing around in the kitchen, curly hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head, a few wild curls breaking free and falling out, framing her face so beautifully. She looked really decorative with the little frilly apron she insisted on wearing all the time. She probably didn’t even realize how hot she looked like this.

It was lucky she already put down the knife, otherwise a terrible accident would have happened when Joan suddenly grabbed her, spinning her around and pushing her against the kitchen counter, making her breath hitch.

The bassist’s lips were on hers in an instant, tongue pushing past them and forcing itself into her mouth without mercy, hands squeezing her hips and butt possesively.

Brianna managed to pull her head away with a little difficulty, finally being able to catch her breath.

"What’s this about?” She laughed. She had tu use her hand to push Joan’s head away, because she tried to lean in for another kiss, not letting Brianna off the hook.

"You’re so sexy.” Joan growled, hands squeezing Brianna’s thin hips again. Brianna arched an eyebrow questioningly.

Regina and Freddie suddenly appeared in the kitchen, already wearing grins that promised absolutely nothing innocent.

"Our sexy little housewife is making us food again?” Regina snickered, walking over to Brianna, reaching up to brush a piece of hair out of her face. "We’re so damn lucky.”

"You did not just call me a housewife.” Brianna pretended to be offended, but she kind of enjoyed the attention she was getting. She was a little taken aback by it, not really seeing the appeal of someone making a salad wearing totally casual clothes, but if that’s what floats their boats, she didn’t really had the heart to ruin it for them.

"But you are. A hot, naughty housewife.” Freddie purred, nosing along Brianna’s neck, pressing a hot kiss right above her pulse point, making her shiver. She didn’t really have the time to process before she was pulled into another kiss, this time by Regina, the blonde’s hands roaming over her body, feeling her up. Brianna moaned against her lips when Regina’s hand sneaked under the apron, quickly unbuttoning her jeans with deft fingers, dipping inside to tease her through her underwear.

Freddie’s lips replaced Regina’s in an instant, hands cupping Brianna’s small breasts playfully. Joan leaned in too, again, attacking her neck with kisses and bites, pushing the guitarist’s body further into the kitchen counter.

Brianna couldn’t do anything but moan and pant helplessly as three pairs of hands touched her all over, three lips marking her and making her hot and wet. She grabbed onto the edge of the counter for balance, throwing her head back, arching her neck to give more space to the fantastic kisses.

She finally felt Joan’s hands reach behind her to untie to knot of the apron, sliding it off her then pulling down her jeans, while Freddie and Regina grabbed onto her T-shirt at the same. She was completely naked in a matter of seconds, her underwear also gone in the process.

Her entire body flushed when she felt hungry eyes roam over her bare form, taking her in. Freddie licked her lips slowly, eyes even darker than usual. Regina was about to move forward to kiss her again, but Joan stopped her.

"I have an idea.” The bassist purred. She leant down and lifted the light blue apron off the floor. "Put this back on.”

Brianna blushed heavily, reaching for the garment and taking it away from Joan’s hands. She tied it back on a little clumsily, fingers shaking from the excitement. Being practically buck naked (except for the tiny apron), while her girlfriends were all dressed and watching her with those naughty expressions on their faces, was an extremely hot feeling. To know, that her lovers found her so hot was a fantastic ego-boost.

Instead of ganging up on her again, they all sat down at the table with a satisfied smirk. Brianna snorted, but the blush didn’t leave her cheeks.

"You guys are weird.” She said, shaking her head a little in disbelief. Regina shrugged.

"You love us. Just like how we love you, our own sexy little housewife.”

The nickname was slowly growing on her, if Brianna wanted to admit. She leaned foward on the kitchen counter, smirking a bit.

"And what shall I do, to please my wives?”

"Keep making the salad. We want to watch you work.” Joan grinned, leaning back in her chair comfortably. Freddie wolf-whistled, making Brianna laugh, but her heart was filled with love for these idiots.

She continued making her fruit salad, sometimes deliberately dropping something onto the floor and making a big show of bending down for it, spilling juice onto her chest "accidentally” then wiping it off slowly, sucking it off her fingers, all the while keeping eye-contact with her girlfriends, making them hot and bothered, their breaths hitching in their throats.

Brianna loved to please, to make her girlfriends happy. And if her reenacting a cheap porno with only an apron tied around her waist was what got them going, then she was more than happy to indulge them.

Besides, she was making them a healthy snack, so it was a double win.


	8. No spare guitarist, Miss!

Anonymous asked: some Brianna being all chummy with other musicians and cue jealous!possessive!girls like NOPE THIS IS OUR GUITARIST WE HAD HER FIRST YOU CAN'T HAVE HER BACK OFF

Regina felt blood boil in her veins when she saw that chick with the very-badly dyed hair touch Brianna’s arm. She was a singer of some band, that she didn’t even know the name of, they were very new and only had a few gigs, which weren’t that terrible, but they were forgettable to say the least. They ran into one another at an afterparty, the small band of three expressing their adoration for Queen and babbled on about how much of an inspiration they were for them. Which, of course, was really nice and flattering.

The problem started when they oh-so-casually mentioned that the reason their guitarist left so early, was because they came to blows with one another and she decided to quit the band.

They all saw the double meaning behind it, except for Brianna, of course, the most oblivious out of all of them. She really thought, that the way the singer kept praising her skills up to the high heavens, and painted her own band as the most friendly group of people ever, that would be sooooo welcoming if a new guitarist joined them, was simply a result of politeness.

Regina basically growled, watching them with a red fog slowly descending upon her eyes. Joan was shaking her head next to her, similarly distraught. "Does she seriously think she can just swoop in and steal our guitarist?”

"The nerve in them.” Freddie huffed, hands on her hips. She looked almost adorable with her small frame practically vibrating with anger, but they all felt the same. That it was absolutely irritating, that this band of nobodies just crowded Brianna and tried to manipulate her into joining the dark side. They didn’t think of themselves as this holy grail of rock and roll bands, but they certainly had more experience behind their backs and were generally more talented, so the fact, that they really did have the nerve to do this, was totally infuriating.

Not to mention, that girl even went as far as flirting with Brianna to get her way, casually stroking her arm and leaning really close to her face. Brianna, being ever so polite didn’t push her away, but they could see on the way her face contorted, that she was very much uncomfortable.

"Fucking bitch.” Regina hissed, anger rising higher and higher in her chest. "She’s about to steal her not only as a guitarist, but as a girlfriend as well!?”

"Alright, we’re cutting this off.” Joan growled, marching over to where Rita? Riley? Rhonda? whatever her name was, kept batting her eyelashes at their tall girlfriend, Freddie and Regina following her just as angrily.

They saw with unabashed satisfaction, that the girl immadiately pulled her hand away as if she was burned, fear visible in her eyes.

"Hello. What’s the conversation about?” Freddie asked, voice dripping with honey artificially, but her eyes were shooting arrows at the other singer. The peroxide-headed girl gulped, face going a little red.

"Nothing interesting.” She quacked, looking up at Brianna for help. The guitarist didn’t take the bait, though, and instead casually said to her girlfriends:

"Riley here was asking me if I’m interested in doing a collaboration with her band, or standing in for them a few times.”

Regina whipped her head at the girl, who shrunk two sizes under her dangerous look.

"Oh, how nice of you, Riley.” She spat the girl’s name out like it was a curse word. Freddie snickered next to her.

''Too bad Brianna is really busy playing in her own band, darling. I doubt she would have the time to be a substitute in yours.”

The girl spluttered a bit, looking up at Brianna again, but she didn’t say anything, because she was too busy looking down at her girlfriends with heart-eyes.

Riley scoffed and scurried away, leaving the band behind. Joan wrapped an arm around Brianna’s shoulders with a satisfied smirk.

"Shall we leave now, babe?”

Brianna grinned and nodded, following them outside.

"I can’t believe you didn’t realize what she was doing. She almost stole you away fom us!” Regina scoffed.

"Not a chance.” Brianna cooed, leaning down to kiss her pout away, then she pecked Joan’s and Freddie’s lips too. "I’d never leave you, you know that.”

"You better not, otherwise we will pull your curly hair out one tress at a time.” Freddie murmured, making Brianna laugh.

"Well thank you, for saving me though. She was getting really annoying.”

"No problem. Now, let’s get home and celebrate the fact that Brianna is still our guitarist and girlfriend…if you know, what I mean.” Joan said with a suggestive eyebrow-wiggle.

Brianna chuckled, wrapping her arms around her.

"I’ll always be yours.”


	9. White Queen (As It Began)

Anonymous asked: Poly!King scenario in which Brianna wrote White Queen (As It Began) to deal with her pining and what she thought was unrequited love for her three band mates. (and of course they found out and it's definitely requited)

_On such a breathless night as this, Upon my brow the lightest kiss…_

She let her imagination run free, almost actually feeling as Joan leant down, pressing a soft butterfly kiss onto her forehead. Her lips were so warm, so soft, she wanted it back, she wanted it everywhere on her body. She could feel her hot breath against her skin, and it made her body tingle all over. It was there, buzzing deep inside her very core as she kept writing, occasionally crossing out lines and scribbling nonsense, before her mind came alive again, filling her vision with images so gorgeous, they wouldn’t be out of place on a renaissance painting. Her hand moved again, the words rolling onto the paper softly.

_ The White Queen walks, and the night grows pale Stars of lovingness in her hair _

Regina’s hair was shining so brightly, it was like a golden halo has emerged around her head. An angel with a devilish, naughty smile. Brianna watched as the light reflected off her soft hair, and she couldn’t resist running her fingers through it, craving to experience the forbidden glory of feeling its smoothness under her fingertips. But when her hand connected with the stars, the vision evaporated, turning into dust and spilling out of her hands. She sighed, returning to the paper to keep writing, knowing right well, that another vision will be there soon, guiding her wrist.

_ And ’neath her window have I stayed I loved the footseps that she made _

The singer always moved with such grace, like some kind of feline. Sometimes she thought, amused, that maybe she wasn’t even real: not just now, in her exhausted mind, but ever. Freddie was sort of an enigma to her, complex and hard to read, and yet open like a book, revealing all her secrets to her. And after she did, she just walked away, her steps so languid like her feet didn’t even touch the ground.

She saw them all now, standing around her, dressed in white. Ethereal, untouchable creatures, so close yet so far away. She wanted to scream, grab them and shook them, making them see what she did, that they could be all one whole, but she knew it was futile. They’d laugh at her, soft, pretty voices mingling to ridicule her pain, and then they’d walk away, Freddie’s elegant footseps echoing from the stairs, the stars dying away in Regina’s hair, and Joan taking away the honey-sweet kisses she never even gave her in the first place.

Brianna rested her forehead on her folded arms on the table, letting the tears spill out.

"That is…one hell of a sad song, darling.” Freddie said, concern lingering in both her voice and eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it?”

Brianna shook her head vigorously. Even the idea to say aything about what she was thinking when she wrote it made her stomach churn.

"There’s no real meaning behind it. It just came to my mind, and I guess that could go well with the theme of the album, you know, all those mythical creatures…” She spluttered, growing redder and redder under Freddie’s watchful eyes. It felt like she was staring straight into her soul, knowing right well she was just deflecting.

"Alright, well, it is a really nice song. Just…you know, you can tell us anything, right?”

Brianna didn’t have the chance to answer, because Regina and Joan barged in, their steps faltering when they saw her pale face.

"What’s going on here?” Joan asked, frowning. Brianna was about to say 'nothing’, but before she could, Freddie stuck the paper under the bassist’s nose.

"Brianna wrote us a new song, read it darlings.”

Regina leaned over Joan’s shoulder to read the words, both of them looking up at Brianna with concerned eyes.

"That sounds a lot like unrequited love. There’s a lot of metaphors here.” Regina said thoughtfully, making Joan whistle appreciatively.

"Wow, look at our own little Shakespeare. I’m with Regina, though, all the pining that comes from this song is basically suffocating me.”

Brianna shook her head. God, she was so stupid to bring her own feelings into that fucking song. She should have stuck with some meaningless bullshit. Now here she was, staring at her friends stupidly while they were demanding an explanation.

"It’s nothing.” She hissed bitterly. "It’s not even that good of a song, anyway.”

Sometimes there are moments in life, when you just know, that what accidentally happened, wasn’t maybe one-hundred percent accidental, and some higher force reached down to tangle everything up, until things could get smoothed out again.

It must have been that higher force, that -when Brianna reached for the paper- somehow knocked it out of her hand, and it fell to the ground, the backside of it facing them, and oh.

Brianna wanted to punch herself in the face.

She completely forgot about that tiny little fact, that she rewrote the song, because the first version contained words that weren’t supposed to be seen by her bandmates. She could swear she throw that paper away, but apparently she was so tired last night, that she just simply turned it over and wrote the final version on the other side of it.

Regina was quicker, picking it up before she could. She buried her flaming face in her hands, wanting to die right there.

_ Upon my brow, Joan presses the lightest kiss, Stars of lovingness in Regina’s hair, I loved the footseps Freddie made, So sad my eyes, they cannot see _

The silence that descended upon them was heavy and defeaning, the only sound audible was the ticking of the clock on the wall, counting down Brianna’s fate until the inevitable moment she gets kicked out of the band, and their life for good.

Brianna was surprised to feel gentle hands prying her fingers off her face, a very kindly smiling Freddie appearing in front of her.

"Darling,” she started, voice as soft as silk "I think we all need to talk about something here.”

When she looked over to where Regina and Joan were standing, she saw in awe, that they were all smiling for some reason.

Weeks later, when Brianna woke up to soft snoring comingfrom next to her, and saw three bodies bundled up in her bed, cuddled close to her, the only thing she could think about was how beautiful it is, when visions become reality.


	10. Supernatural AU

Anonymous asked: AU in which supernatural creatures exists and sometimes lives among human, dryad!Brianna was captured by human and now about to be sold to the highest bidder in a masked auction, the other three King girls won the bid and brought her home revealing that they are supernatural creatures as well and just wanted to save her and they live happily ever after

The cage felt more suffocating than before, even though she was about to get out of it soon. Maybe that was the exact reason: she knew, that the people in the other room were arguing about how much money she was worth, and the one paying the highest price is gonna take her away. She had a slight glimmer of hope, that maybe the person who buys her is gonna treat her a little nicer than the guy who captured her in the woods, but she knew this wasn’t a very realistic option. Humans tended to either be scared of creatures like her, or treat them like pets, not considering them anything more than a pretty object they could show off to their friends.

Brianna knew, that she was just decoration, nothing else. Who wouldn’t be in awe of a gorgeous tree nymph, especially with hair like hers? She stood out with her glorious, curly mane even between the other nymphs. She was treated with much respect at home, being the daughter of the dryad queen.

But here, amongst the humans the biggest respect she received was having a cage where she could stretch her long limbs out a bit.

And she was alone, so terribly alone, now that her entire family was massacred by the hunters, her being the only one left alive, taken as a trophy. She wished she didn’t survive the attack too.

Brianna shivered when the door opened, revealing the ugly, bald old man that captured her, three beautiful women following him.

"Behave or I whip you again.” The guy growled at her when he opened the door of the cage. Brianna winced, even the thought of that terrible, searing pain was enough for her to be as obedient as possible. The guy roughly yanked at her leash, dragging her out and practically shoving her into the arms of the three women who barely caught her before she hit the ground.

"She’s all yours now, ladies.” He grinned, his disgusting yellow teeth on full display, making Brianna’s stomach churn.

Once they were outside, one of the buyers, a tall woman with light-brown, wavy hair turned to her, eyes gentle and soft.

"Promise you won’t run away if we take off your collar?”

Brianna gawked at her, her eyes going wide. She didn’t have the luxury of losing that awful thing around her neck since she’s been captured, and now the oppurtinity to finally break free seemed too amazing to pass up. But where would she go? She had nothing, no one left. She was completely alone. This was her fate now.

Brianna sighed, shaking her head slowly. No, she’s not gonna run away. What would be the point of that anymore?

"We want to help you.” The woman said, voice so kind it felt like it was caressing Brianna’s skin. She carefully unbuckled the collar, throwing it to the side once it was off.

Another one of the trio, a blonde-haired woman wrapped a coat around her, covering her bare form from the people walking by on the street as much as possible.

"We want to help you, dear.” The last member of the small group said, her chocolate brown eyes full of kindness and understanding.

"Will you let us help you?”

Brianna didn’t know what to say. Was that some sort of game? Would they be so cruel to treat her with kindness, then switch to the horrible treatment she has been receiving before? Their eyes seemed honest, though, and she found herself agreeing against her better judgement.

"Alright…” She answered quietly, eyes widening again when their eyes lit up, smiles even brighter than before.

"Follow us then, darling.”

—————————————————————————————-

They had a small apartment, nothing too fancy, just on the outskirts of the town. It seemed soft and warm, exactly like the way they were acting. Brianna stood from one foot to the other, awkwardly looking around, not knowing what to do. The blonde-Regina, she has learned- decided for her, gently taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom, gesturing towards the little couch, chuckling softly when Brianna very carefully sunk down, as if she was scared the furniture might bite her.

"So, dear,” Freddie started, "as we said, we brought you here to help.”

"We heard about a dryad captured, and that they were gonna hold an auction.” Joan explained, eyes never leaving Brianna. The dryad nodded, biting her lips a little nervously.

Regina handed her a little pile of clothes, and she took them with a grateful expression, quickly changing into them. She was surprised that the other three weren’t ogling her like her captor did.

"We know how terrible humans can be.” Regina said, slowly rubbing her back. Brianna frowned.

"But…you are human…?

Freddie chuckled lightly, a toothy smile appearing on her face.

"No we are not, dear. That is why we wanted to help you so desperately. Because we had our fair share of sand kicked into our faces by humans.” She shuddered, the awful memories bringing a bitter taste into her mouth.

"I’m a Valkyrie, Regina is a banshee, and Joan is a werewolf. We have been used by the military, kept in cages and being treated like monsters like you’ve been. And when we heard about the auction…we knew we had to swoop in and help you.”

"We escaped a long time ago, and now we live as humans, basically.” Regina explained. "We’re laying low all the time. If we have to live amongst humans, we have to play the part, otherwise…well, you know now, what happens.”

Brianna nodded again, a little smile forming on her face.

"Thank you, for saving me. I don’t have anywhere to go, so…I mean…uhm, I don’t have to stay here, I can just…”

Joan shushed her with a finger against her lips. "You can absolutely stay here, if you want. You need a place to live, and…well, we wouldn’t mind it, at all.”

She finished her sentence with a little blush, that made Brianna’s heart skip a beat happily.

Maybe she wasn’t so alone, after all.


	11. A way too long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light dom/sub, oral sex and multiple orgasms

Anonymous asked: Some Poly!King smuts with slight D/s elements? The other three girls taking turns holding Brianna down and going down on her to see how many times she can come for one night reducing her to an incoherent begging mess by the end?

Brianna came with a loud moan, head thrown back against the pillow, back arching beautifully off the bed. Freddie looked up from where she was laying between her legs, a satisfied grin on her face as she licked her lips sinfully, making a big show out of it.

"You taste fucking amazing, my darling.” She husked, moving up on Brianna’s body to kiss her, giving her a little taste of herself. Regina and Joan were watching the scene hungrily from where they were sitting at both sides of Brianna’s head, holding her arms down against the mattress.

"Scoot over, babe. It’s my turn now.” Regina winked, sliding down between Brianna’s parted thighs. The guitarist looked down at her, pupils blown wide.

"I literally just came again, I can’t…”

"Oh, but I know you can.” The drummer purred, wasting no time diving in, her tongue immadiately plunging inside the warm wetness, making the taller girl shiver and gasp.

She really wanted to stop her, being so oversensitive after coming literally a few seconds prior, not to mention Joan has also eaten her out just mere minutes before Freddie did, her entire body tingling with pleasure. She didn’t have the chance to do that, though, because Joan and Freddie pinned her wrists down again, the bassist cooing softly into her ears.

"Let’s see how many more times you can come tonight, hmm babe?”

Brianna groaned, biting her lip. She knew, that like this, it was going to be an awfully long night, but she would have lied if she said she didn’t like their little games. There was something extremely hot about the way her body was pleasured to the point of it being almost painful, being used again and again and again. And she loved every second of it.

She let out another loud moan when Regina’s tongue switched to tease her overly sensitive clit, flicking the swollen nub mercilessly. Her entire body shuddered and tensed all over, not knowing whether to grind down on Regina’s face and get more of that maddening pleasure, or twist her body away from it. Freddie was still holding her down with one hand, the other gently brushing a stray lock of her hair out of her face.

"Color, darling?”

"Green.” She breathed hoarsely, a sob forcing itself out of her throat when Regina started fucking her with her tongue again, twisting and rolling inside her oh so deliciously. She arched her back helplessly when Joan’s fingers started toying with her nipples, pinching them softly.

"I know you can do it, babe. You’re gonna be a good girl, and come for us, isn’t that right?”

Brianna nodded shakily, her skin flushed from her cheeks to her chest. Her thighs shook around Regina’s head desperately, hips moving down on their own accord until she finally came again, her body convulsing with the force of it, tears streaming down on her cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure.

They allowed her a few seconds to catch her breath before Regina and Joan switched places, the blonde pinning her arm above her head and the bassist diving in between her legs.

Brianna let out a loud sob, body trashing against the hold her girlfriends had on her.

"I can’t…”

"You can, darling, be good for us. Color?”

Brianna hesitated, tears stinging her eyes and making her vision blurry. Joan looked up at her, eyes full of concern.

"We don’t have to keep going, if you…”

"Green.” She let it out with a shaky breath eventually.

"Are you sure?” Regina asked softly, leaning down to press a little kiss onto the tip of her nose. Brianna nodded, sniffling.

"Yes.”

Joan dived in again, and Brianna was now sobbing with abandon, her clit so sore it felt like it was gonna fall off. Joan was considerate, ignoring the abused flesh for a while and just circling around her entrance, occasionally thrusting inside, wetness spreading on her tongue.

Brianna almost headbutted Regina with the force her entire body thrust up when Joan eventually teased along her clit. Tears completely soaked her flushed face, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted on a harsh pant, begging for it to be over, or for it to continue, she didn’t know anymore. After being thoroughly lavished for the fourth time in a row that night, the lines between pleasure and pain became a little blurry.

Her lower body was on fire when she managed to climax again, Freddie and Regina praising her for being so good for them. Joan kissed her softly, her own wetness covering now both their chins and lips. She let out a relieved little sigh when Joan plopped down next to her, and the other two gently started peppering little kisses all over her face. Maybe she could finally rest now a little bit.

She was a little too optimistic, because before she could sunk into her post-orgasm bliss, Freddie was there between her legs in an instant, Brianna literally shouting when her tongue connected with her heated pussy. She still gave them the green sign, though, because she was an idiot.

And probably because she really wanted to be a good girl.

They finally had mercy on her after her eighth orgasm, after she sobbed her throat raw, and after some incoherent, fucked-out babbling she finally managed to squeeze out a ’red’.

She was sobbing into her girlfriends’ chests, body shaking and sore all over, the other three gently shushing her and cradling her close to their bodies to calm her down.

She knew that she wasn’t gonna be able to sit the next day, but it was totally worth it.


	12. Just ignore me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light dom/sub, strap-ons

Anonymous asked: How about Regina fucking Brianna languidly with a strap on for the first time while Freddie and Joan casually playing with her and enjoying the view from the side? (but not before Brianna completed their task of putting on a good show of strip tease and masturbation to demonstrate how much she wants them) They've been at it for a long time, drawing it out and ignoring Brianna's pleads to come while having casual conversations above her as if she's just an afterthought (all part of their games).

"So she just cut before you in the line? Just like that?”

"Yeah, just because she has a toddler on her arms she thinks she can do anything…”

"Unbelievable…”

Brianna gritted her teeth, her moans muffled by the pillow she currently had her face buried in. Regina was thrusting into her slowly with a strap-on from behind, hands holding her hips steady. Joan cupped her breasts, fingers idly playing with her nipples like she was just fidgeting with a toy, while Freddie circled her clit with one finger lightly, teasing her just perfectly.

They had this little game going on, almost like a roleplay where they pretended that Brianna was nothing more than a sextoy, only there for their viewing pleasure and being used like she didn’t matter. To be honest, Brianna had sort of a humilation kink, getting high on being treated like that, like she was just an afterthought, a little plaything.

The other three made good use of that that night, making Brianna strip and touch herself in front of them while they basically didn’t pay her any attention, but instead chatting about what to have for dinner. Brianna knew, of course, that they only pretended not to care. She could see that they were watching her from the corners of their eyes, and the way Freddie instinctively squeezed her thighs together at the sight, desperately trying to ease some of her arousal, or the way Joan’s eyes darkened and Regina licked her lips hungrily, having lost her train of thought a little bit told Brianna, what she knew already: that she had their full attention. It was just a game, a really enjoyable one at that.

And they kept going on like this, talking about Regina’s experience at the little shop that was just down the corner like they weren’t just ravishing Brianna on the bed right at that moment.

The guitarist rolled her hips back against her girlfriend, arching her back at a particularly hard thrust, throwing her head back and moan unabashadley, pretending like she was trying really hard to get their attention and becoming desperate when it proved to be futile. She could have been a pretty convincing actress, an Oscar-statue would look nice on the shelf amongst the other awards they owned.

"I hope you didn’t forget to buy milk, though.” Freddie chirped, her finger pressing into Brianna’s clit hard, coaxing a beautiful moan out of her, making her buck into her hand.

"Of course I didn’t. Did you forget I have an extremely good memory?”

"Well she probably did because her own memory is shitty.” Joan added, pinching and twisting Brianna’s nipples roughly, making her see stars.

"That is not true!” Freddie whined, working Brianna’s clit with more velocity, acting like she didn’t notice the way the guitarists hips stuttered again, fucking herself on the strap-on and trying to get more friction against her clit.

"Don’t worry, that’s why we love you.” Joan grinned, leaning forward to kiss Freddie while her fingers didn’t stop their merciless teasing on Brianna’s breasts.

"God, please…” The curly-haired woman whined, knowing right well they won’t react, but making herself beg for it turned both her and them on even more, that was without a doubt.

She could feel triumphantly, that Regina picked her pace up a little bit, Freddie’s finger fastened its ministrations on her clit and Joan was also pinching her harder, just how she liked it.

She buried her face in the pillow again, grinning against it.

She may have been treated like a toy, being in a very submissive position, but the way she managed to make them do exactly what she wanted made it quite clear, who was actually in charge.


	13. Demisexual Brianna

Anonymous asked: Initially Brianna thought there was something wrong with her but soon learns about asexuality so just accepts that she's that and won't feel sexual attraction. Then she became friends with Regina, Freddie and Joan but totally freaks the fuck out when she eventually falls in love with them AND experience strong sexual desires plus submissive urges towards them. Then she learned about demisexuality and BDSM.

Brianna has always been…different, than her peers.

Everyone started discovering their own sexuality around the edge of fourteen-fifteen, or even earlier than that, but she just simply wasn’t interested in the whole thing. She just didn’t get the appeal, really. Sex, and everything connected to it made her cringe. She wasn’t religious, she didn’t think of it as something "unpure” or "sinful”, it was just weird and didn’t look enjoyable at all.

She’s been trying, really, forcing herself to watch porn and trying to feel anything, but it never worked. Brianna has thought that it might be just the straight sex, and maybe the whole reason behind her being so repulsed by it was that she was gay, but no matter what kind of porn she watched with what kind of combinations of sexes, it never did anything to her.

Then she found out about asexuality and her whole world changed.

She was surprised, but also very much relieved that she wasn’t the only one, that there were so many other people who were like this, and that there was nothing wrong with her or them. It was a huge revelation, a new sense of freedom descending down upon her; she was basically filled with electricity all day after reading up on the topic.

But this right there, was not the only revelation she had in quite a while.

She joined a little band, just for fun after her classes ended. She played guitar next to a gorgeous, dark-skinned and haired singer, Freddie, an adorable looking bassist, Joan and an angel-like blonde, Regina, whose only angelic treat was her appearance, because she was anything but. They hit it off quite nicely and quickly, becoming great friends in the process. They hung out a lot at pubs and bars, and they never ran out of topics to talk about.

One of those topics was sex, of course, and these were the only times Brianna felt a little out-of place around them. She didn’t really have anything to offer when it came to stuff like that. They nagged her a little, trying to get her to tell them some saucy story, but she always deflected, carefully avoiding the topic.

As the time went by, she trusted them more and more, until one day she gathered up enough courage and came out to them as asexual. They took it so well, seemingly not being weirded out by it, even though they were all pretty sexual people, and, as Brianna found out the same day she came out to them, they all started dating each other.

This is when Brianna started questioning herself a little. Hearing this, that her friends are all in a poly realtionship with each other, and she’s the only one left out…that made her throat squeeze around a lump uncomfortably, her heart shattering inside her into a million pieces.

She didn’t understand why she was acting so weird. She never really wanted a relationship either, so why did the thought of Freddie, Regina and Joan all in love with each other but not her made her feel so awful?

It took her a while to realize, that this strange feeling she felt, was love.

Brianna spent a whole day curled up in her bed, chewing on her nails and trying to figure out what now. Sexual attraction wasn’t the only thing she’s never experienced before, but the whole romantic love-thing also wasn’t that appealing to her. And now there she was, pining after her friends like a lovesick idiot.

Her life seemed to be turning upside down, and little did she know, that this was just a beginning.

She thought she found a way to make peace with the fact that apparently she was now able to fall in love, but then another realization hit her, essentially knocking her off her feet.

She started to feel…other kinds of things, sexual things. Towards her friends.

Sometimes she got overwhelmed with the urge to squeeze Freddie’s breasts, lavishing them with her mouth as long as the singer pleased. She wanted Joan’s long fingers inside her, making her feel unspeakable pleasure. She wanted to get on her knees in front of Regina, eating her out until her jaw hurt.

When she was first hit by the wave of these thoughts, she literally ran out of the room they used as a makeshift studio, because she couldn’t handle them anymore.

Those thoughts were always on the back of her mind, seemingly not wanting to leave her alone and it was driving her crazy. What the hell was wrong with her!?

It was like the entire world changed around her. She noticed things about people she never has before. She has been able to tell who looked good and who didn’t before, having a non-sexual approach towards aesthetically pleasing things, but now it was, without a doubt, very much sexual. And she honestly didn’t know what she was now.

She started browsing porn again one day, as an experiment if she felt anything. She did, and that almost knocked her out of her chair. She ended upn spending her entire day on the website, eventually finding videos that were anything but vanilla. And apparently, she wasn’t vanilla either, because when she stumbled upon a video of a girl on her knees, wearing a collar, eating out three other girls who took turns guiding her head towards their crotches, essentially using her as a personal little sextoy, she almost had an orgasm on the spot.

So, in conclusion, she was now able to feel sexual attraction and romantic love, and also seemed to be keen on the idea of being used by her friends. Wow.

Brianna had to start her whole research again, since it was obvious that the asexual label didn’t really fit her anymore. But she also knew, deep down, that she still wasn’t completely like most people. So what was she, after all?

After hours of frustrating typing and browsing, she stumbled upon and article about demisexuality. When she read the lines, her mouth hung open.

Being able to feel sexual attraction only after falling in love with someone was exactly what happened to her, and maybe, finally, there was an actually accurate description about her feelings, and that made her feel a little more relaxed.

She revealed this to her bandmates as well, who were just as okay with it as when she told them she was asexual.

"But…isn’t that weird? That I’m constantly changing, who I am?” Brianna asked quietly, searching for their expressions, but they seemed absolutely open and accepting.

"This is normal, darling.” Freddie said softly. "It’s okay to realize that another label fits you more. I used to identify as bisexual for a while, and then I realized I’m a lesbian. Not being able to figure yourself out in a span of a few days is not a failure. It’s a process.”

Brianna nodded, a small smile on her face. It felt so nice to be accepted.

"By the way, we are three girls in a relationship with each other, so we can hardly judge anyone.” Joan added, making Brianna laugh softly.

"Speaking of which…” Regina started with a meaningful look, that didn’t fail to make Brianna’s heart flutter a little,

"Now that you seem to be more keen on the idea of dating, uhm…would you like to come with us? Like, on a date? You don’t have to, of course, but we’d love to.”

Brianna’s jaw dropped to the floor, but her chest was filled with a happy warmth that spread around in her entire body.

It seemed like that all the frustrations she had about figuring herself out, were now about to pay off quite nicely.


	14. Our brave lady knights

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Regina in sexy and hot outfits being hit on by men and theiR pissed off girlfriends putting an END to this (kick their assets)

They should have known better than to send Regina and Freddie over for the drinks.

As soon as they reached the counter, they were ambushed by two men wearing wolfish grins, and Joan felt an uncomfortable feeling settling into the pit of her stomach.

It was a common occurence, Freddie and Regina being hit on by men in bars. It happened to Joan and Brianna too, but whenever the other two appeared somewhere, they were completely surrounded by a flock of horny men trying to get in their pants.

They looked extremely hot tonight as well, Freddie in her leather shorts and deeply cut-out crop top, Regina in a similar looking top and short denim skirt. Of course, to Brianna and Joan they were extremely sexy no matter what they were wearing, but it was true, that they were exceptionally attractive in their attire right now.

As long as they were just talking, the two brunettes decided not to interfere, even though they were growing more and more uneasy by each passing second. Brianna saw red, when one of the guys leaned very close towards Regina, making the blonde take an unsteady step back.

"You’re beautiful.” The guy murmured, one hand coming up to brush her arm, goosebumps rising on Regina’s arms, but definitely not by how great it felt.

"Uhm…thank you.” She said quietly, pulling her arm away, making the man arch an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"What’s wrong, angel?”

"Just…don’t touch me, please.” Regina squeezed it out from between gritted teeth, trying to sound polite, but she was getting way too annoyed by the man. She hated being touched without consent, especially by men.

Freddie was also looking extremely uncomfortable when the guy who ’chose’ her oh-so-casually slid an arm around her waist.

"You single?” He drawled, eyes glued to Freddie’s cleavage, and Freddie crossed her arms in front of her chest, uncharacteristically trying to hide them from the watchful eyes as much as possible.

"I’m not.” She answered, trying to back away, her hand instinctively grabbing Regina’s.

"He doesn’t have to know.” They guy chuckled, elbowing the other one, making him snicker.

Regina felt the blood boil in her ways. She wrapped an arm around Freddie’s shoulders tightly.

"We’re together, so sorry but you don’t really have a chance.”

The guys wolf-whistled, and Freddie felt bile rise up in her throat at the sound.

"Well in that case, you could put on a little show for us. Kiss.”

Freddie shook her head, her face going pale. Her entire body was shaking in disgust.

"No.” Regina said, her face determined, but her voice was shaking a bit.

"Come on, don’t be frigid sluts…” One of the guys growled, grabbing Regina’s arm, making her let out another panicked ’no!’

The taller man felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, a little annoyed, and a fist immadiately connected with his face.

Freddie and Regina gasped upon seeing Joan decking out the guy, hand still balled up into a fist, eyes shooting arrows at the guy clutching his bloody nose. The other man was so taken aback, he couldn’t do anything but stare at them, eyes going wide in fear.

"I believe the ladies said ’no’.” Brianna literally growled, baring her teeth at the men in an almost animalistic way, and Freddie and Regina would have lied if they said that this didn’t make them a little hot all over.

Brianna stepped closer to the other guy, the adrenaline making her braver than usual. She snickered when she realized, that she basically towered over the short man, so she took great advantage of her height, appearing more intimidating than she actually was.

"Come on, we’re not looking for any trouble…”

"You were, by harrassing these girls.” Joan cut him off, raising her fist again. "And I’m more than ready to break more noses if you don’t leave them alone.”

The men scurried away, spitting a few slurs in their direction. Once they were gone, Brianna and Joan turned back to Freddie and Regina.

"You okay?” Joan asked gently, taking Freddie’s hands and pressing a light kiss onto her knuckles. The dark-haired girl nodded, swallowing thickly.

"That was…quite hot.” She admitted, a blush spreading on her face, Regina nodding in agreement, her eyes hungrily looking up at at their two brave girlfriends.

"The way you put them back in their places…wow, i’m literally wet.”

Brianna laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. Joan just grinned, eyes darkening.

"Maybe we should head home, then. To swoop these beautiful ladies off their feet even more.”

The little moan that escaped Freddie and Regina at the same time didn’t fail to make Brianna chuckle, her blood also heating up.

"And so, the brave, strong lady knights are taking their rescued princesses home.” She husked playfully, taking Regina’s hands and Joan taking Freddie’s, leading them out to make the awful memory of being groped by those men go away, with their own gentle hands on their princesses’ bodies.


	15. Prequel to  "a nice morning surprise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Can we see what the other three were up to before Brianna woke up? ;) Like what they were up to thus leading to later.

Freddie turned her head to the side, cracking one eye open, a blush immadiately spreading on her cheeks at the sight of Joan going down on Regina, her mop of mussed light-brown hair moving rhythmically between the drummer’s thighs, making her moan and groan softly.

Freddie glanced at where Brianna was still sleeping soundly, one arm thrown around her waist, face peaceful and half-buried in the pillow beneath her head. She was a heavy sleeper, the only thing that could wake her up from a deep slumber was maybe firing a cannon directly beside her.

The singer carefully rolled away from her, making sure not to wake her, sliding closer to the other two. Regina looked up at her, a smile appearing on her flushed face.

"Hello there.” She whispered softly, voice broken on a little moan when Joan did something with her tongue that made her see stars.

"Can I join the fun?” Freddie purred, already pulling down her pyjama shorts, making Joan, who just looked up from between Regina’s plush thighs chuckle lightly.

"Of course you can.” She answered quietly, but her eyes were lighting up with mischief. "Regina, take care of our baby, would you?”

Regina nodded, grinning, swearing a little under her breath when Joan dived in again, tongue lazily thrusting inside her. She grabbed Freddie, pulling her into a deep kiss, panting into her mouth and biting at her lower lip playfully. Freddie could already feel herself grow wetter, and she let out a shaky moan when Regina’s hand casually slipped between her legs, her fingertips teasing her clit.

"What do you want, baby?” She husked, licking her lips hungrily. Freddie gasped when one of her fingers pressed against her entrance lightly, not dipping inside, just playing around the wet opening.

"Want to sit on my face? Want me to finger you? What would you like, baby?”

Freddie threw her head back, hips grinding against that one finger, desperately trying to get more friction. She was already dripping onto Regina’s hand and the sheets beneath them.

"Finger me.” She decided finally with a breathy moan. Regina chuckled, pulling her hand away to pat her hip.

"Get on top of me, ass facing me. I can’t reach you like that.”

Freddie did as she was told, scrambling on top of her girlfriend, facing Joan between the blonde’s legs who lifted her head to kiss her, giving Freddie a taste of Regina, making her moan softly.

Freddie’s hips bucked and she growled into Joan’s mouth when she felt Regina’s fingers slipping inside her wet heat. She heard Regina moan too, because apparently she was also filled with two very talented fingers by Joan, who decided to resort to fingering the drummer so she could make out with Freddie.

The singer kept panting and moaning against Joan’s lips who cooned, shushing her gently. She was thrusting her hips back against Regina’s hand, driving her fingers in deeper. Her entire body shivered when Regina slipped in a third finger, stretching her out so nicely.

Regina was also whining high in her throat, her hips stuttering against Joan’s fingers, clenching around them, sucking them in deeper, throwing her head back in pleasure when Joan’s fingers found her G-spot, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves mercilessly.

"Good girls.” Joan moaned, slipping a hand between her own legs to rub her clit. "So, so good.”

Freddie was whimpering, her body shaking with the exertion of trying to hold herself up, being afraid that if she took the weight off her arms she would crush Regina beneath her. She could feel the blonde’s fingers losing their rhythm inside her, and the blonde came, clasping her free hand around her mouth to muffle the loud moan that was about to escape, not wanting to wake Brianna up just yet.

Freddie moaned again, pushing her hips back, fucking herself on the fingers that were still inside her, but not moving. Regina chuckled tiredly.

"So insatiable.”

She started fucking her again, making Freddie let out a happy little sound, clenching around the digits inside her.

Joan pulled her fingers out of Regina slowly, eyes darkening as she was watching Freddie. She stuck the hand that was inside Regina mere seconds ago under Freddie’s nose.

"Suck.” She commanded, and Freddie obliged, wrapping her lips around the two fingers that were glistening with Regina’s arousal obscenely, lapping at them with her tongue obediently.

Joan swore under her breath upon seeing this incredible sight, her hand between her own legs speeding up, circling her clit faster and with more intensity. She reached her climax a few seconds later, the feeling of her own hands pleasuring herself and the extremely erotic sight of Freddie sucking Regina off her fingers, accompanied by the lewd squelching sounds coming from behind Freddie where Regina was still pumping in-and-out of her with three of her fingers, scissoring them inside the singer, became too much for the bassist to handle.

Freddie followed her not so long after, groaning around the fingers inside her mouth and clamping down on the ones in her pussy, hips circling lazily to ride it out.

Joan helped Freddie get off of Regina, all three of them sprawling out on the bed, panting.

Regina’s eyes fell to Brianna’s sleeping form. She looked so beautiful like that, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks, pink lips parted slightly, her wild curls falling into her face. Her tank top was bunched around torso, revealing a wide sliver of soft, pale skin that was just begging to be kissed and marked. Regina smirked, her interest and arousal rising up again.

"Poor Brianna was left out of the fun.” She tutted, looking back at Freddie and Joan, winking playfully. "Shouldn’t we involve her somehow?”

She could see, much to her amusement, that both Freddie and Joan’s eyes glinted with a newfound interest, looking over to where Brianna was laying on her side, blissfully unaware of what was about to come.

"Do you have a suggestion?” Joan asked, a devilish grin already forming on her face. Regina nodded, tongue sneaking out to drag acrossher lower lip slowly, a sign, that something very dangerous (but very sexy) was about to happen.

"You know, how the other day, I got ourselves a rope…?”


	16. A gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, face-sitting, oral sex

Anonymous asked: Poly!King, Brianna just got back from her astronomy camp and after being away from her three girlfriends for almost four weeks with zero contact (because she’s deep in the mountains so no signal really), she bought a whole new set of really provocative lingerie that normally she’d be too shy and too insecure to wear to bed, hoping that it would please them. So she snuck home while the they were out, showered and put the lingerie and make-up on, then wrapped herself in a fluffy bath robe to wait for them to come home on their big and comfy bed. But she must have accidentally fallen asleep while waiting and the bath robe must have slipped off her shoulder during that because suddenly the touch of three pairs of very eager hands (pulling her bra strap, tugging off her robe and all that) woke her up as they’re “opening their present” and “the whole dress up thing must be for them right better not be for someone else”

Brianna finished the last touch of her lipstick, observing herself in the mirror. She never really believed magazines that claimed that putting on sexy lingerie and make-up can boost one’s self-confidence, but now as she was turning from one side to the other, looking herself over from every angle, she thought amusedly, that it might not be that big of a lie, after all.

She’s spent four weeks away in the mountains in an astronomy camp, and to say she missed her three beautiful girlfriends was an understatement. The camp was really fun, but since she had basically zero signal up there she couldn’t really keep in touch with her lovers, and it was driving her crazy a little bit. She couldn’t wait to get home and surprise them with the few ’equipments’ she picked up on her way back to their apartment.

Wearing lingerie was more of Freddie or Regina’s thing, Brianna wasn’t really fond of wearing them; she preferred watching her girlfriends being clad in lace. But now she thought, that after being apart for so long, they deserved a nice little gift. It wasn’t anything flashy or complicated (mostly because she couldn’t figure out how to put most of the lingerie they had out on the racks on, and she was too embarrassed to ask a clerk to help her with them); it was a light-blue lacy bra with a matching thong, that was extremely uncomfortable and she made a mental note to pay her respects to Regina and Freddie, the true warriors who wore thongs more often than regular panties. She was playing with the idea of buying stockings too, to finish the look, but then she glanced at her wristwatch and realized that she was running out of time soon. Brianna knew that she would have plenty of time to dress before her three girlfriends got home from work, so she wanted to make the most of it and only took the panties and the bra, hurrying home.

She took a nice, long bath, topping the experience off with rubbing soft-smelling body lotion all over herself, all the while imagining it was her girlfriends’ hands roaming over her soft skin, and she shivered in anticipation. She really hoped they would appreciate her little gift that she prepared for them.

She felt a little ridiculous for a while, the blue lace so alien on her body, so out-of character and weird, and had half the mind to take it off, but then she pulled herself together. She could do this for them. They surprised her before so many times, with lingerie, lap-dances and the like, and she didn’t want to be ungrateful. She could do this.

So, she kept the lingerie on, putting on a little make-up (she wasn’t very experienced at it, she hated the way it felt on her skin), and upon further inspection, she found herself liking what she saw in the mirror. She striked a few seductive poses, and she couldn’t help but grin proudly at her reflection. Yes, it was in fact really true: sexy lingerie was an amazing ego boost. She looked positively tantalizing.

Brianna sprayed a little bit of perfume onto her neck, just above her pulse point, breathing it in slowly. It was her favorite scent, cherry blossom. Joan gave it to her on her birthday, and it was one of her most treasured possessions.

She quickly slipped on her fluffy white bathrobe-another gift, from Regina at last Christmas-and strodded to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed a little awkwardly. Maybe she should light a few candles? Should have brought rose petals, throwing them all over the bedsheets? Or would have that been a little too corny? What about music? Should she put music on?

She spent long minutes into her frenzy when she realized that she was stressing herself out again, for no reason. Her girlfriends loved her and very possibly missed her a lot while she was away, they would have jumped upon her even if she was waiting for them in tracksuits.

She lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling a little impatiently. They were supposed to be home soon, and the lingerie certainly wasn’t as comfortable for her to just lounge around in it for hours. The trip home was also pretty long and exhausting, so she really didn’t have that much of a patience. She wanted her girlfriends, right now.

Her tiredness won in the end, though, because only mere seconds after she promised herself she wouldn’t fall asleep, she did.

She woke up to the feeling of hands roughly pulling on the bathrobe, dragging it off her shoulders. Brianna opened her eyes, stomach filling up with butterflies in excitement when she saw her girlfriends hungrily touching her all over, Joan unclasping her bra with quick fingers while Regina finally managed to free her from the bathrobe completely. Freddie was occupied with removing her panties as fast as possible.

"I guess you like your gift, then.” Brianna grinned sleepily, making the other three snap their heads back up at her, their cheeks delightfully pink.

"We’re sorry, darling, but we just couldn’t wait.” Freddie purred, pressing hot kisses all over her thighs. "We missed you so much.”

"I missed you too.” Brianna said softly,moaning a little when Joan’s lips found her nipples, teasing them playfully.

"Too bad that beautiful lingerie was in the way.” She murmured against her skin. "You looked really beautiful in it.”

"She’s always beautiful.” Regina cooned, leaning down to kiss her, their lips meeting in a hungry, lustful dance that left both of them panting against each other’s mouths.

"Enjoy your gift to the max, ladies.” Brianna breathed out, a soft blush covering her cheeks. The other three didn’t need that much encouragement, because Regina was in between her legs in a blink of an eye, those pretty pink lips wrapped around her clit, while Joan kept up her ministrations on her breasts, licking and occasionally pinching her hard, sensitive nipples.

Freddie hovered above her face, a cheeky grin tugging at her lips.

"Is this seat taken?” She gestured towards Brianna’s face playfully, making the curly-haired woman blush even deeper, but she nodded, of course she did. She missed them so much and now she finally got to indulge them and herself as well.

The moment Freddie sunk down on her face and Brianna could taste her arousal, that was pooling between her legs simply because of the sight of Brianna in lace and a fluffy bathrobe, Brianna let out a contented little sigh into her, body wrapped up in the pleasure of making her girlfriends happy.

Home, sweet home, finally.


	17. So many strong girls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut, light dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Pre poly King, so Brianna has been noticing a lot of things about her band mates lately, like how Joan has really long nimble fingers and big hands that could totally engulf her own in. Imagine them grabbing her wrists makes her mouth go dry, or how much physical strength Freddie actually possesses; she’s always warm and loving towards them so the contrast when she showcases how strong she actually is (a trained boxer? And a good long distance runner?) it’s just even hotter. That encounter with Sid Vicious? Freddie puts him in his place all nonchalant? Just took him by the collar and threw him out, or when sometimes she playfully punches Brianna, usually in the upper arm, one can totally feel how strong Freddie is. And how Regina being such an amazing drummer has really great stamina, strength and is incredibly agile, between the flicks of her wrists she twirls the drumsticks as if they’re a part of her. Okay so all that might be more than just noticing but closer to like, fantasizing? Subtly fantasizing though, or so she thinks before she starts having dreams about them oh god now she blushes randomly in the day simply because her brain won’t shut up.

And continuing from that Brianna’s weird behavior certainly wouldn’t go unnoticed yes? Do the girls have any clue about why Brianna’s acting so weird? How would they go about confronting her? Or clever as they are they just observe in secret and soon figure out the reasons all by themselves? What happens next then? Do they take action? Would they tease her? Pretend to be oblivious just to watch her squirm and then straight up ambushes her when she’s least expecting it one day and have all the extra fun of a well-planned surprise ? :)

"Brianna…stop staring at me and focus, for fuck’s sake!”

This finally made the guitarist snap out of her haze, shooting an apologetic little smile towards Regina. She thought it wasn’t that obvious and noticeable…she’s been trying really hard to mask it, but it was an extremely difficult task.

All of her bandmates were way too hot and it was slowly but surely driving her insane.

She couldn’t help her brain turning into mush everytime she was around them, and apparently, it was becoming too obvious for the other three to ignore. Well, Brianna tended to think everyone was as oblivious as her, but that wasn’t the case at all. The way she was biting her lip whenever Joan was playing her bass next to her, fingers glued to her long, calloused fingers; how she was staring at Regina like she was the centre of the universe anytime she did some sort of trick with her drumsticks, twirling them or throwing them up really high, only to catch them again between nimble fingers elegantly; or how she suddenly became so out of breath, like she just ran a marathon whenever Freddie playfully punched her in the arm: these were actually so much more conspicouos than she believed them to be.

"Maybe you should stop twirling your drumsticks, and then she wouldn’t cream her pants.” Joan chuckled, making Brianna blush profusely. Freddie guffawed next to her, a toothy grin appearing on her face.

"It’s not blondie’s fault she has a hand-kink. Remember when I threw Simon Ferocious out? She just kept staring at my arm for hours, like what’s up with that, darling?”

Brianna choked on her own spit, reaching for the water bottle between fits of uncontrollable coughing. Was she really that stupid to sell herself like that? Her bandmates never teased her about these things before, so she must have been getting lousy with her pretending, because they apparently very much caught on what she was feeling towards them.

"So if I went over to you and stuck my hand in front of your face, what would you do?” Regina grinned, shoulders shaking with the force of the laughter she was trying really hard to hold back.

"Let’s try.” Joan laughed, walking over to Brianna and holding her hand up in front of her face. Brianna went cross-eyed for a second, but she pulled herself together a little bit, shaking her head.

"You’re all ridiculous.” She squeezed it out from between gritted teeth, trying to ignore those very long, obviously very strong and talented fingers in her face…

"Are we?” Regina teased, getting up from behind her drumset and walking over to her, Freddie following suit.

"I don’t know, I might be thinking you have a hand kink and something about being overpowered, because you left your diary in the studio the other day…”

Brianna wanted to pass out. No, die. That would be so much better, because then she would never have to wake up and look at their faces again. She really was so fucking stupid.

"There’s nothing wrong with that, darling.” Freddie purred, suddenly grabbing Brianna’s arms, pulling her flush against her, making the breath stuck in the guitarist’s throat.

"Nothing to be ashamed of.” Joan added softly, fingers caressing her cheeks, making her entire body shiver, before she grabbed her jaw roughly, turning her face towards her and Brianna saw stars from the sudden switch of power.

"You like this, don’t you? You like how strong we are?”

Brianna felt her knees slowly turn into jelly under her when Regina also joined the dance, grabbing her thin hips with such fervor she was pretty sure her fingers will leave marks come next day.

"Yes…” She moaned out, shuddering when lips were attached to her neck, sucking a hickey into the delicate skin there.

"Tell us what you want us to do to you. What you wrote about in your diary.” Joan husked, her thumb brushing over her lower lip teasingly, and Brianna felt her entire body flaming from both embarrassment and arousal.

"I…” She started weakly, trailing off. Freddie ’tsk’d, clutching her arms again, fingers digging into the flesh almost painfully.

"Go ahead, we want to hear it.”

Brianna took a shaky breath, letting it out slowly, squeezing her eyes shut because she couldn’t handle looking at their faces.

"I…want Joan to pin my wrists above my head. Grip them so tight I wouldn’t be able to break away. I want Freddie to choke me, to squeeze my throat with her strong arms until I can hardly breath. I want Regina to finger me, her wrists move so gracefully all the time, I know they would make me feel so good…”

She forced it all out in one breath, cheeks flaming. She carefully cracked one eye open, seeing Freddie and Joan grin like cats that just got the cream, and the way Regina squeezed her hips again from behind also told her, that they really liked what they were hearing.

"Well, in that case,” Regina growled into her ears, hot breath tickling her cheeks, "I say we finish rehearsing for today and find some…other fun activities.”

"Now you’re talking.” Freddie grinned cheekily, lifting her hand to Brianna’s throat, not squeezing it, just lingering above it, a promise of what was about to come.

If Brianna felt wet heat pool between her legs just because they dragged and pushed and strong-armed her all the way out of the studio, it must have only been accidental.


	18. Prequel to  "BDSM club"

Anonymous asked: For the sub!Brianna in the BDSM club one, can we get another POV for the whole thing pls? This time from Freddie, Joan and Regina's POV! :D

They’ve been on their journey to find another partner, to make their little trio into a ’quartet’, as Freddie had jokingly said. It has been futile for the most part. They didn’t just want another sub who would get down on their knees when they commanded her to do so, but someone who had an interesting personality as well. They enjoyed their dom/sub games, but this wasn’t what filled up their entire lives. They actually just had a regular relationship consisting of three equals, and they also didn’t have sex like that all the time. It was basically just a hobby, something they often liked to indulge in, but it definitely was an important aspect of their relationship, so finding someone who fitted in was essential for it to work smoothly.

They hunted online a lot, but the people there were anything but fun. Regina’s opinion mattered the most, her being on the more submissive side of things; they knew right well, that sharing this already vulnerable position with someone else could take a toll on her emotionally, so if she didn’t like anyone, Freddie and Joan didn’t even try anymore. It was also the blonde, who came up with the idea to visit the famous BDSM club in the city that they already wanted to go to before just didn’t quite had the chance, and so they did just that on a Friday night, casually browsing but mostly just having fun.

Regina was gorgeous in her light-pink lacey dress and the matching collar around her neck, catching the eye of quite a lot of people, but they were mostly doms, and none of them were too comfortable with the idea of adding another dominant partner to the mix: two subs and two doms is a much better combination, this was something they all agreed on.

They kind of put the idea of trying to hook up with someone that night on hold, just enjoying the atmosphere instead, dancing and drinking, having fun.

That was, until Regina softly patted Joan’s knee from where she was kneeling between her legs, chin resting on her thigh.

"Hmm?”

"What about her?” Regina pointed towards a young, tall woman standing awkwardly in a corner, clearly very inexperienced and not knowing what to do. Freddie hummed appreciatively: she was very pretty, it would have been fantastic to pull on her wild, chocolate-brown curls while she was between their legs, eating them out. She was very thin, which made her look fragile and vulnerable. She seemed perfect at first glance.

"She’s giving off pretty strong sub vibes.” Regina explained, looking up at her doms under long lashes pleadingly. "Can we give it a try?”

Joan rubbed her chin thoughtfully, following the girl’s movements with her eyes, as she walked over to a large leather couch, plopping down on it.

"Well, I mean it’s worth a try. Freddie?”

The black-haired girl nodded. "She seems cute. And if our Regina likes her, we might as well give her a chance.”

She accentuated her words by leaning down to gently caress Regina’s cheeks, making the sub shoot her a sunny smile, eyes glimmering happily.

Joan took her leash in one of her hand, the other taking Freddie’s, shooting the both of them a gentle, loving smile.

"Don’t get our hopes up, though. The most important thing is that we love each other, and even if we can’t find another sub, we’ll be here for each other.”

She kissed Freddie first, deeply, languidly making out with her until Regina whined, making them chuckle and pull away from each other.

"There you go, you cheeky little thing.” Joan snorted, pressing a long kiss onto Regina’s plush lips, smiling when the blonde gasped softly against her lips.

They gracefully marched over to where the girl was sitting, coming right to a halt in front of her.

She looked up with a surprised little look on her face, a soft blush spreading on her cheeks that Freddie really, really wanted to kiss away. She was even more beautiful up close, soft, feminine features and mesmerizing hazel eyes looking up at them from under long, soft eyelashes, small, pink lips parting slightly as she took in a deep breath.

"Hello, dear.” Freddie greeted her with a bright smile, that wasn’t even an act, that girl really made her heart flutter, and as she glanced at the other two from the corner of her eyes, she could see that they shared her opinion.

"Do you mind if we sit?”


	19. Lace and the like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lingerie, body-image issues

Anonymous asked: Their reactions to each other in lingerie- what kinds would they choose

Brianna has always been self-conscious about her body. She was taller than most women, standing at a proud 1.80 meters, and there were quite a lot of people that made fun of her for that. Guys in high school dared each other to "kiss the giraffe” and then just scurried away, because most of them didn’t have the guts to actually approach her. There was her hair too, an absolute nightmare to tame, wild, thick curls everywhere. She sobbed so many times on mornings, trying to brush it or straighten it, but nothing was working. So she just accepted the wild bush on her head that made her stand out even more, even though she wanted nothing more than to just blend in with the crowd. She was also very thin, with small, boyish hips and tiny breasts, a stick figure compared to her gorgeous girlfriends, Joan with her sporty frame, slightly broader shoulders and abs, Freddie with her fantastic hourglass figure and Regina with her lush curves. She stood out even from between her own girlfriends.

The other three knew, of course, how much she struggled with her self-image, and did everything in their power to make her feel better about herself, to make her see the things they saw, to make her realize that she was perfect and they loved her so much.

They got her a set of lingerie to boost her self-esteem, convincing her that they would totally love it and would ravish her upon seeing her in it, but she was adamant that it won’t work, it’s not her style, she doesn’t look good enough for it. She gave in, eventually, complaining all the while how stupid the whole thing was.

They chose her a very simple set, knowing that she would throw them out the window if they tried to put her into something with a lot of buckles and complicated straps.

Brianna blushed when she saw their reactions, which were absolutely, one-hundred percent positive. She looked truly angelic in the white lacy bra that put an emphasize on her breasts, pushing them up slightly, and in the matching panties and stockings. She was wearing a sheer bolero too, just an added bonus to top the already fantastic image off.

The other three spent the whole night kissing and caressing her body, all the while telling her how beautiful she was, making her blush and close her eyes in bliss at the compliments, and maybe, in the end, she didn’t really feel like an awkward giraffe anymore.

Regina didn’t have so many body-image issues like Brianna did, but sometimes she also caught herself frowning at her reflection in the mirror, taking a handful of her soft tummy, shaking her head in disappointment. Her body was perfectly average, she only had a few extra pounds but they were much more obvious on her shorter frame. Her hips were wide and round, thick thighs that always brushed together no matter what she did, and she also sported the biggest and roundest ass out of all of them.

Most of the time, she was satisfied with what she saw in the mirror, but on other days it brought her mood down a bit. She has always been considered a ’hot girl’, someone everybody regardless their gender wanted to fuck, and still, her insecurities found a way to creep up inside her brain.

But she had a method for when they did, finding out that wearing sexy lingerie totally made her feel like a hot goddess. So, on days like that, she put her favorite lingerie on, a pink, sheer babydoll. Sometimes she wore a similar looking thong underneath, but if she was feeling particularly cheeky, she went commando, bending down with abandon and driving her girlfriends crazy, up until the pont they rucked the babydoll up around her hips and fucked her from behind until she couldn’t move anymore.

And after a night like this, a really, really long time had to pass before she started to feel insecure again.

Joan wasn’t too much into lingerie, it simply wasn’t her style. Freddie sometimes jokingly called her "the butchest” out of all of them, even though she was far from being a butch. But she definitely wasn’t as feminine as Freddie or Regina, she just wasn’t built that way. Sometimes she liked to wear dresses and skirts, but usually preferred a more sporty style.

Her girlfriends surprised her so many times in gorgeous lingerie, putting their incredible lace-clad bodies on display for her, and she felt a little bad about not reciprocating. She even went to a sex shop to find something wild, but she knew right away that she would be very uncomfortable in them, and it would absolutely show on her face and her entire attitude, thus making the other three uncomfortable as well.

She came up with an idea on the spot; probably not as sexy as real lingerie, but maybe they would appreciate it.

Joan spent weeks learning a few sexy dancemoves, eventually becoming satisfied with the end product.

They were definitely surprised when Joan sat them down on the bed, a blush spreading on her cheeks shyly but her eyes seemed to be determined to get through whatever she was planning to do.

All three of their jaws hang open upon watching her strip slowly, teasingly, to the music she’s put on, revealing her sports bra and boxers. She spent a lot of time working out the day before, making sure her muscles flexed exactly the way she wanted them to. She almost put and end to the show because she was suddenly hit with a wave of insecurity, that maybe her girlfriends found it ridiculous, since she was just wearing what she would any other day under her clothes, but she quickly changed her mind when they pounced on her, basically pushing each other away to get to her first.

Freddie knew what made her girlfriends go insane, and she played on it perfectly.

She had an incredible body, there was no need to be all humble and meek about it when it was the truth. So, Freddie was sure of herself, possibly being the most confident in her own body between them.

She liked wearing lingerie, not just to put on a show for them but simply just for the sake of it. She adored the lush feeling of lace aganst her skin, liked the way she looked in them, sinful, like a dirty fantasy coming alive.

Freddie liked the color black: it was simple yet so great, making her look like temptation manifesting into a human form, beckoning innocent girls to join the dark side.

She also liked red, liked how it stood out against her darker skin, creating a beautiful contrast. Freddie also found the sentiment, that ,,everybody looks good in red” quite true.

And the best thing was the combination of the two colors, like her favorite set, a black lacey bra with a red bow with matching panties and garter belt.

Whenever she wore that lingerie, she woke up the next day sore and covered in hickeys, because her girlfriends just couldn’t resist ravishing and fucking her into the next dimension when she looked like that.

Their wardrobe contained a few nice little garments that they definitely liked to make good use of, and buying a few more sets certainly wouldn’t hurt.


	20. Prequel to "Supernatural AU"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: slight mentions of violence and blood

Anonymous asked: Perhaps a little prequel? How did the Valkyrie, the banshee and the werewolf meet each other? How long have they known one another? How did they find out about the auction? What are their day jobs? :D

Freddie has been alive for centuries, being reborn again and again. This is just what it was like to be a valkyrie: they had almost countless lives, coming back after being murdered or reaching the end of one. They weren’t exactly immortal, and they all had one last lifetime, and after that they wouldn’t come back again. Freddie was still considered young, having only been returning since a couple hundred years, but for humans, the only thing that mattered was the fact, that comparing to them, they were still the closest to thing to being immortal, and that fascinated them.

Her ability to choose who lives and dies in a battle, and to manipulate the enemy into exactly what she wanted made her into the perfect weapon for the British Armed Forces.

She was literally considered a pet, being kept in a cage, forced to wear a collar and a leash around her neck. They kept her in her place with the promise that if she behaves and doesn’t turn against them, she can see her family again. Freddie knew, deep down, that it was probably a lie, and her family was most likely dead, but a slight glimmer of hope, that was slowly fading away each passing day, sometimes still flickered up inside her. Well, she needed to hold onto something between the terrors of having to murder thousands of people and being locked away in a small cage for the biggest part of the life she was living right now.

One day, she heard the most awful screaming coming from the hallway of the military quarter she was being held at. Freddie clutched her hands over her ears to block out the terrifying sound. The windows and the walls shook with the force of it, and for a second she started hoping that maybe the apocalypse finally came, wiping out the humans who made her into a weapon, something she never wanted to be.

The horrifying screeching finally stopped, and Freddie flinched when the door opened, revealing three soldiers, blood dripping down from their ears onto their cheeks, dragging a blonde woman inside who was gagged, and the muffled sounds coming from behind the gag in her mouth made Freddie realize, that she was the one who let out that ungodly scream, and only stopped when they stuffed her mouth full.

Freddie had to look away when the soldiers started beating the woman, kicking at her with their boots and spitting on her before they shoved her into a cage similar to Freddie’s.

She had a hard time trusting Freddie or anyone after that, obviously, but the valkyrie slowly managed to break through her walls, and the two formed a friendship.

Turned out, Regina was a banshee, a powerful witch with the ability to even kill with the frequency of her screams, and that was another thing the military seemed very fond of. She was the weapon of a prestigious colonel from enemy grounds, and they took her as a spoil of war and also as their own weapon now.

They formulated a plan to escape. Freddie has been practicing a lot with the help of Regina, finding out gladly that she was now able to use her manipulation tactics even outside of the battlefield. With that, she managed to manipulate the guards into opening their cages, letting them out and pulling the gag out of Regina’s mouth.

It went much easier, than they originally thought.

They marched out, joining forces, Freddie using her mindpower to make the soldiers turn their guns on themselves, and Regina screaming until she made their heads explode. Thank God, Freddie wasn’t affected by them so badly, with her being a much more powerful being than humans, but even her own eardrums felt like they were about to burst.

As they were leaping towards the exit, they ran into a soldier leading a terrified looking young woman on a leash. They took down the guard and grabbed the woman without a second thought, helping her escape before she could have been properly imprisoned.

They travelled a lot, trying to find a quiet little town where they could settle down and where no one knew them. During their journey, they made friends with the woman they saved, Joan, a werewolf, who escaped from a circus only to be captured by the military before the other two broke her out.

As they got to know each other even more, they found out that their friendship was slowly morphing into romantic love, but they didn’t mind at all. Only humans had the tendency to limit their choices in the number of their romantic partners so much.

They decided that hiding in broad daylight was the best chance they got, moving into a small apartment in a no-name town right besides the woods, masking themselves as humans, taking on jobs and living a regular life.

Freddie, seeing quite a lot in her past lives, made good use of that knowledge, settling down as a history and literature teacher in the town’s school, finding it an amusing hobby to shock the students with exposing important historical figures as being LGBTQ.

Regina wanted to find a job where she didn’t have to use her voice that much because she was scared one day she’ll snap and give herself away, so to avoid that she resorted to crafting jewelry at home and then selling it at the market.

Joan worked as a zookeper, being drawn to wolves and other animals for obvious reasons. Luckily, the people around her simply put her down as a big animal lover, they didn’t really suspected her being a werewolf.

So they lived their lives like that in domestic bliss, until one day Regina has overheard a hunter at the market bragging about a beautiful dryad he caught and that he was going to hold an auction and sell her, and they knew they had to act.

As long as they were around, no more supernatural creatures were going to be enslaved.


	21. Hot girls in a hot tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, tub sex

Anonymous asked: A steamy, sexy and loving Poly!King night in a huge jacuzzi in the luxurious villa that they bought together at a beautiful yet recluse mountain side after they've succeeded in becoming one of the biggest and most successful bands in the world.

Joan leaned back in the tub with a contented little sigh, pulling a happily chirping and giggling Freddie into her lap.

"This is the height of luxury right here, darlings.” The singer grinned, cheeks delightfully pink from the champagne and the warm water, and Joan couldn’t resist pressing a soft kiss onto them.

"Well, I’ve gotta admit, this place is definitely much better than that apartment we had in Kensington.” Regina agreed, leaning her head on Brianna’s shoulder who wrapped an arm around her securely. They bought a villa at the mountainside, a place where they knew they had a better chance to be unbothered by the watchful eyes of the paparazzi. It was their very own, private palace and they fully planned on making the most of the experience. And didn’t one of the world’s most succesful bands deserve some of the lush life?

Brianna smiled at her girlfriends, her heart filling up with a happy warmth that spread around in her entire body, fully basking in the fantastic feeling of having three perfect lovers that meant the world to each other. She hummed softly, lifting another strawberry to Regina’s lips and the blonde took it gratefully, and if her tongue sneaked out a little to playfully lick at the guitarist’s fingers, making her blush profusely, that must have only been an accident.

Next to them, Joan was pressing little kisses onto Freddie’s shoulders and neck, the singer giggling and sighing softly, one hand reaching behind herself to cradle the back of the bassist’s head, essentially pulling her into a deep, slow kiss.

"You’re so adorable when you’re tipsy.” Joan chuckled against her lips, hands smoothing over Freddie’s stomach under the bubbling water. Freddie snorted, rolling her eyes a bit but she smiled, leaning her head back against the strong shoulders, giving more space for her girlfriend’s kisses. She closed her eyes in bliss, only to snap them open a few seconds later when a cheeky hand slid between her legs, cupping her through her bikini bottoms.

She looked up, eyes meeting Regina’s playful ones.

"I heard having sex in a jacuzzi is quite the experience.” The blonde murmured, leaning over to nose along Freddie’s neck, making her shiver despite the warm water of the jacuzzi.

"How about we find out if that statement is true?”

Brianna chuckled, pulling Regina into a kiss. "You’re always so horny.” She scolded her playfully, but there was no malice in her words, of course.

"Can you blame me? I’m in a hot tub with hot girls.”

Freddie laughed softly, but her eyes were already glinting with mischief. She leaned over to the drummer, pressing her lips against hers, moaning softly at the sweet taste of champagne and strawberry on the plush lips.

As usual, it didn’t take them long before all of them were completely on board.

Regina gasped against Freddie’s lips when she felt long, nimble fingers slipping inside her bottoms, teasing her. Brianna leaned foward, pressing hot kisses along her neck, making the blonde threw her head back, baring her pale throat to the guitarist.

Freddie returned to kissing her lips, playfully nipping at them to tease her. She shuddered when she felt lips being attached to her neck from behind, Joan’s hands hungrily roaming over her body, cupping her tits through her bikini.

Regina’s hips bucked up involuntarily when she felt one of Brianna’s fingers softly rub her clit, teasing her just the way she liked it. The guitarist’s lips kept travelling all over her neck, lazily sucking a hickey into the delicate skin just above her pulse point, and goosebumps rose all over the drummer’s skin.

Freddie lost her bikini top in a matter if seconds, Joan’s hands fondling her now bare breasts, thumbs brushing her hardening nipples. She kept peppering kisses all over her neck, mirroring Brianna and marking her up.

Brianna took advantage of the moment Regina let her guard down, too lost in the bliss of kissing Freddie, and she slipped a finger inside, grinning when the drummer let out a loud moan.

"Fuck, Bri…” Her hips started moving against her hand right away, clenching around her finger, wanting more. The guitarist buried her face in her chest, now sucking marks into the mounds of her breasts that perked out over her top. As if Freddie read her mind, she quickly untied the knot that kept it in place, throwing it at the asphalt where her own top was lying. Regina whined, high in her throat when her nipples were attacked, Freddie sucking on her right, and Brianna on her left breast.

Freddie moaned around the hard nipple in her mouth when she felt Joan’s hands travelling down her stomach, then lower, until she reached her final destination, slowly stroking and teasing Freddie until she was soaking wet.

Brianna was now fucking Regina with tho fingers, slowly pumping in and out of her, her tongue still flicking and brushing over the pert nipple, Regina holding onto her hair, moaning with abandon.

Freddie started to thrust her hips back on Joan’s fingers that were now inside her, deep, mercilessly teasing over her G-spot, while she had her own mouth still attached to Regina’s chest, moaning into her skin.

They spent the entire night like this, taking turns pleasuring each other in the warm, bubbly water, hands and lips exploring each other’s skin, all the while murmuring quiet endearments about how much they loved each other.

Freddie was right, this really was the hight of luxury.


	22. Hot Space Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: angst

Anonymous asked: Poly!King, Hot Space era AU, tension were high in the studio, too much friction and not enough communication, Brianna felt like everything’s falling apart and the more and more frequent presence of certain “snakes” like Paul really isn’t helping the whole situation at all. The day that Back Chat appeared in the studio their clash had been the most violent ever and in the end Brianna left the studio, and no she’s definitely not crying but she would really love to get drunk right now, preferably in a place that the band doesn’t frequent so they won’t be able to find her (as if they would actually want to do that).

While she’s trying to get drunk some other up and coming band came up to her, weirdly well informed on King’s current inner dealings and were quite sympathetic towards Brianna, offering her to join their band (since they don’t seem to love or need you anymore, they said) and a tour to their brand new studio first. While they were trying to usher her out of the pub when turning around they’re suddenly facing Freddie, Regina and Joan, at the door with their bodyguards looming from a distance and limos completely blocking their way out - staring right at the very drunk and obviously were crying Brianna in their grasp, one thing is for sure they do not look amused at all; The air’s suddenly crackling with the tension of an impending storm.

Brianna downed another shot, the alcohol burning her throat all the way down to her stomach, where it settled uncomfortably, her digestive system clearly not very supportive of her choice to drink everything she could in the bar she was currently residing at.

She winced, slamming the glass down on the counter, immediately waving down the bartender for another. She didn’t know how much she had to drink, she’s stopped counting after a while. Not like she cared, anyway.

The reason she was here is to get piss drunk, and she was getting pretty good at it. She just wanted to forget. She just wanted to wash everything, that has happened that day (and even before, if she wanted to be honest) away.

Because Brianna had a godawful day.

Their new album wasn’t coming along too nicely. What started out as a little quarrel about ,,Queen is not disco” slowly but surely morphed into an absolute shitstorm, a tornado that swept them up and shook them apart completely. Their relationship was quite smooth, with some bickering and sometimes larger arguments littering the way, but nothing too serious-up until that point. Because right now, they were constantly fighting, not just about the album, but about everything.

Brianna hated how much time Freddie has spent with that demon imp Paula Prenter, even though her girlfriend tried to reassure her countless times, that there was nothing going on between them. Brianna saw through that slug right away: she was a manipulative son of a bitch, clearly getting off on creating even more tension and stirring up shit between the band, all the while working on swaying Freddie over to her side, taking her away from them.

Regina was also much more annoying than usual. First, she shared Brianna’s opinion about their upcoming album being very out-of character for them, but then her attitude changed into something akin to a toddler who was bored so they went over to everyone to tug at their hair. She was keen on picking fights with literally everyone, and Brianna was getting really, really tired of it.

But the worst, out of all of them, was Joan. She just seemed to have it out for Brianna for some reason, snapping at everything she said. Of course, it’s not like Brianna was totally innocent in this, she also managed to piss of the bassist quite badly. So badly, in fact, that Joan wrote a song out of spite, ’Back Chat’, and you had to be absolutely stupid not to realize, that the lyrics was about Brianna. And this was the last straw for the guitarist. Being essentially called an annoying asshole who was to be blamed for everything was not exactly a treat of a loving girlfriend. So Brianna drew her own little conclusion: that her opinion didn’t matter, and Joan, and probably the rest of them, hated her.

After some shouting and finger-pointing, Brianna stormed out, not even caring where she was going. She just wanted to get away from them, as far away as possible.

She stumbled upon a quiet little pub, one she’s never seen before, which meant her girlfriends probably wouldn’t follow her there.

And she’s been there for hours, getting drunk and giving absolutely zero fucks about the people staring at her red, puffy eyes and tear streaks on her cheeks.

The fog of the alcohol blurred everything, making her look around through a heavy filter. She barely registered when three women approached her, introducing themselves as a band trying to get somewhere in the music world. Brianna didn’t even catch their name, it was ’death’ something. Charming.

She couldn’t help but snicker bitterly when they told her that they heard about the impending tenebrosity in the band, and of course, the reason they knew about it is because they were friends of a certain Paula Prenter. Brianna wasn’t exactly surprised, that that snake went and and told everyone about what was going on. She was so, so into ruining them even more it was almost hilarious. Just almost, obviously, because Brianna still wanted to crush her windpipe, preferably with her own, bare hands.

She absentmindedly listened to the band chatter on about how she could join their band, since their guitarist just so conveniently happened to quit a few days prior, and how they finally managed to rent a studio and maybe she could come and see it.

Brianna didn’t want to, at all. She couldn’t care less about a band that was friends with Prenter, and a part of her brain, the more rational one screamed at her not to do anything stupid, because yes, the tensions were high, but her girlfriends loved her, and she mattered to them and to the band, and she loved them too, and she shouldn’t call everything off just because they had a few fights, but eventually, that part of her brain, that was numbed by the alcohol and couldn’t make rational decisions, won in the end, and she said yes simply out of spite.

She was literally dragged to her feet because she couldn’t walk on her own, limply following the small band when they came to a halt, standing face to face with Freddie, Joan and Regina.

The air seemed to freeze around them, because Brianna was shivering, despite the heat of the booze burning her from the inside out. Their faces were disappointed and so, so sad, she almost felt bad for them. As she glanced towards the window, she could see a convoy of limousines blocking the way, their bodyguards forming a wall outside the pub. Nowhere to run, then.

"Brianna, you need to come with us.” Regina started, but she was immediately cut off by Brianna, who basically spat:

"Why? It’s not like you care about where I am.”

Freddie gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"Darling, how can you say something like that?”

Brianna scoffed, tears burning her eyes. Her eyes fell upon Joan, and she broke down into a pathetic sob.

"Because you hate me! You all fucking hate me! You don’t care about me anymore!”

"That is not true…” Joan started, but Brianna interrupted her too, with a bitter laugh that sounded even more heartbreaking then her crying:

"You…don’t you even say anything, okay? You wrote a fucking diss track about me! You don’t care, none of you do!”

She tried to run through the blockade formed by her girlfriends, but she was too weak now, the other three easily held her back. One of the members of the other band stepped forward, trying to say something, but she retreated right away when Regina practically growled at her.

Brianna sobbed loudly, fists thumping against one of their chests, she didn’t even know who, all she knew that she really, really wanted to disappear.

She finally managed to wear herself out from all the struggling, falling onto the floor in a heap, her sobs quieting into pathetic little weeps.

Her girlfriends crouched down next to her, tears running down their cheeks.

"I’m so sorry, that I made you feel this way.” Joan choked out, guilt welling up inside her. Brianna buried her hand in her face, rubbing at it with such velocity it was like she wanted to tear her own skin off.

"We’re all sorry.” Freddie whispered, very gently, very carefully touching Brianna’s shoulder. The guitarist flinched, but didn’t pull away.

"Come home with us, please.” Regina pleaded quietly, her voice shaking a bit. "Please, come home so we can talk.”

Brianna finally nodded, shakily, letting herself be pulled onto her feet. The other three guided her, wrapping her up and covering her from the watchful eyes as much as possible.

Brianna felt the guilt radiating off her girlfriends, and a slight glimmer of hope rose up inside her, that maybe they can actually work this out.

But she has found herself hoping for things before, only to be crushed into pieces in the end.


	23. Witch AU

Anonymous asked: Pre & eventual Poly!King: Brianna has a secret - she sees dead people. She sees things that normal people wouldn’t see, spirits, ghosts and weird “creatures”……etc. Growing up she learned the hard way to keep her mouth shut and not speaking to anyone about this also to pretend that she didn’t see them, but sometimes those “things” won’t leave her alone. Freddie, Regina and Joan are witches with different powers, although the coven that they’ve formed is already quite powerful, there’s a feeling of incomplete, and that totally changed after they meet Brianna: she IS their missing piece even though they’re shocked to find that she has no idea about her being a witch. She doesn’t have any clue of her powers due to she’s not born in a witchcraft family, didn’t have any proper training like them, they had to act quickly because poor Brianna had been terrified of what she’s been able to see her entire life. Not to mention some malicious covens feel really threatened by their power and are trying to break them apart even go as far as casting deadly curses and hexes all aiming to kill. Brianna of course being the easiest to do so quickly becomes their prime target to attack.

Waking up to Brianna screaming bloody murder next to them was something they were slowly getting used to, but it didn’t make the whole experience any less frightening.

They all set up in their large bed on autpilot, now knowing right away how to comfort their girlfriend. They rubbed her back and whispered quiet nothings into her ear, Joan even putting a little calming spell on her to make sure she doesn’t have another panic attack.

Well, having panick attacks is actually a quite normal and understandable reaction, when you are able to see the spirits of the deceased.

Brianna first experienced this horrifying occurence when she was only six years old, and it obviously scarred her. She tried to tell her parents about it, but they always hushed her, making her promise not to tell anyone about what she saw, because then she’ll be deemed crazy, and locked away. So she kept her promise, keeping her mouth shut, and just lived through her life screaming in terror every night, hoping one day they would go away, that one day she could finally be able to break away from this curse, because that must be what it was. A curse.

She heard legends and stories about witches and their covens, but her parents always reassured her that it was just a fairytale, they didn’t actually exist. But after years of seeing dead people, who tried to use her as some sort of messenger between the living world and the afterlife, whispering things into her ears she didn’t, and didn’t even want to understand, she wasn’t so sure of that anymore.

She secretly started researching everything she could find about supernatural creatures, witches and the like, and she would have lied if she said those storied didn’t fascinate them. During her trips to the local library, she stumbled upon rumours about a powerful coven consisting of three enchantingly beautiful women who lived in the woods, and who ocsasionally "trained” other young witches and half-bloods who discovered their new powers. So, they were nothing like the evil old hags Brianna has read about when she was younger. She knew, she was probably being stupid, but she decided to find them, in the hope they might be able to help her figure out what the hell was going on with her and the ghosts she saw all the time.

She spent days travelling through the woods before she stumbled upon a little shed, hidden deep within the tall trees. She knew, that she was at the right place, because the three women who opened the door she knocked on looked exactly like the rumours painted them: one with dark skin and hair and eyes, one with blonde hair and blue eyes, and one with light-brown hair and green eyes. Three women who looked just like that, would have been too much of a coincidence for them not to be exactly who Brianna thought them to be. And she was right.

They were incredibly kind, full of understanding, gentle and caring towards the young woman. They offered to help her, let her stay with them until they found out how to put and end to her misery.

During the time she spent with them, they discovered quite a few surprises. One, that Brianna actually was the descendant of a powerful witch, making her into a half-blood, thus her powers didn’t come from a curse or an accident, but because it was basically genetical.

Second, an older witch with the power of seeing into the future has told Freddie, Regina and Joan, that their covent isn’t whole yet, and one day they are going to stumble upon a young half-blood with wild, curly mane, who has no idea what her powers mean, and will be scared of them. They quickly put the pieces together, realizing that Brianna was their missing piece all along, and her coming into the woods was arranged by fate. Brianna was a little taken aback by the information that her destiny was to fall in love with three witches, but she didn’t mind it, after all, because it was quite easy, considering how great all of them were. The third discovery was the one, that terrified them the most.

A rival coven, lead by Paula Prenter has had it out for their covent for a while now, because they were much more powerful, and she wanted to get her hands on their life elixir, thus making herself even stronger. Attacks by her covent were frequent, but they became even more regular now that they found out Brianna has joined them, because now their elixir was at full power, their coven being finally whole.

So now, they were on the run constantly, trying to get away from Prenter’s coven as far as possible, in the hope that she would find another target, because they knew, that even though they were really strong, with such an untrained witch like Brianna, the battle would be a lost cause. They had to train her and also themselves more, to prepare for the final war.

And that final war was apparently close, that’s what Brianna told them after seeing another dead spirit in their newest shed.

"Who was it? You seemed very taken aback.” Joan said softly, brushing a stray hair out of Brianna’s face. The half-blood sighed, entire body shaking.

"It was my great-grandmother.”

They all gasped. When they traced Brianna’s bloodline back, they found out that her great-grandmother, Berthilda, was that powerful witch Brianna got her powers from.

"What did she tell you?” Regina asked, taking her hand in hers, while Freddie gently kneaded her thigh, calming her down as much as possible.

"That it’s time we prepare.” She breathed out, and it felt like the entire room was swept into an icy cold.

"Prepare for what?” Freddie asked, a little bit of fear lingering in her voice.

"The coven will attack again, soon. And we have to fight back. And this…is going to be our last battle.”

"Could she tell you the outcome?” Regina asked. Brianna shook her head.

"No one can. But she taught me a spell, and I fully intend to use it.”

She took her girlfriends’ hands, smiling at them weakly. It was an honor, living by their sides, but if the outcome of the battle won’t be in their favor, it will be an honor to die with them as well.


	24. Munchkin, the cutest assistant in the whole world

Anonymous asked: How about an AU? Joan, Regina, and Brianna are rival models. During one photoshoot, they fall for their new adorable assistant Freddie. I can't stop thinking about the nickname Munchkin.

Joan couldn’t help a little chuckle and a satisfied smirk when she saw Regina trip over a few tangled up wires in her high-heels. The blonde was just…so bloody annoying. Joan couldn’t decide whether she wanted to throw her out like a pet that ruined the expensive rug of a family house, or slam her up against the wall, pin her hands above her head and kiss her until she’s gasping for breath, that stupid, smug look finally melting off her face.

And than there was that poodle-haired smartass, Brianna, with her mile long legs, whose only purpose was, apparently, to bring the wild animal out of Joan. Everytime she talked, she just really wanted to shut her up. Preferably with her own lips. Preferably on hers.

Nobody knew, what was the reason behind their rivalcy. They were all young, aspiring models slowly breaking forward, climbing the ladder higher and higher in the modelling industry. So, they just decided to blame it on this fact, even though the real reason was that they all had a crush on each other, but that was something they all vehemently denied. It was easier to turn their sexual frustration into being arch nemesises, mocking each other at every turn: 

"Shouldn’t you be a plus-size model with an ass that big?”

"I didn’t know praying mantises are allowed on the catwalk now.” 

"Ugh, she’s not even that feminine, why would anyone employ her as a model?”

By a cruel twist of fate, they ended up being forced to do a sort of collaboration for a magazine that really wanted an article about the three aspiring young ladies. They haven’t been able to say a single nice word to each other since they were there, of course. It’s hard to work with people that you ’hate.’ They disagreed on everything, except for one thing.

And that one thing was, that the photographer’s assistant was the cutest little thing they’ve ever seen.

She was like a bomb of energy, running around all day, adjusting lenses, touching up make-ups and hair, her hands always full of either coffee or equipment for the photoshoot. She was truly beautiful, with long, black, silky hair brushing against her shoulders, dark skin and deep brown eyes, and the most adorable overbite ever. Every time she smiled, they all just wanted to kiss her real hard.

"This is a mess.” The photographer murmured, when they stood up next to each other for the first photo, as far away from each other as possible. "I thought you were aiming for being professionals…closer!”

They all sighed, shuffling closer to each other, and if Regina blushed when Brianna’s hand accidentally brushed against hers, it must have been only out of pure annoyance. Little did she know, the tall woman next to her was also having a mini gay panic attack, but she tried really hard to mask it. The fact, that Joan smelled so good on her other side also wasn’t helping.

The photographer rubbed her chin thoughftully, eventually shaking her head in disappointment.

"Brianna your eyeliner…oh god. Who did your make-up? Regina, your hair is a mess. I don’t like the shoes on you, Joan, you need another pair. Munchkin!” She snapped her finger at the assistant, who was there in a flash. Joan melted inside at the nickname-it suited her so well-but at the same time, she really wanted to slap the photographer for treating that girl like a slave.

Munchkin was quick as lightning, handing another pair of shoes to Joan, and the smile she shot at her made Joan’s heart skip a few beats. She expertly corrected the smudgy eyeliner on Brianna, the curly girl blushing so deeply, her face was basically a rich burgundy color. Regina also wanted to pass out when Munchkin fixed her hair. The assistant pranced away, and they all glanced at each other with a sort of understanding in their eyes. It was like they silently communicated towards each other: ,,You think she’s fucking adorable too, right?”

The photoshoot went a little more smoothly, than the preparations. Somehow, being so close to each other wasn’t that big of a problem anymore, not when Munchkin was standing next to the photographer, smiling up at them brightly.

"So…the new assistant is really cute.” Regina started once they were finished, the other two nodding in agreement.

"It wasn’t just me , then.” Brianna murmured quietly, the blush still not disappearing from her face.

"And Munchkin is such a cute nickname for her…it suits her so well. But to be honest, that photographer is a real asshole, ordering her around like that.” Joan added, almost jumping out of her skin when she heard a small voice coming up from behind her:

"She always forgets my name, Munchkin is easier for her to remember.” They all turned around, coming face to face with the assistant wearing a shy smile, and they could swear their hearts were thumping out the same beat.

"What is your name, then?” Regina asked her softly, her chest filling up with a comfortable warmth when the girl’s cheeks pinkened adorably.

"Freddie. You don’t have to introduce yourselves, I know your names.” She giggled, and it was a sound so beautiful, the three models were pretty sure they just heard an angel cascading down from the Heavens.

"Well, it was a long photoshoot.” Regina mused, stretching her arms languidly, making sure she put enough emphasis on her cleavage, smirking in delight when Freddie, but also Brianna and Joan, blushed looking at her.

"Maybe we could eat something? Or drink something, together?”

The other two looked at her, surprised. Does this mean they are about to bury the hatchet? Well, Freddie’s presence was even more welcome, then.

"I think it’s a good idea.” Brianna agreed shyly, Freddie letting out a happy little squeak. She seemed absolutely delighted to hang out with models.

Joan looked all of them over, and a strange, unfamiliar feeling rose up in her chest. It wasn’t a displeasant feeling, though.

"Alright. Let’s go.” She agreed eventually, and the smile she received from the other models and the assistant, made butterflies flutter around in her stomach.

Maybe not all the ideas that her ’rivals’ had were so terrible, after all.


	25. Sequel to "So many strong girls..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub elements, vaginal fingering, choking, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Can we get a continuation on how all the girls make good on their promises to ravish Brianna? The one in which Brianna wrote about her fantasies in a diary?

The guitarist threw her head back against the pillow, her entire body shuddering in pleasure. She was definitely right about Regina having incredibly talented fingers; the drummer was slowly, languidly fucking into her, her wrists moving just as gracefully as when she played the drums. She expertly hooked her fingers, rubbing against the sensitive, swollen spot inside Brianna, making her yelp and buck her hips against her hand.

Regina smirked at her, clearly amused by her reactions. "You weren’t kidding about wanting this…look at you, so wet for me, us.”

Brianna blushed profusely at her words, even moreso when she heard Joan chuckle lowly next to her ear. She had Brianna’s hands pinned above her head in an iron grip, fingers digging into the soft skin of her wrists, and Brianna was pretty sure she was gonna leave bruises, but she didn’t care. That would have been all the more evidence of the bassist’s strength, and that, obviously, turned her on beyond belief.

"She’s just such a slut for being dominated, aren’t you, beautiful?” Joan husked into her ears, coaxing a whine out of her, that was laden with a mix of embarrassment and arousal.

The bassist looked up to where Freddie was sitting at the edge of the bed, anxiously fidgeting with her hands. She seemed all over the idea when they were in the studio, but now she was getting more and more nervous with each passing second. She was supposed to be choking Brianna, and as much as she wanted to feel the tendons in her long, elegant necks tense under her fingers, making her lips part in pleasure as she breathed heavily, she was scared of causing her unecessary pain.

"Aren’t you joining the fun?” Joan rasped, arching her eyebrows when she saw Freddie swallow thickly.

"I don’t want to hurt her…”

"Freddie…” Brianna moaned, and the singer felt wet heat pool between her legs at how needy her voice sounded.

"Come here.”

Freddie obliged, hovering over the tall guitarist in a matter of seconds. Brianna looked up at her, hazel eyes dark and hooded with lust, lower lip caught between her pointy teeth as she tried to stop herself from letting out even more embarrassing sounds.

"I want you to.” She breathed out, her voice broken on a little moan when Regina picked up her pace inside her, fucking into her fast and rough. Freddie uncertainly brushed her fingers against her thoat. Brianna looked at her again, face beautifully flushed as she pleaded her:

"Freddie, please…choke me.”

Something finally snapped inside Freddie and she wrapped her hands around her pale throat, squeezing it experimentally, to which Brianna let out a quiet whimper.

"Is this what you want, huh? You want to be overpowered, until you lose your mind?”

Brianna nodded, as much as she was able to with her neck being gripped, moaning, hips bucking up helplessly as she felt Regina’s fingers now purposefully aiming at her G-spot, her entire body breaking out in goosebumps at the overwhelming pleasure.

Joan’s fingers dug harder into the skin of her wrists as she leaned over her, exchanging a loud, sloppy kiss with Freddie who eased her grip on Brianna’s throat a little, letting her relax, until she squeezed down again, hard, making her gasp and see stars.

Brianna honestly didn’t know, how long she was gonna be able to last while all her darkest sexual fantasies were being quite excellently filled. She blushed, hearing the obscene, squelching sounds her pussy made as Regina was fucking deeply into the tight, wet heat. She knew she was dripping, which was not that big of a surprise, considering how aroused she was.

She heard Joan whisper something into her ear, but she couldn’t hear it clearly, because her entire mind was filled with a thick haze, blocking out everything else as she was slowly but surely sliding into subspace, deeper with each passing second. She gasped, back arching off the bed beautifully when Freddie’s fingers dug into her throat, squeezing the air out of her, clearly not so afraid of hurting her anymore.

Brianna trashed around on the bed, moaning and gasping and keening, the edge of her vision becoming a little blurry as she gasped for breath, thighs shaking as she spread them wider apart for Regina, her very core turning into liquid under those fantastic fingers. Her hands hurt by the force Joan was holding them down with, and yes, they are definitely gonna bruise come next morning, but that was the last thing she could care about.

Since the air was punched out of her lungs, she only managed to force a high-pitched squeal out of her throat when she came, her entire body shaking and convulsing with the force of her orgasm, trying to get closer and away from the merciless strong hands on her body at the same time.

Freddie and Joan immediately released her throat and wrists when they realized she came, Regina still moving her fingers inside her for a little bit until Brianna let out a frustrated little sound, too oversensitive for it to be enjoyable, making the drummer pull out slowly and carefully.

They gathered her up in their arms, caressing her shivering body gently, whispering sweet nothings into her ears as they calmed her. Joan got some soothing ointment that she gently rubbed into her wrists, kissing the abused skin softly.

Brianna lifted her hand weakly, fingers running along her neck gingerly and with a blissful smile, making Freddie blush.

"This was…quite the experience, I must say.” Regina chuckled, massaging Brianna’s slim thighs, occasionally pressing little kisses onto them.

"We’re more than glad to indulge you in your little fantasies, darling.” Freddie mused, leaning down to drop a light kiss onto her throat, making Brianna let out a small, raspy laugh as she rolled her eyes.

Next time, she should definitely be more careful about leaving her things, especially her diary around.

Or not, considering that this, is what it being found by her bandmets led to.


	26. Insecure Brianna

Anonymous asked: Brianna feels insecure about her looks and her hair, the rest of the girls reassure her.

_ Ugly, worthless. Always the odd one out. _

Brianna sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, shaking her head in dissapointment. It was their anniversary today, and they wanted to celebrate by going to a new restaurant that they heard served really amazing food, and the vegetarian options weren’t only two types of salad and mac & cheese.

The problem was that Brianna didn’t like the way she looked in her dress. At all.

When she tried it on at the shop in the dressing room, somehow it didn’t look that bad. But now, as they were about to leave in circa ten minutes, she really didn’t feel like going anymore.

She looked too thin in the dress, being swallowed by the flowy material that emphasized her thinnes, totally ill-fitting and ugly, and just plain wrong. The cut-out was too deep, and she cursed herself for becoming too brave and buying it, because she had nothing the fill the cleavage with, a long stretch of flat skin laughing at her, mocking her for thinking that she was as attractive as her girlfriends.

And her hair…god, her hair was a hot mess. Too big, too frizzy, impossible to tame and to pull into some sort of cute hairdo, just sitting atop of her head lamely, and she just wanted to pull the tresses out one by one.

She winced, as her eyes fell upon the reflection of her nose. It was so big and hooked, she felt absolutely ridiculous with it. She wanted to tear it off and just throw it away. She wanted to peel off all her skin, and just casually slip into a new one, that wasn’t so fucking ugly.

She flinched when the bathroom door opened, Joan peeking her head in.

"Are you ready…what’s wrong?”

Brianna whipped her head around, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Nothing.” She lied, but she could see that Joan didn’t believe her for a second.

"You’re not self-hating again, are you?”

Brianna was silent for a while, before she sighed tiredly, hanging her head.

"This stupid dress…”

Joan walked over to her, gently taking her hands in hers, pressing a soft kiss onto her knuckles.

"Come with me.” She didn’t wait for Brianna to reply, just led her out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Regina and Freddie were waiting for them patiently, their eyes filling up with concern the moment they saw Brianna’s pale face.

"What happened?” Freddie asked, reaching out her hand to pull Brianna down on the couch next to them. The tall woman sighed again, shrugging a little.

"It’s just…whatever.”

"She doesn’t think she’s pretty enough.” Joan explained instead of her, making the other two gasp.

"Nonsense! You’re beautiful!” Regina said, eyes widening in shock. They knew, that Brianna was insecure about her looks, but her mood has never been this down before because of it.

Brianna drew in a sharp breath, then letting it out slowly, a little shakily.

"You don’t have to lie to me…”

"We are not lying to you. We’re absolutely honest.” Joan reassured her, a hand squeezing her knee lightly. "You are gorgeous.”

Brianna shook her head, tears stinging her eyes.

"I’m not. My hair is an unruly mess, my nose is too big, and I look like a beanpole. I don’t have tits, and this fucking dress shows that pretty nicely.”

Freddie tutted, taking her hand in hers, brushing her thumb across the back of her hand.

"Darling, look at me. Your hair is beautiful, we love to run our hands through it.”

"Actually, I’m quite jealous of it. Mine is never going to be this strong and shiny.” Joan smiled, brushing a stray lock out of Brianna’s face, making her blush.

"And your nose is gorgeous, you look like a greek goddess.” Freddie added, leaning forward to press a kiss onto the tip.

"And being thin? What’s wong with that? Look at your mile-long, slim legs, wow…” Regina breathed, lightly caressing Brianna’s thigh.

"We love your small tits too. They fit perfectly into our mouths.” Joan winked, making the other two nod vigorously in agreement, and Brianna smile shyly.

"None of us are perfect, darling. Look at my teeth. They are huge.”

"But your teeth are cute!” Brianna protested, Freddie chuckling lightly at her.

"See? This is the point. I hate something on my body that someone else loves. And we love you, and we love your body.”

Joan wrapped her arms around Brianna’s shoulders, smiling at her softly. "You look good in this dress, trust me. You look good in anything.”

Brianna couldn’t stop blushing, or smiling. Her girlfriends really had a way with words. When they talked about her like this, with heart eyes, she suddenly didn’t feel so ugly anymore.

"Come on.” Regina spoke up, sliding off the couch to stand on her feet, reaching for Brianna’s hands.

"We have to show off our beautiful girlfriend.”

"But we have to be careful, otherwise people will get jealous and try to steal her away.” Freddie added with a bright smile and Brianna felt her heart flutter happily.

They continued showering her in praises the entire night, and when Brianna looked into the mirror of the restaurant’s bathroom, she couldn’t help but smile at her reflection.

_ Pretty, lovely. Loved by her girlfriends for exactly who she is. _


	27. Sequel to "Hot Space Angst"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Pls the Hot Space era angst one a sequel in which they have a long talk about their relationship and everything AND THEN LOTS OF AMAZING MAKE UP SEX

The air around them was still fizzling with tension, but at least it eased down a little bit.

They were currently seated on their large, plush couch, all of them waiting for the other to start talking. Because this is what they had to do. They had to talk about what was going on with them. After a long, stretched-out silence, it was Regina, who spoke up first:

"Alright. We have to admit, we weren’t exactly very good girlfriends to each other in a while.”

Her declaration was followed by an awkward little hum from Joan, and a sad little nod from Freddie. Brianna stubbornly kept staring at the floor.

"I’m not gonna make this into a long monologue. I’m sorry. I was a real asshole, picking fights with everyone. I just…I guess I couldn’t make peace with this whole disco concept, I went overboard. So, yeah. I’m sorry.”

The blonde nervously fidgeted with her fingers, looking up at the rest of them shyly. Freddie managed to force a weak smile onto her face, before she spoke too.

"I…guess I should cut back on spending time with people that want to use me. I didn’t realize, that Paula was such a snake, but what you told us, Bri…about her telling everyone about our internal affairs, just to break us apart…I was naive, trusting her. I should have listened to all of you. I’m sorry, darlings.”

Tears were glistening in her eyes as she finished, clearly distressed about the entire situation. Joan took a deep breath, turning to Brianna.

"Brianna, I’m sorry. I’m adressing you because I was the biggest asshole towards you. I guess…success went to my head a bit, and I became too smug. Back Chat was a low blow, I admit it. But I always felt like you hate everything I say or do, and it was getting really disheartening. Still, I shouldn’t have done this. Will you forgive me?”

Joan’s eyes were full of guilt when Brianna looked into them. She swallowed thickly, nodding slowly.

"Yes. And I have to apologize, too. To all of you. For being so mean about the whole album. And for that instead of talking to you about what bothered me, I just stormed off and almost joined a fucking gig. I’m sorry.”

They were silent again for a while, but the tension now seemed to have left the room. It was a silence of contemplating and understanding, slowly processing all that was said. They all knew, that they had to carry on, together. They loved each other, and yes, times were tough, but times were tough before too, and they always managed to get back on their feet. And no matter how dire the situation was right now, they knew they could do it again.

Brianna looked her girlfriends over, taking in their guilt-ridden faces. They were really sorry, just like she was too. She wasn’t the only victim here, and she realized that she needed to stop acting like one.

Freddie let out a soft, amused little chuckle, making her girlfriends look up.

"What?” Joan asked, arching her eyebrows. Freddie shrugged, but her face brightened up with her smile.

"It’s just kind of funny, how easy it went. Like, we couldn’t fucking talk to each other for so long, and now that the shitstorm has come, we managed to pull our shit together and apologize in a span of a few minutes. I love this for us.”

Brianna couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. It was kind of ridiculous, in fact. It would have been so much easier if they done this before, but they were all too stubborn for that.

"I love You.” Regina said softly, reaching her hand into the middle, palms up. Freddie put her own hand into hers, whispering an "i love you” as well. Joan joined to the circle, and now they were all looking back at Brianna. The guitarist couldn’t fight back a smile as her hand joined her girlfriends’, tears, this time from happiness and relief, stinging her eyes.

"I love You.” She said quietly, but with a lot of meaning, her heart fluttering happily when she felt fingers squeezing her own reassuringly. They were sitting like this for a while, just enjoying the warmth radiating off each other. It’s been such a long time since they were this close.

The silence was finally broken by Freddie, who said with a cheeky grin:

"I heard makeup sex is the best.”

It didn’t take them long until they ended up in the bedroom, hands and mouths hungry for each other after basically months of icing one another out, now greedy to explore and discover everything again.

They made quick work of each other’s clothing, and soon Brianna found herself flat on her back, her fingers intertwining with Regina’s, hips shuddering, head thrown back against the pillow as Joan’s head disappeared between her thighs, Freddie doing the same to Regina.

She moaned deeply and unabashedly, not caring about the volume at all. She was so happy, finally getting her girlfriends back. Her free hand, the one that wasn’t gripping Regina’s, gently grabbed Joan’s head, guiding her to her most sensitive spots, entire body buzzing with electricity as that talenled tongue worked its magic on her.

Regina soon came next to her with a shout of Freddie’s name, thighs squeezing around the singer’s head, hips lazily rolling back against her face.

Brianna followed suit after a few minutes, back arching off the bed as Joan was lapping against her clit, coaxing her completion out of her.

They switched places in a matter of seconds, Regina diving in between Joan’s thighs, making the bassist moan and shudder underneath her needily, while Brianna was marvelling at the taste of Freddie on her tongue, the singer whining and whimpering above her, grabbing onto her curls to keep her flush against her crotch.

This was how they spent the rest of the night: giving and taking pleasure, whispering into each other’s skin as their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies, skin flushed, lips parted on moans and whimpers as they were ravished by their bandmates, and as they were reciprocating, making the other shudder and arch off the bed in pleasure.

They were all sweaty, panting messes by the times they were finished, but none of them minded it.

They seemed to be finally back on track again, and that was the only thing that mattered.


	28. Power Cut

Anonymous asked: A sudden power cut one night interrupted the King girls' TV time

"You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Regina groaned in frustration, throwing her hands up when the screen suddenly went dark, cutting the action movie in half, right at the most exciting scene, of course, in the middle of a car chase.

She picked up the remote and started furiously pushing the buttons, all the while swearing. Brianna rolled her eyes at her, eventually taking the remote out of her hand when it got too annoying to handle.

"This is not going to bring it back.” She scolded her, raising the remote high when Regina tried to reach for it, making the blonde scramble around in her lap, essentually kneeling on her crotch, which led to Brianna hissing in pain and push her off her lap.

"It must be the storm.” Joan said calmly, carding her fingers through Freddie’s hair who rested her head on her lap, clearly absolutely neutral about the entire situation. She didn’t even want to watch the movie in the first place, and she would never admit it, but she managed to doze off like fifteen minutes into it.

"Maybe we should call the electricians.” Regina whined. It was finally her time to pick something for movie night, and of course, the power had to go out right when it was her choice of movie playing. So, so unfair.

"They won’t do anything in weather like this.” Brianna tried to reason with her, pulling Regina back into her lap after the throbbing pain in her crotch was finally gone. The blonde huffed, burying her face in Brianna’s shoulder, who wrapped her arms around her tighter.

"We need candles, it’s dark as Hell.” Joan chimed in, gently patting Freddie’s head.

"Munchkin, do you mind? I need to get up.”

Freddie whined, only stretching herself out further on Joan’s lap like a cat, making the bassist chuckle.

"Or, you can go and fetch them.”

That made Freddie finally roll off of her with a groan, allowing Joan to get up and blindly fumble around for the candles, knocking into everything in the dark, swearing like a sailor when she managed to stub her toe on the leg of the table. But at least she found the candles and the matches.

She stumbled back into the living room, putting up the candles on the coffee table and lighting them, the soft, orange light illuminating her girlfriends on the bed. She sat back on the couch, Freddie immediately cuddling up to her again.

"What are we gonna do now?” Regina whined again. "Movie night kinda sucks without movies.”

Brianna hummed softly, rubbing little circles into Regina’s hips, making her practically purr and burrow deeper into her embrace.

"Well, maybe the power will come back soon.” Joan said optimistically, but Regina seemed to think it was a total lost cause anyway.

"Maybe we could just sleep.” Freddie said quietly, yawning a little. Brianna chuckled, one hand still holding Regina close, the other reaching over to muss up her hair lovingly.

"Now, who’s the bore?”

Freddie raised her middle finger disapprovingly, eventually heaving herself up in a sitting position.

"Well, does anyone have any suggestions?”

"Ooh, this is the perfect setting for scary stories!” Regina perked up excitedly, but Freddie cut her down right away.

"Don’t you dare!” She growled, waving her finger threateningly in Regina’s face. "Or I’ll shove this candle down your throat so deep you’ll give birth to it.”

"Come on, there’s no need for violence.” Joan laughed. Regina tutted, pressing a kiss onto the tip of Freddie’s nose.

"Right, I forgot you’re a scaredy-cat.”

"Don’t call me that!”

"What? Scaredy-cat?”

Freddie leaped at her, knocking her off Brianna’s lap and tackling her onto the bed, making the drummer squeal, when she started tickling her.

"Bunch of babies.” Brianna chuckled fondly, resting her head on Joan’s shoulder who pressed a kiss on top of her curls. An idea suddenly sprung into teh bassist’s mind.

"Talking about babies,” she started, "have you guys ever played puppets with your hands when you were little?”

That made Freddie stop tickling Regina, sitting back on her heels.

"Are we going back to kindergarten?” She laughed. Joan 'tsk’d at her.

"You asked for suggestions. Knowing ourselves, we could make this fun.”

"Yes!! We could make it dirty!” Regina chirped, making the other three laugh.

"I usually do other dirty stuff with my fingers, but we could give it a try.” Brianna mused, chuckling, Joan giving her a high-five in appreciation.

It was a little childish, moving their hands around in front of the light of the candle, watching in awe as their amplified shadow appeared on the wall, but just as Regina suggested, they soon managed to make it fashionably gross, reenacting fairytales twisted into porn-parodies, and they enjoyed themselves so much they ended up wheezing, rolling around on the floor between fits of uncontrollable laughter.

They didn’t even notice when the power came back on, the movie roaring again in the background.


	29. Something's Up There

Anonymous asked: There are strange noises coming from the attic, would the girls go and investigate?

They were right in the middle of removing each other’s clothes when they heard a thud coming from the ceiling, making all of them freeze immediately.

"What the hell was that?” Brianna frowned, her hands pulling away from where she was in the process of removing Joan’s shorts. The bassist shook her head, glancing upwards.

"I don’t know.”

"Honestly, I don’t even wanna know, darlings. Come on, we have something more important to do…” Freddie purred, chucking off her bra that was already half-hanging off her chest, unclasped just right before they heard the noise, hoping that she could turn her girlfriends’ attention back to her, but apparently, not even her round D-cups were enough for that, because all three of them had their eyes glued on the ceiling, as if to will the sound to come back. As if on cue, it did; another thud, this time at a slightly different place, indicating that whatever was up there, it was moving around. And that was a thought that made Freddie shiver, and definitely not just because she was bare.

"Guys…” She whined, "let’s have sex.”

"Shh!” Regina pushed her palm into her face to shush her, and Freddie had half the mind the bite her fingers, but she resorted to huffing instead.

They were now sitting in complete silence, listening to the thuds that became louder and more frequent, that thing up there clearly in the process of either perform We will rock you very poorly, or tear the whole house down.

"We should go and see what it is.” Joan advised, Brianna and Regina nodding next to her in agreement, making Freddie let out a frustrated little sound.

"You cannot be serious…”

"I don’t want whatever is that to make the ceiling fall on our heads in the middle of the night.” Brianna explained, pulling her clothes back on, Joan doing the same.

"This is how horror movies start, you idiots.” Freddie tried to reason with them, but they were already standing under the door that led to the attic, Joan and Brianna fully dressed again, Regina naked.

"You can stay here, if you’re scared.” Regina smirked, than grabbed the long stick with the claw at the end that they kept for opening the door, hooking it into the little handle, pulling it down.

Brianna grabbed the ladder from the bathroom, putting it into place. She looked back at Freddie on the bed, arching her eyebrows at her questioningly.

"You really are not coming?”

"You guys are white, you have a better chance to survive, you know how it goes in horrors.” Freddie said, pulling the blanket over her shivering form when she heard the noise again.

"But Regina is a hot blonde, so I don’t give her too much time either.”

Regina stuck her tongue out at her in response. Joan chuckled, walking over to Freddie and wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"I’ll stay with you, okay?”

"I don’t need a guardian, I’m not that scared.” Freddie shot back, straightening her back with a little huff. Joan grinned.

"In that case, bye. We’ll see if we make it, but if we don’t…that thing is gonna come for you too, and who’s going to protect you then?”

Freddie practically growled, shoving her. "Alright, okay, okay. I don’t mind you staying here.”

Joan giggled, pulling her close again. She looked at where Brianna and Regina were in the middle of an argument about who goes up first.

"Be careful, okay?” Her voice was full of concern. Sure, it was fun to tease Freddie about being scared of everything, but it could have been a burglar up there for all they knew. Maybe it wasn’t going to be as fun as it seemed at first.

"Don’t worry, we got this.” Regina answered confidently, giving a thumbs-up for good measure. She climbed up the creaking ladder, Brianna following her.

They didn’t hear anything for a while, until the sound of another thud and Regina’s screaming, and Brianna’s swearing.

Freddie and Joan immediately shot out of the bed, running to the ladder frantically. Freddie’s mind was flashing with images of Regina being impregnated with the anti-Christ and Brianna being sacrificed to a fire demon, and she quickly overcame her fears in order to save her girlfriends. But before any of them could do anything, a large raccoon fell down the ladder, right onto Joan’s head and essentially knocking her off her feet.

The terrified animal started running around the hallway, knocking into everything in its way. Freddie managed to pull Joan onto her feet right at the moment Brianna and Regina jumped off the ladder, the guitarist shooting out after the raccoon, chasing it around until she managed to usher it out the front door.

"Everyone’s okay?” She asked, a little out of breath when she came back. Regina started basically wailing with laughter, doubling over. Freddie and Joan soon followed, tears spilling out their eyes as they wheezed, and Brianna also couldn’t hold herself back any longer. They all fell on their asses onto the floor, holding onto each other as they just kept laughing, seemingly unable to stop.

"Alright…” Regina wheezed, "that was a much better scenario than a horroristic one.”

Freddie nodded in agreement, still grinning.

"This was fucking hilarious, sorry Deaky, but the way it fell onto your head…”

Joan snorted. "How did it even get up there?”

Brianna shrugged. "I have no idea. But I’m glad we found it because there was a loose floorboard up there, and it would have fallen onto all of our heads, not just yours.”

They started laughing again, eventually having to lie down right there on the floor, because they were unable to get up.

Well, it was clear they weren’t going to have sex in that state, but at least no one got killed or possessed, so that was a good thing.


	30. Halloween party

Anonymous asked: An au where the band first meet each other in a Halloween party...

_ Awkward._

That was the first thing that flashed through Brianna’s mind as she looked around her. Everyone clearly had put so much effort into their costumes, she saw people that wouldn’t have been out of place in an actual horror movie, while her own costume was…well, kind of ridiculous, to say the least.

She scolded herself for thinking that wearing a white sheet over her body and some smudged make-up on her face was enough for a demonic look. Comparing to anyone else at the party, she simply looked like she wasn’t in the mood for actually dressing up after getting out of bed, and also forgot to wipe off last night’s make-up.

It was sort of a last minute costume idea, so she didn’t have time to prepare something more kickass, at least that’s what she was trying to comfort herself with. She literally heard about this party yesterday, and immediately got excited, but now she really regretted coming here.

The only reason she decided to come here was that she took her friends’ advice about Halloween parties being a great place for hooking up with someone. Brianna hasn’t had a proper date in long months, and to be honest, she was getting a little desperate. Apparently, despearate enough to make a complete fool out of herself by coming to a party by herself, draped in a fucking blanket.

She sighed, downing a shot of whatever-the-hell-it-was that was so strong, she got dizzy immediately. She barely noticed when someone brushed past her, until she heard an overexaggerated ,,meow” coming from next to her. Brianna whipped around to see them face to face, and her breath got stuck in her throat.

The raven-haired woman was wearing a full-leather catwoman costume, unzipped to put her generous cleavage on display. She looked up at Brianna under her black eye-mask, one hand coming up to gingerly fix the ears on top of her head when they slightly tilted to the side. Brianna swallowed thickly. She felt like her entire brain short-circuited at the sight, and she knew she was staring at her, but she couldn’t help herself.

"You seem to be alone.” The woman purred, and Brianna had to admit, the catwoman costume suited her for more than one reason. Her entire presence was like a graceful feline’s as she was licking her plump lips before she could get her prey.

"Yeah…” Brianna murmured weakly, her heart pounding in her chest loudly when the other woman laughed, her adorable overbite on display.

"Aw, you’re so shy, it’s adorable. I’m Freddie.”

"Brianna.”

"And how come you’re alone?” Freddie asked softly, one hand carefully, testingly touching Brianna’s arm to see if she would pull away. She didn’t.

"How come you are?” Brianna immediately cussed herself. It was meant to be a flirty comeback, but the way her voice faltered just made it sound awkward. Freddie didn’t seem to mind, though, judging by the way she chuckled lowly.

"Cheeky. Well, I’m here to try my luck at finding a nice girl, but so far, no remarkable results.” She basically pouted, and Brianna had to mentally stop herself from leaning foward and kiss it off her lips.

"That’s…surprising.” Brianna tried again, gathering up some courage. "I mean, someone who looks like you…”

She saw thriumphantly, that Freddie blushed a little at her words.

"Oh you. Why are you alone?”

"Same thing as you.” Brianna allowed herself a small smile that was immediately reciprocated by Freddie. The way the shorter girl was looking up at her, her eyes slowly turning into little hearts made a warmth spread through Brianna’s entire body, her own cheeks pinkening. In romantic movies, this would be the moment where the heroine finds her soulmate, Brianna mused to herself. She opened her mouth to ask Freddie if she wanted to have a drink with her, but her train of thought was interrupted by a (quite sexy) nurse literally falling into her arms, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Oof, sorry.” The obviously drunk woman slurred, one hand thrown around Brianna’s neck, the other grabbing onto Freddie’s shoulder for balance. "I’m a little unsteady.” She giggled.

"Do you need to sit down?” Freddie asked her softly, the woman shaking her head vigorously in response, blonde locks flapping around her face. Brianna had to admit, she wasn’t exactly behind Freddie in terms of looks: she had the most kissable, pink lips, shining blue eyes and golden hair, body deliciously curvy that was perfectly emphasized by the short, deeply-cut nurse uniform.

"I finally dumped my asshole boyfriend, and I’m celebrating!” She explained giddily. She turned to Brianna, a cheeky smile tugging at her lips. "I recognized the sexy cat, but who are you dressed as? You look like Bloody Mary.”

"That’s because I am.” Brianna lied, making the blonde giggle and pull her into a hug. "You two are so lovely, and I love you. I’m Regina, by the way.”

Freddie chuckled, gently grabbing her arm to lead her to a couch in the corner, Brianna supporting her from the other side. "I’m Freddie, and my new friend is Brianna. How much did you drink?”

"I stopped counting after a while.” Regina snorted, plopping down onto the chair quite unceremoniously, her skirt slipping up a bit on her lush thighs, making both Brianna and Freddie blush a bit.

Regina reached out her arms and pulled them down with her, the two of them essentially landing on top of her before they scrambled off the blonde, their faces as red as two overripe tomatoes.

Regina was such a tornado in her drunken haze that they didn’t even notice the other girl dressed as a mummy residing on the couch. Brianna turned to her with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, can we even sit here?”

The girl shrugged, a sad look on her face. "I don’t mind. Not like there’s anyone here for me.”

She was pretty and slim, the latter visible even through the layers of wrapping that covered her entire body except for her head. She had long, wavy auburn hair with bangs and gorgeous geen eyes, and seeing such a beautiful woman so sad was definitely a shame. Brianna wasn’t alone with that opinion.

"Oh, darling what’s wrong?” Freddie cooed softly. The girl shrugged.

"My friends kind of ditched me, that’s all.”

"We are your friends now!” Regina exclaimed, reaching over to pat her thigh soothingly. That made the girl smile, some tension disappearing from her body.

"And who can I welcome in my new friends?” She asked with a chuckle. Regina didn’t let the other two speak:

"I’m Regina, the sexy cat is Freddie, and the sexy Bloody Mary is Brianna.”

"I’m Joan, nice to meet you.” The girl answered, her face lighting up a bit. The DJ put on another song that made Regina shriek and shoot off the couch, grabbing Joan’s hand and dragging her off the couch.

"This is my favorite song! Let’s dance!”

She didn’t wait for the other two to protest before grabbing Brianna’s hand too, Freddie shrugging and following them to the dancefloor.

As they were dancing around in a circle, laughing and singing and holding onto each other like they’ve known each other for years, Brianna couldn’t help but think, that coming here was kind of a good idea, after all. Even though she was wearing a sheet.


	31. Who doesn't hate paperwork?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: King getting bored doing business paperwork so one of the girls proposes that they call it a day & go home and when they get home they’re just all over each other and overcome by lust after the long boring hours of work

Freddie huffed, resting her chin on her folded arms on the table, glancing over to where Brianna was rubbing her temples to ease some of her headache, Joan frowning and chewing on the end of her pencil next to her. Regina was in a similar state as the singer, leaning back in her chair, staring at the ceiling, probably praying for whatever higher force to finally put and end to their misery.

Being a rockstar was usually quite fun, but doing finances, that inevitably came with it were anything, but.

Joan was usually the one responsible for it, taking on the role of the "band accountant”, but Brianna also helped her a lot, being quite advanced in math as well. Freddie was useless in that area, she hated math with a burning passion and wasn’t very good at it, so she usually just lingered around them, pretending to understand anything that was written down on the papers. Regina sometimes perked up and commented on something, but she also preferred observing everything from the background, leaving the guitarist and the bassist hunched over the papers.

"I hate paperwork.” Freddie whined with a childish pout, Regina just groaning in agreement.

"You’re not even doing anything.” Brianna huffed, her eyes shooting arrows at the papers in front of her like they just massacred her entire family.

"They always leave us to suffer alone.” Joan chimed in with a neutral expression, but her voice was extremely exhausted.

"That’s not true.” Regina protested. "Don’t forget, Freddie and I went through some stupid legal documents earlier, which was just as brain-churning, so give us a break.”

Check-mate.

"Alright,” Brianna sighed, "I can’t argue with that.”

Joan threw the pencil onto the desk in frustration, but honestly, flipping the table would satisfy her more. They’ve been at this for hours, and they all wanted it to be finally be over.

"You know what?” Regina perked up. "Maybe we should go home instead. To do something…relaxing.” She added with a suggestive eyebrow-wiggle, making the rest chuckle.

"Fuck it.” Joan growled, standing up. "We can continue tomorrow.”

''Now you’re talking.” Freddie grinned, taking Regina’s hand and prancing out with her, clearly much more energetic now that the day was about to take a much more enjoyable turn. Brianna rolled her eyes with a fond smile, taking Joan’s hand and following their girlfriends.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, they practically jumped on each other. They were as fast as lightning, making quick work of each other’s clothing right there in the hall, stumbling into the bedroom and then onto the bed already naked.

Freddie pushed Joan onto her back, grabbing her thighs and spreading them with a cheeky grin.

"Our sexy little accountant.” She purred, pressing kisses all over the bassist’s hips. "You must be so tired. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

With that, she dived between her open legs and licked a long stripe across Joan’s pussy, making the bassist moan and buck her hips against her face for more. Freddie let out a small whine against her clit when she felt a warm, wet tongue tease her entrance from behind. Brianna grabbed her butt, kneading the firm flesh as she plunged her tongue inside, enjoying the way Freddie shivered on her tongue.

Joan grabbed Regina by the back of her head, pulling her into a deep, bruising kiss that left the both of them panting against each other’s lips. The blonde soon pulled away, hovering above Joan’s face, waiting for permission. The bassist nodded eagerly and she sunk down onto her face, letting out a long, loud moan when she felt the first lick of that fantastic tongue.

Joan moaned at the double pleasure of Freddie flicking her clit with her tongue while Regina grinded down on her face, panting, thick thighs shaking around her head. The bassist grabbed Freddie’s silky hair to pull her even closer, a full-body shiver running through her when she felt Freddie moan into her.

Freddie was grinding her hips backwards on Brianna’s tongue, whimpering softly when the guitarist started fucking her with her tongue, humming appreciatively at her taste.

Regina threw her head back as she rode Joan’s face faster, a needy, high-pitched whine leaving her throat when Joan’s arms flew up to pinch at and play with her sensitive nipples. She rolled her hips against her face, wanting more of her talented tongue. Joan obliged, pointing her tongue and dipping it inside, fucking up into her in harsh, quick jabs, coaxing even more wonderful sounds out of Regina.

Freddie felt herself getting closer to the edge as Brianna sucked her engorged clit into her mouth, flicking it with the tip of her tongue playfully. The singer’s moans where muffled by Joan’s pussy, who also had a hard time keeping it together, rolling her hips back against Freddie’s face, essentially pushing her own clit into the black-haired girl’s mouth.

Brianna had one hand buried between her own legs, furiously rubbing her abandoned clit. As much as she wanted one of her girlfriends to finish her off, she couldn’t help herself. From where she was licking into Freddie from behind, she could see everything: Freddie’s bum wiggling in her face, the tight muscles in Joan’s stomach tensing as she was shuddering underneath Freddie, Regina riding the bassist’s face, long blonde hair draping over her shoulders gracefully like a golden waterfall, her back arching. This gorgeous sight was way too erotic for her to handle; she could have come just by watching them, but the added pleasure of her own hand against her wet parts made the experience all the much better.

Freddie was the first one to come, moaning into Joan long and deep, essentially coaxing the bassist’s climax out as well. Brianna followed them soon, moaning into Freddie’s skin as she got herself off. Regina was the last, coming with a shout of something that sounded like a combination of all of their names, thighs squeezing around Joan’s head as the last waves of her orgasm washed through her.

They lay back down next to each other, panting, skins flushed. They soon fell into a contented, deep sleep in each other’s arms, as the day’s struggles truly caught up to them, accompanied by being tired out by the mindblowing sex they just had.

This was so much more fun than doing paperwork.


	32. Booby trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Okay but imagine Freddie using her chest to persuade the girls like if she doesn’t wanna go out somewhere she’ll just wear something low cut to temp them back inside and stay in or if she doesn’t wanna do anything else she’ll just bend down subtly and it working only sometimes for Brianna any Joan but every time for Regina

If there was one thing, that Freddie was almost one-hundred percent sure of, is that her cleavage was usually quite irresistible to her girlfriends-and well, to anyone, really.

Having D-cups was usually a curse for her: back pain, bras not holding anything and if they did, they were mad ugly, crying in the dressing room because she had to leave a beautiful dress behind, thanks to the fact her boobs literally spilled out of it, no matter how hard she tried to stuff them back.

But the effect, that they had on her girlfriends? Now that was a blessing rather than a curse.

She noticed it right away, of course, even before they were actually dating. The way their eyes casually slid downwards from her face to her chest when she was talking to them, how they looked like they were about to have an aneurysm when she put on some risky, deeply cut-out stagewear.

And Freddie knew, how to take advantage of that, even more so after they made things official between them.

Not wanting to do laundry? Oh yeah, it’s been a while since she wore that shirt that was cut-out to her navel, she should probably collect it from the back of her closet and put it on. Not feeling like going out, instead staying home and having sex? It’s very hot in here, time to undress until she’s only in her bra. Wanting to go out, while the rest would rather stay home? That new dress leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, so how about wearing that one?

It usually worked. With Regina, all the fucking time. She has been crated as the "absolute loser” by Joan and Brianna, because she fell for Freddie’s antics all the time. The singer only had to lean forward a bit, or stretch in a way that put enough emphasis on her cleavage, and the blonde was already done for. She didn’t exactly keep it as a secret, how much she adored Freddie’s luscious chest.

With Joan and Brianna, it was a little bit more difficult than that.

They’ve already managed to become a little bit more immune to Freddie’s curves; they didn’t immediately jumped her when she showed a little bit of skin, but it took them great effort to do so.

Freddie was smart, she realized that those two will eventually stop falling for it everytime, so she knew she had to find a new approach. Something even more maddening, that will bring them down to their knees as well.

Her new tactics involved suddenly becoming extremely clumsy and spilling cold water on herself all the time, while, of course, she was wearing a white T-shirt with absolutely no bra underneath. Well, that one was a real kicker.

Brianna literally dropped her toast when she first saw Freddie drenched like that, her nipples hardening under her shirt that became completely see-through. The singer looked up at her with innocent eyes, whining as she "desperately” tried to dry herself by rubbing her chest, only managing to make her nipples even more swollen and visible.

"God, I’m so clumsy.” She sighed dramatically, inspecting herself. "Darling, could you be so lovely and help me?”

Brianna did help, by pushing Freddie against the kitchen counter, rucking up her shirt and sucking on her breasts until they were sore, while her fingers were buried deep inside her. Well, let’s just say Freddie didn’t need to continue washing the dishes like that.

Her other new favorite hobby was complaining about her breasts being swollen during her period. She’s tried getting out of tasks before by pretending her cramps were much worse than they actuallywere, but with three other women, it didn’t fly that easily. "I’m on my period too, and I still sweeped up the kitchen floor.” Joan has said with a shrug. So, again, a new plan had to be formulated.

"They are so swollen all the time.” Freddie whined, slowly rubbing herself through her shirt, trying to fight back a smirk from breaking out on her face when she saw the blush appearing on Joan’s cheeks.

"I don’t know why they are like this nowadays…”

She simply chucked her shirt off, her plump breasts jiggling in the process, and the bassist swallowed thickly. Freddie shoot her an innocent little smile, softly taking her own tits into her hands, massaging them slowly.

"Maybe this would make me feel better…I can’t vacuum like this.”

She only needed to whine and whimper for a few more seconds before Joan, ever the hero, literally took matters into her own hands, Freddie purring and turning into mush beneath those fantastic fingers. She got an impromptu breast massage, and the vacuuming task was transferred to Regina.

Speaking of Regina, being the absolute breast fetishist extraordinare, Freddie didn’t have to go so hard on her, considering wearing anything with a deep cleavage would suffice in seducing her, but well. Regina was adamant about sending Freddie out to buy groceries, and the singer wasn’t having it, of course.

She’s bought a blouse a few weeks prior that was absolutely way too small for her, with the simple purpose that it will be perfect for getting what she wants with her girlfriends, and now the time has come to put the clothing into action.

"Freddie! Why are you still home?”

"Just a second, dear, I can’t button this godforsaken shirt.” Freddie turned around, coming face to face with a profusely blushing Regina. She put an adorable little smile on her face, trying to push the labels together and huffing when they didn’t close, the poor drummer looking like an overripe tomato in the background.

Freddie tried again and again, whining about her tits being too big for "any fucking shirt with buttons”, and that eventually was enough for Regina to jump on Freddie, tackling her to the ground and ravish her until the singer was a panting, flushed mess. Long story short, it wasn’t her that had to buy the groceries in the end.

It didn’t work out all the time, but it did, more often than not. So yeah, being able to achieve anything with those huge beauties was clearly worth some back pain.


	33. Thunderbolt and Lightning

Anonymous asked: It's raining very heavily outside with strong wind banging loudly on the window; The King girls are all curled up with each other in front of their crackling fire place.

The windows rattled with the force of another roar coming from the sky and Regina instinctively curled up, snuggling closer to her girlfriends. The warmth radiating off their bodies soothed her a little, and she let out a contented sigh when Brianna wrapped one of her arms tighter around her, the other pulling Freddie closer.

Just as the rain started pouring heavily outside, Joan returned from the kitchen, looking absolutely adorable in her knitted sweater. She was carrying a tray packed with four mugs of steaming hot cocoa with marshmallows floating on the surface, and a few delicious home-made chocolate chip cookies.

"Our Lord and Saviour is back.” Freddie announced with a happy chirp from where she had half of her face buried in Brianna’s chest. She very carefully positioned herself so she could take her mug, making sure she won’t pull too far away from her girlfriends and the huge, soft blanket that was draped over them won’t slide off her.

Regina and Brianna also took their own mugs with a grateful smile, scooting over to give some space to their youngest girlfriend, who shimmied under the blanket, pressing up against Freddie’s side.

"I hate storms.” Regina winced, scrunching her nose up adorably when she heard the fat raindrops knocking on the glass of the window. Brianna nuzzled her cheek softly, pressing a small kiss there.

"Don’t worry, we’re here to protect you.” Brianna cooned, making Regina roll her eyes with a fond, contented little smile.

"I don’t even want to imagine how cold it must be out there.” Freddie shivered just by the sheer thought of it, immediately taking a sip of her cocoa to warm up.

"Well, it’s definitely better inside.” Joan mused, her eyes falling upon their fireplace they were sitting in front of, the fire crackling and oozing warmth, saving the four women from freezing.

"A fireplace, cocoa, cookies and beautiful women? It’s the best place in the entire world.” Regina chuckled, biting into one of the sweet treats. She was unable to hold back a delighted little moan.

"Damn, that’s really good. Deaky, you’re a goddess.”

The bassist blushed but grinned proudly, taking one for herself too. Regina wasn’t wrong: it really was delicious.

Freddie yawned softly, burrowing closer to both Brianna and Joan, one hand reaching for Regina’s under the blanket and intertwining their fingers.

The sky rumbled again outside, even louder than before, making them all jump. Brianna almost managed to spill her drink.

"Shit…” The guitarist murmured, looking at the window with a frown, like the thunder was the glass’ fault somehow.

"I hope the weather will be a little nicer tomorrow.”

"If it won’t be, we could just stay inside, like this. It’s quite lovely, I must say.” Joan said with a soft smile, gently squeezing Brianna’s knee, a beautiful smile spreading out on the taller woman’s face in response.

"I always wanted a fireplace when I was little.” Freddie mused, staring at the dancing flames with awe. "I always thought they were really cool…and also romantic.”

Regina smiled, bringing Freddie’s hand, that was holding hers to her lips, pressing a soft kiss upon her knuckles.

Their sweet little moment was interrupted by a flash of lightning illuminating the sky, followed by another roar that made the blood run cold in their veins despite the warmth of the room.

They scooted even closer to each other, basking in each other’s heat. They looked like a bunch of birds huddling up to each other on a wire, stealing warmness off the other’s body to dry their soaked feathers.

Regina wasn’t the only one, who hated the sound of thunder and heavy rain: they all did. But as long as they were together, the fire crackling comfortably in front ot them, warming them up, their bodies pressed close to one another, it didn’t even matter, how terrifying the ruckus was outside.

What was happening inside, was what really mattered:

Happiness, warmth, and love.


	34. Voices

Anonymous asked: King girls' every first time hearing each other's singing voices?

Regina probably fell in love with Freddie’s voice, before she managed to fall in love with the rest of her.

They’ve been living together in their ratty little apartment in Kensington and also worked together at a boutique, and of course, Regina was already infatuated with the beautiful girl with the adorable overbite, but the first time she really, truly managed to make her heart flutter, was when she overheard her singing while she was scrubbing the tiles of the kitchen floor.

Regina peeked her head inside, trying to be as sneaky as possible, not wanting to disturb her friend. Freddie was absentmindedly humming, and it eventually transformed into a silly little song. Regina didn’t care about the lyrics, not at all. Goosebumps rose all over her skin; it was like an angel has descended down to the Earth from the skies. Freddie had the most beautiful voice ever: it was soothing and soft, caressing one’s skin like silk. But it also had power, god, so much power and potential. And Regina knew two things, while she was listening to Freddie: one, if Tamara Staffel really is gonna leave their band, then they already have the perfect replacement, and two, that she was head over heels for her.

When she brought this idea up to Brianna (whom she also had a crush on, and it seemed to be pretty mutual, if the blush on her face anytime Regina looked at her was anything to go by), the curly haired girl snorted. She’s seen Freddie before, and yes, she was cute, but she was also kind of strange. She was an enigma to Brianna, and she wasn’t sure it was something that they needed to deal with.

But Regina convinced her that they should give her a chance, and Brianna eventually agreed to keep an impromptu audition for Freddie. Of course, she gave in-it was the angelic blonde, whom she was already totally in love with, who asked her. How could she say no?

Her jaw quite literally dropped the moment Freddie opened her mouth. It was even more gorgeous than Regina has previously told her. They shared a knowing look; there was no way they should let someone like Freddie, slip out from between their fingers. And they kept her, just like how it was supposed to happen.

They knew they made the right choice-just like how Brianna immediately knew she made the right choice joining a little band as an after-school activity, when she first laid her eyes upon the pretty blonde behind the drums. She wasn’t just gorgeous, she was a bloody good drummer too: and when she started singing, with that raw, raspy voice of hers, Brianna almost passed out. Regina had exactly the kind of voice she’s always imagined, when someone mentioned ''female rockstars.”

Someone could call Brianna a hopeless romantic, or say that she falls in love too easily, but what could she do? She never really stood a chance after hearing the sexy, smoky rasp of Regina, and the soothing, but also powerful belting of Freddie.

Even though Brianna didn’t think of herself as a very good singer, other people-namely Freddie and Regina-didn’t quite share her opinion.

It just so happened that Brianna and Regina got a little drunk at a pub, celebrating their first ever concert. Until then, Brianna mostly sang backup vocals, but so quietly, that either Tamara or Regina’s voice completely washed it away. The haze of the alcohol made her a little braver than usual, though, because she started singing with abandon when she heard her favorite song playing, and Regina literally felt tears prickling her eyes, even though it was actually a quite upbeat song. But Brianna’s voice felt like it reached into her very soul, like teasing fingers caressing over her heavily pounding heart. Of course, she nudged Brianna until gave in to sing lead vocals as well. In Regina’s opinion, a voice like that should have never been kept away from the world.

Freddie had to admit, that they sounded amazing together. It was just a rehearsal, and yet, they were already flying like they were up on the stage. All three of their voices created a gorgeous harmony, but she couldn’t help but feel a little out of place at first. The way Brianna’s lovely, melodic voice blended with Regina’s wilder tones, was something that quite knocked her off her feet. She was scared, that she might not be able to catch up to them, and truly be a part of their little world. Little did she know then, that she’s going to be absolutely part of that world, in more ways than one.

Joan has heard about a band in dire need of a bassist. Well, she played, and she was bored, and her friends always told her she needs to have some fun in her life, so what could she lose? Nothing much.

She decided to check them out. They played at a pub that wasn’t even that far away from where she went to college, and to say she was blown away, was an understatement. The lead singer had such a unique voice, Joan was pretty sure if they ever made it, it will be a very recognizable, one of a kind one. She dominated the stage, but at the same time she left plenty of place for her bandmates. The guitarist had a really lovely voice too, not as strong as the lead singer’s, but really nice, in Joan’s humble opinion. Than she almost spilled her beer when the drummer let out the most amazing falsetto she’s ever heard. How could such a tiny girl let out such and Earth-shattering sound?

Well, she was bought. Right from the start, to be honest.

Joan proved to be a really great bassist, and an even more amazing girlfriend. There was only one thing, she wasn’t too skilled at: singing.

She was quite jealous of her bandmates/girlfriends, for not only being great at their instruments, but also having fantastic singing voices.

She liked to sing, but never in front of her girlfriends. She would have died in shame.

Joan was the only one at home, the rest were all out, and she just felt like singing. It didn’t matter, that it wasn’t great: she was alone.

Well, she wasn’t, as it turned out. Her girlfriends arrived home earlier than planned, and they caught her in the act. The bassist was as red as a tomato, and she wanted the floor to open and swallow her whole. But her girlfriends didn’t seem to mind her uncertain tones at all: yes, it was out of tune, yes, she didn’t hit the right notes or followed the rhythym properly, but it didn’t matter, because it was their adorable girlfriend, singing with her adorable voice. They never pressured Joan into singing because they knew she was self-conscious about it, but they were all extremely cheerful when sometimes she awkwardly started singing along with them.

They all had their own, unique voices, all so different from each other, and yet, so amazing and so in harmony with one another.


	35. Shame

Anonymous asked: Hi there! I really love your universe with the girls! In your series, before the girls get together, it seems like Regina is the one who sleeps around the most. What about something present, when they're together, and the girls are just teasing her and joking about that, but it kind of unintenionally turns hurtful and slutshamy?

It was all just a joke, and Regina knew that too, of course, but still, she couldn’t quite shake off the icy claws that dig into her heart painfully at hearing their words.

She wasn’t even sure, how the whole thing came up. Maybe it was about her dress, or something about a party she wanted to go to, it was kind of a blur. The only thing she knew, is that her girlfriends thought of her as a grade-A slut. Well, it wasn’t exactly true, but that’s what her insecure brain kept screaming.

"I mean, we can’t let you go alone. Just how many people will you bang on the way, if we don’t keep an eye on you?” Brianna guffawed, clearly a little bit tipsy on the beer she was sipping on. Freddie chuckled next to her.

"A looooot. Maybe all of them at the same time.” The singer laughed, blowing a kiss towards Regina to take the edge off her words, but they already managed to cut a little too deep for that.

"Wait, you’ve done that? I mean, besides us.” Joan squeezed her thigh, and Regina couldn’t help but flinch at the touch. This was the thing she hated the most in the entire world. Being shamed for enjoying herself.

It has happened before, more times than she liked to think back on. Yes, she had a lot of sexual partners, boys and girls in all kinds of "flavors”. But what was so wrong with that? She was enjoying herself. She had fun. But the rest of the world didn’t take it that easy, apparently. She’s heard her friends tell her "settle down with someone and don’t fuck everyone on the spot” in a very judgey tone. Her more serious lovers immediately bolted off when they found out about the number of people she’s slept with. It was all shame, shame, shame. This was what has been ingrained into her brain. That she was supposed to feel ashamed of this. And here she thought her girlfriends wouldn’t judge her about it, being so acceptive of each other all the time, and yet, here they were, laughing at her for it.

"No, I haven’t done that.” She murmured, looking down at her lap. She was fidgeting with her fingers anxiously, tearing off a hangnail in frustration, hissing a little at the pain and the sight of blood. Her girlfriends were apparently too occupied with slutshaming her to notice her discomfort.

"I’m surprised, darling.” Freddie mused. "I was convinced you’ve participated in an orgy before.”

"Yeah? Why!?” Regina snapped, her entire body shivering like she was cold, even though the blood was boiling in her veins. Why the hell were they so judgey? Did they really think so little of her? Was she really a whore, like her ex called her?

"Maybe because you like to spread your legs a lot. We don’t mind it as long as you do it for us, but like…don’t do it for other people.” Brianna chuckled again.

"Especially in that short dress.” Joan added with a grin. "You would wear it for other people, but not for us? Doesn’t sound like a very faithful thing to me.”

This was it. The last straw. Being called unfaithful even though she hasn’t even done anything. When she got mad, Regina started screaming at the top of her lungs usually, even throwing things around. But there was something about this entire situation, about their words, about their mocking tone, that didn’t make her angry. Instead, it made her so, so very sad, and just simply dead inside.

Tears started streaming down her face before she could stop them, her shoulders shaking with the violent sobs she tried to hold back.

She was a whore. She never should have thought that she had the right to sleep with all those people. Everyone thought it was wrong, even her lovers, so honestly, it must have been true. She was just a used toy.

Her girlfriends finally snapped back into reality apparently, because they were all over her in the matter of seconds, hugging her close. She was too weak and exhausted to fight them off.

"Darling, we weren’t serious!” Freddie’s voice was panicked, as she cupped Regina’s face, forcing her to look into her eyes, her heart breaking when she saw how sad the blonde’s eyes were.

"Please, believe us.”

Regina shook her head, a pathetic, choked up sound forcing itself out of her throat.

"You think…I’m a…that I’m…a slut…” She sobbed brokenly, her chest painfully tight with all the pain she was feeling at the moment. Joan carded her fingers through her hair, shushing her softly.

"No, we don’t. Of course we don’t think that. We were just joking around.”

"It was insensitive, we have to admit that.” Brianna added quietly, lifting one of Regina’s hands to her lips and kissing her knuckles.

"We shouldn’t have joked about that.”

"We’re so, so sorry, darling.” Freddie pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "We didn’t know we are tearing up old wounds.”

"Can you forgive us?” Joan pleaded, caressing her tear-soaked cheeks.

Regina let out a shaky breath, nodding slowly. Of course she could do that. The voice of reason inside her head told her that they really weren’t serious. It still wasn’t exactly nice, of course.

"Yes.” She sighed, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Just promise me you will never say stuff like this about me again.”

They all nodded simultaneously.

"We promise.” Brianna said, kissing her hand again softly, and that managed to put a wet little smile onto Regina’s face.

"Of course. You’re wonderful, and we love you so much.” Freddie added, gently pressing her lips against Regina’s, who sighed, this time from happiness and relief.

"And you also have to cuddle me a lot and give me a lot of kisses to make me forget this bullshit.” She perked up, causing the other three to laugh softly.

"We will.” Joan agreed with a caring smile.

"Anything for our precious baby.”

Regina’s heart fluttered happily, the icy claws slowy melting away.


	36. Girls to The Rescue

Anonymous asked: Regina being creeped on during a night out and the girls coming to her rescue

Regina yelped when a pair of strong hands closed around her wrists, seemingly coming out of nowhere. She whipped around, her eyes widening in fear as she came face to face with a tall man, who grinned down at her with the creepiest fucking smile she’s ever seen in her entire life.

"Hello, beautiful.” The guy growled, his grip tightening around Regina’s hand.

"What are you doing out here all alone?”

Well, that was a really great question. She shouldn’t have been out here by herself, really. But Freddie and Joan was in the middle of making out on the dancefloor, enjoying themselves, and Regina didn’t have the heart to bother them. Brianna was on the duty of ordering their drinks for them, and Regina did tell her, that she was dying for a smoke and she’s going outside to do just that, but she probably wasn’t heard properly over the loud music.

And she should have known better, than to stand outside in the dark alone, being a young, pretty woman who had her guard down. It literally took her like two minutes before she was already cornered by a creep.

Regina was usually more fierce, and would have probably fought back in any other situation, but this guy was built like a shit brickhouse, towering over her intimidatingly. The fact, that he managed to get so close to her that he was able to grab her wrist was also not something she could use to her advantage.

"I’m going back.” Regina stated. She wanted to sound confident and determined, but her voice was shaking terribly. The guy tutted, leaning closer to her face, making Regina wince at his foul breath.

"Already? We barely started talking.”

"I’m sorry, but I have to go back.” Regina tried again, trying to free her wrist, and that was definitely a mistake, because the guy growled and slammed her up against the wall, pressing his body against hers, essentially holding her captive.

"Why are you such a bitch? I just want to get to know you.”

Regina struggled in his hold, desperately trying to break free, but the man was much stronger, and he barely nudged when she started flailing.

"Let me go.” Regina felt tears gather in her eyes, her entire body shaking with fear.

"Please, let…”

"…her go, you fucking bastard!!!”

That made the guy turn around, allowing Regina to muster up some courage and she managed to kick his shin, eventually slipping out of his hold and running straight into her girlfriends arms.

"What the fuck do you want!?” The guy spat.

"You were molesting this lovely lady.” Brianna growled, her hands balling up into fists against her sides.

"We were just talking. Right, beautiful?” The guy grinned at Regina again, and she felt like throwing up. Joan tightened her arms around her shoulders, keeping her as close to herself as possible.

"No you weren’t.” Freddie hissed. She looked like an angry little kitten, getting up in the guy’s face without a second thought. Well, she was getting up in his chest, actually, because she was only that tall.

"We give you three seconds to get the fuck away from here, or you’ll regret the miserable day you were born.”

The guy laughed, flicking Freddie’s nose mockingly.

"And what are you going to do to me, peanut?”

Freddie delivered a perfect left hook in response, hitting the guy square in the jaw, making him stumble back against the wall, covering his face in pain.

"This.” Freddie growled, raising her fist again, her body visibly shaking with anger. Brianna put a hand on her shoulder to keep her back from tearing the man into pieces.

"Get lost, before we call the cops.” Brianna threatened him. The guy spat at their feet then scurried away, murmuring a string of insults.

Brianna and Freddie immediately huddled around Regina, wrapping her up in a tight group hug.

"Are you okay, darling?” Freddie asked, concern in her voice. Regina nodded shakily.

"We were terrified when we noticed you disappeared.” Joan said, stroking her hair to calm her.

"We turned the entire club on its head to find you.”

"Don’t leave without one of us again, please.” Brianna pleaded, her own fingers shaking against’s Regina cheekbones as she was caressing her face.

Regina nodded, her lips wobbling.

"I’m sorry…”

''Darling, we’re not mad at you!” Freddie hushed her gently. "We were just so worried.”

"I think we should go home now.” Joan advised, taking Regina’s hand into hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

"We could have a big cuddle pile with you in the middle, how about that?”

Regina felt her face finally broke into a wet little smile at that. She nodded, letting herself be lead away by her brave girlfriends.


	37. Make-up

Anonymous asked: Hmmmm how about some King girls learning different make-up skills from each other? :D

Freddie was the absolute master of putting on winged eyeliner. It took like sixteen attempts for Regina to make them look somewhat decent, about thirty for Brianna, and Joan didn’t even try; and then there was Freddie, effortlessly painting it on, rarely making any mistakes, and it drove her girlfriends crazy.

It was supposed to be a big show that night, and they really wanted to doll themselves up for it. And that, of course, meant putting on make-up.

Freddie was already done with hers, her eyeliner beautifully on point as always, while the rest of them were still in the process of trying to copy her, but mostly to no avail.

Freddie chuckled softly, walking up to them, taking all of their pens away, making them look up at her with a desperate look.

"Want me to do it for you, darlings?” She asked softly, and they all nodded, realizing there was no way in hell they could manage to make themselves look halfway decent before the show has started.

Freddie made Regina’s first, almost as bold as her own, and the blonde literally gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. It looked absolutely breathtaking.

With Joan and Brianna, Freddie didn’t go that hard. None of them wore too much make-up, and she knew they would probably feel a little uncomfortable with very thick eyeliner on, so she made a thinner line, with the cat tail a little shorter than her own and Regina’s. And just as she guessed, both brunettes looked good enough to eat like that.

"How the hell do you do that?” Regina whined, inspecting herself in the mirror again. "It took you like, three minutes to paint all of us’, and I need at least ten just to finish mine.”

Freddie laughed, patting Joan’s cheeks lovingly before she slid off her lap that functioned as her make-up stool.

"I have some advantage, I’m an artist.” She admitted. "But, with a lot of practice, you could do it too.”

So that’s what they did. They practiced a lot with Freddie peeking over their shoulders in the mirror, tutting at them.

"Switch to a thinner tip, Brianna. This one is way too thick.”

"Attagirl, Regina! You’re almost there, just color in a little bit at the tip, it’s a little smudged.”

"Don’t worry, Joan, you’ll get the hang of it one day.”

None of them managed to master the skill of putting on winged eyeliner quite like Freddie did, but they definitely improved, thanks to her teachings.

Regina adored eyeshadow, she liked to play with the colors: it didn’t matter that it was some funky, popping splash of color, or smoky eyes. She loved all.

And she didn’t just like it, she was extremely good at putting them on. Mixing the colors on her eyelids for her seemed like an absolutely effortless thing to do, and that never failed to amaze her girlfriends.

"I always look like I got punched in the eye when I try to do smoky eye.” Brianna admitted with a soft chuckle, Freddie just groaning in response next to her.

"It seems so easy, and yet…”

"I can show you a few tricks, if you’d like.” Regina offered, and all three of them seemed very eager about it right away. She’s spent an entire afternoon explaining the importance of a really good brush, how to play with and apply different textures, how to mix the colors in a way that made them blend with each other, but also pop out individually.

Her girlfriends looked much more decent afterwards; no more black eye, no more looking like an old prostitute reminiscing about her golden days.

Of course, Regina was still the best at it, but Freddie was also a close second, her artistic skills giving her great advantage. Even Joan, the absolute make-up rookie managed to work some solid eyeshadow.

And Regina was so proud of them, her heart swelling up several sizes when one of them eagerly showed her how pretty their eyes looked, thanks to her advice.

Brianna wasn’t that into make-up. She liked to wear it occassionally, but she wasn’t exactly a big fan of it. There was one thing, though, that she always did, even if she didn’t put on anything else: contouring.

Other people had to spend weeks experimenting, figuring out which technique fitted them the best, but it took about a day for Brianna to find one that was comfortable and pretty, almost entirely invisible, yet making her face look so much fresher.

It was Regina, at first, who asked for her help. She had rounder cheeks than the rest of them, and sometimes she was self-conscious about it, so she turned to Brianna for help, hoping the guitarist might be able to offer some advice that could fix her problem a bit.

And Brianna was more than eager to help, teaching the blonde how to make her face appear a little slimmer. They were in the middle of their little contouring lesson, when Joan and Freddie has walked in, and of course, they immediately wanted to learn too. They did horse around a little bit, putting on too much intentionally, basically making themselves look like clowns, but Brianna was patient, like she always was, and in the end, everyone took it seriously, and they all ended up gawking at their reflection in the mirror.

"My skin looks so gorgeous.” Joan breathed in awe, making Brianna laugh and blush softly.

From then on, they built contouring into their make-up routine from time to time, essentially living off the advice Brianna has given them.

Joan literally never wore make-up. She wasn’t very fond of it, and never learned how to put it on. Her girlfriends never tried to pressure her into wearing it, because they knew that would make her feel very uncomfortable, and they loved her exactly the way she was and didn’t want to change her, but there was one time when they really wanted to paint her face just for the sake of it, and Joan gave in with an eyeroll and a little smile. Of course she couldn’t resist them.

She looked very different with make-up on, but she kind of liked it. It wasn’t something she wanted to every day for the rest of her life, but hell, why not put it on here and there, when she felt like it?

Her girlfriends were very patient with her, teaching her new skills all the time. That’s how she ended up being able to draw on a decent winged eyeliner, or paint her eyelids properly, or contour her face like the "professionals” did it, for instance. She only wore make-up like twice every month, but it didn’t really matter. She has learned quite a few great skills, thanks to her fantastic girlfriends, so even on those few occasions, she managed to take their breath away.


	38. Get Down, Make Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: that maylor getting walked in on ask was so great, what about one with poly! king getting walked in on by miami or reid or somethin?

There was just something about that song…they probably shouldn’t play it live, if it would have the same effect on the audience as it had on the band itself. Because the concert would probably end up in a huge, chaotic orgy.

The lyrics to 

_ Get Down, Make Love _

was already filthy enough as it was, but when they actually started rehearsing it, making the suggestive words come alive, something snapped inside all of them.

Freddie usually looked like she was about to either start masturbating or jump on one of her bandmates every time she performed on stage, but it was usually only reserved for live performances, never when they were in the studio. But on that day, for some reason, she just couldn’t restrain herself: the singer was basically humping the microphone, twisting her body on the most exotic ways possible, every song coming out on breathy moans, and the other three would have lied if they said that this right there didn’t affect them.

But Freddie wasn’t the only one, who was in her sexy element that day.

Sweat was already dripping down Regina’s neck, her skin shining with it as she banged on the drums, giving it all her might. Her girlfriends teased her a lot about having an o-face while drumming, but it was quite erotic, to be honest. Especially now as she totally gave herself over to the song, perfectly in rhythm with Freddie’s overly erotic performance.

Brianna and Joan had this habit of humping their instruments every time one of them (let’s be real, it was usually Freddie) went buckwild and they had to experience it firsthand. They were in the process of that now as well, the song flowing in their veins in a way that made their blood boil, not being able to resist making eyes at each other’s long, talented fingers teasing over the strings, or at Freddie who was one second away from putting a hand down her own pants, or at Regina who looked like she was already orgasming just from the sheer power of the song they were playing.

It wasn’t exactly a surprise, that miliseconds after the last accord of their new song died out, they all threw away their instruments and all but tackled each other to the floor, ending up in a heap of horniness, tangled up in one another.

Tank tops and shorts were flying away to the side as they basically tore the clothing off the other’s body, hungry mouths and hands roaming over hot, flushed skin, little breathy moans and whimpers already filling the studio.

They had a strict policy of not fucking in a place where the risk of being walked in on was too high, but they just couldn’t resist each other anymore. That fucking, fucking song…

Freddie had her own head buried between Regina’s legs, licking and sucking on the blonde’s swollen clit, making her cry out in ecstasy and buck her hips against her face, one hand tangling in Freddie’s hair, pulling her closer. She grabbed the back of Joan’s head with her free hand, pulling her into a hot, filthy kiss, shuddering when Joan moaned into her mouth as Brianna’s tongue slipped inside her, lapping at her wetness eagerly.

Freddie and Brianna occasionally stopped their ministrations on their girlfriends to exchange a wet kiss, gasping against each other’s lips, hands squeezing everywhere they could reach possessively.

It wasn’t long until Regina started whining for attention, which Brianna gave her, offering her a taste of Joan on her lips while Freddie was doing the same to Joan, the bassist groaning deeply and pinching Freddie’s hard nipples as a reward.

They were so caught up in each other’s bodies, they didn’t even realize they weren’t alone anymore. They would have probably continued fucking each other senseless if it wasn’t for a dramatic, exasperated sigh that cut through the moans and groans like a sharp knife.

All four of them snapped their head towards the direction of the voice, faces going simultanously red, this time not from arousal, but from embarrassment.

Their manager, Janet Reid was standing next to the mixing desk, rubbing her temples like she was suffering from a terrible headache. It wasn’t exactly far from the truth.

"I thought you come here to play, not fuck.” She groaned, an exhausted expression on her face.

"I wanted to remind you that you have a press conference tonight, since none of you seemed to care about that.”

Brianna let out a groan, slapping her own foreahead.

"Shit…we completely forgot about that!”

"Yeah, you apparently fuck each other’s brains out all the time.” Reid hissed, shaking her head.

"Put some clothes on for fuck’s sake, and meet me outside in ten minutes. Try to…make yourselves look presentable.”

With that, she turned on her heels and was gone in the matter of seconds. They were staring at the door for a few moments in complete silence, until Regina started giggling.

"You think this is funny?” Joan asked, raising her eyebrows, but she was already grinning too.

"Are we really that horrible of a sight? She looked like someone just murdered her entire family.” The blonde snorted.

Freddie laughed too, wiping her chin with an overdramatic hand movement.

"Pretty sure if she heard that song, she would have wanted to join too.”

"Please don’t put that image into my head.” Brianna whined, making all of them burst out into laughter.

They pulled themselves together quickly, putting on their clothes, giggling all the while. It wasn’t their fault, that that song made everbody get down and make love.


	39. Pole Dancers

pooltan asked: I'm projecting, especially since I was injured lately, but I can't stop thinking about a fem queen pole dancing au. Regina is the obvious exotic, Freddie is the human pretzel, Joan is the power poler, and Brianna is not so into it (prefers aerial hoop). 👀

Joan had to admit, she was a little too smug at first. She always thought of the more "aesthetically pleasing” side of pole dancing as being much easier, because all you had to do was be sexy, and wiggle around a bit. She kind of thought, that being a power poler was more superior and less "slutty”, because she actually had to work her muscles unlike…those other girls.

Little did she know, that her opinion will change a lot after she started working at the Emerald bar, which’s main attraction was all kinds of dancing performances, from really exotic ones to more classic stuff.

This is where she met Freddie, Regina and Brianna, and seeing them during work quite managed to force her to eat a slice of humble pie.

Regina and Freddie were both the epitome of what she considered "the lesser and cheaper side of pole dancing”: both of them were extremely hot and took good advantage of that fact. No wonder everyone was drooling over them.

Brianna did aerial hoop, and her movements were always so graceful, it never failed to make Joan’s jaw drop. She was slim but clearly very strong, twisting her body in a way she thought wasn’t even humanly possible. And she was also bloody gorgeous, not exactly a thing that was very easy to look over.

She did ask her out one evening after she managed to gather up some courage. She couldn’t help but blush when she saw how far Brianna was stretching her legs while she was practicing, absolutely effortless.

The curly haired woman smiled at her softly when she finally managed to squeeze out something akin to a "dinner with me?”

"I’d like to, but I have to ask my girlfriends about it.” She laughed, hazel eyes glinting mischievously.

Joan thought she was just joking at first, but it turned out, she was in a happy relationship with both Freddie and Regina, and apparently they all found Joan quite hot. She blushed profusely at that. She couldn’t help but feel a little bad for thinking so little of what Regina and Freddie were doing, and she promised herself she would give them a chance-in more than one ways.

Most of their dates consisted of training together, and these were the times Joan really managed to realize, just how hard was it to be a "traditional” pole dancer.

Freddie was basically boneless, turning into liquid around the pole, and Joan felt like passing out seeing this. She finally saw up close, how muscular Regina’s thighs were: it was hot, yes, but it wasn’t why it amazed her completely. It was interesting to see how much physical strength she truly possessed. How much physical strength they all possessed.

The other three were also gawking at her and gushing about her all the time-Freddie literally said she would do anything to be snapped in half by Joan’s strong arms, and that was probably the greatest compliment she’s ever received.

They all had their different techniques, and now all of them could truly appreciate each other’s power.

Not a single evening has passed without Freddie and Regina deliberately winking at Joan and Brianna while they twisted their gorgeous bodies around the pole, and Brianna also made sure to never take her eyes off her girlfriends while she was hanging upside down, doing something totally crazy with her body. And of course, Joan also happened to flex more than usual, just to make it fair play.


	40. Meet Cute

pooltan asked: love to read a drabble of the band's first meeting of each member 💕

Regina had plastered the entire town with flyers. The titles screamed, in big, flaming red letters:

_ I Need A Roommate, Like Right Now._

The myth about college students being always desperately, hopelessly broke proved to be true; Regina knew, that she didn’t have much time left before she won’t be able to pay the bills anymore, and she’ll eventually end up on the streets, or have to go back to her parent’s house. None of these seemed like a very enjoyable outcome to her.

So she decided to look for a roommate, hoping that splitting the bills and essentially living off two people’s income at the same time might save her of this miserable situation.

Regina never believed in love at first sight, but when a short girl with black hair and an extremely adorable overbite knocked on her door, she suddenly realized, she might need to rethink her position.

Freddie was such an elemental force, sweeping her off her feet completely, and she managed to do that in the span of a few hours. Regina knew, she made the right decision, even more so after their first, slightly drunken kiss in the living room, Freddie’s lips tasting of cheap red wine and something else she couldn’t quite place, but she knew she loved it.

They decided not to have a very serious, monogamous relationship with each other just yet, and they were all fine with having mindblowing casual sex on every single available surface in their flat.

Things changed a bit, when Regina decided to join a little band called Smile, that was in desperate need of a drummer.

Regina couldn’t help the deep blush that spread out on her face when she first locked eyes with the tall guitarist who was like ninety-five percent hair, and had the softest smile she’s ever seen. It didn’t exactly help her situation, that the guitarist kept making eyes at her while she was banging away on her drums. She thought she was gonna light on fire by the end of her audition, and not exactly because she was nervous.

She told Freddie about Brianna when they were laying bed that night, Regina spooning the other girl and drawing small circles on her skin with her fingertips. Freddie didn’t seem that bothered about it, she only made Regina promise that she gets to see them live, and gets to meet that mysterious Brianna.

That happened eventually, and Brianna would have lied if she said that Regina’s…girlfriend? didn’t make her heart skip a few beats.

She knew about Freddie, and was a little jealous at first; she was head over heels for Regina, right from the second she walked in, twirling her drumsticks with a cheeky little smile splayed across her rosy cheeks, and Brianna just wanted to kiss her senseless. She also knew, that Regina wasn’t exactly neutral towards her either, and that made her excited. But the fact, that Regina was in a relationship with someone, while also courting her…it just didn’t add up, especially, because apparently, Freddie knew about her too.

Regina brought Freddie backstage, and she immediately started fanning over Brianna. She was just as gorgeous as Regina had described it, all long legs and heavenly features, and Freddie wanted to run her fingers thrugh those rich curls, but that would have been a little awkward for a first meeting.

She was babbling a lot, basically not letting Brianna to talk, but if the smile on the guitarist’s face was anything to go by, she really didn’t mind.

Brianna finally had a chance to speak when Freddie had calmed down a little bit, and immediately asked her about her relationship with Regina. The shorter girl blushed, and admitted that they are in a kind of unconventional relationship with each other, and they actually talked about inviting Brianna to have "some fun.”

Brianna was absolutely offended by that at first, and managed to not speak to either Freddie or Regina for the rest of the night. She hated the thought, that Regina, and Freddie, whom she also managed to grow quite fond of, only saw her as a piece of meat.

She did joined their fun a few days later, though, because honestly, what could she lose? She might have a great time with them, and then she can move on. Long story short, she didn’t, and soon all three of them were living together, in a happy relationship, and also decided to form a band together.

Their only problem was, that they didn’t have a bassist.

They suffered through so many messed up auditions, the bass players either being untalented, or had a shitty personality.

It seemed like ages have passed before someone finally came through.

Joan was absolutely adorable, and she was by far the best. When she looked at them with that cute, gap-toothed smile, eyes crinkling, they all knew, that she is the one. In more ways than one.

It would have been impossible not to fall in love with Joan, and they did. And when Joan finally admitted that she has been into them "like that” for a long time, it felt like a missing piece has been finally clicked into place.

It didn’t matter, who met who and when: all participants knew they were each other’s destiny, right from the start.


	41. Consolation Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Dom/Sub elements, vaginal fingering, oral sex, roleplay

Anonymous asked: (Poly!King roleplay prompt) Freddie, Regina and Joan are mob bosses that just conquered a rivalry gang and Brianna is their new won prize, a peace offering sent to them all dolled up prettily to their liking with the sole purpose of appeasing them in anyway that's required.

Brianna felt her blood run hot, and wet heat pool between her legs just by the feeling of being stared at so intently, like she was just a piece of meat at the market.

Well, according to the theme of their newest roleplay, she kind of was.

She was a peace offering, a consolation prize of the freshly defeated clan, sent over to the other gang that beat them to make sure there was no more war between them. It was her idea, that they reenact a gangster movie from the ’30s, and all three of her girlfriends seemed keen on the idea.

Brianna was very wearing a very short, deeply cut silver dress and high-heels, looking like the cheapest prostitute on the block, which was exactly the look she was aiming for. Joan was the only one, who actually looked like a mob boss in her hat, white button up and slacks, while Freddie and Regina both looked like they were also just part of her harem in their flimsy dresses, but they were supposed to be equals, and their posture and smug look was at least convincing, so Brianna let the little wardrobe malfunction pass.

"So, this is what they sent us.” Joan hummed appreciatively, raking her eyes over Brianna’s form, eyeing her in a way that promised really exciting things to come.

Brianna nodded, biting her lip softly.

"Easily the best gift we’ve ever received.” Regina snickered, Freddie grinning next to her in agreement.

Joan shushed them softly, turning her attention back to their gift.

"Come over here, then. I suppose they didn’t send you just to stand over there looking pretty.”

"No, Ma’am.” Brianna said quickly, shuffling over to them obediently, which made Joan grin.

"Good girl.” She reached out her hand, caressing Brianna’s face softly. She looked over to where Freddie and Regina were hungrily staring Brianna up and down, an idea forming inside her head.

"You’ll do exactly, what we ask you to do, right?”

Brianna nodded again,a coy expression on her face, but her eyes were shining with excitement.

"I want you to take care of these lovely ladies then.”

Freddie and Regina let out a soft little ,oof’ simultaneously, grinning at Brianna who sank down onto her knees before them, blushing when the short, tight dress slipped up on her thighs, which made Joan whistle appreciatively.

"How can I please you, Ma’ams?” Brianna asked quietly, looking up at them as innocently as possible.

''You have very nice, long fingers.” Freddie mused, taking Brianna’s hand and inspecting it like someone would do it to an object.

"I bet they would feel amazing inside me.” Freddie purred, teasingly licking Brianna’s fingers before wrapping her lips around them, sucking on them obscenely. Brianna gasped, her hips bucking forward on instinct.

"I second that.” Regina growled, grabbing Brianna’s chin and tilting her face upwards, forcing her to look into her eyes.

''You’ll do both of us.” The blonde commanded, and Brianna moaned quietly at her strict tone.

"Yes, Ma’ams.” She answered obediently, her entire body shuddering when the two women revealed they weren’t wearing any underwear, spreading their thighs and looking down at her with a smug expression.

"Get to it, then.” Freddie ordered and Brianna obliged and started rubbing their clits slowly, teasingly, her own arousal soaking through her panties when they both gasped, turning to each other to exchange a filthy kiss. Joan cooned next to them.

"That’s a good girl.” She husked, making Brianna whimper softly at the compliment. She kept working her girlfriends clits, trying to find a steady rhythm that was satisfying to the both of them.

"Fuck them.” Joan ordered her, and Brianna obliged, slipping two fingers inside each of them, and soon moans and groans and whimpers filled the room as Brianna kept pumping both Regina and Freddie, her arms soon cramping, her knees aching from kneeling on the hardwood floor. Joan slipped her own hand inside her pants, stroking her own clit slowly, face flushed as she was watching the extremely erotic scene unfold in front of her.

Freddie and Regina didn’t make Brianna’s job any easier, because soon Freddie was demanding a third finger, while Regina was whining about wanting it faster. Sweat gathered at Brianna’s temples as she concentrated, trying so hard to please her new bosses.

"Come on, Doll.” Joan panted, her own hand speeding up inside her slacks.

"Show them that it’s worth keeping you.”

Brianna felt like her arms were gonna fall off as she fucked into them harder and faster, stretching Freddie on the way she knew she liked it, all the while thrusting into Regina’s swollen G-spot as quickly as possible, making the blonde moan in ecstasy and thrust back on her fingers desperately.

"I bet your old mob misses you a lot…such a good girl, so eager and ready to please…” Joan moaned, her hips stuttering against the heel of her palm, getting closer and closer to the edge.

Brianna whined in desperation, her own abandoned, swollen clit throbbing between her legs, her arousal drenching her underwear completely. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to ease some of the aching between her legs. But she knew better than to try and touch herself. This was about pleasing her new bosses, fulfilling her role of an obedient toy.

Freddie cried out, clenching around her fingers with such force Brianna thought she was gonna break them, and Regina followed her not so long after with a high-pitched whine, rolling her hips against her hand.

Brianna pulled out slowly, her arms screaming in agony, falling down next to her body limply. She didn’t have much time to gather up some strength, before she got her next duty:

"Come here and finish me.” Joan groaned, pushing her pants down until they pooled around her ankles. Brianna shuffled over to her on her aching knees, hissing as they rubbed against the floor. She wasted no time diving in, wrapping her talented lips around Joan’s clit and sucking down on it hard, making her swear and fist her hands in her curls, pulling on them almost painfully.

Even though her arms and knees (and soon her jaw) were aching, Brianna couldn’t help but grin into Joan’s soaked pussy:

There was no way her "bosses” will send her back after all that.


	42. You Need To Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: (prompt) Brianna has been working day and night for her thesis but all that sleep deprivation isn’t doing her any good; She’s stressed, anxious and almost on the brink of a break down so the other three finally decide that enough is enough and proceed to drag her to bed and fuck her to exhaustion that Brianna immediately falls asleep after she comes.

"Darling just come to bed already!”

Freddie had tried to seduce her into bed, voice dripping with honey, hoping their girlfriend will finally abandon that godforsaken thesis she has been working on for weeks now.

Brianna only groaned in response, burying her face in her hands, rubbing at her cheeks like she wanted to tear her own skin off. Well, that wasn’t exactly very far from the truth. In the past few weeks, her days all looked the same: getting up early and studying, maybe eating something but she managed to forget lunch quite a lot of times, then going to bed very late, having spent even most of the night hunched over her books, and then the whole nightmare restarted again.

Her girlfriends tried to take her mind off of all the stress as much as they could, but it was basically impossible. Brianna was near her breaking point, being just a shadow of herself, wearing dark circles under her eyes and a ghostly paleness on her skin. And she was exhausted, so, so bloody exhausted but no matter how hard either Freddie, Joan or Regina tried to make her get at least six hours of sleep, Brianna just couldn’t shut her damn brain off. Sometimes, even after her head finally hit the pillow, she just shot out of the bed, suddenly having the urge to look up something again in the middle of the night.

And it was frustrating; it was very bad on Freddie, Joan and Regina, but more importantly, it was extremely bad on her. They couldn’t just watch their beloved girlfriend slowly wither away and lose her goddamn mind, just because of some stupid physics thesis. It couldn’t keep going on like this.

"You need to sleep.” Regina cooned softly, already fluffing up the pillows to make it more comfortable to Brianna.

Brianna shook her head, mumbling something about not having finished something, but it was barely intelligible coming from under her hands that she still had clamped over her face.

"Brianna.” Joan tried too, her voice a little bit more strict than the other two’s. "You need to sleep.”

"But I can’t!” Brianna snapped, her eyes bloodshot and swollen when she finally looked up at her girlfriends.

"I won’t be able to sleep until I’m finished with everything!”

She turned back to her book, trying to ignore the hushed whispers coming from behind her back. They must be discussing some great new plan about fixing her sleeping schedule. Well, good luck for that.

Brianna yelped when three pairs of hands suddenly grabbed her and all but yanked her out of her chair, throwing her down onto the bed. She wanted to protest, she really did, but everything she tried to say was swallowed by Regina’s lips on hers, kissing her deeply, her tongue pushing past her lips and slipping inside, licking around teasingly until her entire brain turned to mush.

Regina pulled away with a little smirk, licking her lips like a cat that just got the cream.

"I’m pretty sure we can find a way to make you fall asleep easier.” She husked, and before Brianna could register what was happening, her top and shorts were pulled off her, carelessly thrown to the side. She tried to stop them, because she really didn’t have any time to play, but all coherent thoughts flew out the window as she felt Regina’s deft fingers rub her clit, riling her up. Brianna threw her head back against the pillow, moaning as Regina kept working the swollen nub. Her hips started bucking back against her hand on their own accord, her thesis soon forgotten. She felt a pair of warm lips attached to the sensitive skin of her neck. Freddie dragged her tongue over her pulse point teasingly before she closed her teeth around the skin, sucking a deep mark into her neck. Joan took on the duty of licking and sucking on her nipples, making them hard and sore in a matter of seconds, her entire body shuddering in pleasure.

She cried out when she felt Regina’s fingers finally slipping inside, wasting no time jabbing into her G-spot mercilessly, fucking into her at a brutal pace.

Brianna was soon begging desperately, hips lifting up off the bed to meet the quick, hard thrusts. Freddie bit her again, almost breaking the skin and Brianna let out a broken sob, her entire body filling with electricity as her girlfriends kept pleasuring her without a break.

She came with a loud wail when Regina pressed down on her clit at the same time she thrust into her most sensitive spot and Joan twisted her nipple harshly. Brianna’s back arched off the bed, her muscles tensing, body basically convulsing with the force of her orgasm. She has been deprived of sexual pleasure for long weeks now, thanks to her always having to study, so no wonder her body reacted quite strongly to being fucked so well now.

She was shivering as she came down from her high, her girlfriends gathering her up in their arms, kissing and caressing her all over, but she barely felt it, because her eyes started drooping, and soon she was out like a log.

It was the best sleep she got in weeks.


	43. The Loser In The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: very light dom/sub elements

Anonymous asked: Prompt - Instead of strip poker the King girls play strip scrabble. ;P Brianna lost the Scrabble game AND bet to the girls (lost mainly to Joan tbh) so now she has to obey their orders for the next 24 hrs – the first thing she’s asked to do (BY JOAN) is to wear nothing except the sexy French maid dress with lace panty and garter belt and stockings with cute ribbon tied on her hair and serve them tea and address the three of them as masters. (I’ll leave the rest to your talent then :D)

Brianna never thought it was possible for her to lose in Scrabble, and yet, here they were.

It was Freddie’s idea (of course, who else’s?) to play strip Scrabble; everytime someone messes up, they lose a bit of clothing. And there was also the new rule Joan came up with, which involved the loser ending up in a quite humiliating position.

Brianna was very confident, being the absolute best at Scrabble. There was no way she would end up being the one who has to wear that ridiculous costume and tend to her girlfriends’ needs like a fucking maid. It was going to be Freddie, and she already saw her bending over in those flimsy little panties…

What she didn’t expect, though, was that Joan was going to be quite literally at the top of her game.

The bassist beat literally all of them, especially Brianna, who, for some reason, just really wasn’t in her element that day; even Freddie and Regina, who tended to make up words for the sake of it were better than her. Maybe it was her punishment by the gods or whatever higher forces up there for being too smug.

She was forced to eat a huge slice of humble pie, sitting buck naked on the floor, Freddie chuckling next to her in her underwear, Regina only in her pants, and Joan, that fucking bastard, literally only had to take off her socks.

Brianna felt like crying when she thought back on that ridiculous maid costume Joan brought home one day, showing it off and making all of them bet, that whoever loses in Freddie’s little strip Scrabble game, will have to wear that and actually act like a maid too for twenty-four hours.

Which meant, in this case, Brianna.

"It seems I wasn’t the one losing, after all.” Freddie grinned smugly, patting Brianna’s bare thigh in a patronising manner. Brianna groaned and swatted her hand away.

"Looks like someone can’t handle losing.” Regina chuckled, taking a sip of her beer, grinning around the mouth of the bottle. "So, Joan, where is that maid costume thing you bought?”

"Oh, that.” Joan grinned, and with that, she left to retrieve the flimsy garment from the wardrobe. Brianna buried her face in her hands with a muffled whine, when her eyes fell upon it. It was even worse than she remembered.

It was short, so short in fact, she was pretty sure it won’t cover anything. There was a lacy thong and a garter belt as an added bonus, and Joan also fished out some kind of stupid ribbon too, something she hasn’t seen before.

"I’ll do literally anything, just don’t make me wear this.” Brianna whined miserably, making the other three laugh.

"You will do anything.” Joan agreed, her eyes darkening. "In this.”

Brianna had half the mind to just put her clothes back on and leave the room. They can’t force her, can they?

But then her eyes fell upon Freddie and Regina’s adorable pouting faces and pleading eyes, and she realized she didn’t stand a chance. Not to mention, she did agree on the conditions of the bet, so she didn’t really have the right to back down.

"Alright.” She agreed with an angry huff. "Help me with this garter shit, I don’t know know how to put it on.”

Regina cheered, clinking her bottle to Freddie’s and Brianna really wished she would spill the beer on herself.

She dragged on the maid outfit with more force than it was necessary, shaking her head and growling when Freddie helped her into the garter belt. Joan tutted softly as she tied her hair up with the ribbon.

"You should see yourself.” She murmured, licking her lips hungrily. "You look positively delicious.”

"I don’t wanna see myself.” Brianna huffed. "Just let’s this stuff over with.”

"So mouthy for a maid.” Regina growled, slapping her ass hard, making Brianna yelp. The blonde seemed to have gotten into character already.

"We’re the ones who tell you when it’s over.” Joan added, pinching her thigh teasingly.

Okay, Brianna had to admit, her girlfriends being so bossy was kind of hot.

"First of all, bring us some tea, darling.” Freddie chirped, leaning back on the bed lazily like a princess. Joan snapped her fingers for good measure, and Brianna disappeared into the kitchen with a deep sigh, setting out to prepare their tea.

When she returned with their cups, she saw that they were all reclining on the bed, looking like spoiled madams waiting for their servant. Well, basically that’s what was happening.

"Oh, by the way.” Joan perked up, taking her cup. "You’ll adress us as Mistresses for the rest of the day.”

Brianna sighed again, but she couldn’t help a fond little smile from splaying out on her face.

She could fill this role quite nicely…and then, next time, she’s gonna be the one who wins, and she’s going to order them around.

Well, whoever was in charge, their little roleplays always ended quite deliciously, so maybe she shouldn’t complain just yet.


	44. Madam Mercury's Boxing School

Anonymous asked: 80's Poly!King prompt- Freddie, Regina and Joan are working out in their home gym together; Regina and Joan were taught boxing by Freddie before and now are play-fighting each other with her on the side being the referee while keeping watchful eyes. After the first few rounds she gave them a few pointers, demonstrated some more moves and Brianna walked in at this very moment, her original plan of telling them new details about touring totally got sidetracked by how hot they all look right now.

Freddie chuckled softly at the way Regina was flailing with her arms, hitting everything on the way, except for her actual ''target”, Joan.

The bassist also seemed kind of amused by her girlfriend’s antics, moving out of the way with an overexaggerated wiggle, even though it was highly unlikely, that Regina was ever going to be able to hit her.

Freddie has been teaching them some basic moves all afternoon per her girlfriends’ request. Brianna didn’t want to join, she decided to spend the entire day doing some boring business stuff, Freddie didn’t really care, she was never into the business side of the whole music industry. She was in for the fun, and right now, quite a lot of fun was happening here.

"Regina, what the hell are you doing?” Freddie asked, basically wheezing with laughter as Regina literally tripped over her own feet, trying to swing at Joan, but failing quite miserably.

"This was supposed to be a left hook.” The blonde whined, pouting when Joan snorted.

"Oh , baby.” Joan tutted, mussing up Regina’s sweaty hair. "It wasn’t even close to being a left hook.”

Regina opened her mouth to say something supposedly very nasty, but she didn’t have the chance, because Freddie shushed her before she could actually speak.

"Here, let me show you again.”

She hopped over to them, punching the air elegantly, her movements strong but graceful. Regina frowned, trying to copy her. Joan also followed every single movement with watchful eyes, her mirroring technique much better than Regina’s, clearly.

They heard some awkward croaking, which made them all look up.

Brianna was standing in the doorway, her face as red as an overripe tomato.

The guitarist was just human, after all, and she couldn’t be immune to her girlfriends: they were hot, god, they were all so very hot, especially like that, in tank tops and form hugging leggings, covered in sweat.

"Hello, darling.” Freddie greeted her with a little wave, brushing a lock of sweaty hair out of her flushed face. "Did you change your mind, and want to sign up for Madam Mercury’s boxing school?”

"Definitely not.” Brianna squeezed out eventually, trying not to be too obvious as she ogled Freddie, her eyes darkening with hunger as she saw a drop of sweat slowly rolling down on her chest, her ample cleavage shining and looking even more delicious than usual.

The other two were also quite the sight, Joan’s muscular arms and shoulders out on full display, and she just so happened to flex at the second Brianna’s eyes fell upon her. By the mischievous glint in her green eyes, Brianna knew right away, that it was intentional. The little shit.

Regina’s hair was plastered to her face and she was overall completely flushed, and Brianna couldn’t help but think back on last night. This is exactly what the blonde looked like then, but the context was a little different. Oh, and the way those leggings tightened on her ass and thighs? Definitely not something Brianna could easily ignore.

"Any new information about the tour?” Joan asked, wiping her brow and Brianna swallowed thickly. Honestly, she forgot what she was about to say. It wasn’t exactly easy to focus on anything, but how fucking hot and sexy her girlfriends looked all sweaty and exhausted. Even those stupid boxing gloves looked great on them.

"Brianna?” The guitarist finally managed to snap back from her thoughts into reality again when she heard Regina’s high-pitched voice. The blonde looked at her expectantly, and Brianna didn’t know, how long has she been just standing over there in complete silence, eating them all up with her eyes.

"She cannot speak. She’s mesmerized by the sight of us all sweaty and strong.” Freddie mused, stretching in a way too overexaggerated manner, her boobs lifting slightly and she chuckled when Brianna followed their movements with her eyes.

"I’m sorry…but can you blame me?” Brianna snorted with a little smile.

"You always look hot, but now…wow.”

Joan chuckled softly, and Regina snickered next to her.

"Does this mean we have to wear boxing gloves during sex now?”

Brianna rolled her eyes, putting up her middle finger and just leaving those assholes, that she could call her girlfriends behind.

The other three burst out into laughter the moment the door closed behind her.

"I’m pretty sure she would love that.” Freddie laughed.

"I just hope she doesn’t ask us to punch her!” Joan added with a wide grin. Regina literally had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"You know what? As long as we look like this, she will love that too. She’s one weird kinky motherfucker.”

They all started to wheeze, basically rolling around on the floor when they heard a faint voice coming from behind the door:

"I heard that!”


	45. Big In Japan

Anonymous asked: Poly!King went on a vacation in Japan a few years later after their very happy first visit. They enjoy hot spring, sake and all kinds of delicious Japanese dishes and desserts together and generally just had a great time throughout.

The sunlight reflected off Regina’s hair beautifully, making it appear golden as she basked in the afternoon sun, the light pink kimono wrapping her up in a silky embrace.

She smiled when she felt someone press a soft kiss onto her cheek. She cracked one eye open to see Brianna wearing her own, navy blue kimono, looking as gorgeous as the first time they visited Japan. The country grew pretty close to their hearts for more than one reasons; first, it was just generally a freaking wonderland. Second, the fans here adored them but not in a creepy, obsessive way, they were very respectful towards them. And third, they had sex with each other for the first time in their motel room here. So, there were quite a lot of fond memories.

They were soon joined by Freddie and Joan, the bassist holding a bottle of sake in one of her hands while the other was full of traditional porcelain cups, and Freddie was carrying a large plate that was stacked with something that looked suspiciously like sushi rolls.

They plopped down next to them on the mattress, and Freddie didn’t even waste any time before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and stuffing the first roll into her mouth, moaning in delight. Joan chuckled, patting her cheek softly.

"Do this when we’re back in our room, not now.”

"I’m sorry, but this is freaking amazing. Try this one.” She didn’t wait for Joan’s answer before she popped a tempura roll inside her girlfriend’s mouth, making Joan hum appreciatively.

Regina took the oppurtinity to fill all their cups full with sake, Brianna watching her every movement, making sure the blonde won’t spill anything.

Regina lifted her own cup, awkwardly patting the side of it with a chopstick, grabbing all of her girlfriends’ attention.

"I would like to say a toast.” She cleared her throat, a dreamy smile splaying across her face as she looked her girlfriends, the loves of her life over.

"To us, to this amazing band and to the fact this was the first place we fucked each other at.”

"Amen to that.” Freddie grinned, lifting her own cup and clinking it to Regina’s. They downed it, and Brianna winced, looking like she just stepped into dogshit on the streets.

"I don’t remember it being this fucking horrible.” The guitarist whined.

"That’s because last time you were so drunk you clearly couldn’t care about the taste.” Joan grinned, to which Brianna let out an offended little noise.

"I wasn’t that drunk!” She protested, both both Freddie and Regina seemed to share Joan’s opinion instead.

"You cried when you saw a hairbrush because you thought it was a dead hedgehog.” Regina laughed, making Brianna groan and shook her head in disbelief.

"I don’t remember that.”

"Because your braincells turned into sake.” Freddie grinned, refilling her cup. ''But it wasn’t exactly a problem, because you just teared off my kimono and fucked me in the bathroom in your drunken haze, even though I was just innocently looking for a toothbrush.”

"Well, now I feel a little bad for not remembering THAT.” Brianna smiled, leaning over to peck Freddie’s lips softly, the singer giggling against her mouth, already a little tipsy.

Regina lied down in Joan’s lap, purring softly as the bassist carded her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp lightly. She obediently opened her mouth when Joan held up an overly sweet mochi to her lips, taking it with a happy sigh.

They spent the entire afternoon reminiscing about their last time in the country, recalling fond memories of Regina getting lost and running into people that only spoke Japanese so she had quite a hard time finding her way back, more embarrassing stories of Brianna getting blackout drunk, Freddie buying literally everything she could get her hands on, and Joan making friends with a bunch of adorable Japanese kids.

The sun already went down, but they were still out there in the garden, lying in each other’s arms, basking in the feeling of being so utterly in love with each other.


	46. Those Stupid Magazines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of light body shaming

Anonymous asked: i think you did something about the fame effecting the girls and regina being heavily body shamed. can you do some more on that please?

The thing about being a band consisting of solely female members in a heavily male-dominated industry, is that you couldn’t dodge being judged by how you look; sometimes even more often than by how good you sing or play. And that was something the girls had to realize pretty early on.

So many articles focused on Freddie’s teeth or boobs rather than her amazing vocal skills, on Brianna’s legs and hair and nose instead of her fantastic solos, on Joan’s lack of make-up and her more muscular build instead of her iconic riffs.

Nowadays, the focus shifted to Regina’s weight instead, blowing the whole thing up so much it ended up on the cover.

Regina has never really been thin, but that was something the magazines used to praise her for before, calling her "deliciously curvy” (not like Regina liked having labels like that slapped onto her body, her girlfriends were the only ones who were allowed to make any comment about it, thank you very much) and essentially assigning the role of the "hottest one” in the band to her. The ridiculous hipocrisy shined through, though, when Regina gained some more weight as the years went by, now getting curvy at places the media apparently didn’t find so attractive anymore. It wasn’t even that big of a weight gain, but blowing things out of proportion and shaming women for the way they looked were something the press greatly excelled in.

Another newspaper had Regina on their cover that day, it was a typical paparazzi photo, one that would make literally everyone look bad. It showed the drummer going out for groceries, wearing one of Brianna’s shirts that was a little tight and rode up slightly, revealing a small muffin top that was apparently such a tragedy, that the main article had to scream about it in bright, red letters, agonizing over how much the pretty blonde has let herself go.

Regina usually managed to shrug off stuff like that, but for some reason, on that morning, looking at her picture in The Sun, something snapped inside her and she felt like she just couldn’t take it anymore. She hated the fact that a few extra pounds became her entire personality now according to the news, and that seemingly no one cared about her as a musician, or as an actual human being anymore.

She felt tears gather up in her eyes, threatening to spill out, but she quickly stopped them when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle from behind, another one taking the newspaper out of her hands and elegantly throwing it into the trashcan.

"You promised you would stop looking at what those asshole write about you.” Brianna reminded her softly from where she was hugging her from behind, pressing a kiss onto her cheeks. Freddie, the one who killed the gossip mag gently took one Regina’s hand in her own, pressing a soft kiss onto her knuckles. Joan followed suit with Regina’s other hand, her eyes softening as she looked at her girlfriend.

"It’s just…I’m getting so tired of it.” Regina admitted, her voice coming out a little shaky at the end. Joan nodded, leaning forward to gently press their lips together.

"We know, baby. But you need to learn not to listen to them.”

"They are just jealous because they are never going to look as hot as you.” Freddie chirped, winking at Regina, hoping she could take the edge off a little bit. The blonde snorted.

"You cannot deny that I gained weight, I mean…”

"So what?” Brianna perked up, nuzzling Regina’s cheek again. "We love you just as much. It’s not like any of us are supermodels. You are just as hot now as when we started dating.”

"I can tell you don’t believe us.” Freddie said softly, inspecting Regina’s face. Regina sighed deeply, shrugging.

"I mean…I know you love me, it’s just…” She struggled to find the words, but Joan did it for her.

"Sometimes the voices of the dickbags are louder than ours. But…I guess we can show you, how much we actually mean, what we said? That we find you perfect, and love you?”

Regina’s cheeks pinkened and she nodded softly, biting her lips shyly as she let herself be lead into the bedroom by her girlfriends.

She thought her horny flock of girlfriends meant pounding her into the mattress until she couldn’t breathe anymore, but the method they chose was just as great, and made her feel like she was floating.

They lay her down on the bed, kissing and caressing her body all over, whispering genuine, loving compliments to her, spending an extra amount of time tracing the parts of her body the articles criticized the most with their lips and fingertips, and Regina’s body tingled all over comfortably, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Regina knew, that it was very unlikely the articles will stop harrassing her anytime soon, and there would be days when it will be too much again. But she also knew, that her girlfriends were there for her, reminding her just how perfect she was whenever she would be feeling a little down.

And, in the grand scheme of things, she believed her lovers more than she did some stupid, B-class magazines.


	47. Motel of Horrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: paranormal stuff

Anonymous asked: The girls having supernatural spooky encounters for the first time in their lives 

When Regina has announced that they should spend a relaxing weekend in a tiny motel in the woods, the rest of the girls didn’t give much thought into it-sure, why not? They could really use some "them-time”.

But when the blonde showed them a picture with something akin to the Bates motel, they all simultaneously wanted to back down. Not really because of the implication of spending the weekend at a very horroristic looking place, but because the motel was ratty, and none of them seemed too comfortable with the idea of sleeping on cockroach-infested mattresses. Especially Freddie, who literally couldn’t sleep if not everything around her was silky soft.

They did give in, eventually, thanks to Regina constantly whining about it, trying to seduce them with the premise of not being bothered by anyone out there. It worked, but in the end, they all wished it didn’t.

Joan scrunched up her nose with a disgusted grimace when they stepped inside their room. It was dusty, the furniture looking like it was from the 15th century, and there was a strange, uncomfortable scent lingering around.

"Charming.” Brianna scoffed, wiping some dust off the window pane. "I just can’t wait to make love on a bed that has stains that…I don’t even wanna know what these are.”

Freddie, who went to explore the little bathroom that was connected to their room, suddenly shrieked, running back and into Joan’s arms, almost knocking her off her feet.

"A spider! Like, a fucking huge one, somebody get rid of it!”

Brianna sighed, going to see about the insect, letting out a loud groan when her eyes fell upon it.

"This is…a fucking tarantula, how on earth…”

"JUST GET RID OF IT!!!!” Freddie screamed, so hysterical she was almost close to tears, Joan barely being able to comfort her.

Regina gritted her teeth. She thought going away to a tiny motel was a good idea at first, but now she started to have second thoughts as well. The whole place was mad ugly, even uglier than it looked like on the picture, and it apparently had insects the size of a fist.

Brianna, despite being the heroic one who always took out bugs, decided that handling a tarantula was way too much even for her, and called for the staff instead.

Let’s just say, this start clearly confirmed for Freddie and the rest of them, that they won’t have a nice night here.

They didn’t even know just yet, how true this statement was.

The bed was extremely uncomfortable, and despite it being apparently king size, they just couldn’t fit: elbows and knees constantly wedged into ribcages, groans of discomfort filling the air instead of pleasured moans, because, of course, none of them was in a very sexy mood here.

They almost managed to fall asleep when they heard an ominous knock on the window. Joan sat up, frowning, trying to make sense of her surroundings in the dark.

The knocking continued. Joan gently shook Brianna.

"Do you hear this?” Joan whispered, and she could see Brianna’s eyes widening even in the darkness.

"Who the hell is knocking on the window instead of the door?” Brianna heaved herself up into a sitting position, glancing towards the window. Her movement stirred up the other two, both of them groaning in unison.

"What are you guys doing?” Regina asked sleepily, pulling Freddie closer to her, essentially using her as a pillow. The darker haired girl whimpered softly, clearly not being very happy about woken up after having so much difficulty falling asleep.

"Someone’s knocking on the window.” Brianna told them quietly, and Regina couldn’t help but shiver at her words. This was not a good sign. Not at all.

Joan slipped out of the bed, walking to the window. She stopped dead in her tracks, her face going pale. It was like her entire body froze. She was so shocked, she became paralyzed.

"Deaky?” Brianna called for her, concern in her voice. "Love, what is it?”

Joan finally walked back to the bed, her eyes looking more scared than ever, which wasn’t exactly comforting.

"I don’t want to scare you guys.” Joan started slowly, taking a deep breath, obviously trying to calm herself. "But I think I just saw a fucking ghost.”

Regina snorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Very funny, Deaky. We’re a little old for that…”

Another knock came, this time on the door. They all froze, the blood running cold in their veins.

"I’m not opening it.” Brianna stated simply. The knocking became louder in response, accompanied with a strange, scratching sound, like someone was dragging their nails over the wood.

"You know what? Fuck that. Let’s see who the fuck is bothering us at this ungodly hour.” Regina growled, marching over to the door before any of them could stop her. Freddie buried her face in the pillow, not even wanting to see anything.

Regina crouched down, looking out the keyhole, and she felt the blood in her veins turning icy cold. She ran back to the bed, huddling up to Brianna’s side, holding onto her for dear life.

"Deaky…” She started, her voice uncharacteristically small,

"How did the ghost look like?”

"Didn’t have a face.” Joan whispered, chills running all over her body at the memory.

"Guys, stop saying things like that, I’m going to pee myself!” Freddie warned them, her teeth clattering as she was shaking violently.

"It’s the same bitch outside.” Regina whimpered, clamping her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming when another scratch came, along with a strange, muted growl.

"We’re going fucking home.” Brianna declared, grabbing their suitcase without a second thought.

"How? If we open the door, that thing is going to come inside!” Joan said, glancing towards the door, silently praying the ghost will go away.

"The window.” Brianna said simply, taking Freddie’s hand, pulling her close and hugging her, trying to ease her shivering a little. "But we’ve gotta be fast.”

Joan nodded, pulling Regina along. They grabbed all of their stuff as quickly as possible, climbing out the window (they were on ground level, thank god) running to their car at godspeed.

Regina had some trouble starting the car, her hands shaking so badly she almost broke the key. They all let out a scream when a faceless something in ragged clothes suddenly threw itself onto the windshield. Regina didn’t even think before stepping onto the gaspedal with full force, knocking the horrifying looking thing off, the car speeding away in a matter of seconds.

After some research, they found out that in 1768, a woman was attacked by wolves not far away from the motel they stayed at, her face torn off by them, but when she got to the motel in her half-dead state, trying to ask for help, the staff denied her because they thought she was a demon.

"So, I guess she’s back for revenge.” Joan said, skimming over the article. Freddie shivered from where she was residing on Regina’s lap.

"She was asking for our help and we didn’t let her in…”

"Are you seriously feeling sorry for a ghost that scared the shit out of us?” Regina chuckled, pressing a kiss onto Freddie’s cheeks, who just huffed in response.

"Whatever she was looking for…I think we actually made the right choice not giving it to her.” Brianna stated, leaning her head on Joan’s shoulder who wrapped her arms around her comfortingly.

"Let’s just agree we never stay at motels that Regina found.” Joan perked up, grinning a little. The blonde rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…sorry guys. For the dust, the tarantulas, the ghosts and for Freddie peeing herself in the car.”

"I asked you not to bring that up again, asshole!”


	48. Different Kind of Stage-Fright

Anonymous asked: How about a crazed fan manages to get onto the stage and grab Freddie? Cue the girls comforting her after security gets rid of the guy

No one really saw that coming.

Security was always on high alert at every concert and the crowd was usually more polite, trying to restrain themselves even though all of them wanted a piece of Freddie Mercury.

But something went wrong now; it was sort of a blur, how it actually happened. Freddie got used to being sort of felt like by the fans on stages like these, the ones where the end reached into the crowd and they could gather around it, and if Freddie walked to the edge, they could reach her. But again, a light tap on the hip was not that big of a deal, unlike what happened now.

They were reaching the end of their very last song, the crowd being more ecstatic than ever, one of them, a clearly drunk- well, possibly more like high- man so much, that he managed to jump up and onto the stage, grabbing at the singer, his hands squeezing her breasts, very clearly trying to lean in for a kiss as well.

Fortunately, before that could have happened, security sprung into action and tackled the guy, and it was like a goddamn action movie from then on, everyone screaming and running around. Freddie was grabbed again, this time by Joan, thankfully, her other two girlfriends also leaving their instruments and running to her side, ushering her off the stage, out of the terrible circus that was going around and backstage, leading her into the dressing room and sitting her down onto one of the large, comfy couches.

Freddie was shaking badly, wrapping her arms around herself to warm herself against the icy cold that spread around her very core. Regina pulled her close, rubbing her arms gently but firmly while Brianna returned with a glass full of water, handing it to Freddie.

"Drink.” She said, trying to bite back the shaking in her own voice. Freddie took the glass on autopilot, almost spilling water all over herself with how badly her fingers were shaking, and Regina had to guide her hand to make sure she actually got some of it into her mouth as well.

"Are you okay?” Joan asked, her voice full of concern, crouching down in front of Freddie, gently squeezing her knee. Freddie shook her head, biting her lip.

"I don’t think so…” She felt tears stinging her eyes, and she let out a deep sigh. Brianna sat down on her other side, wrapping her arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"I’m sorry, I don’t know why I feel so…I’ll be fine. It’s okay. We need to go back, we didn’t even take our bows…”

Regina shushed her softly.

"Baby, your wellbeing is so much more important. And don’t apologize, it’s completely normal that you feel like throwing up.”

Freddie let out a weak little chuckle. Regina was right, she really did feel bile rise up in her throat when that guy grabbed her.

"How the hell did he even get up there…” Joan murmured, her eyes looking like she was about to run out and strangle the man right now. But Freddie needed her, them, so that had to wait.

"Maybe if I didn’t go that close to the edge…and I mean, this leotard is so deeply-cut, maybe if I wore something else, he…”

A simultaneous growl coming from her three girlfriends made Freddie shut her mouth with a surpised expression.

"It was not your fault, it was that fucking dude’s who can’t keep it in his pants.” Brianna said, her voice a little stern, but it was obvious, that her anger wasn’t aimed at their violated girlfriend.

"Don’t blame yourself. Never do that. You didn’t do anything wrong, baby.” Regina assured her, pressing a soft, comforting kiss onto Freddie’s cheeks. Joan stroked her thighs gently, trying to ease the shaking a little bit.

Freddie felt a little smile tugging at her lips. Her girlfriends were truly amazing: all they did is say some comforting words, hug her, and she suddenly didn’t feel so dirty anymore.

"Just…hold me close, and it will be okay, darlings.” She breathed, letting out a little laugh when her girlfriends all swept her up into a tight hug, shielding her against everything bad that could happen with their bodies around her.

Soon, the disgusting feeling of that man’s hand on her body was replaced with the wonderful feeling of her girlfriends’ caressing her, which was definitely a much better experience.


	49. A Lesson In Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: edging, vaginal fingering, light Dom/Sub elements

Anonymous asked: The girls edging Freddie until she's a begging mess?

Two long, extremely talented fingers were pumping in and out of her, another one rubbing her clit in intensive circles while a clever mouth latched onto her nipple, tongue swirling around it teasingly, and Freddie felt like she was falling apart in the most delicious ways possible.

Her three wicked girlfriends have been at it for almost hours now: teasing and playing with her like she was an interesting experiment, them wanting to find out how long she could handle being wrecked completely, receiving maddening pleasure from every angle, and then cruelly cutting it off, pulling back and out in the very last second, denying her the sweet release she was craving so much.

Freddie moaned, loud and stretched out, hoping the other three might take pity on her if they heard how much she needed to come, how much she needed to finally reach her melting point that has been building up for a long time now.

But they were cruel, way too much, and they clearly enjoyed playing this game with her.

The singer’s entire body shuddered when Brianna’s fingertips brushed over her G-spot, making her hips shoot upwards on their accord, chasing the pleasure as much as she could. Joan, who took on the duty of teasing her engorged, abused clit tutted softly, pressing down for good measure, making her cry out.

"Someone’s getting a little impatient, I see.” The bassist growled, her eyes darker than Freddie has ever seen them before, her voice deep and almost guttural, sending shivers down her spine.

"I thought you said you’re going to be a good girl, and behave. If you keep acting out, we’ll never let you come.”

Freddie whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut when Regina dragged her teeth across a hard nipple, delivering a playful little nip and it took all of Freddie’s willpower not to start trashing all over the bed.

"I’m not acting out…” Freddie whined, gasping when Brianna added a third finger, stretching her out while jabbing into her most sensitive spot harder. The finger on her clit also sped up, and soon her entire lower body felt like it was on fire. But she couldn’t deny that she loved that burn more than anything.

"You are.” Regina murmured against her skin, bringing up a hand to pinch Freddie’s other nipple, rolling it between her fingers until it felt like falling off. Freddie let out another moan, her hips shaking with the force she tried to held them down with, not letting herself move against the fingers that kept fucking her so perfectly, because she knew that if she did, they would deny her her orgasm again.

"You’re so fucking wet.” Brianna growled, the obscene squelching sounds of her fingers scissoring inside Freddie backing up her statement and Freddie threw an arm over her flushed face, hiding it in embarrassment.

"You want to come so hard, don’t you?” The guitarist teased again, grinning smugly when Freddie whimpered and clenched around her fingers, trying to keep them flush against her sweet spot.

Joan switched to licking her clit instead of playing with it with her thumb, not wanting to cause unnecessary pain to their girlfriend. They’ve been fucking Freddie constantly for the past hour or so while not letting her reach a satisfying climax, and the tension definitely became evident in her body as she kept shaking, face contorted in a grimace that was a delicate mix between pained and pleasured.

Freddie couldn’t will her body to be still anymore when Joan sucked the swollen nub into her mouth, tongue flicking against it in rhythm of the fingers moving inside her, and it only took one bucking of her hips for her girlfriends to punish her again; Brianna pulled out as if on command, Joan leaning back with a disappointed expression, Regina also leaving her breasts and shuffling closer to the other two on the bed, looking down at Freddie, sighing softly.

"So much for being patient.” She tutted, and Freddie felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Please…” She begged, her lips wobbling as she tried to hold back her sobs. "Please, I’ll be good, just…please let me come!”

Her voice came out on a broken little sob; she couldn’t care about being composed anymore. She has been restrained for way too long now, and she felt like she was going to die if she didn’t get her relief soon.

Regina gently carded her fingers through her sweaty hair, brushing the dark locks out of her flushed face.

"Only if you’ll be very good. Remember, you’re only allowed to come when we decide it’s time.”

Freddie nodded, leaning into the touch, pressing a slack but grateful kiss against Regina’s knuckles who smiled softly, nuzzling Freddie’s cheek.

The singer almost screamed when Brianna slipped into her again, not really holding back anymore, jabbing into her G-spot mercilessly. Joan soon joined them, her talented tongue playing with Freddie’s clit, humming softly against it, sending the most pleasurable vibrations all over her body, while Regina sucked a puffy nipple into her mouth again, none of them leaving any time for Freddie to catch her breath.

Freddie felt hot tears streaming down her face as she tried to stay very still, even though she desperately wanted to grind down and get more of the overwhelming pleasure. She soon felt heat coil in her lower belly, hot and molten, building up further and further, and she let out a choked little sob; she wanted to, no, needed to come right now. If her girlfriends drag her back again, not letting her orgasm, she was going to safeword. She just couldn’t handle it anymore…

It seemed like her girlfriends finally took pity on her, seeing her fall apart completely under their hands and mouths while desperately trying to be a good girl and please them, forcing herself to be as pliant and obedient as possible, to make sure her she gets her reward in the end.

Freddie had her eyes closed, so she couldn’t see when Joan nodded at Brianna and then at Regina, as a sign that the edging needed to come to an end. Freddie’s entire body was flushed and covered in sweat, shaking, the muscles in her body tensing, broken little sobs coming out instead of pleasured moans: it was obvious that they had to had mercy on her now.

Freddie’s orgasm quite literally felt like an explosion after building up for so long: she let out a scream, face a mess of tears and sweat as she mumbled out something totally uncoherent, body finally being allowed to trash and convulse on the bed as she rode it out, her girlfriends whispering quiet endearments as they encouraged her through it.

She blacked out a little apparently, because she came to the feeling of being cuddled up in a warm embrace, Joan rubbing soothing circles onto her back as she hugged her close, Regina stroking her hair gently, Brianna cleaning her with a warm washcloth.

"We’re so proud of you.” The guitarist said softly, looking up from where she was dragging the washcloth over the inside of Freddie’s thighs. "Such a good girl for us.”

The dark-haired girl let out a relieved sigh, burrowing closer into the arms of her girlfriends, her eyes slipping close, falling into an exhausted, but very contented sleep.


	50. Stomp Stomp Clap

Anonymous asked: How about a drunken jam session between the King girls one night ends up leading them to their next big no. 1 hit song? XDDDDD

One beer led to another, mixed up with the occasional vodka and tequila, and soon the girls found themselves utterly drunk, giggling, no, wheezing as they tried to keep their balance, holding onto each other, screaming with laughter when one of them’s legs gave out under them.

They finished recording for that day, and they didn’t feel like going home just yet, so they decided they have a few drinks right there in the studio, relaxing and recharging a little bit after a long, exhausting day of making songs for their new album. But- and it wasn’t exactly a surprise- a few drinks became quite a lot, and now the four girls were looking anything but graceful in their haze.

"I wonder if I can still play the drums like this.” Regina mused from where she was sprawled across Brianna’s lap, who currently had Freddie’s shorts on the top of her head for some reason, the singer sitting on Joan’s lap in her underwear, grinding against the bassist, trying to grab her hand and pull it against her own crotch (a drunk Freddie was even hornier than usual Freddie), but Joan just grinned at her, clearly enjoying her girlfriend’s annoyance of the fact that they still weren’t having an orgy like she wanted to.

"Like what?” Brianna asked with a small hiccup, giggling at her own drunkenness. Regina reached up, patting her cheeks.

"Fucking drunk, silly.” Regina answered with a grin. Freddie turned around, a challenging look on her face.

"Let’s see it. Drum away, Blondie. If you can still find your drumsticks, that is.”

Regina flipped her the bird, scrambling up from Brianna’s lap, the room spinning around her and she almost lost her balance again. She stumbled over to her drumkit, slamming herself down on the stool without any elegance. Her vision was quite blurry as she grabbed her drumsticks, twirling them in her hands good-naturedly, before dropping them to the ground.

"I think we have the answer: you can’t.” Joan snorted, quickly blowing a kiss towards the drummer to take the edge off her words. Regina growled something in response, getting the drumsticks back from the floor. She started hitting away on the drums, quite absentmindedly, not really giving any thought into it. A proud grin spread out on her face as she soon found a rhythm, her girlfriends staring at her in awe.

"I think you said something about me not being able to play the drums while drunk…or was it just the wind?” Regina mocked, making Joan stick her tongue out at her.

They almost jumped out of their skin when Brianna suddenly grabbed her own guitar, barely being able to see with the shorts covering half of her face, playing a totally new riff. Regina nodded along, banging on the drums again. They soon managed to create a harmony, that wasn’t even half bad, even though they couldn’t have been further from being sober. Freddie and Joan shared a knowing look. The singer heaved herself off Joan’s lap, almost falling onto her ass but Joan grabbed her just in time to keep her up.

Joan strutted closer to Regina, completing the rhythm section, her fingers idly stroking across the strings of her bass, eliciting a happy grin from the drummer as they caught up to eac other just perfectly.

Freddie grabbed the microphone, and all but started singing gibberish into it, making her girlfriends wheeze with laughter and falter on their instruments.

Laughter and music soon filled the air, and Freddie managed to really kick things into gear when she started stomping with her feet along to the harmony, and she grinned proudly, winking at Brianna when the guitarist clapped on the third beat, essentially abandoning the riff but the melody they were making there was quite great, there was no denying that.

They all but fell to the ground after a few minutes of jamming away, huddling up to each other in a pile of tangled limbs, tears from laughter streaming down their faces, Brianna still clapping with a concentrated little frown, clearly trying to remember the rhythm and store it for later.

"I might write lyrics to this one day, you know.” She promised, giggling when Joan pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

"What are we going to call it?”

"Stomp stomp clap.” Freddie giggled, eliciting a slap on her butt by Regina, which made her squeak.

"What are you doing, you perv?” She huffed with an overdramatic tone.

"Oh come on, you love it. And this was a clap.”

They continued giggling and slapping each other’s asses to the rhythm of their newfound song, until they fell into a messy, drunken-hazy sleep.

They didn’t even know, just how fucking popular their stupid little "Stomp stomp clap” was going to be one day.


	51. 39

Anonymous asked: That time when Brianna first presented her song '39 to all the girls in Ridge Farm one night? 💞

Her heart was pounding quickly inside her chest, but it wasn’t from uncomfortable anxiety; she was nervous, sure, as she always was whenever she presented a new song to her girlfriends, but now there was a happy, excited warmth spreading through her entire body as she was about to show them her new little jam she finished last night.

Brianna felt a giddy smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she sunk into the large armchair, her three girlfriends sitting close to one another on the couch opposite her, looking like little sparrows on a wire, their eyes full of interest, knowing right well their genius girlfriend was going to show them something great. She always did.

Brianna cleared her throat a little awkwardly, but her shy smile didn’t falter as she pulled her acoustic guitar into her lap.

"So, this is still a little raw but I’m about done with it.” She explained, brushing a few stray curls out of her face.

"I might change the lyrics here and there, and it’s also definitely still missing something, I’m not sure what yet, but…”

"Darling.” Freddie interrupted her softly. "You don’t need to do an entire essay about it. Show it to us, lovie.”

Next to her, Regina and Joan nodded with matching encouraging smiles on their faces and Brianna took a deep breath, letting it out softly.

"I gave it the title 39.”

Brianna’s fingers brushed across the strings softly, making sure the sound was perfect, before she started strumming away, the guitar slowly but surely coming alive under her skilled hands, the melody soon filling the small room.

"Country?” Regina whispered to the other two, smiling. This already seemed quite interesting.

After a short intro, Brianna started singing softly, her own voice sounding a little muted for her own ears as her heart was beating loudly:

_ In the year of ’39, assembled here the volunteers…_

Joan felt her skin break out in goosebumps in delight. Brianna had a gorgeous voice, soft like silk, with a touching sadness that shined through just beautifully, and she really wished their girlfriend would sing more often, because what she was doing right here, was pure magic.

Brianna’s fingers faltered a little on the strings once, but it was barely noticable, thanks to the fact she was playing like an angel as always, not even pulling on the strings of the guitar anymore, but on her girlfriends’ hearts.

Freddie leaned her head on Regina’s shoulder who wrapped one arm around her, the other softly tapping out the beat on Joan’s thigh. The bassist was nodding along, already thinking about how amazing this would sound with bass. It was already gorgeous, and imagining it with more added instruments, and live…god, this would be an experience that would certainly leave marks in people’s hearts. Exactly what they liked to do on stage, and with their songs in general.

The refrain was a little raw, just as Brianna has warned them, but maybe it was this roughness, this edge, that made the song all the more endearing, the sheer emotion coming through just right: everything that Brianna has ever felt, doubts and fears about the future, the love she felt towards her girlfriends and wanted to hold on forever was poured into this wonderful melody, and Freddie would never admit it, but she felt a few tears prickle her eyes as she listened to Brianna desperately calling out for someone who was too far away to actually hear it.

_ For my life, still ahead, pity me. _

The song ended seconds ago, and they were all just staring at her, not moving or speaking and Brianna felt her heart drop. Was it that bad?

She opened her mouth to say something, but Joan was faster.

"This was beautiful.” Her voice was totally honest, Brianna could tell, and that adorable smile on her face made Brianna feel like she was floating.

"This could easily be one of the best songs of the new album, I’m not kidding. Only after I’m in love with my car, of course.” Regina added, making Freddie roll her eyes next to her.

"Don’t mind her. It was really wonderful, darling. Very touching.”

Brianna felt her face ache with the huge grin that just splayed out on it.

"You really think so?” She asked softly. Freddie nodded, smiling.

"Yes. Imagine that live! The lights would go out, only a few reflectors around us…oh, maybe the staff could create some sort of uh…space effect.”

Brianna laughed heartily. Her girlfriends’ enthusiasm was absolutely adorable, and that it in itself would have been worth writing that song.

"By the way,” Joan started again,

"I think what you think this is lacking, could be a falsetto. It would just go so well with the song.” She looked at Regina meaningfully, the others also turning towards her, making the blonde grin.

"Alright. Guess this means we have to work on that soon, huh?”

Brianna nodded, not really being able to say anything. She was just so happy, seeing how much her girlfriends liked her new song.

She also couldn’t wait to start working on it with all of them, filling the already beautiful melody with even more love.


	52. Make-Over

Anonymous asked: After they're finally all rich and successful Freddie and Regina are determined to revamp Brianna and Joan's wardrobes so they took them shopping!

Both Joan and Brianna had the tendency to hold onto really old pieces of clothing, even when they were barely wearable anymore. Tops in colors that were faded so much it was impossible to tell what they were supposed to look like originally, jeans that went out of fashion at least ten years prior, ratty looking jackets and granny sweaters were their go-to outfits, and this fact made the very fashion-sensitive Freddie and Regina’s eyes water.

They wouldn’t want to change their girlfriends completely, or force them to wear anything they were not comfortable with-but still. They were the biggest band in the UK, and basically the entire world now, meaning they could absolutely afford anything they set their eyes on, so Brianna and Joan still dressing like they picked their clothes in pitch dark, was just simply unacceptable.

"We’re going shopping.” Regina announced one day with Freddie nodding enthusiastically on her side, making the other two groan in protest. They hated shopping, especially for clothes, and since they started the day with Freddie losing it over a pair of especially offensive looking clogs, it was very clear, where this was going.

"I, personally have enough clothes, thank you.” Joan tried to cut them off quickly, but the singer and the drummer weren’t having it.

"Darling,” Freddie started, making her voice drip with honey, "your T-shirt has holes in it the size of my fists. We need to find you both something new and pretty.”

"But we don’t want new and pretty.” Brianna huffed, crossing her arms, looking like a petulant child. "Dressing up in frilly dresses and sparkles is yours and Regina’s thing. Not ours.”

Joan nodded in agreement, shooting an exasperated look towards the other two.

"We never said anything about frilly or sparkly.” Regina stated calmly. "Just something fresh. Something that would look great on you two.”

"Please, darlings.” Freddie pleaded, giving them the puppy eyes. "We are basically royalty now. Let’s live up to that.”

Joan and Brianna shared a look, rolling their eyes simultaneously. They both knew, that in the end, they will give in, because Freddie and Regina were extremely good at pouting, and they have always been absolutely whipped for them-how could have they said no to them?

Just as they predicted, they ended up following Regina and Freddie into the huge mall, the two of them leading the way hand in hand, clearly absolutely pumped about the premise of dressing up their girlfriends.

"Maybe they won’t notice if we run away.” Joan whispered into Brianna’s ears, making her chuckle.

"I doubt it. They are too into this.”

It didn’t take long until Regina and Freddie shot off, exploring the impressive boutique, picking up every item that they thought would look good on their girlfriends, while Joan and Brianna sat on a bench with a miserable look on their faces.

They simultaneously let out a terrified squeak when their girlfriends returned, balancing a huge stack of clothes on each arm, grinning madly.

"Let the fun begin!” Regina laughed, pushing Brianna into one of the dressing booths without further ado, Freddie ushering Joan into one next to them.

To be honest, they were both really scared what kind of clothes the other two picked for them, but surprisingly, and luckily, they looked quite great, and both Brianna and Joan enjoyed dressing up in them in the end, showing themselves off for their girlfriends.

For Brianna, they went with more elegant looking clothes: blazers, slacks and button-ups with discreet prints, a few skirts, not too short because they knew Brianna would freak out about them, but short enough to put an emphasis on her gorgeous, long legs. Most of the items were white or beige, since Brianna wasn’t exactly a fan of very bold colors. Freddie picked her a few pairs of shoes as well (absolutely not clogs) that went really well with the rest of the items she tried on.

She looked like a hot business lady, and Freddie and Regina kept cooing at her softly, running her eyes over her form appreciatively. Brianna couldn’t deny, that she looked quite pretty as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

They aimed for a more casual look for Joan, lots of tees with funny prints that they knew she would find hilarious, new pairs of jeans that made her butt look even more amazing, some really fun looking sweaters to replace the ugly ones she had at home. A few of those pieces were actually from the men’s section, since Joan dressed the least traditionally feminine out of all of them.

They ended up buying everything they have tried on, and Brianna and Joan would have lied if they said they didn’t enjoy their little makeover in the end. Their girlfriends were extremely satisfied with themselves and looked so happy when they left with their bags full, so that was also an added bonus.


	53. The Accountant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Joan decides to take over handling the business side of King, the girls find it really hot ;)

Being a rockstar was fun.

But having to take care of the money management that came with it, was anything but.

It was clear, that they couldn’t avoid that unfortunately, but hiring an actual professional would have cost them tremendous amounts of money, which they didn’t have just yet; it was still a long time coming until they could actually afford a real accountant.

They agreed that they should work together in that department, but it proved to be very unsuccesful, for more than one reason.

First, there was Freddie who was just truly horrible at Math, meaning she clocked out ten seconds after anything involving numbers came up. Regina was slightly better, she just simply hated it and refused to participate in the whole deal. Brianna would have probably been a great choice for it, since she was great with numbers, but she tended to get stressed out way too soon, and if her girlfriends had to be completely dependent on her, she would have probably freaked out and messed something up terribly.

So, this left only one option for them. Joan.

The bassist didn’t seem to be too bothered by this decision-she liked Math and was good at it, and they really needed to get things done in that area, so why not?

Joan seemed to take to the job like ducks to water, she was a damn natural. There was a side effect to this, though, that Joan definitely didn’t expect…but she also didn’t mind, really.

Her girlfriends seemed actually turned on by the fact their youngest took matters into her own hands with the finances.

She soon started noticing the signs: whenever she was talking about anything business-related, their eyes went wild and their faces became quite flushed, drinking her every word in and staring at her like she just unlocked all the secrets of the universe. At first, Joan thought they were simply in awe of the fact that she was that smart, but it became obvious soon, that there was more to the story.

Regina almost passed out once just because she saw Joan hunched over their books, hair up in a slightly messy bun, a concentrated frown on her face as she scribbled down something. She looked up and saw it, much to her amusement, that the blonde looked like she was about to drop to her knees and worship her right there.

Even though Brianna was just as advanced at Math as Joan, she seemed to be completely awestruck anytime Joan did an impromptu presentation about their current financial state, it was a wonder she didn’t start to drool as she kept ogling their smart girlfriend. She was also the one, who jokingly (or maybe, not so jokingly?) suggested Joan should wear a suit while taking care of their accounting, and Joan did just that, just for the hell of it.

Freddie was the least subtle about finding their "new accountant” attractive: she very casually mentioned to Joan that she wanted to get bent over the desk by her while she was wearing that suit, and the other two also didn’t seem like they would have been opposed to the same idea.

It was a really exhausting day today, and Joan just didn’t seem to manage to get anything down. She threw the dossier down the desk with a loud groan, rubbing her temples tiredly. She didn’t even notice, when her girlfriends walked into the little room they assigned as her office. Joan only snapped back into reality, when she felt hands snake all over her, deft fingers unbuttoning her suit and dragging it off her shoulders.

"Molesting the accountant? Really?” She joked, letting out a soft gasp when Regina placed a wet, open mouthed kiss just above her pulse point.

''We’re taking care of our lovely accountant, actually.” Brianna mused, her hands already tugging at Joan’s belt. Freddie cradled her face softly, turning her head until their lips met, the singer humming against them.

"You deserve a little break after churning your smart little brain all day.” She purred, moving down to her neck to mirror Regina’s kisses on the other side of it.

Joan gasped softly, when her pants and underwear was finally tugged down, Brianna not wasting any time dropping to her knees and licking a long, teasing stripe across her folds. She threw her head back, giving more space to Freddie and Regina who all but managed to somehow scramble onto her lap, peppering hot kisses all over neck, leaving marks in their wake. Joan couldn’t help but grin at the feeling of being ambushed so delightfully: she must have looked like some sort of playboy, having three gorgeous women pleasuring her from every angle.

She moaned again, when Brianna sucked her clit into her mouth with a low hum, Freddie delivering a playful nip at the soft skin of her neck, while Regina brushed the lapels of her shirt aside, grabbing her breast and latching onto a hardening nipple.

Joan might still preferred being a bass player over being an accountant, but it seemed like her girlfriends found the latter sexier, so she wasn’t really complaining.


	54. The Outfit Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: slut-shaming

Anonymous asked: Freddie getting criticised by the media for her provocative stage wear causing her to dress more conservatively until the girls notice somethings up

It was not exactly a secret, how much Freddie liked to "display the goods” as Regina has once jokingly said.

The singer wasn’t exactly shy when it came to wearing outfits on stage; she wouldn’t have been Freddie Mercury if she didn’t go out there in tight, form-fitting leotards cut out so deeply, her boobs barely stayed in place, shorts and skirts so short every second move flashed the audience. But that was just how Freddie liked it. She was an attractive woman, comfortable in her own body and knowing how to use her beauty just right, so why should she hide it? Not to mention, she quite managed to drive her girlfriends crazy with how she dressed during their performances, which was always a really nice bonus.

Freddie drove other people crazy too, just not always in a very positive way.

The general public didn’t seem to be too fond of the amount of skin Freddie showed on stage, and they didn’t really try to mask their disdain about it.

First, they were little teasing jokes Freddie could easily handle-since when did she care about what other people thought of her, anyway? –but they soon escalated, spiralling into a major slut-shaming debacle, with expressions that probably shouldn’t even have been in magazines, anyway.

Freddie always shrugged them off; it seemed like her girlfriends were more offended on her behalf that she was, so much in fact, that Regina attempted to punch a paparazzo who tried to upskirt Freddie. The singer just laughed at that: "don’t make such a fuss about it, darlings, it doesn’t matter.”

But the thing was, that it mattered.

Because Freddie might have not went off about it as unabashedly as her girlfriends, but she would have lied if she said all the crap she’s read about herself, completed with pictures of her anything but decent stage outfits didn’t raise some insecurities and self doubts inside her.

The first sign, that Freddie might have been more affacted by the shaming than she showed, was when she decided to wear the world’s most simplest T-shirt with jeans on their next performance. Brianna’s eyebrows all but shot up to her hairline when she saw Freddie in that outfit, looking extremely uncomfortable for some reason, but still trying to force a smile onto her face.

"What’s this?” Brianna asked, frowning and Freddie shrugged.

"My stagewear.”

"Your stagewear?” Joan, who just came up behind her, asked, voice not really masking her disapproval. "This is so not you, Munchkin.”

"I like it.” Freddie lied, her face going red as Regina looked her up and down, shaking her head.

"What’s going on?” She asked, voice suspicious. Freddie didn’t have time to explain, not to mention she didn’t really want to, because they had to be up on stage in a few seconds. She clapped her hands with fake excitement, strutting forward. Her three girlfriends shared a concerned look behind her back.

From then on, Freddie kept up this weird habit of wearing the most boring, subdued outfits on stage, sometimes dressing even more discreetly than Brianna and Joan, and it was clear that something was up. When Freddie chose to perform in a freaking turtleneck, the girls decided it was time for a long conversation.

They sat her down the next day, and Freddie already knew what the intervention will be about.

''Why are you dressing like a grandma everytime we perform now?” Regina started in medias res, not really building up or tiptoeing around the subject. Freddie sighed softly, avoiding her girlfriends’ eyes, but she felt them staring at her intently.

"It’s just…I really do dress a little too provocative.” She said quietly, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

She felt a warm hand gently taking hers, and she looked up to meet Brianna’s caring eyes.

"Love.” Brianna started gently, her eyes softer than ever. "Who cares about that?”

"Everyone, apparently.” Freddie murmured bitterly, biting her lip. Joan scooted closer to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Since when do you bother listening to what other people say about you?” She rubbed soothing circles onto Freddie’s back, and the singer let out another deep sigh.

"I’m just getting a little tired of everyone calling me a 'whore who keeps shoving her fat tits into everyone’s faces'. Or being asked if I 'want to get fucked in the ass' since I keep bending over so much in tiny shorts.”

"Wow, charming.” Regina growled, her anger barely contained. "They call you indecent, while they write stuff like this in a magazine that everyone can read.”

Freddie chuckled bitterly, shrugging. But before she could say anything, Regina continued:

"Baby, you need to stop giving shits about those assholes. They are jealous, bitter old farts who simply can’t handle your hotness. They probably want to smush their faces into your tits but because they know they are not allowed to do that, they pour their sexual frustrations into the garbage they are writing.”

This made Freddie let out a definitely more honest laughter. Joan nodded in agreement, pressing a soft kiss onto her cheek.

"Dress however you want, Munchkin. If you want to wear the world’s shortest skirt, then so what? You’re wearing underwear underneath, so there’s really no problem.”

"Leave dressing like an old lady to me.” Brianna joked, and that made all of them burst out into laughter, and Freddie really felt so much better in the end.

At their next performance, Freddie strutted out onto the stage in a crop top and booty shorts, buzzing with confidence, making her girlfriends gave each other mental high-fives. There must have been some slander in the magazines the next day, but Freddie didn’t read it. She was too busy basking in the compliments she got from her girlfriends.


	55. Trouble

Anonymous asked: Kinda a strange ask- poly queen where the girls take care of joan after she accidentally gets pregnant from a previous boyfriend (not ronnie) who left her after he found out? Or maybe just a one night stand? Up to you :)

Joan was in quite the big trouble.

She took about six pregnancy tests, and much to her horror, they were all positive. She knew that her boyfriend will absolutely lose his shit over it-he made it very clear he didn’t want kids, especially not with Joan, since their relationship was anything, but stable for the past few months, for more than one reason, one of the biggest is that both of them have been cheating on the other for a long time now, Joan with her three bandmates who kept trying to talk her into breaking things off with the guy. They knew that Joan was in a relationship where they started their affair with her, and they also knew that that relationship was terrible and Joan has wanted out of it for a while now.

Well, now she definitely had her way out, because she barely announced the news to her boyfriend, he packed his stuff and left without so much as a proper goodbye. Joan wasn’t too beaten up over it-it’s not like she wanted to raise this kid with him, but she still felt like he deserved to know.

The real problem was, that now she was alone, knocked up, and without money. Not exactly a great outlook for her future.

Things weren’t serious enough with Brianna, Regina and Freddie to put this burden on them. They were all still in their twenties, for god sakes. They should be partying, fucking everything that came their way and rising to the top with their band. Not taking care of a fucking baby.

Her fingers shook so badly, she almost wasn’t able to ring the doorbell. She felt tears gather in her eyes when the door opened, Regina looking ever so beautiful in the doorway, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Deaky! What’s going on?” She asked and Joan all but broke down, throwing herself into Regina’s arms, sobbing into her chest while the blonde tried to sooth her, gently stroking her hair.

Her vision was blurry from the tears as Regina led her inside to meet Freddie and Brianna, who immediately jumped and rushed to their side, coddling Joan.

"Darling, what happened?” Freddie asked softly, wiping off her tears and Joan let out another choked up sob.

"Guys…” She started, her voice shaking. "I think we’re over.”

This elicited a loud gasp from all three of them, their eyes widening simultaneously.

"What? Did we do something wrong?” Brianna asked, her voice full of pain. Joan shook her head, violently wiping at her tear-soaked face.

"No…I’m…in trouble.”

"What kind of trouble?” Regina asked, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. Joan drew in a sharp breath, letting it out slowly. She didn’t dare to look into the eyes of her lovers.

"I’m pregnant.”

Freddie clamped her hands over her mouth in horror, and Brianna looked like she was about to pass out right there. Joan felt fresh tears gather up and threaten to spill out, but Regina started speaking again:

"Does he know?”

"He left me.” Joan answered, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself before she suffered a total mental breakdown. This whole mess wasn’t supposed to happen. Now her girlfriends will leave her too, and then she’s going to be truly alone.

"Are you going to keep it?” Brianna asked softly, taking one of Joan’s hand into her own.

"I don’t know. I’m not sure if I could do it all alone.”

"You’re not alone.” Freddie said softly, taking Joan’s other hand and pressing a kiss onto her knuckles. "We’re here for you.”

Joan’s eyes widened, and her breath got stuck in her throat. Did she hear this correctly? Are they not gonna dump her ass?

"You don’t have to.” She said quietly. "It’s my own mess. I came here to tell you and give you a chance to back out.”

"And we’re not taking that chance.” Regina perked up. "Deaky…maybe it’s still early to say that, but…we love you, okay? We would help you as much as we could even if we were just friends. But the thing is…we really do love you, and we want to take care of you. Right, guys?”

Freddie and Brianna nodded, smiling at Joan encouragingly and her heart fluttered.

"Are you sure?” She asked, looking for any sign of backtracking. They all nodded, surrounding her and wrapping her in a warm group-embrace.

"I love you too.” She whispered, a small smile tugging at her lips as she basked in their comforting warmth.

They all knew it was not going to be a very easy ride, but they also knew, how strong they were together.


	56. Beach day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

tikiniki asked: If you're comfortable and want to do it, I'd love to see the girls at the beach or by the pool, admiring each other in their swimwear ;)

Joan pushed her sunglasses up on her head with an appreciative hum, raking her eyes over Freddie and Regina who were currently splashing water onto each other, giggling and squealing. To say, that they looked extremely hot in their bikinis, was an understatement. Yellow really was Freddie’s color, there was no doubt about it, creating a beautfiful contrast with her warm skin tone, while Regina looked like a (literally) wet fantasy in her red bikini. Joan could have stared at them all day.

She felt a warm hand on her thigh, indicating that Brianna was back with their drinks she retrieved from the trunk of their car. She smiled at her girlfriend, squeezing her hand gently.

"They are quite the hot image, aren’t they?” Brianna asked, grinning, her eyes hungrily roaming over their gorgeous forms.

"You’re not so bad yourself, babe.” Joan purred, eyeing Brianna in her olive green one-piece, making her blush softly. "Green is a great color on you. You should wear it more often.”

Brianna gave her the up and down in return, licking her lips as her eyes stopped at Joan’s abs. She was wearing a simple black bikini, and yet, she was hotter than the sun that was shining above them.

Regina and Freddie soon appeared hand in hand, water dripping everywhere as they all but threw themselves at their two reclining girlfriends, Freddie taking her place on Joan’s lap, while Regina climbed onto Brianna’s.

"The water is just perfect, darlings.” Freddie mused, wrapping an arm around Joan’s shoulder, the other brushing across her firm, muscular stomach lightly. "You should have come in and swim with us.”

"You two weren’t swimming, just being menaces in the shallow water.” Brianna laughed, her arms snaking around Regina’s waist to pull her closer, making the blonde purr happily.

"Like you minded the sight.” Freddie winked, making Joan grin. The bassist brought up a hand to brush a piece of seaweed off Freddie’s cleavage, her hand lingering there just a little bit longer than necessary.

"Well, I’m not gonna lie. I could have kept watching you for even longer.” She admitted, nuzzling Freddie’s neck.

"It’s kind of unfair that we are giving you a show, and you two just lie out here, hiding all the hotness from us.” Regina pouted, her fingers teasing over the material of Brianna’s swimwear, the guitarist gently taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss onto her knuckles, wincing a little at the taste of salt.

"Does this mean we have to go in now?” She asked with a low chuckle, making both Freddie and Regina squeal happily.

"Yes!” Freddie exclaimed, already pushing herself off Joan’s lap and drag her onto her feet.

"Come on, darlings. It’s so much fun!”

The water really was just the right temperature, but their bodies already felt quite hot as they pressed up against each other in a warm embrace, hungry eyes taking the sight of each other in.

"We’re a hot bunch.” Regina declared, squealing when Brianna playfully slapped and then squeezed her ass.

"Nothing new under the sun.” Joan grinned, one hand sneaking behind Freddie’s back, and when the singer wasn’t alert, she quickly untied her bikini top.

"Deaky!!” Freddie gasped, grabbing onto the material that was about to fall off. "You’re such a perv!”

"Oh, like you mind.” Joan grinned, prying Freddie’s fingers off and pulling her top off, throwing it onto the sand carelessly.

"Thank god we’re the only ones here.” Brianna declared with a shit-eating grin, making quick work of Regina’s bikini top as well. The blonde rolled her eyes but grinned anyway, turning around in her arms to pull the curly haired woman into a deep kiss.

It didn’t take them long until they made a quick test of whether having sex in the sea was really a great aphrodisiac.


	57. Green

Anonymous asked: Regina accidentally dyeing her hair green instead of blonde and refusing to show the girls the mistake she made

Shit.

Regina honestly didn’t know whether to cry or scream as she was staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was green. Fucking green.

She’s been toying with the idea of dyeing her hair for a while now, but she didn’t want anything radical; she simply wanted to try a different, lighter shade of blonde, not even that different from her original haircolor, and yet, here she was, with hair that looked like the Joker’s, which, if you’re not dressing up as that for Halloween, was anything, but great.

A faint knock on the bathroom door startled her, and she quickly wrapped her now seaweed-green hair in a large towel, before answering it. Brianna was looking at her questioningly from the doorway, raising an eyebrow at the towel on her head.

"Are you done in here? I need to pee.”

"Yeah, I’m, uhh. Done.” Regina stuttered, pushing past her girlfriend and fleeing the bathroom, making Brianna let out an amused chuckle behind her.

They soon noticed that something was up, because Regina just wouldn’t take off that bloody towel. She has been sitting with her head wrapped up for hours now, and it was starting to become a little suspicious.

"Why are you still sitting with that on your head?” Freddie pointed at the towel, and Regina’s face went pale, but she tried to keep her cool.

"Oh, uh…my hair hasn’t dried yet.” She lied, swallowing thickly when Joan gave her the famous 'i don’t believe your bullshit’ look.

"Are you telling me, you spent hours in there…just washing your hair?” The accusatory tone in her voice was evident. Regina was the most terrible liar out of all of them, and it was clear her girlfriends weren’t gonna let her off the hook too easily.

"I mean…yes? It was very greasy.”

"Come on, Reg. The whole bathroom smelled like hairdye.” Brianna perked up from her newspaper, grinning smugly. Regina growled, and she made a quick mental note of making Brianna pay for blowing her cover so nefariously.

"You dyed your hair?” Freddie gasped, eyes going wide as she reached for the towel, trying to pull it off her head, but Regina ducked away, swatting at her hand.

"No!”

"Why are you not letting us see it?” Joan asked, a little softer this time. Regina whimpered pitifully, burying her face in her hands.

"Because I fucked up.” She murmured from behind her fingers, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Freddie mused, trying to use her very effective pout and puppy eyes on Regina.

"Surely you cannot live the rest of your life with that towel on your head.” Brianna added, with a little apologetic look for essentially ratting out her girlfriend to the other two.

Regina whined again, contemplating just running away and chopping all her hair off, but she did pull the towel off, if a little reluctantly, squeezing her eyes closed, not even wanting to see her girlfriends’ reaction to it.

She heard a choked up sound and cracked one eye open suspiciously, seeing all three of their faces red and contorted as they very obviously tried to hold back their laughter. Brianna even had tears in her eyes for trying so hard.

''Alright…” Joan started, her voice faltering as she almost broke down laughing. "Guess that’s not the color you wanted to go with.”

"Not at all!” Regina groaned desperately. "It was supposed to be a different shade of blonde, not this!”

"Oh, darling.” Freddie chuckled softly, pulling Regina into a comforting hug.

"Pretty sure we can fix it somehow.”

Regina let out another distressed little sound.

"Remind me not to dye my hair alone again.”

"It doesn’t matter, you’ll do it anyway.” Brianna chuckled, patting her cheek gently, making the blonde –well, the greenhead – huff.

"In the meantime,” Joan started with a shit-eating grin,

"Can we call you Joker?”

Regina just flipped her off.


	58. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: anxiety attack

Anonymous asked: Could I get some poly!king where Freddie’s anxiety starts acting up to the point where it’s debilitating and she has an attack mid concert and the girl comfort her? 

It has never happened before; not with this much intensity, and not on stage, at least.

Freddie was known for being quite prone to anxiety and panic attacks, but it was something both her and her three girlfriends were able to deal with to some extent. Regina, Brianna and Joan were quite the experts at how to calm Freddie down after an attack, so it never really affected them or their relationship that much.

Except that one time.

Freddie has been skittish the entire day, snapping at everyone who dared to speak to her, or even worse, touch her. Her girlfriends didn’t think it was a big deal or anything: Freddie was even more moody than usual before a concert. But it only lasted for a few hours, and dissipated right before they went on stage.

They started to get worried when they realized, that Freddie’s strange mood didn’t go away, not even when they were called on stage by the staff, and if anything, it just got worse. Freddie was basically a ball of anxiety at that point, buzzing with nerves and sweating like a racehorse, which was not a good sign. When Regina tried to ask her what’s wrong, the singer just shook her hand off her shoulder with an annoyed huff. She ran up on stage, followed by the concerned looks of her girlfriends.

It seemed like as if things were finally back on track when Freddie started to sing. She was off-key a lot, so much more than usual, but that could have been easily chalked up to the exhaustion.

Something did break in her, it seemed, when she sat down to play the piano. For whatever reason, she just couldn’t find the right harmony, and came in a beat later with the singing. Joan, who was standing the closest to her could see how badly her hands were shaking, barely able to find the right keys, her face shining with nervous sweat, pupils blown wide, face as pale as a ghost’s.

Thankfully, they only had to play one more song after that, because it was obvious, that for some reason, Freddie was nearing her breaking point, and they would only have had to play just a little longer for her to absolutely lose it. She was lacking her usual energy, even more so after the little fiasco with the piano.

Freddie all but dashed off the stage after they were done taking their bows, not even throwing one glance behind her shoulders at her girlfriends, slamming the door of the dressing room shut in their faces.

She was curled up into a tiny ball in the corner and on the floor, face buried behind her knees, body shaking uncontrollably. The other three crouched down in front of her, leaving a small distance between them and their panicking girlfriend, knowing from experience that crowding her will only worsen her breakdown.

"Baby, what’s wrong?” Regina asked with all the softness in her voice she could muster, one hand very gently, very carefully touching Freddie’s knee. The singer whimpered something, but it was barely audible.

Joan got up to fetch her some water, since Freddie was probably working herself into total dehydration with how much she was sweating and shaking. She wasn’t wrong about that: the singer’s lips looked parched as she finally raised her head, eyes teary and so, so scared. She tried to say something, but the words didn’t come out: her breathing was shallow, her chest wheezing with the force she tried to fill her unbehaving lungs with air.

"Breathe.” Brianna said in a calm tone, getting Freddie’s attention. "Breathe with us.”

Joan came back, joining them as they slowly breathed in and out, showing Freddie the rhythm. It took Freddie a couple tries and some panicked sniffling until she managed to catch up to them, her lungs finally filling with air again as her steadier breathing calmed her loudly pounding heart.

''Take a few sips, slowly.” Joan handed her the glass of water, Regina gently guiding Freddie’s hand to make sure she didn’t spill it on herself with how much her hands were still shaking.

They sat there for long moments, murmuring quiet endearments to their girlfriend, going back to their little breath control method when Freddie started gasping for air again.

It took almost an entire hour for Freddie to fully calm down. She all but launched herself at her girlfriends, burrowing deep inside their arms, breathing in their calming scents as they wrapped her up in a warm hug, slowly, but surely chasing the fear and the doubts away.


	59. Breakfast In Bed

Anonymous asked: Breakfast in bed for the King girls?👌👍

Brianna woke up to the feeling of someone gently nudging her, the movement followed by a light kiss on her shoulder. She opened her eyes with a little groan, turning to meet Joan’s sparkling green eyes, and a smile immediately splayed out on her lips.

"Morning.” Joan greeted her softly, pressing a little kiss onto her lips, making Brianna hum happily. She brought up a hand, carding her fingers through the soft, auburn tresses, enjoying the way Joan practically melted against her back.

"I was thinking we could make some breakfast, and have it in here.” Joan whispered, not wanting to wake up Freddie and Regina who were still dozing, cuddled up to each other, looking like two adorable sleeping kittens. Brianna glanced at them, nodding. She knew, that those two will melt instantly at that gesture.

"Some good old breakfast in bed, huh?” Brianna smiled, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Joan’s face. "Been a while since we had one.”

Joan nodded, pressing a kiss against Brianna’s palm, making her blush in delight. The bassist slipped out of the bed, pulling on her nightgown before taking Brianna’s hand and helping her up too, the two of them strodding out and into kitchen to fix something for them and their lazy girlfriends.

They decided for some scrambled eggs and bacon for those who ate meat, and also some pancakes and tea, exchanging lazy kisses while they were making it.

The delicious smell coming in from the direction of the kitchen finally woke Regina up, the blonde sniffling the air instinctively, her stomach rumbling immediately. Freddie stirred awake next to her, yawning and stretching, letting out a happy hum when she felt the amazing scents lingering in.

"They are making breakfast?” She sighed happily, already licking her lips. Regina grinned, her stomach growling loudly again.

Brianna and Joan soon showed up, arms carrying trays stacked full with basically everything, making Freddie and Regina’s mouth water. They shuffled upwards on the bed, sitting up against the headboard, their eagerness making the other two laugh delightedly.

"Hungry, aren’t we?” Joan tutted, lowering herself carefully onto the bed, kissing first Freddie, and the Regina on the lips in greeting, Brianna doing the same as she got in with them, balancing the tray expertly.

"What are we having, darlings?” Freddie purred, already eyeing the plates. Regina squealed happily at the sight of the bacons, grabbing one without any other word and stuffing it in her mouth.

"It seems like our efforts are paying off.” Brianna laughed, patting Regina’s bulging cheeks softly.

It didn’t take long until Freddie also dug in, wolfing down the eggs like she has been starving. Brianna and Joan were a little slower, mostly because they kept taking breaks laughing at their girlfriends who looked like hamsters with their mouths full, shoveling down the food with light-speed.

Soon even the last morsel was gone, and the four girlfriends reclined back against the pillows, bellies comfortably full as they snuggled up to each other.

"That was a great idea.” Regina mused, patting her stomach contentedly. Brianna wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head in response.

Freddie purred, licking her lips as she snuggled up to Joan, one hand taking Brianna’s and lacing their fingers together.

Hours have passed before they got up, too caught up in the happy haze of their warm, post-breakfast cuddles.


	60. Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: slight mention of blood

Anonymous asked: poly!queen dealing with the incident where a drunk deacy punched glass and had to have 19 stitches...

They have never seen Joan this drunk. Or angry, for that matter.

Something has been off with their bassist and girlfriend for a while now- it was probably the effect of their busy touring schedule, complications with their upcoming album and thus everything piling up for her and becoming too much. Joan has never exactly been very good at dealing with anxiety, and now it seemed like, she has reached her breaking point.

They were at one of their after partys, and everything seemed to be going well for a while; Joan had quite a lot to drink and was even sassier than usual, but nothing too radical happened for a long time.

Until it did.

None of them really knew, what triggered that extreme response in Joan, but she has been boiling for a while before the incident has happened, becoming more and more irritated again for seemingly no reason, so it was quite evident, that something bad was about to happen.

She was murmuring something about being too exhausted, but it was barely audible or intelligible over the loud music and laughter, and her girlfriends didn’t pay her enough attention. Maybe that was the problem in the end, the generous amount of alcohol in her system making her act completely against her own character, and something finally snapped inside her.

The ominous crashing sound was defeaningly loud, making Regina, Freddie and Brianna snap their heads toward the direction of the sound. Regina screamed in horror, when she saw just what happened: Joan all but punched through a glass window, her fist bleeding and pieces of glass were stuck in the skin. The worst thing was, probably, that Joan’s face was pale and seemingly completely unaffected, like she didn’t feel pain, nor cared about the fact she just destroyed her hand.

It was kind of a blur for Joan after that: she was sort of aware of the screaming and shouting around her, someone calling for an ambulance and trying to touch her hand, but honestly, she just couldn’t care. She was too exhausted.

Her hand was fixed with nineteen stitches in the end, and Joan finally showed some sign of being aware of her own body while the doctors were working on it, hissing a little in pain. The effect of the alcohol has probably worn off at that point, or maybe her rage episode has passed. The only thing her three girlfriends knew, is that they were so, so worried about Joan.

She didn’t want to speak of the accident for a few days, shrugging off every attempt her girlfriends made to get her to talk about it. But eventually, she let herself be sat down and crowded by an impromptu intervention. She needed it, that was for sure.

Brianna was the one, who mostly lead the conversation; Regina and Freddie were still too shaken up by what they witnessed a few days prior.

"I don’t know.” Was Joan’s answer to the question why she felt like punching a window was a good idea.

"You do know.” Brianna said softly, taking Joan’s healthy hand in hers gently. "Something’s not okay with you. Please, love. Talk to us, so we can help.”

Joan looked up, inside the eyes of her worrying girlfriends, her heart clenching uncomfortably when she saw the tears glistening in Freddie’s. They were right, something was not okay, and she definitely needed help.

She let out a deep sigh, collecting herself before explaining how tired she was; she told them about all the insecurities and self-doubts she’s been having for months now, feeling like she was being suffocated and desperately needing some time off.

Her girlfriends wrapped her up in a hug when she was finished, careful not to hurt her injured hand, promising her that they are going to take a little break with touring, and that they are going to be more attentive of each other’s problems in the future.


	61. Tall Girl

Anonymous asked: The jabs at Brianna’s height start to hit close to home once they start dating. She starts to curl into herself and purposely slouch and walk with her head down around everyone. After a while, the girls finally catch on.

If there was one thing, that Regina, Freddie and Joan all agreed on, is that Brianna’s height was quite hot.

Freddie generally preferred her partners being taller and bigger than her, so she was absolutely delighted by Brianna’s height from the beginning. Regina was sometimes self-conscious about her short frame, but she would have lied if she said coming up to about Brianna’s shoulder wasn’t an endearing experience. Joan wasn’t exactly short either, and the fact that even like that, Brianna was still taller, amused her to no end.

They liked to tease Brianna about her height, but there was no real malice in their words: why would there be? They all liked how tall Brianna was.

The problem was, though, that Brianna tended to take things to heart much more than anyone else in the group.

She always felt awkward and sort of out of place thanks to her impressive height, towering over basically everyone, even guys sometimes. And no matter how much her girlfriends showed how attractive they all found her, the only thing she could remember was the teasing. That was what ingrained itself into her brain, making her doubt whether the compliments that followed were real or not.

The other three started to notice that things weren’t right, when Brianna adapted a strange and very bad posture, slouching in a way that made her look several centimeters shorter, about Joan’s height, sometimes even smaller.

They tried to ask her about it, but Brianna just shrugged it off, insisting that her girlfriends are imagining things that aren’t actually happening, her posture is perfectly fine, thank you very much.

Regina was the first who put her doubts into words.

"Do you think she’s doing it because she’s like…ashamed of being tall?” She asked, concern obvious in both her voice and eyes. Freddie and Joan contemplated this, both coming to the conclusion that there couldn’t be another explanation for Brianna’s weird behavior.

They decided to do a little intervention about it, and of course, Brianna tried to pretend everything was okay. This time, though, her girlfriends didn’t let her off the hook.

"Honey…do you keep slouching, because we joked about your height before?” Joan asked with a gentle voice, not wanting Brianna to feel ambushed. Brianna scoffed, murmuring something about that not being true at all, but she was literally slouching right at that moment, so she wasn’t really fooling anyone.

"We weren’t serious about it. We actually love how tall you are. It’s hot.” Regina assured her, taking her hand into hers, smiling up at her.

"You don’t need to walk like Quasimodo.”

"We’re really sorry, if we were insulting, darling.” Freddie said softly, cheeks a little red in embarrassment. "We never meant to do that.”

"Please, believe us when we say, that you being tall is not an ugly thing; it’s actually really beautiful.” Joan smiled, making Brianna blush softly.

The guitarist sighed, though it was noticeable, that she stood a little taller than before.

"But…don’t you mind that I look like a beanpole?” She asked quietly, making her girlfriends shake their heads simultaneously.

"Not at all.” Regina promised. "And please, if you ever feel like we’re being insulting, tell us so we can stop.”

Brianna nodded, a small smile tugging on her lips.

By the time the "intervention” ended, Brianna was standing up to her full height again.


	62. Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: the slightest implication of smut

Anonymous asked: Could I get some French!Joan and the girls have a huge language kink?

"Je te trouve belle.”

Joan mused, her eyes sparkling as she brushed a stray piece of hair behind Regina’s ears, making the blonde blush, her eyes widen and glimmer in awe.

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounds lovely.” Regina admitted, her cheeks pinkening even more when Joan smiled.

"I said that I find you really beautiful.” The brunette explained, her accent making even her English sound more endearing, and Regina let out an unabashed dreamy sigh, not really caring about keeping her composure anymore.

Their new bassist was quite adorable as it is, but the fact that she was French, just made the other three swoon even more. If there was one language, that always sounded like words were making love with each other while spoken, it was French.

Joan seemed to realize the effect her native language and her natural accent had on her bandmates, because she was more than happy to provide them with lovely pick up lines in French, flirting with them while using phrases they probably didn’t even understand, but the fact that it was in a completely different language, was enough to sweep them off their feet fully.

"She could speak French between my legs too, you know.” Freddie stated, not very subtly checking out Joan as she was fiddling with some equipment in the studio. Her declaration elicitied a groan from Regina and Brianna, who both clearly agreed on the fact that Joan was quite hot for more than one reason.

The bassist looked up at them, eyes glistening innocently.

"Oh, I didn’t even notice you standing around, beautés. Would you mind helping me here a little?”

The simultaneous croaking sounds and the delightful blushes on the three faces made Joan grin with triumpth.

Stealing the hearts of these three gorgeous women was easier than she thought.

Once they all started dating each other, Joan has thought their language kink would ease a little, the excitement of something new and stranger would fade away, but if anything, they just seemed to fall down the rabbithole even more.

For instance, Joan figured out that calling Brianna ma chérie during sex was enough for the guitarist to completely lose it, but the other two also appreciated it when she pulled out random French phrases while she caressed them, whispering into their ears and grinning in delight when she saw the goosebumps rise all over their flushed skins.

But it wasn’t just dirty talk, of course, that Joan used her native language for: she loved to fill their already romantic little moments with even more endearing phrases, making her girlfriends sigh happily and no doubt fall in love with her even harder.

There was a time when Joan was a little insecure about her accent and about not being a native English speaker in general, but seeing her girlfriends’ reaction to that same fact chased all her doubts away.


	63. Let It Go

Anonymous asked: [Girl of your choice] has always been the toughest of the four, they never cry and they’re the first to rush to the others emotional aid. But one day something just snaps and they start sobbing while the others panic and try to find someway to comfort them like [Girl of your choice] does for them.

The girls could count all the times they have heard or seen Joan cry. The number wasn’t too high.

Joan barely let her emotions show: something truly afwul had to happen for her to show at least some sign of being disturbed, unlike Freddie, for instance, who cried quite often, letting everything out instead of bottling it up.

It just wasn’t in Joan, it seemed; she probably found other ways to let her frustrations out instead of crying. She preferred the role of the comforter, anyway, being there for her girlfriends when they needed her, shushing them softly until the tears dried.

This time, though, Joan wasn’t able to hold it inside anymore.

A lot of stuff piled up for them, what with touring all the time and making their new album, and it was undeniable, that there was some tension lingering in the air around her, an impending storm that was about to strike anytime now. She was just so fucking stressed all the time, and after spending essentially years of her life swallowing down her true feelings, she finally reached her breaking point.

They got into a huge argument in the studio, over something absolutely stupid and bagatel, but the volume of their voices was quite loud, so loud in fact, that Joan felt like her eardrums were about to break.

The other three didn’t even register, what was the point when Joan finally snapped; it was kind of a blur. The next thing they knew, is that Joan was crouching on the floor, face buried in her hands as she was sobbing loudly and with abandon.

The blood froze in their veins as they stood around her, helplessly looking at each other for any clues on what to do. They weren’t used to an outburst like that from Joan, and they had absolutely no idea how to handle it.

Freddie was the first one to snap out of her shock and move into action, lowering herself onto the floor as well and wrapping her arms around Joan, cradling her face close to her chest.

Brianna joined them soon, holding onto Joan from the other side, rubbing her back in small, comforting circles. Regina took on the duty of stroking Joan’s hair and cooing to her softly, remembering that it always soothed her when the roles were reversed and Joan was the one comforting her, hoping it would work like this as well.

Joan was sobbing for long minutes, looking and feeling incredibly small in the circle of her girlfriends as she let out all the frustrations she was feeling, the tension slowly but surely leaving her body.

Her sobs soon quieted into pathetic little sniffles and she looked up at her girlfriends, a grateful little sigh leaving her lips.

"I’m okay now.” She croaked, patting all three on the shoulder to let them know they could pull back a little now.

"Darling, what happened?” Freddie asked, voice full of concern as she wiped a few tears away. Joan let out a wet little chuckle at that.

"I’m not sure…I just felt like breaking down a little.”

"We shouldn’t have been shouting so much.” Brianna admitted with a guilty tone, hanging her head. "Sorry.”

"Are you sure this was the only reason?” Regina asked softly, stroking Joan’s cheeks. Joan nodded, pressing a little kiss against her knuckles.

"Yeah. I was…tense, I guess. But thank you for the group bear-hug. I feel much better now. We should stop screaming so much, though.”

The other three nodded in agreement, pulling Joan into another hug.

Joan sighed softly, a small smile tugging at her lips as she burrowed closer to them.

Letting it out actually felt quiet great. Maybe she should do it more often.


	64. Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: alcohol abuse/alcoholism

Anonymous asked: the rest of king being concerned with joans drinking habits during touring?

They all had the tendency to release some stress and numb themselves with alcohol, sometimes with a lot. 

But what Joan was doing, was more than concerning. 

No day has passed without the bassist holding a flask or a bottle in her hands, and more often than not she got completely shitfaced, so much in fact that sometimes she totally forgot where she has been or what she was doing. 

It could all be traced back to the fact, that all the touring and album making has taken a big toll on all of them and on their relationship as well. 

They fought a lot, over absolutely stupid and mundane things, and the fights sometimes escalated into terrible screaming matches that ended with them sleeping with their backs turned on each other, their usual cuddle piles nowhere to be seen. 

Tensions were way too high, and Joan had the tendency of bottling up her feelings instead of actually talking about them-which meant turning to the alcohol for help. 

"We need to do something about Deaky. “ Brianna declared a few days after a terrible, and pretty uncharacteristic outburst from Joan that was no doubt induced by her drunken haze again. Freddie and Regina agreed with her, since they all could see that something was very wrong with their youngest girlfriend, and they definitely played a big part in her decreasing mood with their constant bickering. 

Joan didn’t want to talk about it, of course, but eventually her girlfriends sat her down, all but blocking her way from breaking free. 

From then on, the whole conversation was a mess of tears. 

Her girlfriends kept weeping as Joan finally opened up about feeling suffocated by their busy schedule, about getting tired of the constant fighting and feeling like she didn’t belong with them or in the band anymore. The alcohol could numb some of that pain, it was there for her even when her girlfriends weren’t. 

They all decided to take a little break from touring altogether; their relationship was much more important than this stupid album. 

They made Joan promise she will see a specialist about her problems, though at first she insisted on "not being an alcoholic”. It took Freddie’s sad puppy eyes, Regina’s eyes boring right into her soul and Brianna encouragingly squeezing her hands for Joan to eventually agree to it. 

There was still a long road ahead of them until their relationship was back on track, and until Joan could make a full recovery, but they finally made the first steps of saving themselves from this miserable situation.


	65. Number 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: The girls absolutely ravishing Freddie when BoRhap hits the top of the charts maybe?

She was pinned down to the bed the second they reached the bedroom, deft hands making quick work of her clothes, pulling them off her along with her underwear with such fervor, it was a wonder the material didn’t tear. 

Freddie let out a soft giggle that immediately turned into a moan as Brianna attached her lips to her neck, sucking on the soft skin right away, her teeth grazing the marks teasingly. 

"You did it, babe.“ Regina mused, leaning down to pepper kisses all over her chest, tongue sneaking out to lick and play with her nipples, making Freddie arch her back off the bed with a low whimper. 

"You wrote us a fucking number 1 song." 

Freddie’s hips bucked up on instinct when she felt Joan press hot, open mouthed kisses onto the soft skin of the inside of her thighs, delivering a playful bite in the end. 

''Such a good, talented girl. You deserve the best treatment.” Joan purred, her lips travelling over Freddie’s mound before spreading her, slipping her tongue inside. 

Freddie gasped as she felt the first lick of that amazing tongue against her throbbing clit, and she lifted her hips, rolling them against Joan’s face. 

"That’s it, love. Whatever you want.“ Brianna murmured into her neck, her hot breath tickling Freddie’s sensitive skin and she shivered, throwing her head back against the pillow to give her more space. 

Regina sucked a puffy nipple into her mouth, her hand coming up to playfully pinch and pull on the other one, grinning against her skin when she felt another shiver travelling through Freddie’s flushed body. 

Joan sucked her clit into her mouth with a low hum while pressing first one, and when Freddie immediately spread her legs and all but gushed over that single digit inside her, two fingers in, scissoring them just perfectly. 

"You’re the absolute fucking best, Freddie. God, so fucking perfect.” Regina breathed against her skin, giving her nipple a little sharper twist, eliciting a beautiful moan out of Freddie. 

It didn’t take long for Freddie to come like that, receiving fantastic pleasure from every angle. 

She was being fucked and eaten out so well by Joan, she felt herself gush all over her girlfriend’s lips and fingers. Her nipples ached deliciously under Regina’s ministrations, her neck throbbing at where Brianna sucked or bit a little too hard. 

Freddie was coming soon, letting out the most beautiful moan her three girlfriends have ever heard, hips stuttering and shaking as she rode it out, her girlfriends murmuring to her, praising her to the high heavens even while she was having her orgasm. 

Bohemian Rhapsody reaching the top of the charts was a wonderful thing for more than one reason, though Freddie definitely didn’t expect such a nice reward. 

Not like she minded it, of course.


	66. Storm

Anonymous asked: The gorls comforting brianna, who's scared of storms?

Another rumble came from the sky from outside and Brianna felt that oh so familar shiver run through her entire body. 

She hated storms ever since she was a kid: the sound of it, the image of the dark sky, and then a sudden light striking across the horizont… There was something really scary about it, like some kind of ominous danger was always on the way when the weather was like that. 

Thank god she had three amazing girlfriends who knew just what they had to do when the thunder came. 

They soon realized Brianna’s phobia, because she all but jumped out of the bed during the first storm they experienced together. She felt really awkward about it, thought her fears were childish, but her girlfriends never judged her; Brianna couldn’t be more thankful for it, for them. 

They were currently cuddled up in their large bed, Brianna in the very middle of said cuddle pile, the other three all but shielding her with their bodies. 

Her face was pressed against Freddie’s chest, listening to her steady heartbeat, slowly but surely calming her nerves. Joan was spooning her from behind, pressed along her back, comfortable warmth radiating off of her body. Regina was stroking her hair, fingers carding through the unruly curls soothingly, massaging her scalp just the way Brianna liked it. 

A loud crashing sound made Brianna jump a little, her heart speeding up inside her chest, but her girlfriends were there for her right away. 

"It’s okay. We’re going to protect you.“ Joan whispered into her ears softly. 

"You’re safe here, with us, darling.” Freddie mused, her arms tightening around Brianna, pulling her as close as possible. 

Regina pressed a little kiss onto the top of her curls, nuzzling them gently and Brianna felt her lips curl into a little smile. 

The world was so, so cold and scary outside, but inside, there was only warmth and softness, and Brianna felt her body relax as she was basking in that amazing feeling. 

Soon, the sound of the storm’s rampage outside barely reached her as she melted into the arms of her protective girlfriends, listening to them murmuring sweet nothings into her ears to help her take her mind off of what was going on outside. 

She was so lucky with this three, that was without a doubt.


	67. Cheer Up

Anonymous asked: Regina coming home after a horrible day to be cheered up by the girls, who sense her dispirited attitude instantly

Regina just wanted to tear everything apart. 

She failed her exam, missed her bus home and managed to get into quite the beef with at least four different people. Not to mention, the store was out of her favorite type of ice cream, the one she used as her comfort food all the time. 

So, it wasn’t surprising that she got home in an awful mood. 

It only took one look for Freddie, Brianna and Joan to immediately recognize the sudden drop in Regina’s mood which wasn’t anything like how she left that morning. 

They knew from experience that asking what was wrong only fueled the fire, so they decided to use a different approach. 

"Darling, we’re so happy you’re finally home!“ Freddie chirped, wrapping her up in a tight hug and pressing a loud kiss onto her cheeks. 

Regina liked to boil in her bad mood, sometimes for even long periods of time, but she had to admit, this greeting in itself managed to lift her mood a little bit. 

Joan helped her out of her coat, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. 

"I made some cookies, have at them if you’d like.”

Regina felt a comfortable warmth spread through her body, and she reached for one, taking a big bite. It tasted heavenly. 

"I’m going to run you a nice, warm bath, how about that?“ Brianna asked softly, gently brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Regina only sighed in response. 

The bath was amazing, made with a lot of foam and Regina’s favorite bath salts and she felt the tension leave her body as she soaked in the warm water. 

She walked into the bedroom when she was finished, her girlfriends immediately wrapping her up in their arms, cuddling her. 

"Would you like a massage?” Freddie asked, already reaching for the body lotion. Regina shook her head, a small smile was already tugging at the corners of her lips. 

"Just some cuddles, please.“ 

She sighed happily as Brianna pulled her close against her chest, Joan’s arms tightening around her body and Freddie petting her hair, fingers carding through the slightly damp tresses soothingly. 

With three amazing girlfriends like these ones, it didn’t take long for Regina to feel so much better.


	68. Stressed Out

Anonymous asked: joan who is the youngest freaking out over her final year of uni (all her exams and projects due), completing band duties and also girlfriend duties (and her already graduated girlfriends feeling bad cause they didn’t realise how much stress joan was in)

Seeing their youngest girlfriend in this horrible, stressed out state was actually heart wrenching to watch for the other three. 

They should have known, of course, that Joan being five years younger than Freddie, four years younger than Brianna and two years younger than Regina meant that she’s still a little “behind”, with a lot of catching up to do in most areas of life. 

The biggest one was, of course, education. 

Freddie, Regina and Brianna were already done and Joan still had to suffer through her last year of uni, hunching over books, studying the whole day and sometimes even during the night, her eyes terribly tired and bloodshot, a sad paleness on her face. 

She was freaking out, big time. 

Over graduation, the shit ton of exams; and on top of that, of course, there was their band that she obviously couldn’t just abandon, and she also didn’t want to, but the pressure was way too much, and Joan felt like she was nearing her breaking point. 

She tried to hide her internal struggles from her girlfriends, but she couldn’t fool them, not when she looked like a ghost thanks to the fact she churned herself all the time, being caught up in a horrendous stress spiral that she couldn’t see the way out of. 

"Maybe we should take a little break. Just until you take all of your exams.“ Freddie offered, rubbing soothing circles onto her back and Joan groaned in response. 

"We can’t do that…” Even her protests were weak, and their hearts all but broke for her right there. 

"Yes, we can.“ Brianna said, matter of factly, wrapping her arms around her shoulders comfortingly. 

"Joan, your mental health is the most important. You cannot tear yourself into pieces all the time.”

"And we know, that your education is just as important.“ Regina added, making Brianna and Freddie chuckle softly. This was a little rich coming from Regina who definitely didn’t put as much effort into her own education as Joan seemed to be doing, but well. They needed to comfort their girlfriend, and they needed to show her it was okay, that sometimes she felt like breaking under pressure, and was in dire need of a break. 

Joan sighed softly, nodding. They were right, taking a break with their constant touring would probably be the most rational idea right now. 

She needed to finish school, and then there will be one less thing she has to worry about. 

Joan was extremely thankful for her understanding girlfriends.


	69. Not A Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: werewolf!Brianna (in case this weirds out someone)

Anonymous asked: How about Poly!King giving werewolf!Brianna some belly rubs? 💕

Even when she was in her human form, Brianna couldn’t exactly shake off her wolfish instincts. There was her heightened sense of smell, her being very overprotective of her girlfriends and generally being more comfortable surrounded by her “pack” rather than being alone. 

And then, of course, enjoying belly rubs like any dog-like creature would. 

Her girlfriends immediately noticed when she was in need of that: she just plopped down onto her back, stretching out her long limbs and looking up at her girlfriends with puppy eyes, until they gave in. 

They were rubbing warm circles onto her stomach right now, all three of them chuckling as she let out a sound akin to a purr. 

"I didn’t even know werewolves purr. “ Regina laughed gently patting the warm skin. Brianna rolled her eyes with a small shrug, clearly too much in her headspace to actually talk. 

"I think it’s cute.” Freddie cooned, giggling as Brianna let out another delighted little sound. 

"Does the puppy like her belly rubs?“ Joan tutted and Brianna growled, baring her teeth for a second before collecting herself again. 

"Don’t call me puppy. I’m not a puppy.” She huffed, but she immediately melted after a particularly gentle rub that Freddie delivered. 

"But you are. A very cute puppy.“ Joan cooned again, leaning down to nuzzle the soft skin, making Brianna gasp before letting out a happy sigh. 

It wasn’t surprising that Brianna soon fell into a contented, deep sleep, body melting under the gentle, soothing touches. 

The other three simultaneously let out a soft giggle as she started quietly snoring, long eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as she dozed. 

It doesn’t matter what Brianna says: she was a puppy.


	70. Underneath The Moonlight

Anonymous asked: The King girls take a lovely stroll at night holding hands in their beautiful garden?

The moonlight illuminated everything around them, reflecting off the harsh green leaves of the plants, glistening on the little marble statue that stood proudly over the bubbling fountain (a luxury Freddie insisted on most to have, but well-they were the most succesful band in the whole world, so why not, really?). 

The garden at midnight looked like something straight out of a fairytale, like a beautiful wonderland and they couldn’t stop the dreamy sigh that escaped their lips right at the same time, all four of them clearly amazed by seeing something that has always been there, but now in a - literally - new light. 

Joan destroyed the beautiful moment a little when she tripped over something in the dark, swearing a little under her breath, but Brianna rushed to her aid quickly, grabbing her hand and keeping her up right. This little movement inspired the other two, and Freddie grabbed onto Joan’s other hand, while Regina took Brianna’s, and the girls continued their walk hand in hand. 

"This is going to sound very sentimental, but this is gorgeous.“ Regina declared, the moonlight glimmering on her beautiful blond hair, and the rest couldn’t help but agree with her. 

"I never thought it would look so different. It’s almost like we’re somewhere else completely.” Brianna added, her eyes roaming over the familiar, and yet so stranger place; they knew everything here like the back of their hands, every single flower and tree and bush and stone, but now it seemed like there was so much more they had to and could explore. 

It wasn’t just the effect of the darkness, hiding things from them; there was something truly magical going on here. 

Freddie shivered a bit as the chilly air hit her, so caught up in admiring everything that she barely noticed the drop in temperature. Joan noticed right away, wrapping her arms around her, trying to warm her up, eliciting a happy purr from her girlfriend. 

"Are you cold? Do you want to go back inside?“ She asked softly, and Freddie shook her head. 

"Not at all. To be honest, this is so lovely, I could stay here forever.”

Brianna smiled, leaning forward to peck first Freddie’s, then Joan’s, and then Regina’s lips, making them all let out a simultaneous ‘aww’, before she laid down the large blanket she has been holding onto the grass. 

"Maybe we can’t stay out here forever, but let’s make the most of it.“ She said with a giddy smile, reaching out her hand to pull Regina down with her, the blonde immediately snuggling up to her side. The other two soon joined them, and the four girlfriends cuddled up to each other just like they would do in their bed, but this time, the atmosphere was even more romantic. 

They stayed outside until the cold became too much to handle, holding each other under the silvery moonlight, basking in the glorious, silky embrace of the night and each other.


	71. The Wolf Princess

Anonymous asked: Gentle werewolf!Brianna WHO LOVES ANIMALS is my jam! uwu Could you write something about how after (small) animals got over their initial fright and discover how adorably gentle and harmless wolf!Brianna is they end up all eager to snuggle around this big fluffy warm ball of fur wwwwww The other three girls teased that Brianna's actually a Disney princess always surrounded by cute animals UWU

Regina didn’t really appreciate being dragged out of the bed by Joan and Freddie when she was just about to fall asleep, but the image that greeted her through the glass of the window immediately put a big, giddy smile onto her face. 

Brianna was lounging outside in the garden, currently in her wolf form. An owl was sitting contentedly on the top of her head, squirrels, mice and small birds running all over her furry body. Even a baby deer was brave enough to approach her, standing next to her with a curious look in its smart eyes. 

Joan, Freddie and Regina all let out a simultaneous ‘aww.’ Their girlfriend was truly adorable, both in her human and her wolf form as well. She wasn’t nearly as scary as one would think: she really was just an overgrown puppy with an immense love for animals. 

Her encounters with the small creatures that lived in the nearby woods didn’t go too smoothly at first: they were all scared of her, thanks to the fact that at the end of the day, when she was in her wolf form, she still posed as a potential threat, as an apex predator to them. 

Thank god, Brianna was as patient with them as she was with everyone and everything, slowly but surely earning their trust, proving to them that she would never hurt a fly, and she was a friend, not a foe. 

In the past few weeks, Brianna being surrounded by small animals and playing with them was quite the common occurence, but it never failed to make her three girlfriends melt whenever they saw it. 

"She’s a furry Disney princess.“ Regina chuckled as she watched Brianna roll onto her back with a happy woof when a hedgehog hopped onto her stomach. 

"If she keeps attracting so many animals, we’ll have more pets than we bargained for.” Joan laughed, making Freddie tut softly next to her. 

"I don’t mind, really. She’s too adorable!“ 

Of course they couldn’t help but tease her about it the next day when she was back in her human form. 

"I’m not a Disney princess.” She rumbled, rolling her eyes. The other three just laughed in response. 

"Being friends with animals is quite the Disney princess trait.“ Freddie chuckled, standing on the tips of her toes to press a soft kiss onto Brianna’s cheek, making her melt instantly. 

"Besides-what’s wrong with that? We all think it’s adorable as hell.” Joan added, and Brianna blushed. 

Well, that’s fair. Also, not a lot of people thought of werewolves as princesses, so that was a cute bonus.


	72. Werewolf!Brianna being insecure

Anonymous asked: :D Werewolf!Brianna feeling self-conscious and insecure about how often her wolf side slips through even when she's in human form & gets embarrassed by her behaviors during wolf form; She tried bottling up at first but apparently in her wolf form all emotions are full on display, so the girls see a sad overgrown puppy with her head hanging whimpering pitifully and it just breaks their heart. They immediately have a talk after Brianna shifts back in human form and reassured their love of her!

Brianna was overly thankful for her three precious girlfriends; no matter what she did, they didn’t seem to be scared of her, not even when she was in her wolf form.

But that didn’t quite chase her own insecurites away. 

Sometimes, even when she was in her human form, she did things that fitted a wolf much more, and she felt quite embarrassed about them. It happened more than once that she started growling and baring her teeth during an argument before she managed to stop herself. She happened to underestimate her strength as well, knocking her girlfriends off their feet when all she wanted to was to just give them a playful little shove. 

And when she was in her wolf form… Well, those traits were even more obvious, and Brianna just wanted the earth to open underneath her and swallow her whole. She wouldn’t have been able to handle if her girlfriends started to become scared of her, or would get fed up with her antics. Having a werewolf as a girlfriend must have been a difficult experience most of the time, and Brianna was afraid she was making it even harder for them. 

The other three didn’t quite share her opinion, though. 

They were never afraid of her, or felt like Brianna was ‘too much.’ They know what they signed up for when they decided to stay with her after Brianna revealed to them that she was a werewolf. 

They also noticed her feeling insecure, looking like a lost puppy when she was in her wolf form, and avoiding the topic when she was in her human form. 

Brianna was sat down one day after she shifted back, her girlfriends crowding around her with concerned eyes. 

"We love you. Nothing changes that.“ Regina assured her after she eventually opened up about her self-doubts after some nagging. 

"But… I do scary things.” She said quietly, hanging her head. 

"We’re not scared of you, darling. How could we? You’re are our girlfriend, and we love you so much.“ Freddie said softly. Joan nodded in agreement, taking her hand. 

"Please, don’t feel like you have to hide any part of you. We love all parts.”

Brianna nodded coyly, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Her girlfriends really were the best in the entire world.


	73. Loving Care

Anonymous asked: Brianna is sick and the girls take care of her?

Another pathetic cough forced itself out of her throat and Brianna winced, laying back down on the pillow with a low whine. 

Freddie cooned to her softly, pulling her close against her chest, chuckling as Brianna immediately burrowed closer, hiding her face in her neck while snifling. 

"Don’t worry, Dove, help is on the way!“ they heard from the kitchen, and soon enough, Joan and Regina showed up, Joan carrying a bowl full of steaming delicious home-made soup, while Regina’s hands were occupied with a mug of warm herbal tea. 

"Just what I need…” Brianna croaked, heaving herself up in a half sitting position. Another coughing fit immediately hit her, her body jerking with the violent coughs, causing all three of her girlfriends to coon to her. 

"Poor thing.“ Regina tutted, gently pushing the mug into Brianna’s hands. "Drink up." 

Brianna did, shooting her a grateful smile. The hot liquid warmed her body right away, and she let out a happy sigh. 

Freddie brushed a stray curl out of her sweaty forehead, gently wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. The moment Brianna put the mug down, Joan replaced it with the soup for her, grinning when Brianna all but purred at the meal she made. 

"This is definitely gonna make me feel better.” Brianna said quietly, smiling up at them. 

The soup tasted fantastic, and it was warm; exactly what the always shivering Brianna needed. By the time she finished her soup, some of the everlasting coldness in her body dissipated, and she lay back down with a satisfied sigh. 

Her girlfriends pulled the blanket over her, tucking her in. 

"Get some sleep.“ Joan said softly, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. Freddie and Regina kissed her too chastely, causing Brianna to smile sleepily. 

They cuddled up to her, making sure not to block too much of her oxygen, just close enough to make their poor, sick girlfriend feel loved. 

Brianna soon fell asleep, the heavy fog of the sickness, but also the warmth of her girlfriends making her eyelids become heavy and she was out like a log in mere seconds.


	74. Where Did You Come From?

Anonymous asked: The King girls reaction when Jer says that Freddie wasn't born or raised in Britain like she said she was?

The dinner went along pretty smoothly, so far nothing too awkward happened, and Freddie leaned back in her chair, relaxed. 

Her parents seemed to like her girlfriends after they got through the initial shock of finding out Freddie was in a relationship with three other women, but they soon realized how much they all mattered too each other, so they put their doubts aside. 

The calm atmosphere had to be destroyed, of course, because Jer decided it was time to show everyone Freddie’s baby pictures. 

"Mama, come on… “ Freddie whined, burying her face in her hands. Regina patted her thigh with a grin. 

"I always wanted to see your baby pictures.”

Freddie rolled her eyes, her cheeks going crimson red as she saw her girlfriends already hunching over the photo album with awe. 

"I think this is her very first picture.“ Jer explained, pointing at the black and white photo of an adorable, chubby baby, causing Brianna to let out a delighted ‘aww’. 

"That was still in Zanzibar.”

Three heads immediately snapped towards Freddie, and she basically turned green in an instant. 

"Zanzibar?“ Joan asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Freddie was about to open her mouth to brush the whole thing aside somehow, but Jer continued. 

"Yes. Didn’t Fareeda tell you that she was born in Zanzibar?”

"Fareeda…?“ Regina gawked at Freddie, and the singer let out a pitiful whimper. 

So much for things going smoothly. 

"I know she prefers Freddie now, but that’s her real name.” Jer said with a nostalgic smile.

"It’s such a pretty name, it means… “

"It doesn’t matter, Mama.” Freddie perked up, her eyes all but shooting arrows at her poor mother. Jer held up her hands in defeat, but she smiled anyways. 

"Can you tell us more about Zanzibar? Freddie never really mentioned anything about her true origins.“ Brianna chimed in, sending a glance towards Freddie that basically said 'why keep this a secret?' 

Jer and Freddie’s dad, Bomi were more than happy to tell the story of their family, about fleeing Zanzibar, about the struggles they all went through before they could settle down in England. Even Freddie’s little brother, Kareem chimed in sometimes, and Freddie made a mental note to take revenge on him for being a traitor. 

She sat with her cheeks flaming in embarrassment while her girlfriends took everything in with awe, grinning giddily at every newfound information. 

*

"Why did you say you were born here?” Joan asked gently when they were laying in bed, stroking Freddie’s hair. 

"I don’t like to talk about it.“ Freddie said quietly, burrowing deeper into her girlfriends’ embrace. 

"Do you think we would have looked at you differently, if we knew?” Brianna asked, her thumbs soothing over Freddie’s cheekbones. 

"I don’t know… “

"Simple answer: we wouldn’t have.” Regina said softly, kissing Freddie chastely. 

"And we don’t. I think we actually would like to hear more about it, if you don’t mind.“

"You don’t have to hide this.” Brianna added, her voice so soft and gentle it made Freddie’s heart flutter. 

Joan nodded in agreement, squeezing Freddie’s hand encouragingly. 

To be honest, the fact that her girlfriends didn’t freak out about this made Freddie feel a lot better.


	75. Forgive Me, Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of child abuse

Anonymous asked: A bad fight reminds Regina of her abusive father and the girls have to clam her down from her panic attack and try to understand what happened

Certainly none of them meant to yell at Regina at such a loud volume, but to be honest, the blonde was absolutely insufferable that day. 

She didn’t seem to care enough to follow the other three, doing her own little rhythm that was slowly but surely driving everyone up the wall. 

"I didn’t realize this was a solo project.“ Brianna snarled, shooting a glance towards Regina. 

"You guys are fucking slow. Again.” Regina shot back, twirling her drumsticks good-naturedly before going back to her fast pattern. 

Freddie rubbed at her face tiredly, letting out an annoyed sigh. 

"We agreed to slow it down. Why can’t you just follow us?“ 

"Because this is shit.” Regina snarled, clearly growing a little annoyed herself with the snail-tempo. 

"Why do you have to be such an asshole all the time!?“ Joan snapped, startling the drummer. 

It wasn’t a common occurence for the quiet bassist to yell, but she was getting fed up with this bullshit. 

"I’m just trying to save the song!” Regina shouted back, throwing her drumsticks at the floor. ''It’s going to flop like that!“ 

"Oh, it will, won’t it? Why, because you didn’t write it?” Freddie mocked, putting her hands on her hips with an angry frown. 

"Honestly Regina, I’m getting a little tired of you trying to ruin everything today!“

"Why do you have to mess up everything!?” Joan growled, her eyes darker than Regina has ever seen them. Fuck, she really pissed them off. They were mad at her… 

"I know you’re such a rebel that you feel like you don’t have to follow the rules, but sometimes you have to!“ Brianna added, shouting and Regina couldn’t say anything anymore. 

They were all angry at her. They were shouting. Telling her to follow the rules. 

She knew the pattern, she knew what was going to happen now: suddenly she was back in her old room, trembling like a leaf in the corner, tears soaking her little face as her father yelled at her, completely out of his mind just because she broke a vase. 

He was mad at her. He was shouting. Telling her to follow the rules, before striking his daughter with his belt buckle.

She couldn’t breathe. She was trembling. She was going to get hit, and that’s going to hurt like hell. They were shouting, and they are going to hit her because she was a bad girl, and her father told her bad girls deserved to be hit… 

Regina was dimly aware that they were calling her name, but she became paralyzed. She couldn’t move or speak. The fear completely froze her, down to her very core. 

Joan gently but firmly grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. Here it was. They already grabbed at her, this is how it started… 

She didn’t even realize she was screaming, tears streaming down her face as she started flailing with her arms, trying to break out of their hold. 

"I’m sorry Dad, I didn’t mean to… ” She sobbed, grabbing at her own hair, pulling on it harshly like she tried to tear herself apart. "Please don’t hurt me again, I’ll be good…“ 

*

The blood all but froze in their veins at that. 

Just what the hell happened? 

One minute, Regina was snarling back at them, stubborn and sassy, and then she froze. And now… Now she was screaming about her father, begging for forgiveness. This was genuinely terrifying. 

"Regina, Angel, it’s just us.” Brianna said gently, cupping Regina’s face until the blonde’s scared eyes finally zeroed in on her. 

''No one’s going to hurt you, it’s me, Joan and Freddie.“

"Darling, breathe.” Freddie reminded her softly, slowly inhaling in and then exhaling, showing Regina the rhythm. "See? Do it after me, beautiful.“

Regina choked on air as she tried, but Joan soothed her right away, stroking her hair until she managed to get her breathing back on track again, her hammering heart calming down a little. 

"Let’s get you home, okay?” Joan murmured softly and Regina nodded, slowly coming back to reality under the gentle ministrations. 

*

Once she managed to calm down a little, her girlfriends carefully pried about what triggered this terrifying response. 

Regina opened up about her abusive father, about how he always hit her and her mother and her little brother, about the fear they had to experience every single day. 

She was crying again when she was finished, but at least she didn’t get another panic attack. 

Her girlfriends gathered her up in their arms, squeezing her tight as they shushed her. 

"We’re never going to hurt you.“ Freddie promised, pressing a little kiss onto her wet cheeks. 

"You father lied. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that, just because you made a mistake.” Brianna added, her eyes gentle but her voice firm, to make sure the message gets through. 

"You deserve the best of everything. And just because we sometimes get mad at you, that doesn’t mean we’re going to hit you. We would never do that to you.“ Joan promised, wiping away a few tears, and Regina nodded, sniffling. 

They all knew it was going to be a long time coming until she can handle situations like that without breaking down, but they also knew, that together, they could get through anything.


	76. Piano (wo)man

Anonymous asked: OT4 or OT5. Freddie starts to doubt her piano skills and worth after a particularly nasty interviewer or fan then her beautiful girls come to the rescue? 💛

It was literally ONE wrong accord, but it was enough to send the hyenas- pardon- the journalists into a frenzy about it. 

The whole thing got blown way out of proportion, spiraling into a mocking debacle where everyone seemed to be an expert at how to play the piano.

The articles were rough, but Freddie kept holding on. Worse things had been said about her, and she was pretty confident in her piano skills-right?

The storm came when an interviewer decided to keep beating that topic, asking Freddie whether she should just stick to singing, since obviously, her piano playing has left a lot to be desired. 

And Freddie striked back with a witty response, but she would have lied if she said that didn’t make an uncomfortable, cold feeling settle inside her. 

*

"This is such bullshit!“ Regina growled after Freddie told them about the journalist and his assholeness about the whole deal. 

"It was only one mistake, I don’t see how that makes you a ‘lousy’ piano player.”

"Not to mention, it was barely audible. Pretty sure the audience didn’t even notice.“ Brianna interjected, her eyes soft as she looked Freddie over. 

"I’m not so sure about that darlings.” Freddie sighed, her cheeks flaming.

Maybe she really was an awful piano player. She did press the wrong key after all and the sound came out really weird, and… 

"Come on. Why are you even listening to them?“ Joan interrupted her train of thought with her gentle voice. 

Freddie sighed again, shrugging.

"Maybe they are right… It sounded pretty awful…" 

"Awful is a bit of an overexaggeration.” Brianna tutted, but her kind smile never left her face. "It sounded a little off, that’s it.“

"And like… That was your first mistake in what, three years now?” Regina added, making sure her voice and face shows how ridiculous and absurd these claims were. 

"You’re quite the pro, baby. Those assholes are just jealous because they don’t even know if piano is an instrument or a type of canned food.“

That made Freddie chuckle a little, and to be honest, she knew, deep down, that her girlfriends were right. Still, those comments did make her feel quite shitty. 

The clouds seemed to dissipate though when Joan gently took a hold of her hand, and pressed a light kiss onto her knuckles, making her blush. 

"Maybe you could play something for us now too. So you can hear how good you are.”

Brianna and Regina made a noise in agreement, and Freddie couldn’t help the giddy smile on her face as she sat down on the little stool, ready to play. 

As she listened to her own playing, and saw her girlfriends heart eyes during the whole song, she realized one mistake is not the end of the world, and that journalists really are assholes.


	77. Positive Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: little bit of dirty talk, implied smut

Anonymous asked: joan having an eye infection so has to wear her glasses and the others going a bit crazy

Having an eye infection wasn’t fun, for more than one reason. 

First, her eyes kept watering and it stung like hell (though that got a little better after a few days); second, she had to wear glasses for a few weeks.

She soon found out, though, that the latter wasn’t even a curse, but a blessing. 

Joan felt a little insecure about it: she felt like a fourth grader with them, ridiculous and lame, but her girlfriends didn’t quite share her opinion. 

*

"Have I told you you look like a hot business woman?“ Regina purred, slithering up against her side like a cat. 

Joan rolled her eyes, but grinned anyways. 

"Yeah, you guys keep telling me that. Like every day.”

"Because it’s true.“ Freddie added, her eyes dark, licking her lips in a way that definitely didn’t fail to make Joan feel a little hot all over. 

"You look really cute in glasses.” Brianna said, her eyes roaming over Joan’s face with an appreciative little hum. 

"I mean you always do, but now…“ Her voice came out in a dreamy sigh at the end, to which the other two joined as well, and Joan was unable to hold back a hearty laugh. 

"You guys, come on. This is anything, but hot.”

"I disagree.“ Freddie purred, and there was that dam lip-licking again, paired with her thick lashes fluttering against her cheeks. 

"I think it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, darling.”

Regina hummed softly in agreement, looking up at Joan with fake innocence in her eyes. 

"You in those glasses kinda make me wanna bend over this desk and get spanked by you.“ Regina breathed, and Joan swallowed thickly. Her girlfriends being attracted to her glasses seemed funny at first, but now it seemed like something could come out of it, something Joan could enjoy as well. 

"I could see you completely naked, you would only wear the glasses…” Brianna was thinking out loud, completely lost in her little fantasy. Freddie literally moaned next to her, making Joan chuckle. 

"You are all so disgusting, taking advantage of my suffering… But damn if I don’t like it.“

The other three giggled like a bunch of schoolgirls, and Joan felt a predatory grin spread out on her face. 

Maybe this eye infection wasn’t even that terrible, after all.


	78. A hazy "first" meeting

Anonymous asked: Loopy Brianna, maybe after a surgery regarding her arm/hepatitis/ulcer, completely forgets who the girls are and just starts blushing and swooning about the pretty girls in her room and how she would like to date them. (Then starts crying once they tell her they are taken. (By you bri! You proposed to us a month ago!))

They all simultaneously tutted as they stepped inside the room. 

Brianna was completely dazed on the bed, her arm covered in bandages, her hair mussed, eyes tired and unfocused. The surgery was a success, thank god, and now they could finally come and visit her. 

Brianna looked up at them, her eyes widening in awe, a giddy smile tugging at her lips. 

"Hello.“ She greeted them quietly, blushing a little. She was a really adorable sight. 

"Hello, darling.” Freddie tried to hold back her happy tears as she leaned down to press a kiss onto Brianna’s forehead, raising en eyebrow in question when Brianna blushed even deeper. 

"Uhm… Thanks.“ Brianna stuttered, her cheeks flaming. Freddie chuckled in disbelief. 

"Thanks for what?”

"Well…I haven’t been kissed by such a beautiful girl before. It’s nice.“

That made Freddie blush, and the rest chuckle. 

"You think she’s fucking with us, or doesn’t recognize us?” Regina whispered into Joan’s ears, who shrugged. 

"No idea. Let’s see, shall we?“

She walked closer to the bed, her sunny smile never leaving her face and she could already see Brianna’s interest perk up as she stared up at her. 

"Hi. Remember me?” Joan purred, and Brianna let out a dreamy sigh. 

"I think I would remember someone as pretty as you…“ Brianna mused, and Joan could see she was completely honest; she was so dopey, she had no idea who any of them was rigth now. 

"What about her? Do you remember her?” Joan pointed at Regina, and Brianna shook her head, but her smile was still there. 

"Not really… But she’s really beautiful. I would like to kiss her. I would like to kiss all of you.“

The other three shared a knowing look, grinning. 

"I’m afraid you can’t do that: we’re already taken.” Freddie grinned, Regina and Joan nodding next to her. 

Brianna’s eyes widened. "Really?“

"Yeah, we have a beautiful, smart girlfriend whom we love a lot.” Regina mused. 

"Oh my god…“ Brianna whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. "It’s just my luck, you three are so gorgeous, and you’re already taken…" 

They all let out a hearty little laugh at the dramatics of it all, cooing as Brianna wept in her bed. 

"You proposed to us a month ago, you dummy.” Joan chuckled, making Brianna look up in suprise. 

"We are your girlfriends.“ Freddie announced, unable to resist adding some jazz hands, making Regina roll her eyes softly, but she smiled anyways. 

"Once the sedatives wear off, you’ll remember.” Regina promised and Brianna nodded coyly, her eyes drooping, and soon she fell back asleep.

The other three walked out hand in hand, giggling quietly about their adorable, lovesick girlfriend.


	79. Just The Four Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: very light smut (mostly implied)

Anonymous asked: King were out enjoying themselves in a rather expensive club one night and they’ve booked a secluded booth; Brianna was already tipsy from all the alcohol she just keep nuzzling into her three girlfriends so sweetly with that cute grin and blushing so prettily, the other three can’t help but start to let their hands wander. At first Brianna squirmed nervously cuz they’re still in public and someone might come in but eventually she couldn’t resist their wonderful touches, they know her body well.

The alcohol was buzzing in her veins, making her giddier than usual, and a giddy Brianna was always a truly adorable sight. 

She leaned her head on Joan’s shoulder with a happy sigh, burrowing deep into her girlfriends’ warmth. 

"I love you all so much.“ She giggled, her cheeks delightfully pink from the alcohol. The other three chuckled softly. 

"Yeah, we know.” Regina answered with a smirk. "We love you too.“

With that, she placed her hand on Brianna’s thigh, eliciting another happy giggle from her girlfriend, that turned into a surprised little gasp when Regina’s hands wandered towards her crotch. 

"What are you doing?” Brianna whispered, her eyes widening. Freddie tutted softly from where she was pressed up against Regina’s back, looking at Brianna with a predatory grin over her shoulder. 

"We’re just having fun.“

"There are other people here.” Brianna protested, clamping a hand over her mouth when Regina pressed the heel of her hand against her crotch through her jeans, causing her to buck her hips up slightly. 

"Don’t worry, they won’t bother us here.“ Joan promised, her eyes darkening hungrily, and Brianna’s breath all but hitched in her throat at her dangerous look. 

Regina made quick work on the button of her jeans, slipping her hand inside and Brianna had to stifle a moan as she started rubbing her through her underwear. 

"Relax.” Freddie purred, enjoying the show. She reached over to cup Brianna’s cheek comfortingly. 

Joan leaned forward and started pressing hot kisses all over Brianna’s neck, making her throw her head back with a groan. 

She had one eye open just in case to see if someone was about to notice them, but thankfully, the booth was secluded enough. 

So Brianna squeezed her eyes shut in bliss again, shivering in pleasure as Joan nipped at her neck teasingly, Regina’s hand sneaked under her panties, and Freddie also snuggled closer until she could cup Brianna’s breasts cheekily through her shirt. 

Soon all of her worries were forgotten as Regina started toying with her clit, her own hips rolling forward to grind them against Brianna’s thigh. She could feel through her jeans that Regina didn’t have any panties on, and for some reason she was pretty sure the others were also commando under their pants and skirts. 

So they have planned all this, the cheeky sluts. 

Not like Brianna minded, really.


	80. Good Things Come In Small Packages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: breast worship, nipple-licking, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Poly!King Brianna feels insecure about her small breasts so the girls decide to worship the hell out of them at every available time and often ambush Brianna when she's just going on about her day, showing her how much they love them; Cupping and fondling them while they're pressed tightly against Brianna from behind, whispering to her how lovely they look in their hands and how pleasant they are to their touch, pushing her down and spreading her legs then diving down to suck on her nipples etc.

Having three girlfriends who were all blessed with quite generous breasts - or at least with an average size, like in Joan’s case- was a really good root for Brianna’s insecurities concerning her own size. 

She felt really awkward, like a premature girl compared to her beautiful, curvy girlfriends. The first time they had sex, she was so self-conscious she refused to take her shirt off. 

Thank god her girlfriends didn’t seem to mind her A-cups. In fact, they seemed to be all over them constantly. 

More often than not she woke up to the feeling of warm hands roaming over her body, cupping her through her tank top, and when she turned, she was greeted by Freddie’s smirk. 

"What?“ Brianna chuckled, but it soon turned into a little gasp as Freddie’s hand slipped under her shirt, stroking her warm skin. 

"They just feel so good in my hands.” Freddie explained, her thumb brushing across a quickly hardening nipple and Brianna swallowed thickly. Fuck, this was one hell of a way to start her morning. 

"So small and perfect.“ Freddie purred, continuing to fondle them, and Brianna would have lied if she said this didn’t flatter her, or her girlfriend’s expert hands touching just right didn’t feel amazing. 

On other occasions, she was just lounging around, minding her own business when Regina plopped down onto her lap, already going in to cop a feel through her shirt. 

"Well.. Hello to you too.” Brianna laughed, and Regina just hummed in response. 

Brianna felt her tell-tale blush warming her cheeks as Regina squeezed her a little rougher, clearly not being able to get enough of the feeling of her girlfriend’s tits sitting in her hands.

"Have I told you how much I love your little tits?“ Regina mused, leaning forward to nuzzle along Brianna’s neck, her hands never leaving her chest. 

"They are so amazing.”

Brianna couldn’t really say anything, just kept blushing as Regina kept fondling her like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

And of course, it was hard not to feel like a hot goddess when Joan kept whispering into her ears, rasping out sentences like:

"I kept thinking about your breasts all day. How much I wanted to suck on them… They fit inside my mouth so well.“

These words, accompanied with her hot breath ghosting over Brianna’s neck as she pressed herself along her back made goosebumps rise all over her skin. 

Joan was right, they really did fit inside their mouths perfectly, and they took good advantage of that. 

*

Brianna was gasping and squirming as her girlfriends basically gave blowjobs to her tits, taking turns sucking on her nipples under they were sore and rock hard. 

Naughty lips wrapped around the sensitive nubs, expert tongues swirling around the tip teasingly and Brianna could swear she would be able to come like that, with her three gorgeous girlfriends licking and sucking her breasts, crawling all over her hungrily. 

When Regina looked up at her under those long lashes innocently, while she kept licking her nipples, Brianna was unable to hold back a little moan. 

Joan’s fingers dug into her skin, clearly intent on leaving bruises, marking up their territory, and Freddie quite literally managed to suck her whole breast into her mouth, moaning around it obscenely and Brianna was sure she was gonna die like that. But oh, what a way to go. 

After receiving so much wonderful attention, it was impossible to feel insecure about her petite little breasts anymore.


	81. Long Honeymoon Phase

Anonymous asked: Poly!King with the girls being all handsy and flirty with each other 24/7? Their honeymoon phase seems to be going on forever according to other people.

"You guys are disgusting.“

Crystal declared with a sour expression, making the four girlfriends giggle. 

"You’re just jealous.” Regina smirked at her assistant, then immediately snuggled back into Brianna’s arms, causing Crystal to roll her eyes.

"Definitely not. This is beyond ridiculous.“

As if to accentuate her point, Freddie lay down on Brianna’s lap, purring happily when the guitarist started stroking her hair gently.

Joan spooned Freddie and started fondling her ass like they were alone and without a care in the world. 

"For fuck’s sake… ” Crystal groaned. "Shouldn’t the honeymoon phase be over now?“

"Can you blame us? Look how beautiful my girlfriends are.” Brianna mused, making the other three let out a simultaneous ‘aww’. 

"Okay, that was it.“ Crystal announced, turning on her heels to walk out, leaving the four lovebirds behind. 

"Such a buzzkill.” Freddie chuckled, snuggling deeper into her girlfriends’ warmth. Regina nodded, grinning, leaning down to press a kiss onto Freddie’s plush lips. 

Joan used this oppurtinity to pull Brianna into a deep kiss, her hands tangling in her curls as they were making out, definitely without any modesty or second thought, not caring in the slightest about the techs in the studio. 

"I love you all so much.“ Regina announced after finally pulling away from Freddie’s lips, only to get her lips captured by Brianna’s, making the blonde purr against her mouth happily. 

Joan nuzzled Freddie’s neck, pressing little kisses onto the warm skin, marvelling in the way Freddie sighed happily and squirmed against her. 

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today yet?” Brianna mused after she finished kissing the soul out of Regina, instead wooing Freddie now. 

"Aww, darling.“ Freddie purred, wrapping her arms around the guitarist’s neck as they kissed. 

Next to them, Joan now had a lap full of Regina, the blonde letting out happy little giggles as Joan kissed all over her cheeks and neck. 

Poor Crystal had to walk back for something, only to be the eyewitness of the snog-fest. She let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Absolutely disgusting.” She said again, but the four girlfriends didn’t seem to care: they were too busy being madly in love with each other.


	82. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: finger-sucking (if that bothers anyone lmao)

Anonymous asked: After finish painting white fingernails for Brianna Freddie is now painting Henna on her hands while Regina and Joan cuddling close, watching intently. That's when they figured out exactly just how sensitive Brianna's hands are. ;)

Brianna couldn’t help the little shiver that ran through her body when Freddie gently blew on her fingers. 

"All done, darling!“ She announced cheerfully, admiring her work. Brianna always looked so pretty with white nail polish. 

"You should try the Henna on her. Those hands would look gorgeous with it.” Regina perked up from where she was reclining on Joan’s lap, watching the scene curiously. 

Freddie hummed thoughtfully then nodded, blowing once again on Brianna’s nails for good measure, the warm gust of air raising delighted goosebumps all over the guitarist’s skin. 

"Everything okay?“ Joan asked, her eyes attentive but dark as she noticed the way Brianna swallowed thickly, and as her skin flushed. 

"Sure.” Brianna croaked, not feeling like knocking the subject anymore. The fact she got turned on just because her girlfriend touched her hands was already awkward enough in itself. 

The Henna wasn’t much better either, every brush of the pen against the back of her hand sent the really good kind of shivers down her spine, and you would have had to be stupid not to notice how much she was into it. 

When Freddie was done with that too, she pulled back with a smirk. 

"Do you like it?“ She asked, her voice coming out on a purr. Brianna noticed that Joan and Regina also shifted closer, eyeing her in a hungry way that promised dangerous things to come. 

"Yeah… I do.” Brianna breathed and blushed even deeper when she saw Regina licking her lips. 

"Tell me, Freddie.“ Regina started, her voice lower than usual. "Is it quick-dry?”

"Yeah, should be okay now.“ Freddie nodded, that shit-eating grin never leaving her face. 

Brianna barely had time to register what happened before Regina grabbed her hand and lifted it to her mouth, her tongue sneaking out to lap at a pad of a finger, causing Brianna to gasp and buck her hips forward on instinct. 

The way Regina’s tongue teased her sensitive fingers made Brianna tremble in pleasure, breathy little gasps leaving her lips. 

Freddie joined the dance soon, sucking a long finger into her mouth with an obscene moan, looking up at Brianna from under her lashes sinfully, and Brianna couldn’t fight back a moan. 

"Someone’s sensitive.” Joan drawled, grabbing the back of her head, fingers tangling in her curls as she pulled her into a bruising kiss, teeth tugging at her bottom lip, making Brianna pant into her mouth. 

She definitely didn’t plan on this little artistic session turning that filthy, but hey, she wasn’t complaining.


	83. Don't Listen To Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: transphobia

Anonymous asked: The girls comfort trans!brianna after the press says she is not a real woman

The trashcan was already filled to the brim with crumpled up newspapers, but Regina managed to squeeze another one into it. 

Brianna has revealed she was trans to the public a few days prior, and while the majority of the reactions were thankfully positive, some articles weren’t exactly nice about the whole deal. 

They kept calling Brianna a “man” and accusing her of lying to her fans all these years. 

Brianna was devastated, of course. It took her an incredible amount of courage to finally do that public announcement, and now she was being attacked for it, all those ugly things she has been called in her life before screaming back into her face. 

She couldn’t cry anymore; she was just so exhausted, sitting on the couch and staring forward with empty eyes. 

"We’re going to sue them, just you wait. They can’t keep talking trash about you like that.“ Joan murmured, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Brianna’s back, who sighed deeply. 

"I thought I might help someone with this… If people like me out there could see that the guitarist of their favorite band was trans, maybe…" 

She faltered, staring down at her lap, chewing on her bottom lip. Freddie gently took her hand into hers. 

"I’m pretty sure you helped a lot of people, darling.” The singer said softly, lifting Brianna’s hand to her lips to press a light kiss onto her knuckles. 

"And that’s the most important thing. And also, that you felt so relieved after you told the world.“ Regina, who just arrived back from the kitchen, said, lowering herself down onto the couch as well. 

"But I don’t feel relieved now. Look what happened.” Brianna said, her voice tired and so, so sad, it made her girlfriends’ heart break for her. 

"They are fucking hyenas. They take any chance to drag one of us.“ Joan chimed in, but Brianna shook her head. 

"It’s different now. They really do think of me as a… Do you think they are right? That I have been deceiving our fans? Do you think they are disappointed?" 

Her eyes quickly filled with tears at the thought. Their fans mattered so much to her, she wouldn’t be able to handle if she caused them pain. 

"No, no, not at all.” Freddie perked up, squeezing her hand tighter. "I bet they are so proud of you.“

Brianna snifled, ducking her head as her tears started flowing freely. Joan wrapped an arm around her, pulling her securely against her side. 

"Just like we are.” Regina said softly, slipping off the couch and sinking to her knees in front of Brianna on the floor, so she could face her. She reached up, cupping her cheeks.

"Listen here: we love you so much. And we’re so, so proud of you.“

"You’re the strongest woman we’ve ever met. You had to fight so much harder than any of us, and you’re here, and you’re strong and brave.” Joan added, her arms tightening around her. 

Brianna buried her face in her hands, sobbing into them. 

''Don’t listen to those bastards. They know nothing about you.“ Freddie said, nuzzling into her. 

They all gathered around her and wrapped her up in a tight group-embrace, letting their girlfriend cry into them, while they kept shushing her gently. 

They all knew that some cuddles won’t solve this issue, but hell if they wouldn’t try and make her feel as loved as she actually was, and as perfect and strong as she actually was.


	84. An Exciting Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys, lingerie, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Poly!King with the girls doing Christmas gift exchange only the plot twist is that all gifts have to be kinky but at the same time must be something all of them would enjoy ;)

They were more excited for their Christmas gifts now more than ever, and for good reason. 

They have agreed to give each other some… Well, naughty presents that would come in handy for when they were in a not so vanilla mood. Of course they couldn’t wait to see what each of them has gotten. 

Regina let out a soft gasp when she pulled a gorgeous set of baby-pink lingerie out of the box, caressing the delicate, lacy material. 

"You look gorgeous in baby-pink.“ Brianna explained, her eyes already dark and hungry, eyeing the flimsy babydoll in Reginas’ hands like she couldn’t wait to get her girlfriend into it, only to tear it off her mere seconds later. Well, that wasn’t exactly far from the truth. 

"Thank you.” Regina purred, pressing a kiss onto Brianna’s lips that may have lingered on longer than orginially planned. 

Next, it was Freddie’s gift to Regina, a pair of handcuffs, handed over in the company of a cheeky wink. That one didn’t need much explanation, and Regina already smirked, imagining cuffing Freddie, or being cuffed herself. 

Joan’s gift to her was a small, but apparently very mighty vibrating egg, since it had 5 settings, and Regina already felt herself shivering just pressing it against her palm.

"Can’t wait to hear you moan when it’s inside you.“ Joan purred, and Regina squirmed under her hungry looks. 

Freddie got a gorgeous, flimsy maid outfit from Brianna, and from the way the guitarist was licking her lips, Freddie could tell she already imagined Freddie bending over in that short skirt.

Regina also got her an outfit, but it was something akin to what a belly dancer would wear.

"Just so you could bust out some moves.” Regina smirked, and Freddie winked in response. 

"Sorry, another outfit.“ Joan laughed, handing Freddie her own gift. It was a schoolgirl outfit, that made all of their mouths water. 

"I’m gonna spank you so hard in this.” Joan promised, slapping Freddie’s ass for good measure who couldn’t fight back a little moan at that. 

Next, it was Brianna’s turn to receive her gifts. 

Regina gave her a blindfold, and Brianna honestly couldn’t decide whether she wanted to have it on herself or putting it on one of her girlfriends more. 

Freddie handed her a double-ended dildo, for "when we’re a little bored, darling" and Brianna wanted to just pounce on her right there and use it. 

Joan’s gift was a clit-massager that could be attached to the underwear. 

"When you’re stressed, just turn this on.“ Joan smirked, patting Brianna’s thigh. 

Brianna got Joan a whip which made all of them blush, but Joan was already contemplating who to punish first. 

Freddie handed her a strap-on. "You’re gonna use it on me first, darling.” She said, licking her lips hungrily, and Joan grinned. 

Regina’s gift was a collar and a leash, another thing Joan could use on any of them, since they knew she preferred to be in charge. 

The whole room looked like a sex shop around them, but they could only grin. 

They are going to have a fucking amazing Christmas.


	85. Reversed Roles

Anonymous asked: Freddie's always drawing and painting the King girls, so they decide to try and return the favor!

When the girls sat Freddie down one day and announced that they all want to draw Freddie individually, she was pretty sure it was bound to end up in a catastrophe. 

"Where’s that sudden artistic urge coming from, darlings?“ Freddie chuckled. Her girlfriends seemed dead serious, already pulling up three canvases to get to work. 

"You always make beautiful paintings of us. We want to try and return the favor.” Brianna explained, causing Freddie to let out a small “aww”. 

"It might not be as good as yours, though.“ Joan laughed, rubbing the back of her head a little nervously. Freddie tutted, standing up from the little stool they made her sat on, and walked over to her to kiss the insecurity off her lips. 

"It doesn’t matter. I’m pretty sure I’ll love them anyways.” She pecked Joan’s lips one less time before kissing Regina and then Brianna too for good luck, then took her place again. 

"Should I take off my clothes?“ Freddie joked, making her three girlfriends blush. 

"I wouldn’t mind.” Regina smirked, and Freddie blew her a little kiss. "But you can keep them on now.“

Freddie nodded, straightening her back, trying to strike the most natural pose as possible. She didn’t even realize how hard it was to be on the other end of the canvas. 

Her girlfriends were truly adorable as they focused on drawing her perfectly: Regina’s tongue was peeking out as she concentrated, Joan had her eyebrows knitted together, and Brianna kept erasing with such fervor, it was a wonder her hands didn’t fall off. 

"We haven’t thought this through.” Regina whined, looking at her drawing with a disgusted face. 

She wasn’t the only one who seemed to be unsatisfied with their work: Brianna looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown, and Joan kept shaking her head. 

Freddie cooed to them softly. 

"Come on, darlings. Surely they can’t be that bad!“

"They are, trust me.” Brianna groaned. "This is a lost cause.“

"Well…can I see them before you all start crying?” Freddie laughed, already sliding off the stool. The girls simultaneously let out a heavy sigh, pulling back to give enough place to their girlfriend. 

Freddie tried really hard not to laugh as she stood behind them to observe the pictures. Regina’s was the only one, that sort of resembled her, the rest… Lord. 

"We told you it looks terrible.“ Joan whined, ducking her head in embarrassment. Her own drawing looked like something a toddler would scribble, but honestly, Freddie found it adorable. 

Brianna’s didn’t even resemble a human, and she clearly knew that too, her cheeks red in embarrassment. 

Regina’s was quite okay, if a little caricature-y. 

"Why are my boobs bigger than my head?” Freddie asked, laughing and Regina shrugged, a coy smile on her face. 

"I love them. I really do.“ Freddie said, and she was one-hundred percent honest. They looked terrible, but her girlfriends made it for her-of course she loved them! 

"You cannot be serious…” Brianna mumbled, but Freddie shushed her gently. 

"But I am. Drawing is not easy, you guys are inexperienced, and yet you took the effort to made these for me. So yes, I really do love them.“

She leaned down to kiss all of them in turn, rewarding them for their hard work, already contemplating which wall she should hang the pictures on.


	86. Need Some Help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: OT4 where they walk in on Joan touching herself and decide to give her a hand?

They all stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the soft moans coming out from behind the slightly ajar bedroom door. 

"Is this what I think it is?“ Brianna asked with a smirk, causing the other two to grin as well.

"Someone’s missing us.” Regina chuckled, taking Freddie and Brianna’s hands, and the trio sliently tiptoed to the room to make sure they don’t blow their cover too early. 

As they peeked inside they could see that they were right. 

Joan was lying on the bed, legs spread, head thrown back against the pillow as she worked a hand between her legs, letting out quiet gasps and moans. 

She was a gorgeous sight, hair spread on the pillow like a halo, skin flushed, pink lips parted on pleasured gasps, eyes squeezed shut in bliss. 

No wonder they all wanted a piece of that. 

"Well, hello, darling.“ Freddie purred, and Joan’s eyes immediately snapped open, her face turning an even deeper shade of red. Her hand stilled between her legs. 

"Need a few hands?” Regina asked with a low chuckle, and the way her voice dropped an octave made heat pool in Joan’s stomach. 

"I mean… Why not?“ Joan chuckled, breathily. She let out another soft laugh when she saw that her girlfriends immediately flocked to the bed with the speed of light. 

Freddie’s lips were on hers in an istant, kissing her deeply and hungrily, not really leaving Joan any time to catch her breath, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth impatiently. 

Regina rucked up her top, quickly taking a hard nipple into her mouth and sucking on it with a low hum, making Joan gasp and arch her back off the bed. 

Joan let out another deep moan when she felt Brianna’s hand slip between her legs, the guitarist humming appreciatively at her wetness. 

She didn’t waste any time before slipping two fingers inside right away, and Joan whimpered, clamping down around them hungrily. God, she really missed her girlfriends and their expert touches: her own hand was great, but it was nothing compared to the way they touched her. 

She had to bite the inside of her mouth to stifle a probably very embarrassing-sounding when Brianna lay down on her fron between her legs, licking her clit while her fingers kept pumping in and out of her steadily. 

Regina continued to litter kisses all over her chest and neck, sucking marks into the soft skin everywhere she could reach. Freddie joined the dance, moving down her neck to suck a bruise just above her pulse point, making her shiver. 

It didn’t take long for her to come like this: she arched off the bed, hips thrusting up against Brianna’s face and onto her fingers, letting out a loud unabashed moan while her girlfriends cooed to her, encouraging her through it. 

Joan let out a deep breath, sagging back against the pillow, utterly spent. 

Yeah, she was having fun before alone, but this was a thousand times better.


	87. An Exciting Christmas Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: various sex toys, dirty talk, Dom/Sub elements, lingerie

Anonymous asked: *blush* can Bambi write Brianna and Freddie using the double ended dildo on Joan's command while Brianna's being blind folded and Freddie's in that maid outfit? And Joan's lazily fucking Regina with the strap on while Regina's in that baby pink lingerie being hand cuffed and wearing the collar and the leash's in Joan's hand? And Joan has the whip right beside her ready to use any time for punishment of disobeying her orders like to slow down or speed up or not to come? *hides*

They were so fucking beautiful like this, all of them so eager and desperate to obey Joan’s commands.

Joan couldn’t help her satisfied smirk at the sight. They were all hers.

She snapped her hips forward, causing Regina to let out a broken whimper, her legs trembling around Joan’s waist. She was a beautiful mess, straining against the handcuffs that had her restrained to the bedpost, the pretty pink babydoll rucked up around her waist as Joan fucked into her hard.

"You like this, don’t you?“ Joan growled, grabbing the leash that was attached to the collar around Regina’s neck, pulling on it until the collar tightened, cutting off Regina’s air. Regina’s eyes rolled back into her head, panting like a dog in heat, every ounce of modesty out the window.

She wasn’t the only one.

Freddie and Brianna kept whimpering, and Joan honestly couldn’t decide which one of them sounded prettier. Maybe Brianna, thanks to the fact she was blindfolded and so her other senses were heightened, only able to feel and touch.

And feel and touch she did, her hips moving forward rhythmically to fuck herself on the dildo and also to push it deeper into Freddie who whined, spreading her legs wider.

"Too bad you can’t see Freddie, Bri.” Joan rasped, her voice raising goosebumps all over Brianna’s skin.

"She’s so fucking beautiful. A slutty maid, begging to be fucked hard. Is that right, sweetheart?“

"Yes, Ma'am.” Freddie whimpered, throwing her head back when Brianna bucked her hips forward, pressing the head of the toy neatly against Freddie’s G-spot. She really was beautiful, in that short, skimpy maid outfit, spreading her beautiful legs apart, pulling her skirt up further to have some more skin contact.

And Brianna might have not been able to see through the blindfold, but she could feel her girlfriend, desperately fondling Freddie’s tits, and then slipping lower, under the skirt, squeezing her thighs and hips so hard it was obvious she’ll leave marks.

"So gorgeous… “ Joan rasped, barely able to contain herself as she watched them grind against each other, fucking themselves and each other desperately.

Regina whimpered underneath her, her own hips shooting up to fuck herself on the strap-on, huffing and whining when Joan stopped. Joan tutted, slapping her thigh.

"Behave, or I’ll punish you.” She growled, lifting the whip threateningly. "You’re not allowed to come until I let you.“

Regina cried out pathetically when the head of the toy pressed into her most sensitive spot. Joan cooed softly, stroking her cheeks, her neck, hooking a finger under the collar teasingly, then her hand slipped lower to smooth over the delicate, lacy material of the baby doll.

"My beautiful Princess.” Joan cooed. "You are my good girl, aren’t you, Reg?“

"Yes… ” Regina whimpered. Joan slapped her thigh again, making her yelp.

"Yes what?“ She drawled, raising the whip again. Regina swallowed thickly.

"Yes, Ma'am.”

"Very good.“ Joan purred, aiming her hips to grind the toy against Regina’s sweet spot as a reward, making her cry out again and trash against her restrains.

"This applies to you too.” Joan said, turning towards Freddie and Brianna.

''You two are also not allowed to come until I said so, understood?“

"Yes, Ma'am.” Brianna moaned, her hands frantically roaming all over the frilly dress Freddie was wearing. She surged forward, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss, tongues and teeth clashing.

Freddie let out a sob when Brianna suddenly pushed her onto her back, scrambling on top and fucking the both of them at an animalistic pace, hands blindly grabbing Freddie’s wrists and pinning them next to her head.

"So desperate.“ Joan smirked, reaching forward to rub Regina’s nipples through the babydoll, making the blonde moan happily.

They definitely made good use of their Christmas presents.


	88. Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, teasing

Anonymous asked: Poly!King, something about how the girls just love Brianna's pretty long legs so much? Love spreading them apart when they're closed oh so shyly, she would be having a full body blush at her failed attempt to hide her wetness; Or when those long legs are doing their best to wrap around their waists when they're fucking her, sometimes they slipped off losing strength to hold on anymore they'll just grab them by the ankles and kiss and bite along those pretty legs before hitching them up again.

Brianna had gorgeous legs; so long and slim, they seemed to be going on forever. 

Her girlfriends liked a lot of things about Brianna’s body, but they all agreed her legs were the sexiest in the entire world.

Brianna couldn’t help but blush when she was just peacefully reclining on the couch, then Freddie plopped down next to her, casually grabbing her thigh, stroking the soft skin. 

"Your legs are marvelous, darling.“ Freddie purred with dark eyes, her hand roaming up and down on her smooth thighs, and Brianna would have lied if she said it didn’t make her feel a little hot all over. 

"So fucking gorgeous…”

She squeezed them possessively, and Brianna honestly felt a little dizzy, with Freddie teasing her, but not actually touching her where she actually wanted her to. 

Freddie wasn’t the only one who couldn’t get enough of her legs. 

Regina liked to bite and kiss them all over, sucking marks into the inside of her thighs, making her whimper. 

She seemingly made no attempt at actually giving Brianna any real relief, she just kept going on with her vicious teasing, marveling in the way Brianna kept gasping and squirming beneath her. 

"You like this, huh?“ Regina smirked, nipping at the sensitive skin, making Brianna let out a tiny moan. 

"So do I.”

And then there was Joan, fucking into her hard and fast with her strap-on, Brianna’s legs wrapped around her waist, moaning and groaning happily as she was pounded. 

Her legs slipped off Joan’s waist at a particularly hard thrust, but Joan grabbed them again, hoisting them up, and the change in the angle made Brianna cry out. 

She was pretty sure Joan would leave marks with how hard she was gripping her thighs, but she didn’t mind:

It was just all the more evidence of how much her girlfriends adored her gazelle legs.


	89. Unnecessary Comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light angst

Anonymous asked: Poly!Queen sentence starter; “you know what, Regina? Fuck you! You are just like your father.”

Hearing this sentence felt like she was burned, down to her very core. 

They got into a huge fight over something totally ridiculous, but it escalated quickly, spiraling into a terrible screaming match, with Regina being the loudest. 

"You can’t always get what you want, Regina. It doesn’t work like that!“ Freddie growled, rubbing at her temples to ease some of her screaming-induced headache. 

"You guys are so fucking pretentious! Why can’t you just listen to me once!?” Regina spat, all the pent up anger bursting out. 

"We are, but sometimes you have to admit you’re wrong.“ Joan added, her voice calm, but her eyes were shooting arrows at her her. 

"But I’m not wrong!”

"Regina, don’t be a fucking child.“ Brianna growled, looking like she was one second away from just breaking something in the room. God, was she getting fed up with Regina’s bullshit today. 

She wasn’t the only one; Regina really was acting like some kind of dictator today, demanding and bossy, and definitely not in a sexy way. 

"I’m not like a child. What is this high and mighty bullshit you have going on all the time!?” Regina snapped, her hands balling into fists next to her side. 

"Oh, that’s right.“ Joan spat, seething with anger. 

"Because you know what, Regina? Fuck you! You’re just like your father!”

The air immediately froze around them; it was as if they snapped back from their trance right away, now staring at each other and Regina in horror. 

Regina went terribly pale, the angry determination in her eyes gone. She was trembling like a leaf, lips wobbling dangerously. The change in her attitude was drastic. 

"I’m sorry…“ Joan stuttered, carefully stepping closer. 

"I didn’t mean it like that…" 

She tried to touch Regina’s arm, but the blonde slapped her hand away. 

"Don’t touch me!” She yelled, and with that, she turned on her heels and ran out the door. 

Freddie and Joan wanted to run after her, but Brianna stopped them. 

"Let her calm down a little. If we crowd her now, it’ll be only worse.“

*

So they waited. And waited. 

Hours have passed and Regina still didn’t come home, and Joan was staring at the clock anxiously. 

"I fucked up. I fucked up so much… What if something happened to her? And it happened because of me!" 

"Because of us, darling.” Freddie said gently. 

"We should all know better than to push her limits in a fight.“

The door opened in that moment, and they all jumped off the couch. Regina walked in, her face soaked with tears, and generally looking like a mess. 

"I’m so sorry…” Joan started, but Regina cut her off.

"No, you were right. I was terrible to you today. Just like him.“ She hang her head at that, staring at the floor. 

"No, no you weren’t.” Brianna said softly. 

"You could never be like him.“

"You’re a wonderful person, Regina, and he’s a monster. Of course you’re not like him! Deaky only said that because she was angry, but she wasn’t serious!” Freddie comforted her, stepping closer, and Regina finally didn’t push any of them away. 

"Of course. I’m so sorry, Angel.“ Joan said quietly, her heart fluttefing happily when Regina squeezed her hand. 

"Let’s just admit we were all kind of terrible to each other today, okay?” Regina chuckled a little wetly, and the rest nodded. 

They swept each other up in a tight hug, with Regina in the middle of said cuddle pile. 

She took it almost easy today, but they made themselves and each other a promise that they will be much more careful with that topic in the future.


	90. Gone to Bali

Anonymous asked: joan going to bali and worrying her girlfriends as all she left was a note

"Gone to Bali…“

"What!?”

"It’s here, black and white. Gone to Bali.“

"Stop fucking with me, Brianna, I’m not in the mood…" 

"That’s all she wrote, Regina. Nothing else.”

This was the moment Freddie burst in, looking one second away from a stroke, eyes wide and full of worry. 

"Did you find anything? Where the hell did she go?“

Brianna let out an exasperated sigh, holding the piece of paper up for Freddie to see, who shook her head in disbelief. 

"Is this some kind of joke?" 

"Apparently not.” Regina murmured, crossing her arms, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. 

"She really went away and only left a fucking note… “

*

They managed to reach her on the landline of the hotel, eventually, after very thorough research and basically sending spies to find out just where the hell their youngest girlfriend disappeared to. 

"Hey.” Joan’s voice was calm over the phone, and if anything, that just made Regina even angrier. 

"How dare you just fuck off the face of the Earth like that!? What were you thinking!?“ 

Brianna quickly took the phone out of her hands, given the fact that Regina will definitely murder Joan over the phone if she keeps this up. 

"Joan, what is this?” Brianna asked, much calmer than Regina, but she made sure the disapproval was still obvious in her voice. 

''I just needed some time off. I’ll be back in a few days.“ Joan answered. Freddie grabbed the phone out of Brianna’s hand. 

"Darling, why did you just leave like that? Why didn’t you tell us?" 

There was some silence on the other end of the line, before Joan spoke again. 

"I’m sorry, sweethearts. I shouldn’t have left like that. I guess I was… Feeling a little strangled with all the stuff that has been going on with the band lately…" 

"That’s still no excuse to do this to us.” Regina spat into the phone next to Freddie’s ear, making the latter swat at her. 

"I know. I’m sorry. But don’t worry, okay?“

"Are you sure that’s the only reason?” It was now Brianna’s turn to speak, her voice concerned. 

"You’re not… Leaving us, are you?“

"No, no!” Joan protested immediately. 

"Of course not. I just needed some time for myself, that’s all.“

"But you’ll come back soon, right?” Freddie asked, and the adorable pout in her voice made Joan smile. 

"Yes, of course I will, Munchkin. I’ll be back soon, with lots of souvenirs. I’ll bring you some chocolate, Princess.“

Regina huffed. "You cannot buy my forgiveness that easily, Deacon.”

Joan laughed softly into the phone, and somehow that sound managed to melt their angry, worried hearts a little. 

"Let me try, though. I’m sorry, really.“

"Promise you won’t do anything like that again.” Brianna perked up, her voice a mix of firmness and concern. 

"I promise.“

They talked some more, Joan telling them about her day and how many beautiful things she’s already seen. In the end, they definitely felt comforted, knowing that Joan was alright and wasn’t looking for a way out of their relationship. 

Still, they were ready to scold her once she gets back; bringing chocolate will be the least she could do to make them forgive her completely.


	91. Christmas Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, implied smut

Anonymous asked: Joan dresses herself up so she can be the girl’s pretty christmas present, complete with a red bow😊

She took one last look at her herself in the mirror, letting out a deep breath. 

Getting all dolled up usually wasn’t her style, but her girls have dressed up for her so many times, and she wanted to return the favor. 

The red frilly dress was short, barely brushing the top of her thighs; if she bent over, the small lacy thong came into view right away, and she couldn’t help but smirk as she checked herself from that angle. 

This is going to drive her girlfriends wild. 

Joan picked up the red bow, twirling it in her hand, contemplating whether this would be too much; but she was supposed to be their present after all, so she decided to just go for it anyways. 

She wrapped herself up in it, and well: she really did look like a beautiful Christmas present. 

She sauntered towards the bedroom, already excited to show herself off to her girlfriends. 

Joan could hear the excited chatting coming from inside, and she took one last deep breath before she revealed herself. 

The conversation immediately faltered, and the three women looked up, their eyes going wide, and their breaths all but stuck in their throats. 

"Well… Merry Christmas!“ Joan laughed, striking a pose a little awkwardly. 

"Merry, indeed.” Brianna mused, her eyes roaming all over Joan’s form, making her blush a little. 

She walked closer, reaching out a hand to feel the short skirt, then immediately slipping inside, an interested little sound immediately leaving her throat when she felt the touch of lace beneath her fingertips. 

"More surprises?“ Freddie smirked as she stepped closer too, caressing a hand down Joan’s cheek, causing her to shiver. 

"I like surprises.” She purred, nosing along Joan’s neck. 

"Can we unwrap our present?“ Regina drawled, already pulling at the bow impatiently. 

Joan needed a moment before she could speak, the feeling of being so unabashadley desired by her girlfriends made her weak in the knees. 

"Yeah… Go ahead.” She croaked, and that was all the encouragement her girlfriends needed; the ribbon was gone in a matter of seconds, and the dress soon followed suit, leaving her standing in only her underwear. 

Freddie licked her lips like a cat, already eating her up with her eyes. 

"Gorgeous.“ She mused, and Joan blushed. 

"This is definitely the best Christmas present we’ve ever received.” Brianna grinned, and the other two made a noise in agreement.

Well, it seemed like it was worth buying that stupid dress after all. And putting on the ribbon, as well.


	92. Hair-Pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: hair-pulling (duh), strap-ons, oral sex

Anonymous asked: The girls love to pull on Joan’s hair during sex, they love how it makes her mind go blank and all the sounds she makes👀

Joan’s eyes all but rolled back into her head as Brianna pounded into her from behind with a strap-on, fingers digging into her hips to keep her in place. 

They weren’t going easy on her today, but she didn’t really mind; that was exactly what she needed. 

She whimpered when Freddie grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging on it harshly. 

"Eat me out.“ She ordered, yanking on her tresses one last time just to hear the deep moan Joan let out at that. 

Joan didn’t waste any time before delving in between Freddie’s thighs, lapping at her wetness eagerly, making the black-haired girl moan happily. 

"That’s it.” Regina cooed. Now she was the one to pull on Joan’s hair, chuckling when Joan moaned, essentially into Freddie. 

"I’m pretty sure you could come just by having your hair pulled.“ Regina drawled, and Joan whined, both from the feeling of having her hair yanked and from a particularly harsh thrust from Brianna, straight into her G-spot. 

"Well, she definitely loves it. And so do we." 

With that, Brianna basically grabbed Joan’s hair out of Regina’s hands to pull on it herself, yanking her head back until her back was arched in a pretty bow, broken moans and pants leaving her lips. 

Joan was soon reduced to a mess like that, with her girlfriends taking turns tugging on her hair, her sensitive scalp tingling from the sensation. 

Her face was shoved back into Freddie’s pussy and she continued eating her out like she was starving and Freddie was her last meal, all the while whimpering as Freddie grabbed onto her hair to push her face deeper into her crotch. 

"So fucking beautiful.” Regina moaned, unable to resist giving her tresses another harsh tug. 

Joan might have not been able to come just by her hair being pulled alone, but it was pretty damn close.


	93. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, little bit of dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Freddie is a sexy succubus trying to seduce Jogerina and Brianna is a gorgeous angel that wants to shield their virtue I'll let you decide who succeeds between them! 😂

Brianna immediately sprung into action when she saw Freddie lurking around the room again. 

"What the hell are you doing here?“ She growled, standing between Freddie and the bed, physically shielding the two sleeping girls with her body. 

Freddie shrugged nonchalantly, but a dangerous smirk was playing on her lips. 

"I just wanted to get to know these beauties.”

"Bullshit.“ The angel straightened her back, standing up to her full height to intimidate Freddie, but that only resulted in a delighted little grin from the latter. 

"You’re beautiful.” The succubus purred, raking her eyes over Brianna appreciatively. 

"And you seem so strong, mighty angel… Pretty sure you want to slam me against the wall and fuck me for being a bad girl.“

Brianna couldn’t help the goosebumps on her arms at Freddie’s voice, just like how she couldn’t help her own wandering eyes. 

Freddie really looked like sin on two legs, her large breasts barely contained by the short, lacy black dress she was wearing, that was so short, that when she turned around and cheekily bent over, Brianna could see everything. 

"Well?” Freddie purred, shaking her butt invitingly. 

"Don’t you wanna spank me, angel?“ 

Brianna was so dumbfounded she couldn’t react in time, and when she broke out of her trance, Freddie was already on the bed, looming over the two now awake girls. 

"Who are you?” Regina asked sleepily, staring up at the succubus with confusion. 

Freddie just grinned, already leaning forward to press their lips together. 

Brianna wanted to run and protect them, but she couldn’t move, just frozen in one place, staring at Freddie’s beautiful curvy body, her cheeks flushed. That damned demon must have put a spell on her. 

She could only stare as Regina was already fondling Freddie’s boobs, completely in trance. Joan was in a similar state, hastily trying to push her head under Freddie’s dress to get a taste of her tempting pussy. 

Freddie turned to Brianna, smirking. 

"Do you want to join, angel?“

As if she was pulled by some magical force, Brianna was already on the bed, licking and sucking at Freddie’s neck, unable to get enough of her soft skin. 

Freddie chuckled as Regina desperately sucked on her breasts like she was afraid Freddie will take them away, while Joan moaned around her clit beautifully, completely awestruck by her taste. 

Brianna failed her duty of protecting these girls, and also gave in to the temptation, which meant she definitely will be suspended by the Angel Court, but damn if she didn’t enjoy sinning a little.


	94. Back From Bali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light dom/sub elements, oral sex, punishment

Anonymous asked: joan comes back from bali and gets punished 😉 

She was dragged inside the bedroom the second she closed the door behind her, her girlfriends not even letting her catch her breath. 

"Well… Hello to you too.“ She laughed, but it was quickly turned into a moan when Brianna attached her lips to her neck, nipping at the skin with her teeth. 

"Don’t think we let you off the hook that easily, Joan.” Brianna growled, her deep voice raising goosebumps all over Joan’s skin. 

"You still have to make up for just leaving us like that.“

She was suddenly grabbed and spun around, her lips captured in a bruising kiss by Regina, who tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth, causing Joan to groan. 

"On your knees.” The blonde commanded, pushing down on Joan’s shoulders and the brunette obeyed, sinking to her knees in front of Regina. 

"You need to work extra hard to make us forgive you.“ Regina growled, rucking her skirt up and yanking her panties down. Joan licked her lips hungrily, shifting on her knees to relieve some of her own arousal. 

Regina grabbed the back of her head, and Joan dived in immediately, sucking Regina’s clit into her mouth eagerly, making the blonde moan. 

"That’s it.” Freddie purred, leaning against Brianna’s side to watch the show. 

"Keep this up. You’re going to pleasure us all day, and we’re not reciprocating.“

The sad little whimper Joan has let out at that made Brianna chuckle. 

"Well, now you’ll know what it feels like to be abandoned.”

Joan would have lied if she said the premise of being used as a sex toy didn’t make her a little hot all over. She thrusted her tongue inside Regina’s soaked entrance, fucking her quickly, just like how the blonde liked it. 

Regina came with a shout, grinding her hips against Joan’s face one last time. Joan didn’t even have time to catch her breath before her face was shoved into Freddie’s crotch. 

Her own arousal was throbbing wet and abandoned between her legs as she kept fucking Freddie with her tongue, her girlfriend moaning loud and unabashed above her, fingers buried in her hair. 

Joan’s jaw was aching by the time she finished Freddie off, but she didn’t have time to complain because Brianna was already above her, pulling her flush against her parts. 

Joan was a beautiful mess, her face covered in her girlfriends’ arousal, cheeks flushed, hands twitching as she tried to keep them behind her back, not giving in to the urge to touch herself. 

She almost fell face first onto the floor when Brianna finally came. She was panting, not really caring about her modesty as she looked up at her girlfriends with pleading eyes. 

"Don’t even try.“ Regina said with a smug grin. 

"You’re gonna be a good girl, and take your punishment.”

"We’re giving you some time to rest, then you’ll continue.“ Brianna said firmly, leaning back on the couch with a satisfied look on her face. 

"Oh, and you’ll have to stay like that. Kneel beside the bed the whole day.” Freddie added, making the other two chuckle. 

Joan whined, but she decided it was better not to piss them off even more.


	95. Who Am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, light bondage, blindfolds, light spanking, references to orgasm delay, collars

Anonymous asked: Poly!King with all the girls taking turns touching and fucking Brianna with various different strap-ons while her wrists are being bound to their bed post, blindfolded and wearing the collar and leash that they custom designed for her? Basically using her however they want and she has to guess which one of them is with her at the moment as for every wrong answer she gets their smacks on her ass or orgasm denial as punishment.

Brianna let out a shaky breath as the first toy has pushed inside her; she was so wet from all the teasing before, they didn’t need to use much lube.

She pulled on her restrains desperately when whoever was fucking her tugged on her leash, causing the collar on her neck to tighten, cutting her air off slightly.

God, she wanted to see her so much, wanted to look up into her lust-filled eyes but the blindfold has prevented her from doing that; not to mention, not being able to see was part of the game.

The girl fucking her was strong and extremely dominating, all possessive grips and bruising touches. Must be Joan, then.

"J-Joan?“ She guessed, voice choked up on another moan.

"Very good.” Joan purred, leaning down to press a kiss onto her lips as a reward, making Brianna let out a happy sigh, that quickly turned into a moan as the head of the toy grinded against her G-spot.

Brianna whimpered sadly when Joan suddenly pulled out, leaving her empty and wanting more.

She was quickly filled with another toy though, accompanied by a playful bite into the sensitive skin of her stomach, causing her to arch her back with a gasp.

"Freddie?“ She breathed out. She received a sharp slap on her ass for her efforts.

"It’s Regina, sweetheart.” Regina said, the smug smirk obvious in her voice.

"You know that means you can’t come until we tell you to.“

Brianna whined pathetically, but she couldn’t help the chills that ran up her spine at Regina’s next thrust, straight into her sweet spot.

She was so deep in subspace she barely noticed when Regina pulled out, only to be penetrated by someone else.

Okay, Freddie would be too easy. There has got to be some kind of trick here.

"Joan?”

Another sharp slap, and a delighted little tut.

"Oh, darling, we knew you’re gonna fall for it.“ Freddie chuckled and Brianna threw her head back with a distressed little sound, though Freddie quickly made it up to her with a perfect aim of her hips.

Brianna knew that messing up again meant getting her orgasm delayed even more, but she couldn’t help but bask in the feeling of being used so well.


	96. The Mechanic

Anonymous asked: poly!king getting hot over joan in overalls

The doorbell rang, and Freddie shot off the couch immediately.

"I’ll get it!” She yelled, already at the door to open it. They were all quite impatient; the stupid faucet has been dripping for days now, and it was making their life a nightmare.

Okay, it wasn’t a nightmare, but it was driving them crazy, so they were over the moon when they found a mechanic who promised to come quickly.

Freddie opened the door with a bright grin, that immediately faltered when she saw the woman standing there with a kind smile.

She was hot, there’s no need to mince it. She was tall, and lean but muscular, which showed perfectly under the overalls she was wearing; her hair was pulled hastily into a ponytail from which a few curls has broken out of, framing her face adorably.

"Hello, I’m Joan Deacon. Am I at the right place?”

Freddie was so awestruck she couldn’t say anything, so she just nodded lamely, stepping aside to let her in, all the while trying not to look like a fucking pervert who couldn’t stop ogling her.

Regina and Brianna came out of the kitchen to greet the mechanic, both of them simultaneously stopping dead in their tracks as Joan came into view; it was clear, that Freddie wasn’t the only one who found it a little hard to breathe after she laid her eyes upon her.

Joan shook their hands quickly, and Regina tried not to let her mind wander to quite dirty territories as she felt how firm her grip was.

"So, where’s that misbehaving faucet?” Joan asked, shooting them another positively adorable smile, and it was a wonder they didn’t all turn into a puddle right there.

They led her into the bathroom, all the while sharing knowing looks; they were obviously all very much into this mechanic.

"Hmm…I think I can fix it quickly.” Joan mused after she took a closer look at the faucet, immediately bending over to retrieve her tools from her toolbox, and the girls physically had to hold themselves back from wolf-whistling at the sight of her great ass.

"Do you…uh…can I get you a cup of coffee?” Brianna offered, her cheeks red as Joan smiled at her.

"No, thank you.” She declined politely, getting to work right away.

They didn’t mean to hover over her so much, but they just couldn’t leave: the mechanic was so bloody sexy, her toned forearms on full display as she fidgeted with something under the sink, muscles tightening, and no, they definitely didn’t have dirty fantasies about tearing those overalls off her and paying her in nature…

"This is how porn starts.” Regina whispered into Brianna’s ears, and the taller girl had to cover her mouth to make sure her little groan at the thought won’t escape.

"Did you know that 'mechanic' is actually a sex position?” Freddie whispered back, her cheeks flushed.

"It’s when she licks your…”

Brianna swatted at her, and Regina covered her mouth with her hand before she could continue. There was only so much sexual thoughts they could handle.

Joan wiped at her sweaty forehead with her free hand, looking up at them with a sunny smile.

"It’s all done, ladies.”

They were almost sad when she left, though being able to throw one last glance at her shapely ass in those overalls was some consolation.

The three girls let out a deep sigh at the same time, staring at the shut door dreamily.

"God, I could have kept staring at her work all day…” Brianna murmured, seemingly one second away from drooling at the thought.

"Well, she could fix me anytime.” Regina mused, to which Freddie made a noise in agreement.

They all turned towards each other with dark eyes.

"So, Freddie,” Regina started, licking her lips hungrily,

"tell us some more about that mechanic position. You know, just to have something to fill the Joan-void with.”


	97. The Mechanic Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, dom/sub elements

Anonymous asked: Mechanic Joan! HOT🔥 I bet she would find the girls hot too, perhaps they'd meet again at a bar? And they waste no time getting into each other's skirts ha Joan comes home with them again for some sexy time 🔥 She's gonna dom the girls SOOOO GOOD

Brianna almost spilled her drink with the force Regina has started patting her arm, clearly trying to get her attention. 

"What the hell?“ She growled with an offended look on her face. 

"Look over there. See someone familiar?” Regina pointed to the side, and Brianna followed her movement with her eyes. 

Sure enough, there was someone familiar sitting there: the mechanic of their dreams, drinking alone. She wasn’t wearing her overalls now, obviously, but she was still an extremely attractive sight in her black shirt and suspenders. 

"Let’s go and talk to her.“ Freddie chirped, already undoing the first few buttons on her blouse. 

"What if she doesn’t want us to bother her? Maybe she’s waiting for someone.” Brianna tried to reason with them, but Freddie and Regina already rose to their feet, staring down at her expectantly. 

"Come on, don’t be a pussy.“ Regina chuckled, taking her hand and gently pulling her to her feet. 

"Don’t try and tell me that you don’t want a piece of her.”

Well, Brianna certainly couldn’t argue with that. They marched over to Joan, hand in hand, politely waiting for her to finish her drink before they ambushed her. 

"Hello.“ Freddie greeted her, voice dripping with honey. Joan looked up, a smile immediately spreading out on her face, her eyes lighting up. 

"Oh, hey! I fixed your faucet last week, right?" 

"You did.” Regina perked up, shooting her her most attractive smirk, and maybe it was her imagination, but it seemed like Joan’s eyes dropped to her lips for a second. 

"Are you with someone?“ Brianna asked carefully, and Joan chuckled lowly, a sound that definitely didn’t fail to make them a little hot. 

"Well, I am now, with three really beautiful ladies." 

Alright, now she was unabashadley raking her eyes over all of them, licking her lips hungrily. 

''We couldn’t thank you properly.” Regina purred, and Joan’s eyes darkened, looking like she wanted to tear all their clothes off. Good. 

"You could make it up to me.“ She answered, voice even lower as she gently tucked a piece of hair behind Regina’s ears, making her blush. 

"We kept thinking about you.” Brianna admitted, the alcohol and the adrenaline of Joan flirting with them loosening her tongue. Joan looked up with a dangerous smirk. 

"I kept thinking about you too.“

They just stared at each other for a few seconds in silence, contemplating what they should do with this information. Then, Freddie spoke:

"Do you want to come home with us, Joan?" 

The mechanic grinned again, leaning forward, her hot breath tickling Freddie’s neck. 

"Thought you’d never ask.”

*

Joan had Freddie on her hands and knees on the floor, fucking into her hard and fast, eliciting loud moans and whimpers out of her. 

"That’s it, take it.“ Joan growled into her ears and Freddie could feel herself gush all over her fingers, arching her back in ecstasy. 

Brianna and Regina were making out on Joan’s command, panting into each other’s mouth: they were so turned on it was almost painful, but they were not allowed to touch each other or themselves just yet. 

"Gorgeous girls.” Joan purred, grabbing a handful of Freddie’s hair and yanking her head back, and Freddie wasn’t exactly proud of the high-pitched whine that left her at that. Joan sucked a mark into her neck, nipping at the skin, making Freddie shiver. 

Regina let out a pitiful whimper, humping Brianna’s thigh to relieve some of her arousal, and Brianna was in a similar state, almost drooling with desire. 

"Oh, don’t worry.“ Joan tutted, hooking her fingers and jabbing them straight into Freddie’s G-spot, to which the latter let out a sob. 

"Once I fucked the shit out of this one, I’ll have you two too. And then you can all pay me with those beautiful mouths, how about that?”

The other three all let out a simultaneous moan at that, much to Joan’s amusement. 

They were all messes, and the night just barely started…


	98. Aftercare

Anonymous asked: The first time Joan really gets into the D/s scene she refuses aftercare, thinking it's weak for her to want it. But when she starts to really drop, how will the girls handle it?

Joan always preferred to be the strong one, the one she protects her girls and makes sure they’re all happy. So, the fact that sometimes she liked to take on a more submissive role during sex already made her feel a little awkward, no matter how many times the girls tried to explain to her that it has nothing to do with someone’s strength. 

And the whole aftercare thing… That just made Joan feel even more embarrassed. 

She had no problem coddling her girlfriends, but she wasn’t a big fan of it the other way around; it made her feel weak, like she couldn’t handle some roughness. 

More often than not, she just jumped out of the bed after a session, not even letting her girlfriends take care of her, marching straight to the bathroom to take a shower or do anything, but receive her aftercare. 

And her girlfriends really tried to explain to her how important it was, but Joan refused to listen. 

She wasn’t a weak baby, god damnit! 

This attitude of hers was bound to end up in a catastrophe, and it did, one day, after a particularly rough session. 

Brianna immediately caught on when Joan just started crying out of nowhere, burying her face into the pillow, trying to get away from the hands that hurt her. It was a heartbreaking sight, to see her so scared and desperate, but this was to be expected. 

"Hey.“ Brianna murmured to her softly, stroking her sweaty hair. "Sugar, it’s just us. No need to be afraid.”

Joan whimpered pathetically, shaking her head. She didn’t even seem to know where she was, or what was happening. 

Regina quickly retrieved a bottle of water, holding it up to Joan’s lips. 

"Take a few slips, slowly.“ Regina commanded, firmly but still gently, and they managed to get some water into Joan, who immediately looked a little better. 

"Lie down.” Freddie said, already wrapping her arms around Joan and pulling her down with her, her girlfriend immediately snuggling into her arms, still shaking. 

Brianna spooned her, rubbing comforting circles onto her back, while Regina stroked her hair, murmuring sweet nothings to her. 

Joan soon felt much better, though she was definitely confused about the sudden feeling of fear and sadness. Her girlfriends explained what sub drop was, and gently scolded her for refusing aftercare, making her promise that she won’t do that in the future. 

And given how much better Joan felt when she received her aftercare, she really didn’t need to be told twice after that.


	99. The Mechanic Part 3 (Joan's POV)

Anonymous asked: What about mechanic Joan's thoughts upon seeing the three girls? What did she think of each of them? And what went through her mind when they meet again at the bar? ;3

The girl opening the front door was a perfect mixture of cute and hot; Joan wanted to wreck her and hear her beg with those pretty plump lips, those big, chocolate brown eyes pleading and hooded with submissive lust while Joan sucked on her perfect breasts.

Being a mechanic was a really great job, as in every single woman who was interested in other women to some degree swooned every time she appeared at their doorstep.

It wasn’t different now; the black-haired girl looked like she was about to lie down and spread her legs for her right there. Exactly the reaction Joan loved.

She loved to confuse those already flustered girls with her adorable, almost shy smile, that seemed totally in contradiction with her physical strength and her dominant attitude; the more interested they were in her, the better.

The blonde was gorgeous too, angelic features and deliciously plump curves; Joan could already see herself plowing her from behind, spanking that big, round ass until it was pretty pink.

And the curly one with her mile long legs… They would make a pretty picture wrapped around Joan’s shoulders as she went down on her. And Joan could already feel the texture of those curls in her hands as she shoved her face into her crotch…

Alright, she was a little bit of a pervert for letting her mind go there the second she met them, but come on: for gorgeous women opened their door for her, and they were all visibly into her.

Why wouldn’t she fantasize a little bit? And why wouldn’t she flex a little more than usual just to hear them gasp behind her back?

She recognized them immediately when they approached her in the bar; she has masturbated way too much in the last few days while thinking about them to forget.

They were oh so eager when Joan started flirting with them, sweet-talking her way into their panties right away.

And god, how fucking eager they were as they bent backwards to obey Joan’s commands, moaning and panting, throwing all of their modesty out the window.

Joan was pretty sure she’s gonna pay even more visits to Freddie, Regina and Brianna’s household.

And probably not just as a mechanic, but maybe as something more.


	100. Nose Job!?

Anonymous asked: Someone from the lable demands Joan gets a nose job? How do her girlfriends react? How does she react?

"This is such bullshit!“ Regina huffed, looking way more offended on Joan’s behalf than the bassist was.

She wasn’t the only one: they all seemed to take it to their hearts much more than Joan, the one who actually got insulted.

"I could give them a nose job, alright… With my fist.” Freddie growled, her hands already balling up into fists like she was about to strike at someone.

Joan couldn’t help but chuckle at the way her girlfriends kept huffing and puffing; she wasn’t even that offended, she heard worse, but the other three wasn’t having it.

"They should focus on us as a band, not how we look.“ Brianna murmured from where she was sitting beside Joan, her arms thrown around her shoulders.

"I think we should call off the whole deal, actually.” Freddie added and Joan shook her head with a sigh.

"It’s not that easy. Besides, who cares? They can’t fuck us legally just because I don’t have plastic surgery.“

"God,I hate people so much.” Regina growled, plopping down onto the couch next to her. Joan laughed, patting her head.

"You guys are really adorable. But don’t worry too much about the whole thing.“

"You’re not even offended?” Freddie asked.

"They called your gorgeous nose ugly… “

Joan shook her head, pressing a kiss onto Freddie’s cheeks to calm her a little.

''I don’t really care. That just shows how much they don’t care about our music or anything we do. It’s their loss.”

"That’s the spirit!“ Brianna grinned, pulling Joan into a tight hug.

"Well, you handle criticism much better than I do.” Regina chuckled. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss onto the tip of Joan’s nose.

"Though I don’t even see their problem. Your nose is cute.“

Joan laughed as her girlfriends kept pressing kisses onto her nose; it was hard to feel insecure about anything like that.


	101. That Sleazy Bitch...

Anonymous asked: The girls finding out that Prenter kissed Freddie at the farm?

It was immediately obvious, that something happened, judging by Freddie’s pale face and the dark circles under her eyes, and that filled them with deep concern. 

"Everything okay?“ Regina asked, watching anxiously as Freddie pushed her pancake around her plate with a sour expression. 

Freddie shrugged, trying to force a smile onto her face, but it failed rather miserably. 

"I heard some ruckus last night, when you went to work on your song.” Joan started, watching Freddie intently. 

"But I didn’t want to bother.“

"It’s okay.” Freddie lied, but she could immediately see none of her girlfriends bought her bullshit. 

"Freddie. What happened?“ Brianna asked, her voice full of worry, and Freddie could feel herself falter. She looked up at her girlfriends with a deep sigh. There was no point in lying; it was probably better if they knew. 

"Paula was… A little weird last night.” She said eventually, staring into her plate. 

This sentence immediately raised alarms in their heads. 

"What do you mean?“ Brianna asked, frowning, her temper already rising. Prenter was a sleazy bitch; whatever she did, she seemingly deeply upset Freddie, and this was enough to send all of them into protective mode. 

Freddie took a deep sigh, then letting it out shakily. 

"She… She kissed me.”

Regina took a sharp breath, and Freddie turned crimson red. 

"Sorry, darlings, I didn’t make a move or anything, I didn’t…“ 

Joan shushed her gently, wrapping her up in a hug quickly. 

"We know, Freddie. We know.”

Freddie nodded, burrowing deeper into her embrace. Brianna stroked her back comfortingly, though her eyes were shooting arrows at Prenter who wasn’t even there. Regina also looked one second away from running out of the kitchen and strangling that sorry excuse of a human being. 

"It wasn’t your fault, Freddie. You know that right?“ Joan pressed gently, and Freddie nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

"I was a little scared what you’re gonna say.”

"Come on, we know you’d never encourage her.“ Brianna said softly, pressing a comforting kiss onto Freddie’s cheeks. 

"I’m going to murder her.” Regina growled, but Freddie tutted at her softly.

"Not now. I want a cuddle first.“

Regina quickly rushed to her, and they all swept Freddie up in a tight hug, murmuring sweet nothings into her ears to forget about that terrible memory. 

They are not going to be this soft with Prenter, though.


	102. Mechanic Joan being Coddled

Anonymous asked: mechanic joan being babied cause she’s the youngest out of all the girls

"Guys, this is just a common cold. Stop freaking out so much.“

Joan groaned, embarrassed. She was bundled up in about five blankets already, and Brianna was handing her another one. 

"We just want you to be okay, love.” Brianna cooed, wrapping her up in the sixth blanket, and Joan growled. 

Regina rushed back with a steaming mug of honey tea, pushing it into Joan’s hand. 

"Drink up, love.“

''I didn’t even ask for tea…” Joan said with an exasperated sigh, and Regina tutted. 

"You must drink it now! That’s what we’ll make you feel better!“

Joan was about to strike back, but then Freddie showed up, immediately pressing her hand against her forehead with a worried look on her face. 

"Oh my, darling, you’re burning up!" 

This sentence made the other two let out a horrified gasp too, and Joan buried her face in her hands. 

"I’m okay…” She murmured from behind her fingers, but the other three wasn’t having it. 

"You’re sick, love.“ Brianna cooed, and the other two tutted as well. 

"We just want you to be strong and healthy. You have a lot of stuff to fix on Monday, you’ll need your strength.” Freddie added. Joan rolled her eyes. 

"You realize I’m not your kid, right?“

"Oh, we do.” Regina perked up, wrapping her arms around her. "But you’re so young and adorable…“

Joan rolled her eyes again, but chuckled anyways. 

Her girlfriends were real mother hens, and though it was a little annoying, she couldn’t help but appreciate it to some degree.


	103. Mechanic Joan Injured

Anonymous asked: mechanic joan definitely gets a few work place injuries and i could see her getting badly injured and having to go to the hospital (company policy is basically better safe than sorry) and her mother hen girlfriends getting themselves in a worry (“you could’ve died!” “it was only a head injury” “you were bleeding!!”)

To be honest, Joan’s head hurt a little more now than it did when she actually hit her head. 

Her girlfriends kept fussing around her, their eyes full of worry. 

"It’s just a minor injury.“ Joan tried to calm them, but they were having none of it. 

"You were bleeding! Like, full on bleeding!” Regina shrieked and Joan pressed a hand against her throbbing head with a groan. 

"Well, that happens, but…“

"No buts.” Brianna cut her off, crossing her arms with a huff. "You cannot bagatellise this, Joan!“ 

"You could’ve died!” Freddie chimed in, looking close to tears and Joan tutted, reaching out to squeeze her hand gently. 

"That’s a bit of an over-exaggeration, Munchkin.“

"Still.” Brianna continued, much softer this time. 

"We were so scared when they called us that you had an accident… “

Joan took her hand too, linking their fingers together with a soft smile. 

"I know. But seriously, I’m okay. You don’t need to worry so much.”

"Promise you’ll be more careful in the future.“ Regina said quietly, and Joan nodded, pecking her lips comfortingly. 

"I promise. Now, let’s cuddle, shall we?”

Her girlfriends immediately flocked around her, snuggling as close as possible without hurting her injured head. 

Their constant worrying could be a little exhausting, but Joan would have lied if she said she didn’t find these mother hens adorable.


	104. It's a Hard Life

Anonymous asked: Hi! I was wondering if you could do a blurb of Poly!queen making the it’s a hard life video? With Regina whining throughout? I absolutely adore your fem!queen works and would love to see your take on this!

"I look like a giant marshmallow.“

This was about the fifteenth time Regina came up with a different metaphor for how she looked in her costume, making the rest chuckle. 

"I think you look cute.” Freddie cooed, flicking the ruffe around her neck, and Regina growled. 

"I don’t look cute. I look ridiculous, Freddie!“ 

''I mean, it could be worse.” Joan chimed in, looking over her own outfit. She still couldn’t quite figure out what the hell she was supposed to be dressed as. 

Regina just whined and rolled her eyes. It seemed like she has decided that wearing her costume equaled the end of the world, therefore no one else was allowed to complain, only her. 

"How come Brianna gets to look decent!?“ The blonde continued, jealousy obvious in her voice as she looked over the guitarist. 

Brianna just shrugged, but there was a smirk playing on her lips; she clearly found Regina’s outburst amusing. 

Regina huffed, crossing her arms. Now she truly looked ridiculous, like an overgrown petulant child at a carnival. 

She looked at Freddie, frowning. How the hell did she manage to look less ridiculous than Regina was beyond her, in her prawn costume, her bra exposed on one side. Well, that part of the costume definitely didn’t bother Regina, but she was still annoyed at Freddie. 

First she stuffs Regina into this candy wrapper, and then she sashays out, oozing with confidence, making Regina feel even more stupid in her own costume… 

''We should start soon.” Freddie announced, taking Brianna’s hand, looking at the other two expectantly. 

Joan gave a resignated sigh, walking over to them. Now they were only waiting for Regina to get her shit together and join them. 

Regina put on her most offended expression, murmuring something under her breath as she joined her girlfriends. 

"Just so you know, you’ll have to make it up for me, big time.“ She snickered and Freddie laughed, blowing her a kiss. 

God, this is going to be an extremely long video shoot. 

Hard life, indeed.


	105. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Dom/Sub, oral sex, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: First time the two couples (Breaky and Froger) play together- from the dom series

The two subs were kneeling on the floor, completely naked, hands behind their backs obediently. They were both wearing collars, Freddie her usual yellow one, and Brianna a light blue one. 

It was clear, who was more experienced within the group: Brianna seemed totally relaxed, eyes lowered to the floor, her shoulders lightly slumped. 

Freddie, on the other hand was shaking like a leaf, chewing on her bottom lip nervously, skin flushed, eyes big and scared. 

“We don’t have to play, if you don’t want to.” Joan reminded her gently, stroking her cheeks, her thumb brushing across the plump lips. 

“I want to.” Freddie said, looking up coyly. “I just really want to be a good girl…" 

"You are, Kitten.” Regina cooed, stroking her hair comfortingly. “You are a really good girl.”

“Don’t stress so much. Everything is going to be okay, we’ll be taken good care of.” Brianna promised, her caring smile slowly helping Freddie’s anxiousness dissipate. 

Joan squeezed Regina’s hand encouragingly; the other dom may not have shown it as explicitly as Freddie, but she was clearly nervous too. Joan pressed a chaste kiss onto her lips. 

“Shall we begin?" 

Regina nodded, swallowing thickly. She looked down at Freddie with her heart beating fast in her chest. They have played before, but never with other people, especially with much more experienced people. 

"Come here, Kitten.” Regina said, her voice shaking a bit. Joan tutted. 

“This won’t do. Be a little more firm. You don’t have to bark orders, but you have to make sure she submits correctly.”

Regina tried again, a little bit more stern this time, and Freddie crawled forward, looking up at Regina with awe. 

“See how she’s ready to melt before you?” Joan mused, and Freddie licked her lips hungrily as if to back up her statement. Regina felt herself grow wet at the sight; she really did feel more in control that she has ever done before. 

“Put those beautiful lips to good use, Kitten.” Regina ordered, her cheeks quickly becoming red, but Joan hummed appreciatively next to her and Freddie surged forward right away, licking a long stripe across Regina’s pussy, making her throw her head back with a gasp. 

“Very good.” Joan murmured, her eyes turning to her own sub. Brianna was watching the scene, pupils blown wide, but she was a good girl, holding herself back. 

“Freddie is a really good girl, what do you think, Dove?" 

"Yes, Ma'am.” Brianna replied meekly, eyelashes fluttering as she was sliding into subspace gradually. 

“I think she deserves an award. Be good for us, and give it to her.”

Brianna nodded, crawling forward, not wasting any time before slipping a hand between Freddie’s legs who whimpered, spreading her thighs on autopilot. 

Joan grinned as she watched the scene unfold before her: Brianna fingering Freddie while nuzzling her cheeks, Freddie lapping at Regina’s pussy like she was starving and her dom was her last meal, Regina moaning and rolling her hips above her, head thrown back in pleasure, hands gripping Freddie’s tresses tightly. 

The night just barely started, and they were already having so much fun.


	106. Still Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: body image issues

Anonymous asked: The girls comforting one of them after she gains weight due to illness?

Joan had always been the fittest out of all of them, with a slim, but muscular physique, admired by her girlfriends for it. 

And now… Well, now she wasn’t that fit anymore. 

It wasn’t that prominent of a weight gain, but it was enough for her to get sent down a self-hating spiral. 

“It’s just the effect of the meds. You will lose it in no time.” Brianna tried to comfort her, rubbing her back, but Joan just groaned. 

“I just hate it so much. I look disgusting.”

Freddie tutted softly, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. 

“No you don’t. Not at all, believe me, darling.”

Joan shook her head, rubbing at her cheeks with an annoyed huff. 

“You’re only saying that because you don’t want to offend me…" 

"No, that’s not why.” Regina perked up, gently taking her hand and squeezing it. 

“We are saying it, because it’s true. You’re still pretty. A few extra pounds cannot change that.”

“You have always been all over my muscles…” Joan protested weakly, her cheeks red in embarrassment. God, she really hated feeling so miserable all the time. 

“And we still are. We love you, Joan.” Brianna said softly, cupping her cheeks, making her look into her eyes. 

“You will lose the extra weight in no time, it’s not for long.”

“And even if you don’t,” Freddie added, “we’ll still think you’re gorgeous.”

“Of course. I mean, I’m not exactly rail-thin and you still didn’t leave me.” Regina added in a light tone to diffuse the situation as much as possible, and it worked, because Joan smiled. Regina was right; a few extra pounds really shouldn’t bother her so much. 

She’s definitely going to need some more time getting used to her softer appearance, but as long as her girlfriends didn’t mind it, then, neither should she.


	107. Post Exam-Coma

Anonymous asked: to celebrate the end of exams and deadlines... joan finishing her exams and her girlfriends wanting to celebrate with either sex of a casual relaxed evening but she just falls asleep until lunchtime (totally not based on true events 🥴)

Fucking finally, Joan was done with all five of her exams. She was beyond exhausted, after long weeks of constant studying and stressing; but now she was finally free. 

And so were her girlfriends, because they had to suffer through her absence, since she rarely had any actual time for them. 

But now, everything was back on track. 

Freddie, Regina and Brianna decided to celebrate Joan’s succesful exams with a delicious little surprise that would definitely sweep her off her feet. 

So they went out and bought beautiful lingerie that they knew Joan would appreciate to the high heavens. 

They made Joan wait for them in the bedroom while they strodded out into the bathroom to get ready. 

“She’ll be amazed, I’m pretty sure.” Regina declared, inspecting the red lacy lingerie she was wearing with a fond expression. 

“Well, she definitely deserves a break. And some fun.” Brianna added, smoothing her palm over her white frilly panties. 

“Right. What’s a better way to celebrate than some amazing sex?” Freddie grinned, striking a pose and raking her eyes over the black lingerie she was wearing. Yeah, they all definitely looked good enough to eat. 

After they decided they were all done and ready, they took each other’s hands and sauntered out of the bathroom and tiptoeing to the bedroom. 

“It’s awfully quiet.” Brianna stated with a little frown. Regina waved a dismissive hand. 

“She probably knows we’re preparing something for her and she’s waiting for us on the bed patiently…" 

A surprising sight welcomed them, though, when they opened the door. 

Joan was indeed on the bed, but she wasn’t sitting around waiting for them; instead, she was lying on her stomach, arms hugging a pillow, snoring loudly. 

Freddie chuckled in disbelief, but her eyes softened quickly. 

"Aww, the poor thing. Must be exhausted like hell.”

“We dolled ourselves up for nothing.” Regina whined, and Brianna tutted, patting her shoulder. 

“Come on, it makes sense. Let her rest. We can have our fun later.”

With that, they left their tired girlfriend to sleep it off.


	108. Killer Queen

Anonymous asked: So I just realized that in Killer Queen, Freddie: shirtless... She wants to film Killer Queen in nothing but a giant coat but the others convince her it's a bad idea

Alright, the horrified gasps wasn’t the reaction Freddie was expecting or hoping for. 

She kind of imagined her girlfriends drooling and furiously agreeing with her, not acting like she just told them she’s moving away to Australia. 

“Freddie, you cannot be serious.” Brianna groaned, looking like she was about to pass out right there, but Freddie just shrugged. 

“I am, darling. Just imagine it.” She purred, hoping the mental image will get them to agree with her, but apparently, that was already a lost cause. 

“We’re going to chewed the fuck out. You’d be practically naked.” Regina added, shaking her head furiously. Freddie trusted her horniness the most, but this time, she wasn’t on her side. 

“I wouldn’t be naked. I just told you, I’d have a fur coat on.”

“Over your very much naked torso.” Joan perked up, giving an exasperated sigh. 

“Freddie, this is a terrible idea. We could lose our whole deal, this is basically indecent exposure.”

Freddie rolled her eyes with a huff, crossing her arms, and now she truly looked like a petulant child about to throw a tantrum.

And all because her girlfriends tried to keep her from shooting a videoclip with bare tits. 

“You guys are no fun at all.” Freddie whined. “I thought it would be a sexy little idea!" 

"I mean, it is sexy as hell.” Regina chimed in, tucking a piece of hair behind Freddie’s ear comfortingly. 

“But not for the clip. Joan is right, the backlash would destroy us.”

“Not to mention, you’re not exactly tiny. What do you think will happen if you move an inch? No way they are going to stay in their place.” Brianna reasoned with her, raking her eyes over Freddie’s chest. 

Freddie let out a sigh. Alright, they did have a point. Maybe she shouldn’t do dangerous stuff like that, especially when they are still up and coming. She could handle putting on a tank top at least. 

“Okay… I won’t be naked under the coat.” Freddie said eventually, making her girlfriends all let out a relieved breath. 

“Thank god.” Brianna chuckled. 

“By the way,” Joan started, licking her lips, 

“that doesn’t mean you can never wear it like that… You know what I mean?" 

Regina whistled, grinning at Freddie wolfishly. 

"Ooh yeah. Let’s reserve that just for us, huh, Munchkin?" 

Freddie couldn’t help but smirk at that. 

She might not be going out there looking so indecent, but it’s guaranteed she could blow their minds in the bedroom if she wears it like that…


	109. Broken Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: illness

Anonymous asked: we had joan gaining weight cause she was ill, can we have hurt/comfort of joan with her girlfriends as she’s super sick

She has never looked so fragile like right now, pale with her eyes sunken in as she was lying in the bed that she couldn’t really leave in the past few days. 

“How are you feeling?” Brianna asked gently, reaching for her clammy hands. Joan sighed. 

“Not good…" 

"Oh, darling.” Freddie’s voice sounded choked up, like she was holding back the tears. It was awful to see their youngest girlfriend in such a miserable state. 

“Do you need painkillers?” Regina asked gently, already reaching for the nightstand to retrieve them from the drawer but Joan shook her head weakly. 

“No, just… Can you cuddle me a bit?" 

The girls didn’t need to be told twice: they all curled up around her, careful not to smush her too much. 

"Better?” Regina asked, brushing a sweaty piece of hair out Joan’s face and she nodded, even giving a weak smile. 

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“You’ll get better in no time, just you wait.” Brianna said, wrapping an arm around her, pressing a little kiss onto her cheeks. 

Joan hummed, closing her eyes tiredly. She barely felt it when Freddie snuggled up to her chest, sharing her warmth with her constantly shivering girlfriend. 

She really couldn’t wait to get better; being bound to the bed wasn’t fun. But her girlfriends were so sweet and caring, barely leaving her side and making sure she gets everything she needs. 

Joan drifted off to sleep soon, not feeling the gentle, healing kisses pressed onto her forehead and cheeks, and the blanket being pulled over her.


	110. Hot Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, vaginal fingering, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: A period in which Brianna is just... a horny mess. She doesn’t know what happened, just that one day her libido was as it always had been and the next she can’t seem to keep her eyes away from her girls (and her hand, and her mouth....)

She honestly didn’t know what has gotten into her in the past few days. It was like someone turned on a switch, making her become a horny animal.

Brianna has noticed herself eyeing her girlfriends more hungrily than usual, just wanting to pounce on them all the time, and it didn’t matter what they were wearing or if they flirted with her or not. 

She just wanted to have them, all the time. 

Brianna had Joan pressed against the kitchen counter, kneeling before her and lapping at her pussy hungirly, making the bassist toss her head back with a deep moan. 

The whole “incident” started with Joan literally just walking past Brianna, her shoulder barely brushing her and Brianna went wild all of a sudden, grabbing her and yanking her jeans down before Joan could catch on what was happening. 

God, even Joan’s taste seemed to be addicting. She has already came, but Brianna kept licking her, sucking on her swollen clit with a satisfied hum and Joan had to push her away because she was too oversensitive. 

On another occasion, she just tore off Freddie’s shirt without any forethought, just ripping the fabric off on sheet autpilot and latching onto her nipples, fondling her breasts almost aggressively.

“Darling,what…aaaah.” Freddie whimpered when Brianna growled around her nipple, her other hand pinching the other nipple harshly, all the while she was humping Freddie’s leg like a dog in heat. 

She was so thorough, sucking and licking and pinching without a break that Freddie came basically untouched, howling when Brianna bit her. 

Freddie had finger and bite marks all over her chest even days later. 

Regina also had her fare share of Brianna’s horniness when she simply asked Brianna if she would make her tea; instead, the guitarist pounced on her, rucking up her skirt and putting her hand down her underwear, making Regina gasp. 

She didn’t even have time to register what was going on before Brianna was knuckles deep inside her, pumping in and out of her hard and fast, teeth sunk into the soft skin of Regina’s shoulders. 

This weird state of hers passed in a few days, and no one seemed to have an explanation as to what the hell was going on. 

Though, actually, the girls didn’t mind it so much…


	111. Cupboard

Anonymous asked: the i’m in love with my cat argument where reg locks herself in a cupboard

Freddie stubbed her cigarette on the wall with a groan. She thought having a smoke will calm her down, but not even that could help her ignore the absolute mess that was going inside the kitchen. 

Regina really thought her godawful car-fucking song deserved to be on the B-side of her masterpiece, but Freddie firmly said no, of course. She didn’t put her deepest fears and her entire soul into Bohemian Rhapsody to let someone swoop in with grease guns. 

Joan and Brianna agreed with her too, trying to reason with Regina, but the blonde all but went hysterical, demanding her song be on the B-side, otherwise they’ll have to pay the consequences. 

No one thought those consequences meant locking herself up in a fucking cupboard and refusing to come out until she got the green light. 

Freddie took a deep breath, walking back into the house. God, she really hoped Regina was done playing toddler. 

Joan and Brianna were standing in the kitchen, looking exhausted as hell. The cupboard was still locked, and there was no sign of Regina. 

So, the bloody minx was still in there. 

“Are you fucking kidding me…” Freddie groaned. Joan sighed, nodding. 

“It’s been two hours…" 

"Regina, we’re getting really tired of your bullshit. Come out, right now.” Brianna demanded, angrily putting her hands on her hips. 

“You know my conditions.” came the voice from within the cupboard. 

Freddie pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a huff of air annoyedly. 

“Regina, there won’t be any carburettors on the B-side of my best fucking song, and that’s final!" 

"Alright, then I’m staying.” Regina answered, making the other three simultaneously groan. 

“Reg, if you come out, I’ll buy you that necklace that you want so much.” Joan tried, to no avail. 

“I can buy it for myself.”

“We’ll all eat you out for the entire night, then.” Brianna chimed in, hopefully. 

“Good try. I’m In Love With My Car is the only thing I’ll accept.”

Freddie wanted to vomit, but she knew exactly how stubborn Regina was; she’s really gonna stay there until she says yes. She’d rather starve to death than not get her way. 

“Fine!” Freddie growled, making Joan and Brianna gasp in shock. “I’ll let you put your stupid song on the B-side, now would you please finally come out!?" 

The door of the cupboard immediately opened, revealing Regina with a shit-eating grin. 

"Now, it wasn’t even that hard, was it?"


	112. Mood Swings

Anonymous asked: Joan was always the calmest one and she doesn't always express her emotions. But when she got pregnant for their first child he was often crying for silly reasons (like because she missed a note or Freddie ate last chocolate) or gets angry ( like why did Bri talk with another girl or why Regina didn't buy more chocolate) then she starts crying because she can't handle her emotions. And girls just try stop her crying and to make her happy again. 😊

Anonymus asked: Ooh maybe more pregnant joan? Possibly with poly queen this time? Either finding out shes pregnant or just taking care of her

It was kind of strange, seeing Joan so openly vulnerable, showing so much unabashed emotion. 

She has always been so calm and collected; it was like nothing could set her off. 

That was, until they decided she’ll carry their first baby. 

She was lucky in the sense that she barely had any morning sickness and wasn’t aching all the time like she expected; everything seemed to went smoothly, with one exception:

That damn emotional rollercoaster due to her hormonal mood swings. 

Freddie, Regina and Brianna could have counted all the times they saw Joan cry before, and it was a really tiny number, but now it definitely amplified. 

Sobbing because Freddie accidentally ate her chocolate was a completely normal reaction, just like calling Freddie a terrible girlfriend for it; Freddie didn’t really get offended. 

Joan was also never a jealous type, but she almost chewed off Brianna’s neck when the guitarist dared to smile politely at the pretty cashier. Brianna had to listen to Joan rant about this the whole way home. 

Regina also got her fair share of a hormonal Joan, because it seemed like every little thing she did managed to set off the pregnant bassist-so Regina started walking on eggshells around her to make sure she can avoid the storm. 

Joan felt really bad about it, actually. She knew she was acting irrational, but she couldn’t help it. 

Her girlfriends were very understanding, though, despite being dragged everyday for anything, really. 

They currently formed a lovely cuddle pile with Joan in the middle who completely lost it at a missed note and all but threw her bass at the ground, burying her face in her hands and sobbing. 

"It’s okay darling, everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Have you heard my voice yesterday? I sounded like a coughing horse.” Freddie tried to joke to ease her anxiety, stroking her hair gently. 

“It wasn’t even that horrible. I wouldn’t even have noticed if you didn’t trash your instrument.” Regina chuckled, pressing a comforting kiss onto her cheeks. 

Joan was about to protest, but Brianna shushed her gently, placing a hand on her small bump. 

“It’s okay, love. We know that everything is so messy and weird right now. But we’ve got you.”

The other two made a noise in agreement, snuggling closer, and Joan couldn’t help but smile through the tears. 

God, she had so amazing girlfriends, supporting her and caring for her even when she was acting like a bloody harpy.


	113. Addictive Vegetarian Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut, nudity

Anonymous asked: Brianna impressing the girls so much with her vegan/vegetarian dishes that they start subtly or in some cases, not so subtly hinting or bribing her with "favors" for more of her cookings?

At first, they refused to eat anything Brianna made. She really managed to bag herself three meatlovers, who were horrified by the thought of consuming dishes that only had vegatables in them. 

Brianna was patient, though. She decided not to ambush them with a whole kale right away, but slowly easing them into it, making the meals as tasty as possible. 

Her plan seemed to be working out. 

So much in fact, that her girls started to straight up demand she makes them more vegetarian meals, and her plan basically backfired, because now she was always on cooking duty. 

“Would you make me that mushroom risotto? It’s so good.” Freddie purred, practically draping herself over Brianna in the hope of getting what she wanted. 

“Joan should cook today, it’s her turn.” Brianna replied calmly, making Freddie pout. 

“But I want you to do it… I’m starving, please, darling!" 

Brianna groaned, rolling her eyes and trying to push Freddie off of her. 

"Freddie, please. Ask Joan.”

“And what if I wore that maid outfit you got for me for my birthday? You know, the one that you like so much?” Freddie purred, teasing a finger down Brianna’s neck, causing her to shiver. 

“Would you make my risotto then?" 

Brianna didn’t have time to respond before Freddie slipped off her lap with a wink, marching off. She came back soon, wearing the aforementioned maid outfit, batting her eyelashes down at Brianna innocently. 

"Please, darling…" 

Alright, Brianna was just human after all, and she definitely appreciated the fact Freddie managed to put that outfit on so quickly; so she got up to make her risotto, all the while having a gorgeous (and very hungry) maid stuck to her side. 

*

Regina went even further than that, straight up getting naked for Brianna when the latter refused to make her favorite vegetarian lasagna. 

"Come on, Bri…” Regina breathed, in the sultriest way possible, and Brianna already knew she won’t be able to resist. 

“You can do to me anything you want to. In exchange of some lasagna.”

Brianna chuckled. God, Regina was practically offering her services for some damn food. She was that good. 

Anyways, let’s just say, the lasagna was delicious, and so was Regina when Brianna got her ‘payment’. 

*

Joan has also offered paying in nature so Brianna would bake her some veggie muffins. 

“Why are you guys prostituting yourself for some vegetarian dishes?” Brianna chuckled, but Joan just licked her lips hungrily. 

Brianna didn’t have time to register what was going on before Joan sunk to her knees in fron of her, tugging at her belt and looking up at her with a wink. 

Let’s just say, Brianna somehow always ended up cooking for them. 

Funny how things go around that household…


	114. In The Middle of The Night

Anonymous asked: I've been known to sleep talk when I'm stressed, sometimes mild sleep walk too luckily nothing too bad has happened to me besides scaring my families and friends! Could Bambi write something about the girls discovering Brianna does this too? They can even distinguish what stress level she's on depending her behaviors during night.

They had to admit, the first time it happened, it was a little scary. 

They had an extremely long and stressful day in the studio when nothing was working out and the anxiety level was through the roof the entire day, causing them to fall into bed totally exhausted when they finally had the chance.

And this is when they first experienced it: Regina was the first to stir awake when she heard Brianna mumble in her sleep. 

Well, not even mumbling, but holding a basically totally complex conversation with herself, and it made the fine hairs on Regina’s arms raise. 

She shook Joan and Freddie awake. None of them were too happy about it, but before they could threaten Regina for waking them up, she pointed at the sleeping Brianna. 

“Do you guys hear this?” she whispered. Joan’s jaw dropped open immediately. 

“Is she still sleeping?” she asked, completely in shock. Regina nodded after checking quickly; Brianna’s eyes were still very much closed. 

“Has she done this before?” Freddie wondered, and the other two were none the wiser. 

It was a very strange experience, to listen to Brianna arguing with herself about the lyrics of her new song, but she assured them the next day that she wasn’t possessed, no need to worry. 

In fact, she had done this before, apparently. Brianna told them that she tended to talk in her sleep when she was stressed. 

But talking wasn’t the only thing she has done: Freddie has almost peed herself when she walked out into the kitchen for a glass of water, only to find Brianna folding napkins neatly at the table. 

“What the hell are you doing, it’s 2 in the morning!” Freddie scolded her, but no reply came. This is when she discovered that Brianna’s eyes were half-shut, not looking even remotely awake. 

Strange accidents like this happened a lot, but thankfully, the girls learned over time not to freak out about it. They even managed to sense how stressed Brianna was judging by what she was doing while still asleep. 

“She was sweeping the floor, so she needs to relax.” Joan has told them, being the one to find her tidying in the middle of the night. 

“She was talking about the weather, so it’s not too bad.” Regina reported on another night. 

“It’s not too bad, but we should look out soon, because she braided my hair.” Freddie mused, delicately touching her new hairdo. Not bad for someone totally asleep. 

Brianna tended to get embarrassed when her girlfriends told her what she was doing in the middle of the night, but they assured her that this doesn’t freak them out anymore, so they all learned to live with Brianna’s little quirks.


	115. A Dress!?

Anonymous asked: joan deciding to wear a dress and her girlfriends being briefly upset cause it’s not a suit but also wondering how the fuck this goddess can wear anything and make it sexy

Joan usually wasn’t too into dresses, but sometimes she got in the mood. 

When she saw the simple little black dress in the window of the shop, she decided it was worth a shot. 

They were about to head out to dinner to celebrate their anniversary, and that was when Joan decided it was time to put on the dress she has bought.

She took one last glance at her reflection in the mirror before prancing out and joining her girlfriends who were already done and ready. Regina was the first to notice the dress, and her jaw all but dropped. 

“Joan?” That was all she could muster, causing the other two to look up too, their eyes going wide. 

“Is this a dream or are you really wearing a dress?” Freddie asked with unmasked surprise in her voice. 

“I am.” Joan replied easily, smoothing her hand over the fabric. 

“How come? You’re usually a suit girl.” Brianna stated, her eyes raking over Joan’s form. 

“Yeah, but I wanted to try something different tonight. You don’t like it?” Joan asked, her voice going a little shy. She hoped her girlfriends are going to like it, but they seemed a little disappointed… 

“Oh, we do, trust me.” Regina perked up with a smile, warming Joan’s heart right away. 

“We were just surprised, that’s all.”

“You look really good, darling.” Freddie purred, licking her lips like a cat that just got the cream, and Joan couldn’t help but smirk. 

“I can’t believe you can wear anything and look so hot.” Brianna chimed in with fake envy, but her smile was pretty tell-tale. “Bastard.”

Joan laughed heartily, her eyes crinkling adorably. 

She was relieved that her girlfriends found her beautiful no matter what she wore. 

So beautiful in fact, that they couldn’t stop showering her with compliments through the entire night; and Joan might have felt more comfortable in a suit, and her girls preferred it too, but sometimes it didn’t hurt to try something new.


	116. A Dress Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking, clit stimulation

Anonymous asked: can i have more of joan in a dress with her girlfriends ravishing her and showing her just how much they like it please?

They stumbled through the door, hands and mouths tangled together, barely making it to the bedroom.

Joan let out a soft gasp as her back collided with the bed. Her girls were immediately all over her before she could register what was going on.

“We couldn’t wait to get home.” Brianna murmured, her hand sliding up on Joan’s thigh and under the dress, making her gasp.

“You look so gorgeous in this dress, darling.” Freddie purred, peppering wet kisses all over Joan’s neck, sucking a possessive mark into the soft skin.

“So gorgeous we couldn’t wait to get inside it.” Regina chuckled, mirroring Freddie’s kisses on the other side of Joan’s neck, and the bassist threw her head back to give them more space.

Joan let out a loud moan when Brianna hooked her fingers under her underwear, easing it down and then cupping her, feeling her growing wetness between her legs.

Freddie yanked on thr straps of the dress until she managed to free Joan’s breasts, then immediately latched onto a hardening nipple, sucking it into her mouth with a low hum.

Regina’s hand travelled down, pressing a finger against Joan’s clit and rubbing it until she started lifting her hips needily.

Brianna slipped two fingers in right away and Joan cried out, one hand fisting in the sheets, the other grabbing onto Freddie’s tresses to pull her closer.

Freddie kept pressing kisses all over her chest and neck, marking up their territory until there was barely any place left without a hickey or a bite mark.

Regina’s finger sped up on her clit, mercilessly working the swollen nub, and Joan couldn’t hold back her needy moans, hips rocking up and forward.

Brianna fucked her faster, jabbing straight into her G-spot. “Gorgeous.” she growled, her fingers moving even quicker.

Joan howled, back arching off the bed as she came hard from the double pleasure of Brianna constantly stimulating her sweet spot, Freddie nibbling around her nipple playfully and Regina pressing into her clit hard.

She was still panting and coming down from her heigh as her girlfriends kept kissing every inch of her, their hands unable to stop smoothing over the soft fabric of the dress.

“You should wear dresses more often.” Regina advised, nuzzling her cheeks, and Joan chuckled.

Yeah, she definitely should.


	117. All The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: what about the girls falling in love with Brianna as she goes through her pregnancy and raise her kid together

Brianna never explicitly asked them to stick around so much, but they wanted to. 

Brianna was their friend, after all-of course they are going to support her! 

The problem was, none of them expected to catch feelings on the way. 

It became so natural to sleep over at Brianna’s place 6 times a week, to cook for her, to help her put together the baby’s room, give her foot massage when her ankles decided it was time to kill their owner, to comfort her when a nasty mood swing hit her, to rub her back as she was suffering from morning sickness over the toilet. 

It became so natural, in fact, that suddenly they couldn’t imagine living differently. 

And Brianna felt that something changed between them; she also couldn’t look at them the same way, and not just because of the gratitude. 

“I think it’s the hormones.” she said one day, cheeks flaming in embarrassment while her… Friends? What were they? were staring at her intently. 

“But I think I… I think I’m in love with you. All of you.” she admitted, head hung, chewing on her bottom lip. 

She only looked up when she felt a hand gently cup her cheek. 

“Thank god.” Joan chuckled, her eyes shining with happiness. “Because the feeling is mutual…" 

Brianna could only stare with her mouth agape. Did she hear this correctly? 

Freddie and Regina were grinning, their cheeks delightfully pink. 

"We were so scared to tell you.” Regina said softly, gently squeezing Brianna’s hand. “We didn’t want to be weird.”

“At first we thought it was just our protective instincts.” Freddie added with a coy smile. “But then we realized that we love you, and…" 

She didn’t get to finish her sentence because Brianna pressed their lips together in a deep kiss, before turning to Regina and then Joan, kissing both of them in turn. 

They all cuddled together, which was a little difficult with Brianna’s ever-growing stomach in the way, but they did manage. 

*

Brianna gave birth to a healthy little girl, and they couldn’t be happier. They had a kid, the four of them, together. 

And even though it wasn’t an easy ride all the time, in the end, they never would have changed anything.


	118. Impending Silence

Anonymous asked: Regina starts going deaf because of her playing and starts to feel useless, even more because she is so young. How would her girlfriends react?

Her girlfriends were there with her when the dreaded diagnosis was said out loud.

Regina was frozen in shock despite knowing it already. Actually saying it out loud…it hit differently. There was no avoiding it anymore.

She was going to lose her hearing at the ripe age of 26, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She didn’t say anything on the way home. She was dimly aware that Brianna kept talking to her - not like she would hear her so well any other day - and that Freddie’s eyes were filled with tears of sympathy, and that Joan touched her arm at one point; but all of that got lost in the ether.

Regina was still numb, like her feet couldn’t carry her anymore when they walked through the door and slumped onto the couch right away.

She couldn’t cry, just stared at the floor with empty eyes.

“Darling…” Freddie started, but trailed off. It was hard to say anything.

Regina looked up, over their grey faces, and let out a shaky breath.

“Is King over?” she asked quietly. Or maybe not so quietly, she always heard her own voice very faintly, no matter what.

The other three looked horrified.

“How can you ask that?” Brianna asked, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

“Well, I’m going deaf. That’s it. I won’t be able to play anymore.” she tried really hard to hold back the tears, but the shakiness of her voice was pretty tell-tale.

Joan took her hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

“We’re gonna figure something out. We promise.”

Regina shook her head, her eyes stinging with fresh tears. Just what could they figure out? She won’t know when to come in. She won’t hear her own playing, nor her girlfriends’s. She’ll forever be sitting back there in complete silence.

“I’m useless now…” she whispered, and now she was unable to hold back the tears that streamed down her cheeks, angry sobs shaking her upper body.

“No, no you’re not.” Freddie objected, cupping her cheeks, forcing her to look into her eyes. “You could never be useless to us.”

“We won’t stop playing. We’re gonna help you with everything we can, and we’re gonna make do.” Brianna promised, determination written all over her face.

Regina was about to protest, but Joan was faster.

“It will be a cold day in Hell when we’ll think of you as useless.”

“Everything is gonna be okay. We’re gonna make it somehow.” Freddie added, and the sincere optimism in her voice made Regina smile a little.

She really didn’t how they are going to get through this this time, but at least she knew that no matter what, her lovers will be there for her.


	119. "Crisis"

Anonymous asked: Poly!King the two moments of "crisis" in Brianna's life - 1 being OMG I might be a lesbian?! 2 being OMG I love more than one person?!

Brianna always knew she was different.

She just couldn’t be as interested in boys as her peers were, no matter what.

At first she thought she just wasn’t wired that way, maybe she wasn’t the romantic type: but then she developed a crush on one of her female classmates, and she freaked the hell out.

She tried to ignore it, play it off as just a phase: but her mind kept coming back to this, and her heart was pounding way too loud around that girl to ignore it.

Brianna never acted on her feelings towards her, hoping then it will go away.

She succesfully managed to push this feelings away for a while.

Until she met Regina Taylor.

She fell for her head over heels, and this time, it was mutual. And there was no more running away from herself; Brianna was gay, and she was in love, and she was happy.

But nothing was simple, of course.

Because Regina introduced her to her roommate, Freddie, and Brianna was utterly fucked, because her heart was pounding just as much it did when she first met Regina.

Another wave of shock came when she found out that Regina and Freddie were in fact dating, and they would be more than happy for her to join.

And who was she to refuse? Though it was new territory, and she couldn’t quite comprehend it for a few months. She was dating two girls at the same time!

Brianna got used to it, eventually, of course.

By the time Joan joined them in more than one ways, Brianna was the one that comforted the young bassist when she freaked out about her own feelings.

She had plenty of time to learn, after all.


	120. Biker Heroines

Anonymous asked: I was torn between making it Breaky + Froger or just make it Poly!King so u decide? 😎😉😊 Brianna heading home late at night cuz she's too tired and accidentally fell asleep in the library, on the way she's being catcalled and harassed and stalked she's so scared but luckily biker!girls Joan, Regina, Freddie and their gang happen to pass by and BAMF!girls TO THE RESCUE! 😈 BIKER GIRLS FUCKING SHIT UP

Brianna always hated walking home alone late at night, and she tried to avoid it as much as possible; but now she has fucked up, staying late in the library studying and she accidentally fell asleep. When she woke up, it was already past 10 Pm. 

She swore under her breath as she hurried, trying to walk as fast as possible. She pulled her coat tight on her body to protect herself from the cold. 

She walked past pubs with her head hung low, stubbornly keeping her gaze at the ground, but that still didn’t save her from getting harrassed. 

“Hey there! Want me to walk you home, sweetheart?” a guy asked, his breath reeling from the alcohol as he got up in Brianna’s face, making her wince. 

“No thanks.” she replied quickly, trying to step aside, but the dude blocked her way. 

“My, my, why are we in such a hurry?” the man tutted, grabbing Brianna’s arm. “I’m just being nice, and you’re being a bitch.”

“Please let go of me!” Brianna yelled desperately, trying to free her arm, but the man was much stronger, and she could feel her panic rise. 

She suddenly heard the rumble of engines behind her, that made both her and the guy whip around. 

“Let go of her, you ugly bastard.” A girl with long blonde hair growled, and the guy immediately let go of Brianna’s arm, realizing that he was overpowered. 

Brianna could only stare at the all-female biker gang in shock: the three leaders, the blonde, one with wavy, auburn hair, and one with black hair, revved the engines again as a threat. 

“Get the fuck away from here, or we’re gonna mow you down.” The brunette snarled, and the guy scurried away as quickly as possible. 

“You okay, darling?” The black-haired one asked gently, and Brianna nodded, still frozen. 

“I’m sorry but… Who are you?" 

"Does it matter? We’re here to protect girls who get harrassed on the street.” The blonde chimed in. She fished a card out of the pocket of her leather jacket, and handed it to Brianna. 

“Call this number if you ever feel like you’re in danger, and we’ll be there.”

Brianna nodded again, unable to say anything, her brain too slow thanks to the fear of being harrassed and the, uh… Thrill of hot girls in leather jackets and on motorbikes. 

“Bye, lovey!” The black-haired one said with a little wave, and they all drove away before Brianna could register what was going on. 

She stared at the little card in her hand for a few moments before hurrying home.


	121. Biker Heroines Part 2

Anonymous asked: HOT DAMN BAMBI CAN THE BIKER GIRLS COME BACK AND ESCORT BRIANNA HOME SAFELY, OR GIVE HER A RIDE HOME (btw my gay ass is quaking for hot girls in leather jackets and on motor bikes too🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥)

It was almost ridiculous how quickly they appeared, as if out of nowhere, basically immediately after Brianna called them. 

She contemplated just walking home, but it was dark again and the memories of last week kept popping up in her head, and she was reaching for the card the blonde gave her before she could stop herself. 

Now they were parking around her in a protective circle, and it made Brianna feel all warm and fuzzy. 

“What happened?” The brunette asked, her green eyes kind and searching, and Brianna couldn’t help but blush. 

“Nothing, I just… I’m kind of scared going home in this dark.” she admitted lamely, nervously fidgeting with her hands. She didn’t want them to think she’s ridiculous. 

“Oh, it’s totally understandable, dear.” The black-haired one said with a positively adorable smile. “Girls have to be very careful around this time of night.”

“Do you want a ride home?” The blonde asked, and Brianna found herself nodding before she could change her mind. 

She did feel scared in fact, and she also really wanted to see the biker girls again… Why would she pass up on the oppurtinity? 

“Alright, hop on, then.” The brunette said, and Brianna did, on sheer autopilot, her brain turning into mush as she took her place behind the biker, lamely putting her hands on her waist. 

The engines rumbled as they took off, and Brianna almost fell off. 

“Hold onto me tight.” The girl advised, and Brianna’s hands tightened around her waist securely, while her cheeks turned even redder. 

She was home in a breath with this tempo, and she was almost disappointed when they dropped her off. 

“Thank you.” she said coyly with a small smile, looking over the little gang. “You guys are really nice.”

“It was our pleasure.” The blonde said with a little grin and a salute. 

“Can I have your names, please?” Brianna asked, hopefully. 

“I’m Regina, this is Freddie, and you were sitting behind Joan.”

“And what’s your name?” Freddie asked, and Brianna melted at the fact that they cared. 

“Brianna.”

“Well, good night, Brianna. And you know, call us if you ever need a ride again.” Joan said with a grin, and with that, they drove off as quickly as they came. 

Brianna stood on her porch with a giddy smile on her face, musing about princesses in leather jackets on motor bikes that rescued her from the dragon.


	122. Beauties And The Beast

Anonymous asked: Beauty and the Beast AU where Brianna has been cursed to be a monster until someone learns to love her. But the curse never accounted for three different people falling in love with her....

The curse should have been broken already. Regina admitted she loved her back, so why wasn’t it broken!? 

Brianna wanted to trash everything around her. The bloody witch said that if she finds true love, she’ll turn human again. And here she was, with Regina in her arms, and she was still an ugly beast. 

“Did you lie to me?” she asked, her voice full of pain. Regina shook her head, squeezing her paw. 

“No, of course not. I love you, Brianna.”

“Then why is is not broken!?” Brianna growled, burying her face in her hands desperately. 

“I don’t know, love.” Regina said quietly, leaning her head on Brianna’s broad chest with a sad expression on her face. 

“I don’t know, and I’m sorry.”

*

Freddie was in dire need of a job, so she decided that working in a weird castle as a maid wasn’t even that bad. 

Until she realized that the mistress of the house was a large, hairy beast, and her girlfriend was actually abducted before they fell in love with each other. 

“She’s kind. She looks rough, but she wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Regina advised, but Freddie still looked mortified. 

“She’s a beast!" 

"She’s cursed.” Regina explained, sadness lingering in her voice. “Only true love can change her back.”

“That why is she still a monster? I thought you two were together.” Freddie asked, and Regina just sighed deeply. 

*

They spent so much time together, the three of them, and eventually, they all fell in love. 

It felt so natural, and Brianna could feel that something, that was missing up until this point, was now finally added to the mix. She loved both Regina and Freddie, and they also loved her and each other. Maybe this was how it was supposed to go. 

And yet, despite having so much love around, Brianna remained a beast. 

*

The huntress got badly injured in the fight, and she would have died if Brianna left her, but she didn’t. 

Even though the girl tried to kill her, Brianna felt like she needed to help her when she got hurt. She couldn’t just leave her there. 

So she brought her into her castle, and they nursed her until she got better, healing her scars and tucking her in the warm bed. 

Joan, the huntress absolutely freaked out when she woke up to see the very same beast she tried to kill and that mauled her in self-defence in the woods leaning over her in the bed, checking her scars. 

“It’s okay, she won’t hurt you!” Freddie said with a smile, and Joan was pretty sure the maid was actually crazy, just like the blonde one that changed her wrappings. 

*

And yet, she stayed. Maybe because Regina and Freddie were very convincing, or because she realized that Brianna really was just a gentle bear, she honestly didn’t know. 

But she stayed. 

She stayed, and she fell in love with all three of them. 

When she confessed her feelings to them, Brianna suddenly started sparkling, transforming back into her original form in front of their eyes. 

“The curse! It’s broken!” Regina shouted, happy tears streaming down her face. 

Brianna couldn’t believe her own eyes: she was human again. She looked over the three women, unable to stop smiling. 

She needed thrice the effort to break the curse, but it was so, so worth it.


	123. Biker Heroines Part 3

Anonymous asked: More biker girls please? Maybe Brianna had an awful day and is sad so they take her out for a late night ride and to go stargazing, cheering her up.💕💋😘

Brianna felt a little embarrassed about calling the gang again, but they did tell her to call them whenever she feels like it…

And she did feel like it now, because her day was just absolutely awful, chock full of failed exams and asshole people, and she was looking for an escape.

They appeared again in a heartbeat, which never failed to amaze Brianna.

“How can we help you today?” Joan asked, and the kindness in her voice made Brianna’s heart flutter. 

“Uhm… I kind of had a shitty day.” Brianna admitted, cheeks red in embarrassment.

“And I guess I just wanted to talk to someone, and you guys… Whatever. I know you have a lot of stuff to do, so…" 

"No, it’s alright.” Regina cut her off gently with a smile. 

“How can we cheer you up?" 

Brianna contemplated it for a few seconds before looking up at the night sky, an idea forming in her head. 

"The stars are really beautiful tonight…” she started, and Freddie’s eyes lit up in recognition. 

“Oh, would you like to go stargazing?" 

Brianna nodded meekly, but her smile widened. There was nothing she wanted more actually, than watching the gorgeous stars in the company of gorgeous women. 

She sat behind Freddie this time as they took off, and this time she sat more securely. She could definitely get used to this lifestyle. 

They arrived to a field just on the outskirts of the town where they had a beautiful view to the night sky above them. 

Brianna stared in awe as the bikers laid their jackets down on the grass so they could sit comfortably. 

They all took their place, looking up at the sky above them. Their knees and shoulders touched, and Brianna couldn’t help but feel a little giddy about it. 

"Better now?” Regina asked, her beautiful blue eyes shining as brightly as the stars above them, and Brianna felt like getting lost in them. She nodded, still smiling an idiot. 

“So much better.” she said, and she could really feel the tension leaving her body. 

There really was nothing better then sitting there under the shining stars, while three breathtakingly beautiful women sat so close to her, and Brianna could bask in their warmth.


	124. Biker Heroines Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: semi-public sex, vaginal fingering, oral sex

Anonymous asked: 👁️👄👁️💖 my gay ass and dirty mind would like some hot biker girls and Brianna making out or straight up fucking on those damn bikes somewhere secluded but still semi public 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

The parking lot was apparently completely abandoned, though Brianna was pretty sure she saw a few people walking by, a little close for her liking. 

But all coherent thoughts flew out of her mind at the needy moan Freddie has let out, and she dived back in eagerly. 

The motorbikes weren’t exactly comfortable for fucking, and she almost fell off like twice already, but when you’re overcome by lust, you tend to not care about things like that. 

She had Freddie on her own bike, back against the handlebars and legs spread while Brianna was eating her out, lapping at her pussy like Freddie was the sweetest dessert she ever had. 

Brianna moaned against Freddie’s clit when Joan pushed a finger inside her from behind, the angle making it a little awkward, but nonetheless exciting, and Brianna has found herself pushing back against Joan’s hand eagerly. 

She barely had time to register what was going on when Regina nuzzled her neck, peppering wet kisses all over her skin, ocassionally delivering a playful bite that made Brianna gasp. 

Freddie was growing impatient beneath her, hips bucking up and into her face, so Brianna had mercy on her, thrusting her tongue inside, making the biker cry out in ecstasy, gripping at the handlebars for support. 

Joan added a second finger, and Brianna whimpered, her entire body shaking in pleasure as she tried to keep herself up and balanced; her legs were growing a little numb, but she honestly couldn’t care less. 

Freddie came with a loud cry that echoed off the buildings around them, and the shot of adrenaline made Brianna shiver and goosebumps rise all over skin. 

She followed not so soon after, when Joan thrusted hard and straight into her G-spot, and her legs gave out from under her, slipping off the bike and landing on her ass. 

Brianna panted, watching it with dazed eyes as Joan laid on her bike, and now Freddie was between her legs, licking her, making Joan moan. 

She pulled herself together quickly, grabbing Regina and laying it on her own bike, pushing the lapels of the leather jacket aside to palm at her breasts hungrily, while her hand has found its way between Regina’s legs. 

If a few weeks ago someone has told Brianna that she was going to fuck a bunch of leather jacket-clad bikers, she would have laughed. 

But she definitely didn’t mind that this little fantasy came true.


	125. Flexible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Freddie is flexible and the girls enjoy it very much.

Regina chuckled in disbelief, hands gripping Freddie’s hips tightly. 

"Unbelievable.” she growled, snapping her hips forward, making Freddie let out a soft moan. 

Freddie’s legs were resting on her own neck completely, with no sign of this twisted position causing any discomfort to her. 

Ever since they discovered how flexible Freddie was, the girls simply became obsessed with it, and wanted to have her in the most twisted, tweaked-out positions possible. 

And Freddie seemed to enjoy it, even though some of these positions almost looked painful. 

Regina fucked her faster, until Freddie slipped to the brink of coming, then she pulled out, still keeping Freddie’s legs up. 

Freddie made a little noise in protest, but she quickly shut up when Regina unbuckled the strap-on and passed it to Joan. 

Joan slipped inside her quickly, filling her up so well, and Freddie tossed her head back with a happy moan. 

Joan couldn’t resist hoisting Freddie’s legs up just a little higher, and much to her disbelief, Freddie still showed no sign of cramping. 

“How the fuck are you so flexible?” Joan groaned, clearly finding it hot. Freddie licked her lips, looking up at her with dark eyes. 

“You love it, don’t you?" 

Joan aimed her hips and grinded the head of the toy against Freddie’s G-spot in response, making her cry out in pleasure. 

She almost came again when Joan suddenly pulled out, only to pass the toy over to Brianna, who wasted no time strapping on and pushing inside Freddie. 

Brianna went especially hard on her, pushing her legs up and apart until Freddie was completely spread and stretched out before them, causing Joan and Regina to swear from the side. 

Brianna finally made Freddie come, and the singer seemingly had no problem orgasming while still being bent in half. 

"We should do this more often.” Brianna hummed, kissing over Freddie’s lean legs as she finally lowered them from her neck. 

“Agreed.” Freddie said, giving an overexaggerated stretch, smirking when her girlfriends’s breaths hitched.


	126. Happy New Year

Anonymous asked: Darling can we have the King girls watching fireworks together and count down for New Year ;)

“Come on Bri, you’re gonna miss it!" 

Freddie shouted, her voice laden with almost child-like excitement, pushing herself against the railing of the balcony, and Joan had a hand over her waist in case she would fall off in her haste.

Brianna huffed, still struggling with opening the champagne bottle; she let out a triumphant sound when she finally managed to pop it open. 

She hurried out onto the balcony to join her three girlfriends who were all buzzing with excitement. 

"Finally.” Regina grumbled, grabbing the bottle out of Brianna’s hands, quickly filling everyone’s glasses with champagne. 

“You can’t miss this, Brianna.”

“Hey, I’m here in time, aren’t I?” Brianna scoffed, but Joan gently patted her arm. 

“Don’t go into the new year fighting.” she said softly, and Brianna deflated right away. 

“You’re right.” she leaned forward and pecked Regina’s lios as a “peace offering”, and the blonde immediately smiled. 

“Oh my god, it’s 11.59! Only one minute left!” Freddie squealed, almost spilling champagne on herself with how much she bounced. 

“Only one minute!" 

Joan grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist securely. Brianna cuddled close to her, pulling Regina close to her other side.

They waited for the clock to strike midnight like this, huddled close to each other, staring up at the night sky in awe as they counted down. 

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!”

The fireworks brightened up the sky, a mess of colors exploding everywhere, indicating a new year has come. 

“Happy New Year!” they shouted at the same time, clinking their glasses together before kissing each other, hearts filled with love and excitement for another year together.


	127. Pillow Fort

Anonymous asked: The King girls and their pillow fort? ;P

Regina and Freddie already took their places under the army of blankets and pillows they assigned as their “fort”, looking like two adorable kittens cuddling close. 

Brianna and Joan returned with the snacks and the drinks, because of course, no pillow fort was real until they had morsels everywhere. 

“Have place for two more?” Joan asked playfully, pulling a blanket aside to peek inside. 

“Always.” Freddie purred, scooting to the side so Joan and Brianna could climb in too. 

“I don’t think I’ve been in a pillow fort since I was like six.” Brianna mused, looking around the tremendous amount of sheets that surrounded them. 

“Well, it was time to refreshen your memory!” Regina laughed, curling up on her lap. 

Freddie was already digging inside a bag of chips Joan has carried inside, munching happily. 

“Can we just stay here forever?” she asked with her mouth full, making Joan laugh. 

“I wish.” she said softly, patting Freddie’s bulging cheeks. 

“King decided to retire, choosing to live inside a pillow fort they built on the floor of their bedroom instead of producing new hits.” Joan mocked the voice of news anchors, making her girlfriends laugh. 

“We could write hits under the blankets too.” Regina mused, purring as Brianna carded her fingers through her hair gently. 

“I mean, Freddie wrote a song in a bathtub.”

Freddie grinned proudly, puffing out her chest. 

“And how amazing that song was!" 

They all laughed, cuddling up even closer to each other, basking in the warmth of the pillows, blankets, and the love and child-like excitement that surrounded them.


	128. Watch and Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, collars, leashes

Anonymous asked: For your D/s verse! Per Froger's request, Dom!Joan has her sub!Brianna putting on a show with her for them, but Froger is only allowed to watch, not touches is allowed at all. As what Joan says, they'll have to "concentrate on observing" after all, can't be distracted while watching. ;P

Freddie and Regina looked like eager students in their desks as they watched them intently from the side, eyes wide and full of curiosity. 

Joan smirked. She definitely enjoyed the attention they were getting, and their new girlfriends were so eager and ready to learn. 

“Concentrate on observing. No distractions.” she said firmly, her eyes glinting mischievously as Freddie immediately twitched at the commanding tone of her voice. 

She turned back to Brianna, who was kneeling on the floor obediently, licking her lips hungrily as Joan stroked her cheeks. 

Joan grabbed her leash and gave a little tug, causing Brianna to let out a soft gasp. 

“See how responsive? You don’t have to drag like an idiot, and they’ll still respond.”

Regina nodded, her hands were twitching to grab Freddie’s leash like Joan did with Brianna, but they promise to just watch for a while. 

Joan gently but firmly tugged on the leash again, and Brianna shuffled closer on her knees, looking up at her dom with adoration. 

“Entertain me.” Joan chuckled, and Brianna didn’t need to be told twice; she leaned forward, licking a long stripe across Joan’s folds, making her let out a soft gasp. 

Joan could see with amusement that Freddie was basically vibrating with her own submissive desires to just drop to her knees and satisfy any of the doms, just like how Regina had a hard time containing herself and not just tackling either Freddie or Brianna to the ground. 

“Enjoying the show?” Joan smirked, her voice coming out on a little moan as Brianna licked inside her, humming against her pussy contentedly. 

Freddie and Regina nodded at the same time, shaking with anticipation, and Joan chuckled. 

“Don’t worry. After the lesson is over, you can play too.”


	129. Biker Heroines Part 5

Anonymous asked: Brianna walking in bringing food and seeing biker!Joan and Regina doing maintenance on their bikes and Freddie lounging on the side touching up on her tattoos?

Brianna was mostly getting used to observing the “biker life” her girlfriends were living, but it still never failed to amaze her. 

She decided to pay a little visit to their garage in her lunchbreak to bring them some food, and she was greeted by a lovely sight again. 

Joan and Regina were hunched over their own motorbikes, fiddling with something, corkscrews and wrenches in their hands. 

Brianna didn’t know much about motorbikes, so must of the time she had no idea what they were fixing or why, but the sight of them doing it was always great. 

The muscles in Joan’s arms were flexing beautifully as she tightened some kind of string, all out on display thanks to her wearing a tank top, and Brianna couldn’t help but stare. 

Regina was also quite the sight with her hair up in a messy ponytail, occasionally wiping at the sweat on her brow, smearing some motoroil over her forehead in the process. 

Truly endearing, Brianna thought with a giddy smile. 

Freddie didn’t take part in the maintenance, instead she was propped up on a leather couch in the corner, her shirt pulled up much to Brianna’s amusement. 

She was touching up on the rose tatoo on her hips, a skill that never failed to totally amaze Brianna. 

Freddie suddenly looked up, smiling when she spotted her. 

“Oh, hello darling!" 

This caused the other two to look up as well, leaving their bikes behind to greet their lover properly. 

"Brought you some lunch.” Brianna announced, handing them the containers, smiling when their stomach let out a simultaneous rumble at the delicious smells. 

“How thoughtful.” Joan mused, pecking Brianna’s lips gratefully. 

“Figured you’ll need some energy for all the fixing you do around here.” Brianna chuckled, and her girlfriends made a noise in agreement. 

She was smiling giddily even after she left, the amazing sight of her biker girlfriends in their natural habitat always made her happy.


	130. Just How Many People Are Here!?

Anonymous asked: Pre poly!King I guess?😉 Brianna had a surprise rendezvous with the girl who she used to have a crush on; Seeing how she's practically glowing is dredging up all those feelings that she thought was just a phase, but then she's been introduced to her partner- not wanting to look like a fool Brianna wants to just flee ASAP but they insist on inviting her home for dinner, and are weirdly persuasive. Before Brianna knows it she's now at their home being introduced to their third partner?!😎

When Brianna left her flat that day, she certainly didn’t expect her day to be so… Exciting, to say the least. 

After work, she decided to have a few drinks at the pub just down the corner; some people might have thought drinking alone was depressing, but that was exactly Brianna needed after a hard day at work.

She wasn’t alone for long; she felt a tap on her shoulder, and when she turned around, her eyes widened. 

It was Freddie, the girl of her dreams. Brianna has been in love with her for years but was too chickenshit to act on her feelings, and now she felt her heart pound in a familiar way. 

“Oh, hi.” she croaked out, trying not to blush. Freddie looked even prettier, if that humanly possible, practically glowing. 

“Long time no see.” Freddie said with a smile, gently patting Brianna’s back. 

“Are you alone?" 

Her voice was almost flirty, and Brianna tried really hard not to read too much into it. 

"Yes.” she replied a little too eagerly, smiling at Freddie. Maybe it was her chance, finally, to win her dream girl. 

“Would you mind if we join you?" 

Brianna’s smile immediately dropped. 

We…? 

Before she could open her mouth, Freddie waved someone over, and the next thing she knew, a beautiful blonde was smiling down at her.

"I’m Regina, Freddie’s girlfriend. Nice to meet you.”

It was just her luck. Freddie didn’t corner her to confess her undying love for her, but to introduce her girlfriend. Wonderful. Now Brianna felt truly awful. 

“It might come out of the blue, but would you join us for dinner? We have a lot to catch up on.” Freddie said, and there was that fucking flirty tone again. 

“Uhm…" 

"Please.” Regina said, squeezing her hand, and Brianna felt like passing out right there. 

“We would really love to.”

As much as Brianna wanted to flee the scene, she still had a hard time resisting two beautiful pouting women. Hell, at least she could eat a nice dinner at least. 

She was totally hazy when they arrived, Freddie and Regina walking hand in hand to the flat while ocassionally patting Brianna on the back, and she honestly didn’t know what the hell was going on. 

The string of suprises didn’t end when once they were inside the little flat, because a third woman with light brown hair, equally gorgeous, popped up. 

“Hey, there.”

“This is our girlfriend, Joan.” Regina said with a smile, and Brianna’s jaw dropped open. 

What in the everloving hell was going on here???

Her ears were ringing as they pushed her to the kitchen, all the while chatting and giggling. 

Brianna had no idea what she has gotten herself into, but for some strange reason, she couldn’t mind.


	131. Just How Many People Are Here!? Part 2

Anonymous asked: Is it okay to ask for a follow up of their dinner and what happens afterwards? I'm sure Brianna has many questions that she'd like to ask 👁️👄👁️

They were eating their spaghetti like nothing was out of the ordinary, and Brianna could scream. 

What the hell was going on? Why was she invited here tonight? Why is she playing candleholder to a poly relationship? 

Or… Was she a candleholder? 

Because at one point Joan placed a hand on her thigh under the table, and just kept it there. Everyone smiled giddily, seemingly not being bothered by the fact there was a fourth girl sitting awkwardly with them. 

“Alright…” Brianna started after long minutes of silence, getting fed up with the whole thing. 

“What is going on? Why am I here?" 

"It’s a date.” Regina answered matter of factly, and Brianna spluttered. 

“A… Date?" 

Freddie nodded, gently squeezing her hand. 

"I’ve been thinking about you so much. I always wanted to ask you out, but I was a coward. I talked about you so much, Joan and Regina said they would like to meet you too, and when we met in the restaurant…”

Brianna couldn’t hear the rest, she was so dumbfounded. Freddie had a crush on her, and she didn’t even notice!? And three gorgeous women just invited her to… Join them?

Did she die and went to Heaven? 

“We know it’s a lot.” Joan said gently, squeezing her thigh lightly. 

“We don’t want to force you into anything.”

Brianna couldn’t say anything. Her brain was completely fried, and the gratious amount of wine in her system also didn’t help. 

Freddie leaned close, her lips almost brushing her cheek, and Brianna blushed. 

“Is it okay?” she asked. Brianna could only nod. Damn, if she came this far…anything was okay at this point. 

She practically melted as she was pulled into a kiss by Freddie, then Regina and then eventually Joan, all of them tasting so different but so damn delicious. 

This was definitely Heaven, and as much as Brianna was weirded out by first, now she couldn’t get enough of it.


	132. Bread Turns Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: depression

Anonymous asked: The King girls were initially amused about Brianna's bread making phase but once one of them read about how it could be associated with a sign of up coming depression episode their amusement immediately turns into concern?

It was kind of funny at first, actually. 

They even liked to joke about it, calling Brianna an “elderly housewife”, to which she just mumbled something and went back to the dough like nothing happened. 

Soon, signs of this becoming more of an obsession than a hobby started popping up when Brianna sometimes got out of bed in the middle of the night, trodding out into the kitchen to bake bread. 

It was definitely becoming strange instead of amusing. 

Joan was the first who decided it was getting rather unhealthy, so she read up on the topic, and what she found genuinely scared her. 

“This could be a sign of spiralling into depression.” she explained to Freddie and Regina. 

“She needs something to occupy her dark thoughts with. Something to fill the void.”

“We should have noticed it sooner.” Regina sighed deeply. “We just teased her about it while she was suffering.”

“We didn’t know.” Freddie said softly. “We couldn’t have.”

“What are we going to do?” Regina asked, chewing on her fingernails. A nasty habbit that came out whenever she was feeling anxious.

“We need to talk to her.” Joan stated, and the other two nodded in agreement. 

*

They sat Brianna down one day and gently pressed until she managed to open up, quietly confessing that yes, she was indeed feeling melancholic and lost, and she could chase those thoughts away while she was making bread. 

“Could we help somehow?” Freddie asked gently, stroking her back. 

“I’m not sure. I was thinking about taking antidepressants…”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Joan said. “Love, we’re so sorry we didn’t notice sooner.”

“It’s okay.” Brianna said softly. “I wasn’t exactly sure what was going on at first either.”

“So, does this mean that if you take meds, things will be good again?” Regina asked hopefully. Brianna gave her a small smile. 

“They could help, yes.”

*

They did help, thankfully, at least for a little while, and after that, bread making wasn’t something to occupy her screaming brain with, but an actually enjoyable hobby.


	133. Excluded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light angst

Anonymous asked: 80's Poly!King, they've been together since the beginning and it's been so many years but recent months has them separated for various different reasons (taking turns promoting solo albums - Freddie's, Reg's and Bri's and Joan on her vacation etc.) and it's the discovery of how somehow some of them are able to join each other(ex. Reg joining Joan's skiing etc.) while Brianna has been unable to begins stirring up her own insecurity and doubting her place in their relationship.

After spending more than 10 years with someone in a relationship, you tend to hit bumps in the road. 

This is what Brianna felt in the past few months; that bumps kept popping up. 

She was optimistic at first, thinking that solo albums would cause a stir in their relationship, but apparently, that was not the case. 

Freddie was glowing with her new album, her face was looking down at her from everywhere, and as much as Brianna was happy for her succes, she couldn’t help but feel a little bitter about it. 

Regina seemed so happy with her own stuff, a grin that hasn’t been there for a while was now always shining on her face. Was she happier now that when she was with King?

When she was with Brianna, and the rest of them? 

And it was so weird, that Joan went away on holiday without them. Just leaving like their relationship didn’t matter. Well, she called them, but that was not the same. 

Something was about to break, Brianna could feel it. 

But at the same time, at certain points, it felt like Brianna was the only one truly excluded. 

Because Joan didn’t want her to join her on her trip to Bali, but she went skiing with Regina, and Brianna could see the pictures of them grinning in their coats, hand in hand. 

And if her heart clenched uncomfortably, that must have only been an accident. 

Just like how Freddie flat out said she didn’t want Brianna to interfere with her solo stuff, but she seemingly had no qualms about asking Regina to be in the clip of The Great Pretender, and they sure as hell were having great fun. 

So, maybe, Brianna had the right to feel like she was alone. 

She really didn’t feel like being alone after being surrounded by her lovers for so many years, but at this point, it seemed like, she will end up being in that dreaded position. 

While her girlfriends are all still loving each other.


	134. Excluded Part 2

Anonymous asked: WAIT I'M REGRETTING MY LIFE CHOICES NOW SO SORRY BAMBI but to not let myself cry to sleep could you write a follow up fix it for me pleaseeeeee T^TTTTTTTT ( the 80's poly!King one) don't want to be sad QAQ

After Brianna was so silent and sad over the phone, the girls decided to just ditch everything and fly home to her. 

Brianna seemed just as gloomy in person, gaze turned to the floor, fidgeting with her hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked softly, making Brianna let out a deep sigh. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” she asked, voice shaking pathetically. 

It seemed like the air was frozen in the room for a while. 

“Darling!” Freddie gasped. 

“Where is this coming from?" 

Brianna swallowed thickly, trying to hold back her tears. 

"I feel so… Lonely. Like you don’t care about me anymore. Like I don’t belong.”

Her tears were streaming down her face before she could step them, and she damned herself internally for being so weak. 

Joan stepped closer, gently cupping her cheeks, causing her to look up. 

“Brianna.” she started softly, wiping a few tears away, 

“Of course we care about you.”

“But we’re always apart. I mean, you’re apart from me.” Brianna clarified, unable to stop trembling. 

God, she felt so awful. 

“But that doesn’t mean we don’t love you anymore!” Freddie chimed in, looking up at Brianna with her big, beautiful eyes, and Brianna found herself melting despite her melancholy. 

“We had a lot of stuff to do, that’s right.” Regina spoke up. 

“And I understand that you feel like you were excluded, because there was a few times when we left you out a little. That wasn’t nice of us. We’re sorry.”

The other two nodded in agreement, looking guilty as hell as they looked up at Brianna intently, waiting for her answer. 

Brianna was silent for a while, contemplating everything she heard. 

“Does this mean we’re okay?” she asked with a little hopeful tone, and her girlfriends nodded. 

“Of course.” Joan said, smiling gently. 

“But we’re gonna make sure none of us will feel excluded again.”

With that, they all hugged each other, and Brianna felt a big weight being lifted off her shoulders.


	135. Excluded Part 3

Anonymous asked: not that anon but feeling excluded is the worst thing ever i almost cried ugh not to hijack that anon's thing but could u write something about them having a proper talk? and let brianna ask all the whys? why they did that to her? and the girls' explanations? (scenario maybe they're still dealing with the aftermaths and brianna still has all those questions in her head and doubts so she's pretending to be fine but it still shows and their relationship feels different now so, they decide to talk)

It wasn’t that easy to move on from what happened, of course. 

It was too large of a bump in the road for that. 

Brianna’s mind kept stirring; alright, they still loved her, but their explanation felt a little too strange, to be honest. 

Well, there wasn’t even an explanation, just a ‘sorry.’

And at this point, Brianna needed more than that. 

They were lazing in bed one morning when Brianna decided it was time for a proper talk. 

“I need an actual explanation. Why did you exclude me?” Brianna asked, not letting them off the hook. 

The three women shared a look, and then Joan spoke.

“Because you didn’t seem like you wanted to be with us.”

That was like a huge slap to the face. 

What? Did they… Feel like she was the one that excluded them? 

“What do you mean?” she asked, her face going pale. 

Freddie let out a deep sigh, looking up at her sadly. 

“You’ve been a little weird for a while, Brianna. Like you wanted out.”

“Out of the relationship.” Regina clarified, equally sadly. 

“We didn’t dare to ask. We couldn’t accept it.”

“So I guess we thought that moving on would be the easiest, because dealing with losing you…” Joan trailed off, biting her lip. 

Brianna couldn’t believe her own hears. Was she really acting this strange? Her girls excluded her, because… 

She excluded them, too. 

“What do you mean, that I was being strange?” she couldn’t help but wonder. 

“You were always grumpy. Whenever we asked you to come along to something, you refused. And in the end, we figured not asking is the right decision.” Regina explained, trying not to sound accusing. 

Brianna was silent for a while, digesting everything that was said.

She thought back on how she acted in the past few months; she realized they were right. She really was acting the same, and she didn’t even notice. 

“Still, we shouldn’t have done that. We should have asked you how you felt. What you actually want.” Freddie said, guilt radiating off her. 

“When you seemed so desperate, asking us if we were to break up with you… We realized we misunderstood the signs. We fucked up.” Joan admitted. 

“So did I, apparently.” Brianna chimed in. “I didn’t even realize I was making you feel that way. I guess it was all the touring… I was exhausted, and I didn’t know how to handle it.”

They were silent for a while, before Brianna spoke again:

“So I wasn’t the only victim, I suppose.”

She gently pulled her girlfriends close, until they all huddled up into a pile. 

“No more stupid exclusion and doing things before we know what’s going on. We need to communicate better.” Freddie stated, and the other three hummed in agreement. 

Communication was the key, again, and thankfully they realized it was time to use it.


	136. Dark Clouds After Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: post-partum depression

alldeadallbread asked: (Poly!King) After freddie gives birth, shes diagnosed with post partum depression and the girls (with much help from Brianna,) help her to overcome it :)

The change in Freddie’s behavior was drastic; it would have been impossible not to notice. 

She was absolutely ecstatic in the first days after their son was born, but dark clouds soon started gathering. 

Freddie slipped into some kind of heavy melancholy that seemed to come out of nowhere, was frustrated all the time and when her girls tried to ask her about it, she refused to give a straight answer. 

Her attitude towards her baby changed as well: it seemed like she suddenly didn’t want anything to do with him. She refused breastfeeding him, instead silently pushed a bottle of formula into Regina’s hands so she had to deal with him instead. 

Every single task that she was so pumped about at first, was assigned completely to one of the other girls; all the while, she grew distant from them too. 

It was absolutely disheartening and scary. 

They decided not to let her off the hook: something was obviously very wrong with Freddie, and she needed help. 

It took them almost ages until they managed to convince her too see someone about it, and that’s how they found out she was suffering from post-partum depression. 

At least now they knew what they were dealing with. 

Brianna guessed it wasn’t much different from regular depression, so she advised the girls to help Freddie the way they always helped her. 

She became the cuddler: at first Freddie tried to push her away, but Brianna was gentle and relentless at the same time, and soon Freddie was requiring the hugs, the gentleness, the comfort. 

Since her self-confidence also dropped drastically, Regina took on the duty of praising her all the time, making sure she still felt beautiful and loved. 

The doctor prescribed some light meds for her too, and Joan was like her little alarm, always reminding Freddie to take them. 

They took it slow: gently making Freddie getting used to this new life by surrounding her with all the care she needed but didn’t know how to ask for. 

They didn’t try to force her baby on her either, just making sure they spent a lot of time in the same room while Joan, Brianna or Regina played with him, showing Freddie that motherhood wasn’t all desperation. 

It was a slow process, but Freddie soon managed to find her way back to her old self, happily nursing her baby and cuddling up to her lovers like she always used to.


	137. Late Night Snacks

Anonymous asked: Late night snack time with Poly King😋

The crumbling of plastic bags shook Brianna out of sleep, and she cracked her eyes open to see what the hell was going on. 

She was surprised to see Freddie, Regina and Joan happily munching on a bag of chips, their cheeks bulging out like they were chipmunks. 

“What the hell.” Brianna murmured, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Wasn’t dinner enough?" 

Regina laughed, swiping some morself off her face. 

"We were in the mood for some snacks.”

“It’s way past midnight.” Brianna groaned, scrambling up into a sitting position. 

“Come on, don’t be a buzzkill.” Freddie tutted, offering the bag with a smile. 

“Join the party.”

Brianna groaned again, which just got louder when Joan pulled out a bottle of soda. 

“Disgusting.”

“Get off your high horse, old lady.” Joan rolled her eyes, but she grinned. 

“Have at it.”

Brianna sighed, reaching into the bag and stuffing some chips into her mouth while her girlfriends kept grinning with their mouths full. 

“Feels like a sleepover, huh?” Joan laughed, and Brianna couldn’t help but smile. 

“Definitely does.”

“Now we only need to play spin the bottle.” Regina winked, making all of them laugh. 

Well, it was a little strange to munch on unhealthy snacks after midnight, but there was definitely some fun in it.


	138. Distant Idol

Anonymous asked: The Queen and borhap ot4s with Bella getting anxious and upset because all the Queen girls are fawning over their doubles and Regina is more distant?

Bella couldn’t help the lump in her throat as she watched Freddie wrapping Rami up in a blanket to make sure she won’t catch a cold.

To her left, Brianna was giving advice to Gwen, her voice soft and gentle. 

Joan was fixing Jo’s wig lovingly to her right, and it was such an adorable sight, it almost made her melt. 

Almost. 

Because honestly, she felt a little awful. 

The King girls were absolute mother hens to their movie counterparts, while Regina barely talked to her. 

She didn’t know what she did that made the drummer so distant. Maybe she pissed her off somehow? 

Her anxiety was very much evident, her girlfriends and the band noticed it too. 

“Is everything okay, lovie?” Freddie asked gently, and Bella sighed. 

“Do you think Regina hates me?" 

Everyone let out a horrified gasp at that. 

"Why would you say that?” Brianna asked, confused. 

“It’s just… She didn’t seem to care about me, that’s all.”

Joan tutted. “That is not true. But we’re gonna talk to her, if that would make you feel better.”

*

While the band was talking to Regina, Bella kept pacing in her trailer. 

“She hates me.” she mumbled helplessly, chewing on her fingernails. Jo had enough of her anxious wriggling, and she gently pulled her down onto her lap. 

“Nonsense, baby. Who could hate you?" 

"I’m pretty sure there’s an explanation.” Gwen said softly, pressing a comforting kiss onto her cheek. 

“Maybe she’s just as anxious as you. Well, her younger counterpart is standing face to face with her!” Rami chimed in, and Bella hummed. 

Maybe there was something about that… 

*

Rami definitely hit the nail on its head, because that is exactly why Regina was acting so weird. 

“She’s so beautiful. Young, and gorgeous, and I’m…” Regina huffed, looking over herself in disgust. 

Brianna tutted, wrapping an arm around her. 

“This is bollocks, you know that.”

“You’re just as beautiful as you used to be.” Freddie mused. “Besides, we’re all old. Of course there will be some saggy tits, and wrinkles.”

“Freddie, jesus.” Joan groaned, covering her mouth. “This is not helping now.”

Regina hummed thoughtfully. Well, she was acting a little ridiculous. She shouldn’t be so vain. Bella was a nice girl, she didn’t deserve this. 

So, after more praises and some nagging, she decided to put her stupid jealousy aside, and use her motherly instincts instead. 

*

Freddie, Brianna, Joan, Rami, Gwen and Jo watched it with a smile as Regina helped Bella with the drums, smiling at gently patting her back. 

They made such a good team, thank god Regina came to her senses.


	139. Three Girls In a Tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: Bri+Joan+Reg hot bathtub sex.

Regina tossed her head back with a deep moan as Joan’s lips traced over the sensitive skin of her neck, lightly nipping her with her teeth. 

She gently tugged on Joan’s locks to drag her up into a kiss, pressing their lips together hungrily. 

Brianna leaned in to lick a hard nipple, teasing the sensitive nub until Regina was panting, the warm water sloshing around them as she squirmed. 

She pulled Brianna into a kiss this time, tuggig on her bottom lip with her teeth impatiently, making Brianna moan into her mouth softly. 

Joan slipped a hand between Brianna’s thighs, causing her to shiver despite the warm temperature. 

She teased her clit with her fingertips until Brianna was moaning and spreading her legs impatiently, and Joan had mercy on her, slipping two fingers inside right away. 

Regina buried her own hand between Joan’s legs, and the brunette gasped, gently biting down on Regina’s neck in response. 

The blonde penetrated her girlfriend slowly, marvelling in the way Joan immediately opened around her fingers, accepting her in. 

The water and their wetness eased the way, so Brianna could slip inside Regina quickly, making the blonde let out a happy moan. 

They formed a lovely fingering-circle, with Regina fucking Joan while she fucked Brianna, and Brianna fucked Regina. 

Moans and gasps filled the air, the mirror around them getting foggy from the steam of the hot tub and their breaths as they pleasured each other. 

Joan came first, shuddering and moaning out something that sounded like a combination of both their names, clamping down around Regina’s fingers. 

Brianna followed soon, gasping into Joan’s neck as she rode the waves of her orgasm out, trembling and twitching. 

Once they were done from their highs, they focused completely on Regina, Brianna still fucking her while Joan attached her lips to her nipples, teasing them with her tongue. 

Regina came with a shout, sloshing water out of the tub as her body convulsed, rolling her hips forward one last time. 

They just floated around for a while, relaxing back in the warm water, catching their breaths.


	140. You Deserve To Be Treated Better

Anonymous asked: Poly King+"You deserve to be treated better."

Freddie was crying on their shoulders again, like on so many nights, and their hearts broke for her. 

Another terrible girlfriend walked all over her, breaking her heart and leaving her a mess of tears and desperation. 

Joan, Brianna and Regina hated the people she’s got with. They only cared about her fame or about her body, nothing else. 

Unlike them. They cared about so much, cared about every single aspect of her wonderful personality, but they never would have forced her to join their relationship. 

They weren’t controlling assholes like her ex-girlfriends. 

Regina stroked her hair gently, whispering sweet nothings into her ears while Brianna rubbed her back comfortingly, sighing deeply at how much Freddie was shivering. 

“Am I really that terrible?” Freddie asked, sniffling pathetically. 

“She told me I’m awful, and that’s why she’s leaving me. That I’m a horrible person to be in a relationship wirh, that I don’t deserve her…" 

Joan shushed her gently, wiping her tears away. 

"It’s actually the other way around. She was the one that didn’t deserve you.”

“You deserve to be treated better, Freddie.” Brianna said softly, her eyes full of sympathy. 

“So much better.”

“But who would want to be with me?” Freddie whimpered, and Regina gently cupped her cheeks. 

“We know a few people.” she said softly, and Freddie looked up, realization seemingly dawning on her face. 

Regina was about to pull back, not wanting Freddie to feel pressured into anything, but then Freddie surged forward, pressing their lips together. 

“Are you sure?” Joan asked when they pulled away, Regina still gaping in surprise. 

“Sorry it took me so long to see it.” Freddie said quietly, but Joan just smiled, gently kissing her. 

Then Freddie turned to Brianna, pulling her into a deep kiss as well, and the girls all cuddled up to each other. 

They were the ones that would give her the care she needed, and Freddie was so happy she finally realized that, even if she had to suffer so long before that.


	141. Safeword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: flogging, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Breaky and Froger+safe wording?

Everything seemed to be going so well; Joan had her lap full of Brianna, teasing her sub while Regina had Freddie on the bed next to them, trying out flogging on her for the first time. 

Of course, something had to happen to break the idillic picture. 

Brianna almost fell out of Joan’s lap when Freddie let out an ear-splitting scream, followed by a painful sob. 

“Cheese!” she screamed, gripping onto the sheets in her desperation. 

“Ma'am please, stop!" 

Regina immediately threw the flog away, looking down at her sub, mortified. 

"Freddie, I’m sorry, I…" 

"It hurts.” Freddie cried, hiding her face in the pillow. 

“It hurts so much…" 

Regina looked over at Joan and Brianna, her eyes full of panic. 

Brianna and Joan quickly rushed to their aid to make sure no more chaos ensues. 

Brianna gathered the other sub in her arms, shushing her softly, pressing comforting kisses all over her cheeks as Freddie cried into her chest. 

Joan quickly checked for injuries, but other than the welts caused by the flog, she couldn’t find anything, luckily. 

Regina was trembling like a leaf, and Joan quickly pulled her into a hug.

"It’s okay.” she said softly, kissing Regina’s cheek. 

“It happens.”

The more experienced pairing of the quartet managed to calm Regina and Freddie quickly, and they decided it was enough playing for today. 

They cuddled up after they rubbed some soothing oil onto Freddie’s butt, and soon everyone was completely calm, their initial panic nowhere to be soon now.


	142. Not So Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: piercings, nipple-licking, oral sex

Anonymous asked: I like to image it's like bri who has more ~taboo~ piercings, because I love a good old looks innocent but isnt really sorta situation. plus clit piercings feel great 🤩 bri sleeping with the girls for the first time and they get a surprise uwu

They basically fell into the bed with each other, too horny and impatient to finally get it on. 

Hands were tugging at belts and rucking up skirts and unbuttoning blouses, it was one giant hot mess, in all the best ways. 

Freddie finally managed to unclasp Brianna’s bra that took her longer than she intended, thanks to Brianna hungrily kissing her and distracting her from getting the task done. 

When she finally freed her off her bra, a gasp left her lips. 

“Darling!” Freddie said dramatically, making Joan and Regina stop grinding against one another and look over. 

“You have… Nipple piercings?" 

Brianna grinned, bringing up a hand to playfully flick the metal that was pierced through her tiny nipple. 

"You like it?" 

"Hell yeah, we do.” Regina purred, unable to resist leaning in and giving her nipple a lick, making Brianna gasp. 

“Not so innocent, it seems.” Joan grinned, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Brianna’s underwear. 

“Will I find a surprise here too?" 

"Find out.” Brianna winked again, and Joan couldn’t help but blush. 

Sure enough, as she removed the panties and spread Brianna’s legs, she found another piercing. 

“Fuck.” Joan moaned, her mouth watering at the sight. 

“Can I…?" 

Brianna noddes breathlessly, too caught up in the feeling of Regina and Freddie sucking on her nipples, clearly enjoying the strange sensation of the cold metal against their tongues. 

Joan didn’t waste any time before diving in, licking over Brianna’s pierced clit, making her moan and toss her head back. 

Her reactions were absolutely marvellous as Joan teased her with her tongue, the piercing clearly amplifying the pleasure because she came pretty fast, grinding her hips against Joan’s face. 

"Wow.” Regina chuckled. “This was unexpected.”

Brianna laughed, then her eyes suddenly darkened. 

“Didn’t you notice something else while you were kissing me?" 

Realization seemed to hit Freddie, and she moaned. 

"Oof, yeah.”

Brianna didn’t waste more time, pushing Freddie onto jer back and licking a long stripe across her folds, and Freddie cried out, Brianna’s tongue piercing sending delighted chills all over her body. 

Well, yeah. 

Brianna was not as coy as she seemed to be.


	143. Tattoo

Anonymous asked: Freddie showing off a tattoo she just got, and the rest of the girls are spooked even though all of them have some sort of body modification

Freddie arrived home with a huge grin on her face, sauntering into the living room. 

“I want to show you something.” she grinned, and the rest of the girls all made a worried face. 

“What is it?” Brianna asked, suspicious. 

Freddie waited until all of them seemed impatient enough so the effect could be more drastic, then she pulled up her shirt. 

There, on her hips, was a tattoo, a beautiful black with a rose in its mouth. 

Regina’s eyebrows all but shot up to her hairline, and she wasn’t alone with that. 

“You got a tattoo!?" 

"Well, as you can see.” Freddie giggled, gingerly running her finger across the tattoo. 

“But you said you’d never want tattoos.” Joan hummed, raking her eyes over it. 

As much as it surprised her, it looked kinda nice. 

“I changed my mind.” Freddie said simply, smiling over her girls. 

“You inspired me, darlings.”

‘We did?“ Brianna chuckled, and Freddie nodded. 

"Mhm. You and Regina with your piercings, and Joan with her tattoos.”

“Wait. You have a piercing too?” Regina asked, and her mind immediately started to wander.

“Not yet.” Freddie said with a smirk. 

“But I’m contemplating having my nipples pierced too.”

The rest of the girls shared a look. 

Well, if Freddie wanted to do just that, then they’ll certainly won’t stand in her way…


	144. Wanna Try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: you should probably read the last two chapters of Breaky Request Fills to get a picture of what's going on here!

Anonymous asked: Your D/s verse - The four of them are hanging out together lounging on the living room sofa and Brianna shyly shares her anal experiences with Freddie (i wonder who brought this topic up WWW) while Joan has a smug look on her face with her arm around Brianna's waist, occasionally sliding down to squeeze or pinch her ass teasing her? (i'm leaving Freddie and Regina's reactions to you WWWWWW)

“I always wondered what it felt like.”

Freddie’s voice was curious and already aroused. God, she could get turned on in the matter of miliseconds, it never failed to amaze Joan. 

Brianna bit her lip shyly, the memories flooding her quickly. 

“It’s… Nice. Hurts a little, but then it feels great.”

She shivered as Joan squeezed her ass with a smug look, clearly marvelling in the way Brianna pushed her butt back against her hand. 

“Wait, you guys have tried it?” Regina asked, her eyes going the size of plates, along with Freddie. 

“Mhm. Before you two came along. When it was just the two of us together.” Brianna admitted, letting out a soft whimper as Joan lightly pinched her ass. 

“Oh… Wow.” Freddie breathed, licking her lips. 

Joan grinned. Oh, yeah. She should have known the other sub will want to get on the boat too. 

“Would you like to try it?” Joan murmured, her own hand squeezing Brianna’s ass tighter, making her whimper and buck her hips back. 

Freddie swallowed, looking up at Regina, questioning. 

To be honest, Regina felt like she would be into it too. The thought of fucking Freddie like that, filling her up so well… It made her shiver. 

Joan’s smug look and Brianna’s whimpering also didn’t help, so the blonde found herself getting very much interested. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think we’d love to try it. Right, Kitten?" 

Freddie nodded, her eyes darkening as she watched the other sub squirming on Joan’s lap. 

"Yes.”

Joan grinned, pinching Brianna’s ass again, eliciting another little moan out of her. 

It was a really promising sight, as Regina’s hand subconsciously went to Freddie’s ass…


	145. Escape

Anonymous asked: Brianna and Regina are fleeing from Europe because of homosexual persecution in WWII who get smuggled out by two fishermen (Freddie and Joan) and taken to America

“Do you have everything you need?”

Regina nodded, hastily slamming her bag shut.

“Where are we going, exactly?”

Briann sighed, grabbing her own stuff before taking Regina’s hand and squeezing it.

“Anywhere, but here.”

She pressed her lips to Regina’s, a kiss that made them pahrias, the reason they had to leave.

“Everything is going to be okay.” Brianna promised, but she had a hard time believing it too.

*

The easiest way for them to leave was by boat, but they weren’t the only ones who looked for this kind of escape.

People were absolutely flooding the harbour, the panic was suffocating in the air.

“We won’t be able to get on the ship.” Regina stated, her eyes full of fear.

“We will never get to America, we…”

“You’re going to America, too?”

They whipped around to see a little fisherboat with two women in it, who were ready to leave.

“Do you want a ride?”

Brianna and Regina shared a look. They really needed to get away, to get to a place where they had a better chance to survive, where they might won’t be persecuted for who they are.

And these women didn’t seem dangerous.

“Yes. Thank you.” Brianna said, grabbing Regina’s hand and they got in the boat with them.

“I’m Freddie.” one of them said with a kind smile.  
“And this is Joan.”

They quickly shook hands before they sailed out.

“Are you two… Running away?” Brianna asked, careful how to phrase it. Joan nodded, giving Freddie’s thigh a light squeeze.

“Yes. We can’t stay here anymore.”

“Neither can we.” Regina replied, leaning her head on Brianna’s shoulder with a tired sigh.

The four women shared an encouraging smile, all of them ready to leave the awful laws behind and start a new life, where they all could be happy and free.


	146. Wanna Try? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: anal fingering, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Hi Bambi dear I‘m so exhausted from work need some hot ass porn for cheering me up please?😘 How about your D/s verse in which Froger tries anal for the first time with Breaky doing the same as leading an example by their side? Bonus point it Joan is using Brianna as demonstration and Brianna is being even more shy than usual.😊🔥

Brianna hid her face in her folded arms, her body tense as a bow as Joan teased a lubed finger over her hole, not dipping inside just yet. 

“Don’t be so shy, Dove.” Joan purred, pressing a kiss against her hip. 

“We need a show to put on for our babies.”

Freddie and Regina simultaneously blushed at the nickname, and Joan grinned. 

The other two were already in position next to them, Freddie having a pillow underneath her to lift her hips, her beautiful round ass in the air, and Joan couldn’t resist giving it a firm spank, making her yelp. 

“Good girl.”

She kept circling Brianna’s anus, and the sub whimpered, her cheeks flushed as her arousal climbed high. 

Regina was licking her lips hungrily, kneeling behind Freddie and watching Joan’s every move like an eagle. 

“The most important thing is to use a lot of lube.” Joan said, and Regina nodded, pouring the substance over her fingers generously. 

“Always go with one finger at first.”

With that, she ever so gently pushed a finger inside Brianna, causing her to let out a soft moan. 

Regina bit her lip in concentration as she pushed her finger in, stopping immediately when Freddie tensed, shutting down before the intrusion. 

“Relax your muscles, it won’t hurt then.” Brianna advised with a soft smile. 

Freddie let out a shaky breath, trying to do just that while Regina waited patiently, stroking her back. 

When Freddie finally managed to relax a little, the effect was immediate: Regina’s finger slipped fully inside. 

“How does it feel, Kitten?” Joan asked, peeking over curiously. 

“F-full…” Freddie whimpered, experimentally squeezing around the digit. 

“But not bad, right?” Brianna asked, her voice broken on a moan as Joan started moving her finger, thrusting in and out of her slowly. 

Regina mirrored her, and Freddie moaned, her thighs trembling. 

“Took to it like ducks to water.” Joan chuckled. “Such good girls, the both of you.”

Freddie and Brianna both moaned at that, making the two doms chuckle. 

“Good little sluts.” Regina added, knowing that especially Freddie, but even Brianna got turned on by some degradation. 

“So desperate to have their ass fucked.”

Joan hummed appreciatively, leaning over to kiss Regina while they kept fucking their girls, the moans and pants they were letting out turning them on beyond belief.


	147. Wanna Try Part 3

Anonymous asked: Sub!Brianna secretly sharing with sub!Freddie about that time when Joan surprised her with rimming and Freddie really would like to try it but doesn't know how to bring it up to her Dom!Regina, who senses Freddie's been wanting to tell her something but always backed out at the last minute? So Dom!Regina eventually went to Joan for some info as to what's going on in Freddie's mind ;P

Ever since Brianna has told her about her past experiences with rimming, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

It seemed like whatever the more experienced parties of the quartet came up with was quite enjoyable all the time, so Freddie was pretty sure this one would be too. 

She was just afraid Regina wouldn’t be into it. 

Sure, she could just ask Brianna or Joan to rim her, it’s not like they weren’t all eager to pleasure each other, but Freddie really wanted it to try it with Regina. 

She really wanted the first one to be with the dom she fell in love with first. 

And Regina was getting more attentive nowadays, so she could tell Freddie wanted to tell/ask her something, but then just blushed and ended up not asking at all. 

“Just tell her. We did a lot of kinky shit together already.” Brianna said to her gently, stroking her hair, and Freddie blushed just by thinking about it. 

“I’m not sure she would be into it…" 

"Well, you won’t know until you ask.”

That was true. But that didn’t mean Freddie had the guts to do that. 

Regina was getting impatient about it though, wanting to find out what’s going on in her mind. 

And since it was impossible to get it out of Freddie, and Brianna just said “she’ll tell if she wants to”, she had to turn to Joan about it. 

“I might know something.” Joan smirked after Regina worriedly asked her about it. 

“You do?” Regina asked hopefully, and Joan nodded, gently patting her cheeks. 

“I overheard them talking about rimming.”

Regina’s eyes widened. 

“Oh.” that was all she could say, and Joan laughed. 

“Yeah. It might be something else, but I have a feeling Freddie might want to try it… Just don’t know how to ask.”

Regina hummed, contemplating everything she heard. 

Joan gently cupped her chin, tilting her facs upwards to look into her eyes. 

“This is where you come in.” she said with a little wink, and Regina blushed. 

Well, yeah. 

If Freddie’s too scared to make her move, then it’s time for Regina to do that. 

With some help from Joan and Brianna, probably.


	148. Do I Belong Here?

Anonymous asked: Poly!Queen where a 19 year old Joan has worked it into her head that her girlfriends are going to break up with her and hate her because she doesn’t want to do drugs and she doesn’t feel ready for sex and she acts younger than them. She begins to isolate herself before her girlfriends help her get out of her slump

Joan absolutely felt like the odd one out. 

She was nothing like the rockstars that her girlfriends were morphing into, and she couldn’t help but think that it might bother them. 

She was much more quiet, preferred staying in to going out to party, and she absolutely refused any kind of drugs that have been offered to her. 

Joan also felt insecure about the fact that she wasn’t as sexual as her girlfriends, and while her girlfriends assured her that she doesn’t have to jump into it until she’s ready, hearing her girlfriends loudly banging each other in the other room while she was just a mere outsider did hurt a little. 

There was also some age-difference; not a lot, but enough for Joan to feel like a 5 years olds compared to her lovers. 

Honestly, she was pretty sure it was only a matter of time until they get bored of her and throw her out of their little quartet. 

There was no way they would want to be with her on the long run. 

She didn’t even realize that she was isolating herself, moping about and refusing to take part in anything, making herself into the outsider she thought she was already. 

But her girlfriends did notice. 

They were still lazing around in bed when suddenly their cute little morning turned more serious. 

“Something’s been going on with you, we can tell.” Brianna started softly, and Joan felt her heart drop. This was it, they are breaking up with her now. 

“Did we hurt you with something, lovie?” Freddie asked, looking up at her with those big puppy eyes. 

“You’re acting so strange.”

“Are you… Are you breaking up with us?” Regina asked, and Joan almost choked on her own spit. What? 

“I… I thought you were breaking up with me…?" 

"WHAT!?” they all asked at the same time, and it was almost hilarious. Almost. 

Joan took a deep breath, then she started speaking. 

She told her girlfriends all about her insecurities, feeling like she doesn’t belong there with them, that she was boring and flaky. 

They tutted softly after she was finished, pulling her into a group-hug. 

“That’s not true.” Brianna said, kissing her cheek. “We love you.”

“You’re not boring at all. We told you, you’re ready when you’re ready.” Regina added softly. 

“And there’s nothing wrong with not wanting to party. That’s hardly a reason for us to break up with you.” Freddie chimed in, and Joan smiled. 

Her girlfriends apparently didn’t get bored of her, and that definitely made her feel much better.


	149. The Pressure of Social Media

Anonymous asked: Modern au? Poly king. They all feel the pressure to be perfect on social media.

If you’re a young celebrity, than you’re pretty much ought to be perform every single minute of every day. 

And the internet was probably the “best” place for that. 

Nothing made the already pretty self-conscious Brianna as insecure as seeing the photoshopped Instagram models with their perfect face and their perfect body; this is what led to her modifying her photos desperately, to make her nose smaller, or to give herself some curves. 

Even Joan, who said she wouldn’t fall into that trap, started nitpicking everything she posted, whether it be a photo or an announcement.

Freddie was especially concerned about making typos or any grammar mistakes. She did have her fair share of stupid racist comments, and she was getting so damn tired of it, and getting insecure at the same time. 

Regina was probably the most desperate, constantly censoring herself and touching up pics whenever she received a nasty comment on her body. 

And of course, they were four women together in a relationship; some people liked to walk all over their happiness and comment the most vile, homophobic thing they’ve ever heard. 

Thanks to the same fact, sexism was also pretty rampant in the comments under their posts. 

It took them pretty long after they started to realize this wasn’t normal, and so they decided to hold a “crisis meeting.”

“What would happen if we just abandoned social media for a while?” Freddie wondered, frowning at another nasty comment. 

“I don’t think the management would like it. Keeping in touch with the fans helps with our image.” Joan reasoned, though the words were bitter in her mouth. She wanted nothing more than to just run away from it all. 

“And what if we keep in touch, just… Not so much?” Brianna tried. “I mean, if we didn’t post everyday?" 

"Sometimes it feels like we spend more time on social media than with each other.” Regina agreed. “I don’t think the management would kill us if we used it a little less.”

The other three hummed in agreement. That sounded like a pretty good solution, actually. 

“And no more photoshop.” Freddie added, visibly cringing. “I hate modifying my face every single time.”

“We don’t need that.” Regina said with a small smile. 

“We definitely don’t need that.”

Taking a break from social media was much due, and they really did find themselves feeling much better about themselves in general.


	150. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Poly king in a fingering competition! They’re all so competitive and the roadies are tired of it being talked about during dinner out at restaurants

“It’s easy for you two.”

Brianna and Joan laughed at Regina’s huffing, and Joan couldn’t resist pinching her cheeks. 

“Someone’s a sore loser.”

“I’m not! But you two are… Well. You two play guitar and bass, you have more practice!" 

Brianna couldn’t help a smug little smirk at that. 

"Well… That’s true.”

“And your fingers are longer.” Regina added with a sour expression, and Joan snorted, though she felt quite proud of blowing her girlfriends’s minds away with her skills. 

“It’s not the size, it’s the technique.” Freddie said with an overly posh tone, sipping at her wine. 

“My fingers are short, and I can still make you squirt, blondie.”

“Only because Regina is easy.” Joan said with a little patronising tone, grinning at the offended look on Freddie’s face. 

“Are you implying I’m not that good, darling?" 

"Well…” Joan chuckled, patting Freddie’s flaming cheeks. 

“It’s no shame if someone is better with their mouth.”

“You two are so damn smug!” Regina growled. “I think you just pretend you have a hard time coming on my fingers, just to make us feel like wer'e losers!" 

"Certainly not.” Brianna laughed, ducking away from the napkin Regina threw at her. 

“I’m really sorry, but you cannot exactly beat me.”

“Oh, really?” Joan asked in a mocking tone, and Brianna blushed. “That’s not what it seemed like in last night’s round.”

“God, I can’t wait for you to get drunk and uncoordinated.” Freddie snickered. “I’m definitely gonna be on top of my game tonight.”

“Can we have a nice, normal dinner for once?” Crystal asked tiredly, the steak suddenly tasting sour in her mouth. 

“Your entire crew is here, and you keep bragging about fingering each other.”

The rest of the table nodded in agreement, all of them looking quite horrified ever since the band started their usual quarrel. 

The girls just snickered, sending one another playful looks.


	151. Regina With A Baby

Anonymous asked: Hi! I was wondering if you could write about Regina having a baby from a previous relationship and being a single mum. And even though she has the baby, she still wants to live out her dream of being famous and auditions to be a part of queen. She keeps the baby a secret from her band mates, because she's afraid they will kick her out if they find out she's a mum, until they catch her with the baby. They accept her and they all eventually fall in love and are all parents to the baby. Thank you!

Trying to navigate life when you’re a single mom to a few months old baby is never an easy task. 

Trying to do that while you’re also aiming to become a rockstar made it ten times harder, at least. 

But Regina was nothing if not determined; she has always dreamed of playing in a rock band, of becoming the best damn drummer in the world. 

And the fact she had a baby boy dribbling down her back while she practised at home? 

That was something she could handle. Or at least try. 

She decided to audition for an upcoming band called King, that consisted solely of female members. That made her feel much more confident; after being left on her own with a small baby, she had a hard time trusting any man. 

They kicked it off pretty good and pretty early: they saw how talented Regina was. She fitted right in, and they made good friends with one another. 

And if Regina sometimes imagined kissing all three of them? That was another thing she could handle. Or at least try. 

She couldn’t tell them about her son, she knew that. That would ruin everything. They were soaring, higher and higher, and if they found out she couldn’t dedicate 100% of her time to the band, they will kick her out. 

It was just so her luck that one day, her baby boy just didn’t want to go to sleep, and the nanny hasn’t arrived yet, and she should have been at band practice already, and she was a mess, and she could cry louder than her son. 

Regina didn’t even realize she didn’t lock the door, and she only looked up when she heard a familiar voice. 

“Regina, we were so worried, are you…" 

Brianna stopped there, her jaw hanging open at the sight of their drummer struggling with a very fussy baby. 

Regina really wished she could just die right there. Her secret was out now. This is the end of her career, and her friendship with these girls. 

"Is he yours?” Joan asked, coming closer. Regina was surprised to see that her son immediately calmed down when Joan was near. 

“Yes…” Regina said, her cheeks turning red. 

“Look, I know, it’s such a big obstacle, and I understand you don’t want me in the band anymore…" 

"What are you talking about? Of course we want you in the band.” Freddie cut her off gently. “We don’t have any problem with the facf you have a kid.”

“Are you sure?” Regina asked, chewing on her lip nervously. “I mean, I’m a single mum, I might not be great rocker material…" 

"You are.” Brianna said softly. “We would never kick you out, Regina.”

“And we will help any way we can.” Joan added, and Regina found herself smiling. 

*

Regina was never as happy as she was now. 

She was a drummer in an amazing band, had a beautiful baby boy, and three very patient, very caring girlfriends that took to motherhood look ducks to water. 

And seeing Joan playing trains with him, Freddie tickling him to make him laugh and Brianna kissing the bruises on his knees to make them better was the most beautiful thing Regina has ever experienced. 

Not to mention, her usually cold bed was now warm with three bodies pressed against hers. 

What else would she need?


	152. Remember Us

Anonymous asked: After a car accident Brianna ends up with a serious case of amnesia and her girls make sure that she falls in love with them again

They were obviously all taken aback when they realized Brianna had no idea who any of them were. 

It’s not exactly easy to deal with the fact that your lover has completely forgotten about all of you. 

Brianna was definitely confused about the three beautiful women that visited her in the hospital every day-she faintly remembered their smell, like she has felt it before, and she had tiny fragments in her mind, blank faces and familiar and yet unfamiliar voices, but she wasn’t exactly sure how she fit into the picture. 

She could tell they were sad and disappointed when she showed no sign of remembering them. Brianna felt awful about it; she knew she should remember, but she just couldn’t. 

They were all really nice, though, and Brianna found herself trusting them. They wouldn’t trick her into thinking she was in a relationship with three other women if it wasn’t true. 

So when it was time to leave the hospital, she decided to go home with them. 

Again, she had faint flahbacks, as if she has seen the house before. 

“This is where you live.” Regina said softly, letting her hold onto her as she limped forward. 

“This is our bed. Where we all sleep together.” Freddie explained, and Brianna hummed. It was a really big bed, they’d definitely all fit in there. 

“We won’t force you to sleep with us until your memories come back.” Joan assured her. “That would be all wrong.”

They were all so patient with her, though their hearts ached when she didn’t cuddle up to them like she used to. 

“She’s alive. This is the most important thing.” Joan reminded the moping Regina and Freddie constantly, though she was feeling quite hopeless too. 

That didn’t mean they were giving up, obviously. 

They worked every day to bring Brianna’s memories back: showing her photos and footage of them together, retelling fun anecdotes to make her laugh and to make her get to know them again. 

They never pressured her into anything, but they did give her uncertain little hugs and soft little touches here and there, in the hope she would remember the feeling. 

It was a long process, longer then they thought it would be, but Brianna’s memories were coming back day by day as she found herself quite infatuated with the three women. 

And then those memories were more clear: little snippets were flashing before her eyes about picking Freddie up and twirling her in the air when she was happy, rolling her eyes when Regina playfully smeared ice-cream over her nose, or when Joan stopped snoring immediately when she pinched her nose. 

She remembered them now completely; they loved her, and she loved them, and they were happy together. 

And nothing felt as rewarding as Brianna finally kissing them the way she always used to.


	153. A Whole New World

Anonymous asked: Modern au! Joan leaves the fundamentalist Christian sect she was raised in to go to college. She ends up discovering the secular world with some help from her friends (later turned girlfriends).

Joan was practically buzzing with excitement; it was a wonder she didn’t start bouncing up and down like a kid. 

“A nightclub? Of course I want to go!" 

She basically said yes to anything. She has been secluded for so long, raised and taught to be a meek Christian girl, never allowed to have fun and never allowed to be herself. 

But everything was different now; she was going college, learning stuff she has always wanted, not what was forced upon her. 

Joan made three really good friends, Regina, Freddie and Brianna, who were more than happy to show her the real world. 

They weren’t raised by a stric system that didn’t allow them to breathe; they were free, full of youthful energy, and Joan was instantly drawn to them. 

"Mhm.” Freddie mused, pressing a little kiss onto her cheek that made Joan blush. 

“We’re gonna have cocktails and we’re gonna dance.”

“I like dancing.” Joan nodded furiously. “I wasn’t really allowed to, but I love it.”

“Now you can dance as much as you’d like.” Brianna said softly. 

“You can dance and sing and do anything you want. They don’t have power over you anymore.”

“But first, we’re gonna get you some new clothes.” Regina chimed in, frowning at the clothes she was wearing. 

“A nice pair of jeans and a lovely shirt. You don’t seem like a skirt-girl.”

“I’m not!” Joan replied with a breath of relief. “They always forced me to wear those terrible granny dresses.”

“No more of that now, darling.” Freddie said softly, and Joan found herself lost in those beautiful eyes. 

“You get to discover a whole new world with us.”

*

The club was a strange place, all kinds of people grinding on each other, but Joan found herself liking it. 

She was tipsy, and she was happy, and she was free. 

She could dance, and sing awful karaoke, and she could playfully slap her friends’s asses and giggle when they pretended to be shocked. 

Joan was finally where she was always meant to be. 

It felt good to kiss her friends; she was taught that it was wrong, that girls can’t kiss girls and boys can’t kiss boys, but she wasn’t at that place anymore. 

She was happily kissing them, tasting Freddie’s chocolaty lips and Regina’s bubblegum lips and Brianna’s peppermint lips, and she found herself loving all the flavors. 

Joan was free, and no one could stop her anymore, not even by thumping her over the head with a Bible.


	154. Stupid Politics

Anonymous asked: Freddie is feeling particularly stupid one day after her girlfriends have a discussion about politics and she was left extremely confused and wasn’t able to contribute. It’s only a matter of time until they grew bored of her and left her

Man, Freddie sure hated politics. 

The whole thing was an absolute mess, and the only thing she understood is that were people that wanted to make things better, people that wanted to things to stay the same, and people that seemed to be making things even worse. 

She never really cared about the whole circus, never even bothered to vote. It’s not like they wouldn’t all rip the people off their money, no matter what they were preaching. 

Her girlfriends weren’t that passive, though. 

No, actually, they seemed pretty fired up about the topic, getting into a heated discussion/argument that has been going on for almost an hour now, and Freddie has never felt so uneducated in her entire life. 

Regina was especially into it, presenting them with a thousand arguments, her cheeks red as she shared her opinions to her liberal heart’s content. 

But Brianna was easy to retort, babbling about taxes, and my god, how did that even work? Where did that money really go? She seemed to have her own thoughts about it, while Freddie had absolutely no idea what the hell she was talking about. 

Quiet and reserved Joan also got into the ring, with something about the European Economic Community, and Freddie’s head seriously hurt with all the information. 

She had absolutely nothing to offer. Here they were, her girlfriends so smart with their intelligent opinions, while she just listened on, her face pale. 

What if they’ll realize what a stupid person they are living with? What if they’ll get tired of her, since she cannot form any coherent opinions on such important matters? What if they were secretly already laughing at her behind her back?

She didn’t even realize just how scared she has looked until she felt a gentle touch on her knee. 

“What’s wrong, Munchkin?” Joan asked softly. “You seemed so panicked, what happened?" 

"I’m just… So stupid.” Freddie blurted out, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Why would you say that?” Brianna asked gently, stroking her flushed cheeks. 

“I know nothing about politics.” Freddie admitted, totally embarrassed. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, and you are all so smart, and I don’t how long you can handle me like this!" 

Regina shushed her softly, wiping a few tears away that spilled out. 

"You’re smart too.” she said gently, tutting when Freddie tried to protest. 

“You just don’t care about politics, it’s fine. Not everyone does.”

“And it makes sense that you find it confusing. It’s a bloody mess, really.” Brianna chuckled, trying to make her feel better. 

“What do you mean, how long we could handle you?” Joan chimed in, giving Freddie’s knee another squeeze. 

“We love you so much. We’re not going to leave you just because you’re not sure how the Parliament works. We are not classist asshole.”

“Do you really mean it?” Freddie asked hopefully, looking over them, and they all smiled. 

“Of course.” Brianna said, kissing her forehead. 

“Trust us, this is like the last thing we would break up with you over.”

“And if you want, we could explain a few things.” Regina offered warmly. “Not like on the news, they deliberately make it seem more complicated so the average person won’t have the power of knowledge to fight back. No, we would actually teach you.”

“Okay.” Freddie said softly, her heart fluttering happily at the sincere look on her girlfriends’ faces. 

Maybe she wasn’t exactly sure which party was the best to vote for, but at least she had three, amazing and very patient girlfriends who would make sure she’d never feel stupid.


	155. Impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

thederpyllamaoflove asked: Ok so. Joan X Brianna X Regina and Joan and Regina having sexdrives that are through the roof and it drives Bri wilD when she walks in on them playing with eachother on her bed-

Brianna felt her body grow hot the minute she walked through the front door. 

Moans and pants and whimpers were filling the air, practically pulling Brianna in towards the bedroom as if she was hypnotized. 

The sight that greeted her was a truly welcoming one. 

Regina was laying back against the pillows, thighs spread, Joan between her legs, eagerly lapping at her pussy. 

Brianna watched them for a while, leaning against the doorframe, before she spoke. 

“You two are so damn insatiable. Couldn’t even wait for me, huh?" 

They both looked up, their cheeks flushed with arousal and the embarrassment of being caught. 

"Sorry…” Regina stuttered, and she looked so damn vulnerable, Brianna just wanted to eat her up alive. 

“Oh, I don’t mind. I don’t mind at all.”

“Will you be joining us?” Joan asked hopefully, and how could Brianna say no to that? 

She was on the bed in a flash, grabbing the back of Joan’s head and pulling her into a deep kiss that left her panting against her lips. 

“Go on.” she commanded, and Joan delved back in, sucking Regina’s swollen clit into her mouth. 

Brianna grabbed Joan’s hip with one hand as she pushed a finger inside, making her buck back against her hand impatiently. 

Regina was whimpering, head tossed back against the pillow, her hands buried in Joan’s hair as she pulled her closer, grinding her hips against her face. 

Brianna added a second finger, marvelling in the way Joan fucked back on them, spreading her legs for her. 

“My beautiful, beautiful girls.” Brianna mused, and her lovers both moaned in response.


	156. Don't Mess With My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: homophobia, lesbophobia, homophobic language

Anonymous asked: Freddie+Brianna+Regina where they are getting called terrible homophobic slurs and Joan (the only straight in the group) defends them to her dying breath.

“So you three just fuck each other? Disgusting.”

Brianna visibly tensed up, Regina’s hands balled up into fists and Freddie gritted her teeth, cringing hard. 

They really weren’t in the mood to have a go at the heckler, but this was getting ridiculous. The guy has cornered them about 5 minutes ago, and he wasn’t about to leave. 

“I mean, I get it. It’s hard to find a man when you’re so ugly.” he snickered at Brianna, making her stomach churn. 

Joan felt the blood boil in her veins. Seeing her friends so obviously distressed made her distressed too; she wasn’t gonna let this slide. 

“Fucking dykes. You need a man to fuck y'all straight.” he slurred, trying to stroke Regina’s cheek, and this was the last straw for Joan. 

“Leave them alone.” She growled, and the guy chuckled. 

“Why are you defending them? Disgusting carpet munchers, that’s what they are.”

“Stop calling them that!” Joan snapped. 

“Get the hell away from here before I call the police!" 

"They are fucking each other, how could you be friends with these dirty sluts?" 

"I warned you.” Joan growled again, getting her phone and started punching the numbers in, showing the guy that she was really serious about calling the police. 

The man didn’t seem to fancy the idea, so he scurried away, spitting at the floor at their feet as he left. 

“Are you guys okay?” Joan asked softly, watching them with concern as they held tightly onto each other’s hands, visibly shaken. 

“Thank you, darling.” Freddie said softly, tucking her face away in Brianna’s neck. 

“Of course.” Joan said with a caring smile, and Regina smiled back, though her hands were still shaking where she was holding onto Freddie. 

“You’re quite fierce.” she noted, and Joan chuckled. 

“Well, yeah, I can be.”

“Seriously Joan, thank you.” Brianna said, and Joan gave them another reassuring smile. 

“Of course. No one messes with my friends!"


	157. Leaving Home Ain't Easy

thederpyllamaoflove asked: Ok so- the girls freaking out after hearing the lyrics for “Leaving home aint easy” and thinking Brianna is leaving them.

They had this unwritten rule that they never discussed what their songs meant-it was just there, deal with it. 

But sometimes they did stumble upon lyrics penned by one of them that raised alarms. 

It was Brianna’s turn to freak out her girlfriends. 

She really didn’t mean anything with writing Leaving Home Ain’t Easy, she just wanted something bittersweet for their new album, something that could evoke a lot of emotion. 

And it did, just from her girlfriends. 

She almost laughed when she got home finding her girlfriends huddled on the couch like birds on a wire; they always did that when they felt guilty about something, so Brianna guessed they may have broken her penguin statue or something; easy to fix. 

But then she saw the tears in their eyes, and her heart dropped. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, concerned. 

“Are you leaving us?” Joan asked, her voice so sad it broke Brianna’s heart. 

“What are you talking about?" 

"Your new song.” Freddie explained, her lips wobbling as she tried to hold back her crying. 

“The one about leaving.”

Brianna snorted softly, which wasn’t the right choice, because they just looked even sadder. 

“It’s just a song.” she promised, in her softest voice. 

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

“But the lyrics…” Regina tried to argue, but Brianna cut her off. 

“It’s nothing, really. You know exactly sometimes we write songs that could indicate we’re breaking up or something while we’re totally happy, we were just in the mood for something sad.”

Well, the girls couldn’t argue with that. 

“So… You’re not leaving?” Regina checked again, and Brianna laughed, shaking her head. 

“Never.”

She walked over to the couch so they could have a big cuddle, and Brianna could feel her girls relaxing in her arms now that the imminent danger of losing their lover was gone.


	158. Softness For Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: feederism, weight gain

Anonymous asked: I died with your kink week story..... can we get the other girls reacting to Regina’s growth? 😶

There was just so much softness to cuddle into, and they were more than happy to take advantage of that. 

Freddie practically transformed into a cat, purring away on Regina’s soft belly all the time; sometimes she even kneaded at it, enjoying the way the flesh yielded under her touch. 

Brianna was fascinated by her thighs; they were so big and soft now, she liked to bite and kiss all over them, sucking hickies into the soft skin. 

Joan was obsessed with her chubby cheeks; she was constantly poking and squishing them. 

They were literally all over her, spoiling her like that princess she was. 

She was currently perched on Brianna’s lap, smirking at how Brianna blushed, smoothing her palm over the expanse of her large butt. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Regina asked, and Brianna gave a soft chuckle, squeezing Regina’s butt. 

“I definitely am.”

Freddie dropped a kiss onto her soft cheek before holding up a donut to her lips, smiling as Regina immediately started muching away. 

“Always so hungry.” Freddie chuckled, pinching a fat roll, making Regina squeal and lightly swat her hand away. 

“Stop!" 

"Oh come on, like you mind the attention.” Joan smirked, grabbing her belly and giving it a good jiggle. 

“Just wait until we order the pizza later.”

Regina’s eyes lit up, grinning around a mouthful if donut. 

She definitely received a lot of attention ever since she gained weight, but she definitely wasn’t going to complain about it.


	159. What If...?

Anonymous asked: Poly!Queen receiving genderbent fan art from their fans being like "oh my God what if we were guys..."

Gifts from the fans - specifically gifts that their fans made - were always the most treasured things in the band. 

They were simply blown away how talented some of their fans were, dedicating their time to create something nice to their favorite band. 

It was touching, really. 

Today, they received a drawing via the fan club, that absolutely took their breaths away… But for more than one reason. 

At first they didn’t even get it: maybe it was mailed to the wrong people? The drawing showed four dudes, after all. 

“I’m confused.” Regina admitted. 

“What is this?" 

It wasn’t until they took a closer look when they realized… 

"It’s us!” Brianna laughed, so hard her stomach hurt. 

“Look at the outfits, this is us from Live Aid!" 

Sure enough, the outfits matched, and honestly, Brianna’s hair couldn’t be mistaken. 

"I should have known really.” The guitarist laughed. “Basically I look the same now.”

“You don’t look like a dude.” Joan snickered, gently swatting at her arm. 

“Instead, look at this: they gave me a perm!" 

That made all of them laugh: Joan looked absolutely fantastic with that wild bush of hair. 

"I have a moustache!” Freddie squealed, seemingly delighted with the idea. 

“That’s cute!" 

"I’m a handsome fella.” Regina declared, looking at the blonde guy behind the drums. 

“Pretty sure the ladies would kiss the ground I walk on if I were that man.”

“Some of us already do.” Freddie grinned, her eyes slipping back to the drawing. 

“I kinda miss my boobs, but I’m glad to see they kept the ass. I look hot.”

“So do I.” Brianna declared, raking her eyes over the lanky figure. She would go for herself like this, to be honest. 

“I think we all look really handsome.” Regina laughed. “This is so creative!" 

Joan hummed, an idea seemingly forming in her head. 

’‘Maybe I should get a perm.”

They all looked horrified.


	160. Karaoke Night

Anonymous asked: Karaoke night with the poly!queen girls?

They were all drunk, so very drunk-and therefore, stupid. 

Otherwise, they would never have been able to work up the courage to get up on that stage and make a fool out of themselves. 

But the moment the tequila rose high in their system, and they saw the giant neon sign for karaoke night, there was no stopping it. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Freddie asked, already dragging her towards the room they held karaoke night in. 

Regina giggled, nearly collapsing, but she followed her anyways. 

Brianna was grinning like an idiot, one arm around a similarly bamboozled Joan, who would never sing, but now…

Now they were simply too drunk and happy to resist the urge. 

“What are we singing?” Brianna shouted, unable to keep her voice down when she was this drunk. 

“ABBA!” Regina screamed, nearly falling over a guy as they signed their names in. 

“The cheesiest songs!” Joan added, swaying on her feet. 

They stumbled up on stage, but they weren’t a strange sight: everyone was drunk off their ass in that room. 

“Good evening, you beautiful people!” Freddie screamed, and the drunk crowd cheered.

Regina was laughing into the microphone causing horrible interference, but she just found it all the more amusing. 

When the first chords of Mamma Mia started, they all lost it, giggling and snorting. 

They all sang over each other, not being able to decide which verse belonged to who, but they were having fun. 

Freddie definitely had a great voice, even as she was drunk as hell and found it difficult to pronounce even the simplest words in her haze. 

Brianna laughed more than she sang, but her girls have never seen her so happy and relaxed before. 

Regina happily took the high notes, which ended in screaming, much to the crowd’s delight. 

And Joan was belting it without a care in the world, so happy to be with her girls. 

They sang six songs in a row, dancing around and egging everyone else on, screaming with laughter and messing up the lyrics, holding onto each other dramatically when The Winner Takes It All came on.

They were absolutely having the time of their lives-so who cares if everything was out of tune?


	161. Brianna In A Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: We’ve seen the girls in suit but what about Brianna in a suit and looks so damn good that all the girls drop to their knees for her

Brianna took one last look at her reflection in the mirror, and she couldn’t help but smirk. 

She looked positively edible in her pinstripe suits, oozing charm and authority, something she knew exactly her girls would adore. 

The slacks made her already mile-long legs look even longer, and the suit jacket was the perfect fit: she looked like a confident and disgustingly rich business woman, ready to step over anyone in her way. 

She made sure to put an extra sway into her steps as she returned to the living room where her girlfriends were already waiting for her.

It was almost comical how they all snapped their heads up as she walked in, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. 

“What?” Brianna teased, standing before them with her arms crossed, a smug smirk playing on her lips. 

Regina raked her eyes over unashamedly, licking her lips. 

“Fuck…” She moaned. “You look…" 

"What?” Brianna chuckled lowly, enjoying the way Regina’s cheeks pinkened. 

“Fucking hot.” Joan replied, hungry eyes glued on her suit. 

“Absolutely breathtaking.”

“How are we supposed to go out for dinner now?” Freddie whined, looking quite flushed already. 

“I could do better things now than going out to a restaurant.”

Brianna smirked, cupping Freddie’s chin and tilting her face upwards. 

“What kind of things?” She purred, and Freddie shivered in delight. 

“Dropping to our knees and worship you all night.” Regina answered instead, looking just about ready to do that. 

Joan’s eyes were hooded with lust, clearly practising great self-control. 

“Well, then.” Brianna chuckled, “what are you waiting for?" 

Seeing all her girls sinking to their knees and tugging at her belt as if on command was definitely a scene that Brianna wouldn’t forget.


	162. Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, anal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie is receiving double penetration and she's moaning like a whore she is

This was the most amazing sight Joan has ever seen. 

She leaned back in her seat comfortably, grinning at the fantastic show her girls were putting on. 

Freddie was on her hands and knees, head tossed back and mouth open on loud moans, her cheeks flushed and her eyes hooded with lust. 

Regina had two fingers pumping in and out her pussy, cooing at how insanely wet she was, gushing all over her hand. 

Brianna was fingering her ass, murming quiet endearments against her hips, pressing kisses onto the soft skin. 

“So insatiable, huh?” Joan grinned, slipping a hand between her legs to touch herself to the erotic sight. 

Freddie let out a needy whimper in response, canting her hips back to fuck herself on the fingers that were thrusting in and out of her mercilessly. 

She felt so full, so thoroughly stretched and owned by her girlfriends; it was simply perfect. 

Freddie was nearly drooling with pleasure as Regina hooked her fingers to rub her G-spot, causing her to squeeze down around the digits hungrily. 

Brianna picked up her pace in her ass now that she got used to it, marvelling in the way her hole tightened like a vice around her fingers. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head with the feeling of being owned and possessed, exactly how she liked it; she wanted this moment to last forever, with Regina and Brianna fucking her brains out, and Joan voyeuring over like she was a pornstar.


	163. Writing Fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: I have a request! Polyqueen writing fanfiction about themselves?

Arriving to Regina and Freddie giggling always promised dangerous things to come. So they should have known, really, what they were getting themselves into.

“What are you two heathens doing?” Joan asked, peering over a snorting Freddie’s shoulder.

They have appeared to be… Writing something?

“Come Deaky, join us.” Regina grinned, waving Brianna over who was hovering in the doorway, watching from a safe distance. “You too, Brianna, come on!”

Brianna rolled her eyes but walked over anyway. “So, what is this?”

“Fanfiction!” Freddie squealed. “We’re writing sexy stories about us!”

“If you have a need, you can just say so.” Joan joked, but the other two was too excited to laugh.

“Look.” Regina perked up, clearing her throat.

“Freddie moans like the slut she is as Brianna fucks her from behind with the monster strap; Regina pulls Freddie’s head into her lap, and she starts eating her out, while Joan plays with Regina’s tits and kisses her neck.”

“You did not just write ‘monster strap’.” Brianna groaned, shaking her head.

“And why is poor Freddie getting called a slut?” Joan chimed in, to which Freddie shrugged gingerly.

“Because I am, darling, and I’m proud of it.”

“Come on, join!” Regina squealed again. “We need more brainstorming!”

“Alright.” Joan chuckled. These two are going to drive both her and Brianna crazy. “How about we go into the details of how you enjoy it when I bite all over your neck? Maybe I could call you a few names if you’re up for it.”

“But of course I am.” Regina grinned, writing it down. “What else?”

“I want to see how much I enjoy fucking Freddie. I want to see my point of view.” Brianna chimed in, and Freddie sent her a little wink.

“Oh! Can we make it a little bit more kinky? I don’t know, nipple clamps and stuff?” Freddie grinned, clearly enjoying this to the max.

They have spent the entire afternoon writing spicy scenarios, and if they have gotten a little riled up in the end, then well.

It was all the power of true art.


	164. Hogwarts AU

Anonymous asked: poly!queen Hogwarts AU?

Everyone was near buzzing with excitement around them; they could barely hear their own voices over the squealing and chirping of the other students.

It made sense, they were quite excited too: they were going to find out which house were they going to be sorted to.

“I’m pretty sure I’m either a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. I’m no coward Hufflepuff, that’s for sure.” Regina mused, earning an eyeroll from Joan.

“Hufflepuffs are not cowards. What if one us will be sorted into that? Will you call us a coward?”

“Of course not.” Regina’s voice immediately softened, and she pressed a kiss onto Joan’s cheek to take the edge off her words.

“Any gut feeling which house you are?” Brianna asked, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Freddie’s face. “God, did you even brush your hair today?”

“I don’t even remember, I’m too excited.” Freddie giggled, her cheeks adorably pink with it.

“And I think I’m a Slytherin. What about you, Brianna darling?”

Brianna hummed thoughtfully, looking around the excited students.

“Probably a Ravenclaw.”

“That makes sense.” Joan chimed in, shooting Brianna a soft smile. “You are a smart cookie.”

Regina suddenly seemed frightened, looking over them with big eyes.

“Guys…” She started, her voice uncharacteristically small,

“What’s going to happen to us if we get sorted into different houses?”

Brianna gently took her hand while Freddie took the other, and Joan wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“We will always be together.” Freddie promised, kissing Regina on the cheek.

“No matter where we end up.”

The other two smiled and nodded in agreement, and Regina sighed with relief. They were right. They loved each other too much to worry about this.

And now, it was time for another wave of excitement as the headmaster appeared with the sorting hat.


	165. I Want To Break Free

Anonymous asked: Joan is angry because Homophobia™ so she writes I Want to Break Free and her 3 supportive gf's are like YES

The song was an angry, desperate cry for her help: getting away from this awful world that treated her and her lovers like dirt just because of who they loved. 

Joan had plenty of anger to work with: she got called so many terrible slurs, got harrassed so much. 

Now she was standing up to them, now she was fighting back in her own way, via music, hoping that everyone will get the message. 

Her girlfriends certainly did. 

She was chewing on her bottom lip as her lovers read the lyrics, humming thoughtfully. 

Freddie was the first one to look up, giving her a kind smile. 

“Amazing lyrics.” She said softly, and Joan’s lips curled into a smile. 

“It’s like… Like a battlecry.”

“Maybe it is.” Joan said, crossing her arms over her chest, determination filling her very core. 

“This is for all the disgusting homophobes out there. We won’t sit back and let them treat us like freaks anymore.”

Brianna hummed, looking quite proud. 

“I love the message. It will piss of a few people, that’s for sure.”

“If they even realize what it’s about. They are barely intelligent.” Regina chuckled, before giving Joan’s hand an encouraging squeeze. 

“I love it, Joan. I think it’s a great way to kick their asses in a subtle way.”

Joan grinned, nodding. “We will kick their asses.”

“We will.” Freddie giggled, eyes already glinting with mischiev. 

“Can’t wait to see them shiver up.” Brianna laughed, patting Joan on the shoulder proudly. 

“Good fucking riddance.” Regina snickered, and they all laughed, maybe a little evil, but well. 

They got enough shit for just existing; time to break free and spit into their faces. 

All they needed now was a scandalous music video to top it off…


	166. Nymphs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nudity, roleplay

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!King - At Ridge Farm, the girls do a role-play where Freddie & Joan dress up as beautiful naked nymphs. They're being chased and seduced by Brianna & Regina.

“Look at them.”

Brianna smirked as her eyes fell on their beautiful “nymphs”, naked except for some jewelry and flower crowns, sitting peacefully on the grass and braiding each other’s hair. 

Regina looked positively hungry as she raked her eyes over them, and Brianna didn’t blame her. 

They really did look delicious. 

She grabbed Regina’s hand and they tiptoed out from behind the shed, sneaking up on Freddie and Joan, who pretended to be utterly un-suspicious. 

“What are you two lovely things doing here?” Brianna purred, “startling” Freddie and Joan. 

Freddie grabbed Joan’s hand and they scrambled up to their feet, looking at them like deers caught in the headlight, so deliciously vulnerable. 

Regina reached for Freddie, grabbing her hips and dragging her flush againat her body, grinning when Freddie ducked her sheepishly, trying to hide her own smirk. 

“I always wanted to see a nymph from up close.” Regina mused, cheekily cupping Freddie’s breast who let out a gasp and broke free out of her hold, making a leap for it along with Joan. 

Brianna and Regina shared a look before dashing after them, keeping their eyes on their naked beauties. 

Thank god no one else was at Ridge Farm at the moment; how the hell would they explain chasing their naked bandmates? 

Joan deliberately tripped so they could catch up, pretending to be struggling against Brianna’s hold who clamped her hands around her waist, kissing over her neck. 

“Gotcha.” She chuckled, tackling Joan down on the ground and continuing to kiss all over her neck and chest, making her giggle.

Regina was sitting on the grass with Freddie on her lap, blushing as the blonde playfully pinched at her nipples. 

Soon, the “nymphs” seemed to have warmed up to the “humans”, because they stopped squirming, and let themselves be smothered in kisses. 

This was probably the weirdest roleplay they have ever tried, but it was quite thrilling, if they wanted to be honest.


	167. Protection

Anonymous asked: Witch Brianna taking care of her girls by always giving them good luck charms and placing protection spells on them because if she can keep her girls safe she will. No matter the price (that she is DRAINED after she finishes making them)

If there was something Brianna liked about being a witch, it was the fact that she could always keep her girlfriends safe. 

And there was nothing more Brianna wanted. 

Being the powerless lovers of a witch, they were constantly targeted by rival witches who were scared of Brianna’s powers, and so they tried to keep her on her toes by going after her girls. 

So Brianna swore she would protect them any way she can. 

She made an adorable lucky charm for Freddie, a cat pendant that was constantly hanging around her neck. It wasn’t only for protection, it also had soothing effects, because poor Freddie was prone to anxiety. 

Regina’s charm formed a rose, always keeping her out of harm’s way, sometimes randomly sending a burst of confidence when Regina was feeling down. 

Joan’s was a simple triangle, but it was efficient, keeping Joan safe and helping her relax when her social anxiety was acting up. 

Brianna didn’t even remember when was the last time she used any spell that wasn’t a protection spell, but well. 

She did promise she would always keep her girls safe, and she was fully intent on keeping her promise. 

Even if it meant causing herself harm in the process. 

The spells and the charms took a lot of energy out of her, leaving her utterly exhausted and weak until she managed to gain her powers back. 

But seeing her girlfriends safe and protected was worth it. 

Brianna would gladly sacrifice her own life if it meant keeping them safe.


	168. Want A Threesome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, strap-ons

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie asks Joan if she's interested in doing a threesome, to her luck Joan is wants to try to do one. To have the third person in it, they ask Regina to join their idea.

“And who should join us?” Joan asked, nuzzling Freddie’s neck who was sitting on her lap, grinding her hips down cheekily. 

“Any suggestions, dear?” Freddie purred, tilting Joan’s face so she could kiss all over her neck, nipping at the soft skin and making her groan. 

Joan hummed, contemplating the idea. She looked up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“What about Regina?" 

Freddie’s grin widened, and she nodded eagerly. 

"Oh yes. Blondie would be fantastic.”

*

Freddie couldn’t quite believe it: Joan said yes to her little idea, and then Regina agreed to join on a night out, when they were drunk and a little too heated to stay strictly on friendly terms. 

And now here she was, eating Regina out like her life depended on it, making her moan and swear above her. 

“Your mouth…” the blonde moaned, gripping Freddie’s hair tightly and pulling her close, grinding her hips into her face. 

Freddie muffled a moan against her as Joan snapped her hips forward, pushing the strap-on deeper into her. 

Joan’s fingers dug into Freddie’s hips, and they were no doubt going to leave marks come next morning. 

They were so fucking beautiful, Freddie pushing her hips back hungrily, face buried between Regina’s thighs, causing her to whimper and buck her hips into her face repeatedly. 

Regina came soon, riding her orgasm out against Freddie’s skilled tongue, whining and pushing her head away from her oversensitive clit. 

She watched with hooded eyes as Joan fucked Freddie into her orgasm, making her arch her back and cry out in pleasure. 

Joan pulled out and grabbed Regina, crashing their lips together in an almost aggressive kiss, and Freddie hummed, watching them from the side lustfully. 

She was so fucking grateful both Joan and Regina agreed to this.


	169. Scars To Your Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: accident

Anonymous asked: Irl, when Roger was a teenager (Or maybe his very early 20s), he got into a car crash and was thrown through the windshield.He was surprisingly unharmed, just a little shaken. Can we get a story where the same thing happened to Reg before she met her girls, and she’s really afraid to take off her clothes in front of them because of her “ugly” scars. Can we see the girls giving her confidence to play with something more revealing than a long sleeve shirt for the first time?

The first time Regina had to take her clothes off in front of her girlfriends, she was terrified. 

The idea of them finding her scars disgusting made her sick: she was sure she wouldn’t survive if they had a negative reaction to it. 

They knew about the accident, of course, but Regina only wore long sleeved shirts and long pants around them; even if she wore dresses or skirts, they were always maxi, reaching her ankles to make sure everything stayed hidden. 

But to Regina’s surprise and utter relief, they didn’t freak out about her scars. They spent hours kissing her all over her, praising her and telling her how beautiful she was, and Regina’s heart was soaring. 

Being naked in front of her girlfriends stopped being a spectacle after a while, but she still felt skittish showing skin in public. 

“People will stare.” she said, her voice smaller than usual. 

She eyed the pink tank top Freddie was holding longingly. She wanted to wear it so much, it was awfully cute, with a lacy trim, but she was scared. 

Joan even held a denim short up for her, and surely that would be too much…? 

“Let them stare.” Brianna said, brushing her hair out of her face lovingly. 

“People will always find something to pick on. Don’t even care about them.”

“You’re beautiful, darling.” Freddie said, her eyes full of love and honesty. 

“These scars are the proof you’re a survivor. You’re here, and we couldn’t be more grateful.” Joan said, wrapping her arms around her. 

“But if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. But we don’t think there’s a reason to hide yourself. You’re perfect, just the way you are.”

Regina eyed the top and the shorts, then she looked at her girlfriends’ kind faces, and came to a decision. 

People didn’t stare as much as she thought they would, and her girlfriends shielded her anyway, telling her how beautiful she was. 

And for the first time in a long time, Regina believed them.


	170. Want A Threesome? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Maybe the morning after the three some , Freddie’s like went to get coffee and when she gets back she hears Joan like praising Reg and she spots Joan sitting against the headboard of the bed, and Regina riding Joans strap

Freddie still couldn’t quite believe it. They really had a steaming threesome, her fantastic girlfriend, Regina, and herself. It was like a wet dream. 

But then, the hickies on her neck and breasts, as well as the satisfying ache between her legs reminded her that it was pretty much real. 

She sighed dreamily as she prepared their coffee, feeling absolutely giddy with all the hormones pumping her veins. 

She grabbed their cups as pranced back to the bedroom, her heart pounding louder when she heard muffled moans from inside. 

“That’s it, such a good girl for me…" 

Freddie felt herself grow wet right away and she walked inside, licking her lips hungrily. 

The sight of Joan sitting up against the headboard, hands clutching at Regina’s hips as she rode her strap, head tossed back and whimpering loudly was extremely hot, and Freddie found herself moaning with them. 

"Oh, hi there, Kitten.” Joan greeted her, giving Regina’s ass a firm spank, making her yelp. 

“Come join us.”

Freddie put down their mugs and climbed into bed with them. Regina immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss, moaning into her mouth. 

Freddie could hear the wet sounds of Regina’s pussy sliding on the strap, and she nearly burst with how aroused she was. 

She moaned as Joan rucked her top up and pinched a nipple, rolling it between her fingers. 

Soon, the room was filled with their moans and pants as they got more and more turned on, barely able to contain themselves. 

So, this was real. 

And they were damn pleased about it.


	171. Want A Threesome? Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: thigh-riding

Anonymous asked: Reg AND Freddie thigh riding Joan while she praising them

“Look at you two beautiful girls.”

Joan’s voice was a low purr as she raked her eyes over her two lovers, licking her lips hungrily at the sight. 

Regina was sitting on her left, and Freddie was sitting on her right thigh, both of them buck naked and whining. Exactly how Joan liked it. 

She leant back against the headboard comfortably, watching them with a grin. 

Her girls were rubbing themselves against her thighs, so desperate and aroused, they were perfect messes. 

“So gorgeous.” Joan drawled, stroking Regina’s thighs that kept shaking against her own. 

“That’s it, Princess. Show me how much you want it.”

Regina whined, rolling her hips forward again, her clit swollen and throbbing against Joan’s thigh. 

Freddie had her her eyes closed in bliss, head thrown back as she was eagerly riding Joan’s thigh, her arousal coating the skin underneath her completely. 

“That’s a good girl.” Joan cooed, giving Freddie’s breasts a rewarding squeeze, making her moan happily and grind her hips down harder. 

“You two are fucking masterpieces.” Joan moaned, her owb arousal hot and wet between her legs as she watched them pleasuring themselves on her body. 

“Kiss each other.”

The two girls turned to each other hungrily, crashing their lips together. The kiss was messy, fullbof tongue and teeth and desperation, and Joan nearly came at the sight. 

“So beautiful, both of you. And you’re both mine.”

Freddie and Regina gave an agreeing little hum against each other’s mouths, much to Joan’s amusement.

Agreeing to this threesome was the best idea ever.


	172. Prison AU

Anonymous asked: The ot4 meet in prison (for crimes of necessity like stealing when you don’t have food, not like murder) and slowly fall in love with each other, but they’re afraid because they’re in prison and what’ll happen when they get out

It was obvious they needed to make friends in there to stay alive. There was no other way to get through it. 

Freddie, Regina, Brianna and Joan were drawn to each other from the very start, all of them young, scared girls who shouldn’t even be in here in the first place. 

All of them only committed minor crimes or acted out of self-defence, and the injustice of it all brought them together. 

Regina and Freddie were in the same cell while Joan and Brianna were in the other, and they communicated with little papers slipped in here and there, outsmarting the guards to make sure they can always stay in contact. 

They always sat together at the cafeteria; Regina even managed to steal some more vegetables from the kitchen for Brianna, so their resident vegetarian wasn’t forced to eat meat. 

What started out as a friendship, slowly morphed into love. 

It was hard to kiss, or do anything really while the guards watched them all the time, but they managed. 

Sneaky touches in the bunks, out in the yard behind a shed, in the showers; they had to make do with what they had. 

They were supposed to be get out around the same time, and as much as they all craved the freedom, they were scared of what’s going to happen. 

Will they lose sight of each other? 

“I couldn’t live without you. Not after everything we went through.” Brianna said, shuddering at the memories of Freddie nearly getting molested in the showers or Joan nearly murdered for bumping into someone. 

Prison wasn’t the most romantic of places, that was for sure. 

“Me neither.” Regina agreed, holding Brianna’s hand under the table. 

“I love all of you so much.”

“We will seek each other out, right?” Freddie asked, hopefully, and Joan brushed her hair out of her face lovingly. 

“We will. Right now, let’s just hope Rhonda and her gang won’t murder us.”

They survived that, too. Like they survived everything. 

And, just as they promised, they sought each other out after they got out. 

They had too strong of a bond to break.


	173. Brianna Won't Take No Shit

Anonymous asked: Brianna (being the crunchy hippie that she is) will fight anyone who insults her girlfriends. Yes, Freddie knows she's got an overbite, Joan is quite aware that she's got a strong nose (it adds character ok) , and Regina is perfectly ok with her being short and having a booty. But if you try to insult them? Bri will shit you down. Hard.

A lot of people thought Brianna was timid: she was soft-spoken and more introverted rather than extroverted, and a lot of people took that as a sign of being meek and coy. 

God, they were so wrong. 

Sure, Brianna rarely got into fights and almost nobody ever heard her yell, but when it came to defending her girls, then god save the fool who dared comment on them. 

She wasn’t even sure how the interview ended up talking about Joan’s looks. Joan wasn’t even present when it happened. 

The next thing Brianna knew, the interviewer was talking about how “manly” Joan’s features were. 

“She does have a pretty strong nose.” the interviewer giggled, expecting Brianna to laugh along, but she growled, literally baring her teeth. 

“So what? She’s gorgeous, much more than you’ll ever be, and this is not even relevant to the conversation. Either stop insulting my girlfriend and act like a human being, or get out.”

Of course, the newspapers were full of “Brianna May’s aggressive outburst”, but Brianna just sipped her coffee over it calmly. 

“You’re an idiot.” Joan said, but her voice was amused. Brianna snapping at a reporter because she insulted Joan? That was sure flattering. 

*

Brianna had an overall great relationship with her Mum, but Ruth could say really stupid things sometimes. 

“Freddie is really beautiful.” she said, and Brianna grinned proudly. Hell yes she was. 

“You know, it’s a shame about her teeth. If she fixed that, she would be the most gorgeous woman in the world.”

Brianna slammed her fork down, startling her Mum. 

“Take that back.” Brianna snarled.

“She’s gorgeous on the way she is. Her teeth are just perfect. Don’t say that again, Mum.”

When Freddie heard about this, she cooed to Brianna and all but threw herself into her arms. She never had anyone stand up to their own parents before just to defend her. 

*

“She’s kinda pretty.”

Brianna squinted at her friend over her beer. 

“What do you mean kinda?" 

He chuckled softly, taking another sip of his beer. 

"Well, you know I’m much more into skinny chicks. That ass is putting me off my feed. Maybe you should tell her to cut back on the sweets before she gets stuck in chairs.”

“Well, thank god Regina is not your girlfriend.” Brianna spat, and the guy shrunk under her looks.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion about the size of Regina’s butt. Or anything concerning her. If you dare and insult her body, or her in general, again, I’ll shove this beer bottle up your ass so deep you will taste it in your mouth.”

Regina had the biggest laugh at this. It was amazing to imagine Brianna threaten a dude. 

But again, Brianna wasn’t going to let anyone get away with insulting her precious girlfriends!


	174. Always Horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Queen being horny animals 24/7

They just can’t get enough of each other. 

With so much sexual energy around, they never truly stood a chance against one another, so to speak. 

No morning had passed without a little quickie; if they couldn’t make it in a group, then one of them just jumped on the other until they were both sated. 

People would think Freddie and Regina were the horniest ones - and sure, they were pretty high-strung most of the time. 

But Joan and Brianna could go pretty wild too. 

Everyone knew that after a performance, they didn’t only go to their dressing room to cool off, so the staff members kept away, smart as they were. 

Performing seemed to kick their sex drive even more. 

But again, it wasn’t that big of a surprise. 

Freddie with her revealing outfits, grinding on her bandmembers? No wonder the rest couldn’t wait to tear those flimsy clothes off her. 

Regina making sex faces behind her drumkit? She had been bent over them a few times, that wasn’t a secret. 

Joan and Brianna strumming away with those long fingers, and those powerful stances? You can bet no night had passed without their hungry girls jumping their bones. 

Years had passed, and their desire towards each other hadn’t diminished. 

Freddie might put her old outfits away and changed them to comfy ones, but she was still insanely sexy, and her girls just couldn’t take their hands off her. 

Maybe Regina calmed down a little as she matured, but she could still go at it like a rabbit. 

The still went for Brianna and Joan too: nothing could make their lust for each other and Freddie and Regina go away. It was a constant thing. 

They have been together for so long, and Brianna still nearly came into her panties upon arriving to the sight of Freddie riding Regina’s face while Joan was knuckles deep in the blonde. 

And Brianna joined them with the same eagerness when they were young, pulling Joan into a hungry kiss and roaming her hands over her body. 

King was always horny for each other, and that, thankfully, always remained.


	175. So What If She Has Piercings?

Anonymous asked: Regina with lots of piercings and she gets a lot of flak from the press for it, they’re saying she’s all punk and horrible and gross for it, when her girlfriends know she’s the sweetest, best girl ever. This is the reckless, insecure girl who would run into a burning building to save one of Freddie’s cats but won’t wear her glasses in case someone thinks she looks bad.

The press could always find something to pick on.

For some reason, they were convinced that Regina having a few tattoos must mean that she is a typical “bad girl” type.

On better days, she was simply called a “punk”- which she found a little offensive, because she thought punk music was ridiculous- but she could stomach it.

On worse days, she was straight up “satanic”, or a promiscous slut. Awesome.

Her girlfriends were fiercely protective of her: they knew exactly that Regina was a big, adorable softie.

She loved animals, and cried if she saw an ad about them getting abused; she liked pink and fluffy things, she had a sweet tooth, and she had the most adorable giggle in the world, and got all flustered when she had to wear her glasses. 

And Regina had a heart of gold.

She let Freddie cry on her shoulder for hours, could cheer Brianna up even when she was having a depressive episode, and knew just how to make Joan laugh.

Whenever another stupid article came up, the girls went into war over it.

Joan always threatened to sue for slender, Brianna managed to offend them back greatly, and Freddie vaguely threatened them with physical violence- even though it was highly unlikely she would actually attack someone.

Well, for Regina she might.

Her girls always managed to cheer Regina up whenever another nasty article popped up, kissing her everywhere they could reach, even kissing the little pieces of metal until she laughed again.

Regina’s girlfriends found her piercings cute, and sexy.

And in the end, this mattered so much more than what some crusty journalist thought.


	176. A Shocking Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: eating disorder, anorexia

Anonymous asked: Poly!Queen (probably has to be modern au) , Joan has always had very little appetite, the entire time they knew her. So it was a shock to find out she had been hospitalized for anorexia in high school, and two that she's relapsed again now that she's away from home for the first time. They've only been dating a few months. They didn't realize it.

It wasn’t that noticeable at first.

Joan mostly just picked on her food, but they wrote it off as not having a large appetite. Nothing wrong or weird with that, right?

The topic came up on accident, talking about the times they have sent in the hospital.

And that’s when Joan casually mentioned them that she was on inpatient care for anorexia.

At first they thought she was joking. Joan always said cryptid things, maybe it was a snippet of her dark humor.

“You’re kidding, right?” Regina asked, desperately hoping for that to be the case.

“No.” Joan admitted, suddenly looking much smaller than she ever had.

“It comes and goes.”

Freddie gasped as she realized the reason behind Joan’s behavior: she was rarely eating and only very small portions, and she was sweating on the treadmill all the time.

Joan was slowly but surely relapsing.

That came as a huge shock-it’s only been a few months Joan officially joined their relationship as well as moved in with them, so they couldn’t really realize what was happening.

“Thank you for telling us.” Brianna said after the initial shock dissipated somewhat, realizing how hard it could be for Joan to talk about.

“We will help you with everything you need, lovie.” Freddie promised, taking her hand in hers and squeezing it.

Regina took her other hand, pressing a light kiss onto her knuckles while Brianna petted her hair.

“I don’t wanna fall back.” Joan said quietly, looking down on their joint hands. No, she had to be here, for her girlfriends. Healthy and happy.

“We will make sure that you won’t.” Brianna promised.

“We will find a specialist or something. We will keep you safe and healthy.”

They pulled her into a giant group hug, and Joan couldn’t help but smile.

She knew from experience that it wasn’t as simple, but now she had her lovers to help her fight.


	177. Interesting Footage Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking, sex video
> 
> Also note: there's a first part of this, but it's in the Frami, Harlor, Maylee, Deazzello and Poly!Borhap requests fills!

Anonymous asked: The King women returning to the UK from Australia and getting their “revenge” on their girlfriends

After the show the girls had put on for them, there was no suprise they decided to pay it back somewhat.

They have been friends for years, and it’s not like drunken make-out sessions hadn’t happened before.

Honestly, having sex with each other was only a tiny step after that.

They sat up their camera and got together in Regina’s flat where they recorded a little show for their girlfriends.

Rami was practicing a role when the message came in, and she forgot her words right away.

Gwen clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to pretend she wasn’t basically watching porn in the grocery store.

Bella and Jo were having a coffee, and they both spluttered at the video they have all been sent at the same time.

It was sweet revenge, clearly.

Freddie was moaning, head tossed back as Joan played with her tits, sucking and kissing all over them, marking them up with dark hickies.

Freddie sent the camera a dark look, and Rami moaned, her mouth watering. God, she wanted to join, wanted to suck on Freddie’s breasts herself.

Jo groaned as Joan licked Freddie’s nipple, sending her a wink.

“Once you get home, I’ll suck your tits just like that.”

Bella squirmed in her seat as she saw Regina nuzzling Joan’s neck, wriggling her butt invitingly for Brianna behind her.

“You weren’t the only ones who couldn’t wait.” Regina moaned as Brianna entered her with two fingers.

“Mhm. We wanted to return the favor, so to speak.” Brianna grinned, pumping into Regina faster, and Gwen blushed from head to toe. Thank god she had her earplugs in.

Rami dropped the paper aside to focus on Freddie’s tits, and it was as if her girlfriend felt it, because she gave a raspy laugh.

“I know you want them inside your mouth, darling.”

Jo’s eyes were fixated on Joan’s tongue poking out fron between her lips; god, what she would give to feel it inside her.

Bella was seriously scared she will come at the sight of Regina falling apart so beautifully, whining and keening high in her throat.

Gwen listened to the sound of Brianna’s fingers disappearing inside Regina, wet and obscene, and she felt her panties getting soaked.

Well, now they knew how their girlfriends felt after that video.


	178. Just A Prick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: needles

Anonymous asked: Any ship, Freddie being a smol person passes out after giving blood? Her girlfriend/s freak out?

Freddie wasn’t very comfortable with needles: combine that with the fact how tiny she was, and then it was just a catastrophe waiting to happen. 

All her girlfriends followed her into the room to make sure she would be fine- not like she would let them not to come in, anyways. 

The nurse wasn’t too happy about the crowd, but she let it pass after taking a look at Freddie’s terrified face. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Brianna said, caressing her hand that was quickly growing damp with nervous sweat. 

“It’s just a little prick.”

“No, it’s not.” Freddie said through gritted teeth, and Regina patted her thigh lovingly. 

“Just hold our hand and you will be fine.”

Joan even pressed an encouraging kiss onto her forehead, and Freddie relaxed a bit. 

So, the panic was gone somewhat. The smallness stayed. 

They kept cooing to Freddie all throughout, and she was doing great until the needle was removed. 

Then, she went awfully pale and slumped back in the chair, her eyes slipping close. 

“Shit!” Joan yelped, shaking her. 

“Freddie!" 

The nurse pushed the panicking girls away, gently laying Freddie down on a bed. 

"She just passed out, she will be fine. Get her some juice and a sandwich, she will need her energy back.”

Regina ran to get it for her, while Brianna and Joan stayed, keeping guard over Freddie. 

Thankfully, Freddie woke up soon. She was a little dizzy, but other than that, she was fine. 

“You scared the shit out of us.” Regina laughed, handing her the sandwich that Freddie happily took. 

“Sorry, darlings.”

“Well, what matters is that you’re better now.” Brianna said, rubbing her shoulder. 

Joan insisted she helped Freddie drink, and the latter rolled her eyes about the fuss but let Joan help her with the straw anyways. 

They kept fussing around her, but Freddie happily let them; she understood they must have been scared.


	179. So Tiny

Anonymous asked: Poly!queen: the girls cooing over how small freddie is compared to the rest of them :,,)

If there was one thing Regina, Brianna and Joan all agreed in, is that Freddie being so tiny was the most adorable thing in the whole world.

Regina thought they were around the same height when they first met, but upon further investigation she realized Freddie was actually a few inches shorter- which was definitely good for Regina’s ego and was also cute as hell.

Brianna simply adored the fact she could completely envelope Freddie in her arms: she always smushed her cheeks against her chest, and had to stand on the tips of her toes to kiss her, and it made Brianna melt.

Joan always grinned when she had to help Freddie get something from the top shelf because she couldn’t reach it (but not before she watched her struggling for it, secretly cooing in the background).

A fantastic advantage of Freddie’s small height is that they could all easily pick her up.

Usually, their group hugs ended with someone lifting Freddie off the ground until she squealed, kicking her legs in the air helplessly.

Joan especially liked to pick her up, mostly in bridal style: if Freddie insisted on staying up late working on a song instead of sleeping, Joan just picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Brianna was a real giver when it came to forehead kisses: she didn’t have to bend down for it, because Freddie was only that tall, and it was the sweetest thing ever.

She was pretty much like a cat, curling up into a tiny ball on Regina’s lap and purring while the blonde played with her hair.

They were currently cooing and melting over an awkward story Freddie told them, where once she couldn’t reach the signal button on the bus, and she couldn’t get off it in time.

“This is so adorable.” Brianna mused, kissing Freddie’s head.

“But also, poor thing.”

“You’re the smallest thing I’ve ever seen.” Regina cooed, wrapping her arms around her waist to pull her into a hug.

“You’re not that taller than me.” Freddie huffed, but Regina just kept baby talking.

“Our teeny tiny girlfriend.” Joan added, kissing the tip of her nose, and Freddie rolled her eyes.

If she wanted to be honest, getting so much attention and affection wasn’t even that bad.

But she wasn’t that tiny…!


	180. (Musical) Prostitute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, vaginal fingering, derogatory language, humiliation, roleplay, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Poly!Queen: Freddie said in an interview that she is a "musical prostitute", so her girls decided to treat her like one. (If you're comfortable enough can you add a verbal humiliation too?)

“Would you look at that.”

Joan growled, giving Freddie’s ass a firm spank, making her moan and rut against her thigh.

“She’s so desperate, she’s the one who wants to pay for us to fuck her.”

“She does seem like a cheap slut.” Brianna murmured, hooking a finger under the straps of the hot pink thong Freddie was wearing, snapping it back against her skin.

Freddie whimpered, wriggling her ass invitingly, and Joan spanked her again.

Brianna reached under her to jiggle her tits that were hanging out of her tight top, and Freddie moaned again.

“Shit, she really wants to be fucked, listen to her whining.” Regina chuckled, tracing her thumb across Freddie’s bottom lip.

She pushed her finger inside her mouth and Freddie sucked on it obediently, her eyes hooded with submissive lust.

She never would have thought her little joke would result in such delicious roleplay, but she wasn’t complaining.

Regina dragged her off Joan’s lap and pushed her to her knees, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking on it.

“Eat me out, slut. But make it worth your money.”

Freddie nodded, surging forward to lick into Regina, causing the blonde to moan.

“There we go, that’s a talented tongue.”

“I want a round too after.” Brianna said, pinching Freddie’s nipple.

“I hope your pretty little jaw can handle it.”

Freddie moaned into Regina, her own arousal trickling down her thighs.

Joan took notice and she reached under the obscenely short miniskirt Freddie was wearing, pulling her thong to the side to finger her.

“So fucking wet for us, getting off on being used.” Joan grinned, pushing her fingers in deeper and Freddie’s eyes rolled back in her head in pleasure.

Regina rolled her hips against her face while pulling on her hair, and Brianna kept playing with her tits, whispering the most obscene things into her ears.

She may have been a musical prostitute and not a real one, but she played her part well.


	181. All of Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy
> 
> Note: Regina, Brianna and Joan are all transgender

Anonymous asked: Poly!Queen: Freddie stayed pregnant with one of her girls, but she doesn't know with which one exactly. Her girls doesn't care who's baby Freddie is carrying, they all love and admire her already visible baby bump

Dating three people at the same time came with perks, but it had some disadvantages.

Like the fact that Freddie had no idea which one of her girls got her pregnant. 

She was a little worried about telling them, because she didn’t want them to start fighting over whose baby it was, but it wasn’t a problem. 

They all but scooped her up in their arms, twirling her around in the air and squealing, kissing her cheeks all over. 

They were constantly fussing around Freddie, helping her with everything, even with stuff she didn’t need help with. 

“You need to eat, you’re growing a person.” Regina said, all but pushing a muffin into Freddie’s mouth. 

“But darling, I’m not hungry right now.” Freddie protested, but Regina was relentless. 

Their girlfriend was pregnant, she needed to be spoiled! 

Brianna was obsessed with taking pictures of hed bump, documenting its growth. 

“Gorgeous.” Brianna cooed. Freddie truly was glowing already, her bump just gently swelling, but she had that healthy rosiness to her cheeks that they all adored. 

Speaking of her bump. 

They all cooed all over it, kissing and caressing it, talking to the baby, making Freddie roll her eyes fondly. 

Joan cooed, kissing just under her belly button, and that was when they felt the little nudge.

“Oh my god…!” Joan gasped, and the kick just made them coo even more. 

They spent hours kissing Freddie’s belly until she fell asleep; she couldn’t move, anyway. 

Freddie was relieved they never cared whose baby was it: it was theirs, all four of their baby.


	182. Not Quite The Ballerina

twilightsforthegays asked: Freddie, despite seeming so graceful on stage, is clumsy as hell and can't dance for shit. Her girlfriends make fun of her that she had to legit be carried around the Royal Ballet instead of dancing

In everyone’s defense, Freddie definitely did seem like the type that would make a graceful dancer.

She was tiny and lithe with lovely curves, and had a naturally very artistic aura around her.

She was also very bendy: the moment she kicked her legs so high on stage that they ended up in her neck made the headlines.

Only her girlfriends knew the truth.

That Freddie was anything, but a graceful ballerina.

She was bendy and alright, but the minute it came to dancing for real, she stumbled like a baby animal learning how to walk.

When she was propositioned to dance with the Royal Ballet, she tried to practice at home too, to disastrous results.

She tripped over her own feet and crashed into Joan, nearly knocking her over.

“How’s it going, Prima Ballerina?” Joan joked, and Freddie stuck her tongue out at her.

“It’s going great, thank you very much!”

Joan just laughed, letting Freddie believe she could actually dance. Why take her happiness away, right?

The performance was definitely lovely, with the dancers carrying Freddie around in her sparkly silver leotards: it almost fooled people into believing Freddie could do ballet.

“That was cute.” Regina teased her after the show.

“The way they lifted you… You have such grace!”

“Shut up.” Freddie grumbled, and Brianna laughed, patting her cheeks.

“Have you considered maybe ballet is not for you? Let’s call it being carried around prettily instead.”

“What are you talking about?” Joan mock-gasped.

“She’s our little swan!”

“That’s it, I’m breaking up with all of you.” Freddie huffed, and her three girlfriends laughed, pulling her into a hug and peppering her cheeks in kisses.

“Well, at least you’re stretchy.” Regina said with a suggestive eyebrow wriggle, making Brianna wolf whistle and Joan snicker.

Freddie rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but laugh.

Okay, so maybe she wasn’t as graceful of a dancer- but at least she was bendy and could kick her legs real high!


	183. Back In Shape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain

Anonymous asked: You write wg right? The girls feeding up Brianna after her hospitalization in the 1970's, getting her back to a normal weight . (Bc IRL brian looked like a good gust could knock him over)

The doctor finally confirmed that Brianna was healthy now, and her girlfriends couldn’t be happier.

Poor thing still looked extremely fragile, but at least she wasn’t in imminent danger anymore.

Now they only had to get her back into shape a little bit.

Her appetite wasn’t the best after her illness, but her girlfriends were patient, never forcing her.

“We need to get you back to your original weight, or even a little more.” Joan said softly, pushing a bowl of soup towards her.

“But you don’t have to eat anything you don’t want to.”

They tried with food that was easy on her stomach at first, gently coaxing Brianna back into enjoying food and eating in general.

Soon, the pounds started piling back on.

In fact, more pounds than she had before the illness, but Brianna didn’t mind at all.

“I think the last time I had a tummy was when I was a baby.” Brianna laughed, poking her softer stomach.

She filled out beautifully, and her girlfriends couldn’t help but coo: her cheeks were rounder and more rosy, and her stomach pooched adorably when she sat.

“It means you’re healthy again.” Regina said, unable to resist kissing the tiny roll on her waist.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“You are. Absolutely gorgeous.” Freddie cooed, pinching Brianna’s cheek, making her laugh.

“You enjoy making me fat, huh?”

“You mean this little baby fat?” Joan laughed, playfully pinching Brianna’s waist.

Brianna shrugged, smiling. She actually really enjoyed feeling so strong and healthy again, as well as the fact that her appetite was back.

And if she developed a cute little tummy along the way, then so be it.

“Have another cupcake.” Regina said, lifting it to Brianna’s lips who took it happily.

Brianna was totally comfortable with her slightly chubbier frame: she liked what she saw in the mirror.

And seeing Freddie pinching her cheeks and cooing, Regina using her tummy as a pillow, or Joan playfully grabbing her rounder ass was a truly rewarding thing.

She was soft, she was beautiful, and she was healthy.

She couldn’t wish for better.


	184. Bitter Asshole

thederpyllamaoflove asked: I need..I need one of Freddie’s ex’s making fun of her singing and her sexuality and the girls comfort her because deep down It really hurts her.

It was obvious that something was off with Freddie today. She walked into the studio with a grim face, hanging her head, her cheeks pale.

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” Joan asked softly, brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face.

Freddie just sighed, fiddling with the microphone. Brianna and Regina also abandoned their own instruments to join her.

Freddie sighed, biting her lip. Her girls were looking at her intently, expecting her to finally tell them what happened: they were growing worried.

“Do I really sound like a goat?” Freddie asked, her voice painfully small as she gazed at her feet.

“What?” Regina scoffed. “What kind of question is that? You know exactly that you have a beautiful voice.”

Freddie shrugged, shifting on her feet.

“Mark said that…”

Brianna growled. She had no idea why Freddie was even friends with him if he kept insulting her voice. But then again, Freddie had a tendency of trusting the wrong people.

“Well, he doesn’t know shit because he’s not a singer.” Joan said, rubbing Freddie’s back gently.

“Also, what the hell is up with him? He’s acting so weird.” Regina mused, frowning.

“Yeah.” Freddie chuckled bitterly. “I think he’s mad at me for being a lesbian. He says so many weird things, and…”

“Yeah, he’s jealous because he knows he couldn’t get you.” Brianna said, kissing Freddie’s cheek.

“Don’t even listen to him. He’s just sour, because you’re famous and you have three girlfriends.”

“You’re an amazing singer.” Joan said gently.

“Millions of people agree with me.”

“And you need to deck his homophobic ass.” Regina added, kissing Freddie’s knuckles.

“You are perfect the way you are.”

Freddie smiled shyly, letting her girlfriends smother her cheeks in kisses, making sure she felt really good about herself.


	185. Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: How about Bri and Reg making Joan sandwich between each other. Joan just became a whimpering mess. ( sorry for my bad English 😕)

Joan trembled as Regina trailed kisses down the back of her neck, brushing her lips over the arch of her spine.

She gently bit into Joan’s shoulder, causing her to let out a whine at the feeling.

Brianna cupped her jaw and pulled her into a kiss, tugging on Joan’s bottom lip with her teeth until she was gasping and squirming.

Brianna’s hand found its was between her legs, gently rubbing her clit, and Joan felt herself getting soaking wet at her touch.

Regina brushed her hair to the side so she could gently nip at her earlobe, sending chills down Joan’s spine.

Joan let out a soft moan as Brianna gently pushed her fingers inside, scissoring them.

She lolled her head back against Regina’s chest as Brianna started fingering her, the loud squelching sounds making Joan blush. God, she was so wet.

Regina cupped her breasts, thumbing her hard nipples and Joan had to bite her lip to stifle a very embarrassing sound that was about to escape her.

Brianna pressed their lips together again, fucking into her harder, now directly aiming for her G-spot, and Joan rolled her hips against her hand desperately.

Regina kept pinching and pulling on her nipples, sending shockwaves all over her body, and Joan felt like she was going to explode with the need to come.

She did finally when Brianna thrusted hard into her sweet spot and Regina twisted her nipples harshly: her body jerked and convulsed, a string of breathy moans leaving her lips.

Brianna and Regina smothered her in kisses once she came down from her high, and Joan sighed happily, relaxing back in their arms.


	186. A Whole New World Part 2

Anonymous asked: Could we have more ex-fundamentalist Joan? Maybe her girlfriends convinced her to cut her hair?

Joan had never felt so free than she did with her girlfriends.

She finally broke away from the shackles that held her down: she was happy, she was in love, and she was free.

And she was about to cut her hair.

When she presented the idea to her girls, they all encouraged it.

“Of course. If this is what you want, you should go for it!” Brianna said softly.

Joan eyed herself in the mirror. She always had long hair, she was not allowed to cut it. This is going to be strange.

“We can help.” Regina offered, and Joan smiled, nodding.

Freddie washed her hair thoroughly, humming to her softly to soothe her nerves.

“You’re gonna look like such a badass.” Freddie mused, and Joan couldn’t help but grin at the idea.

She got nervous once again as she sat down in front of their mirror, but her girls kept cooing to her, calming her down.

Regina grabbed the scissors and expertly started chopping her hair. Joan watched in awe as the long tresses fell to the floor.

“It’s gonna look so good.” Brianna grinned, watching as Joan’s new haircut was coming to life.

Joan couldn’t believe her eyes when she looked into the mirror: Freddie was right, she really looked like a badass!

“Amazing.” Regina grinned, ruffling her hair.

Brianna and Freddie joined her in carding their fingers through her short tresses, and Joan couldn’t stop grinning.

If her parents would see her now…!

But that didn’t matter: she had her new, more supportive family now.


	187. The Morning After

Anonymous asked: Poly!queen hooking up while very drunk and having to deal with the aftermath in the morning. Thanks!

Sure, they could blame it on the alcohol, but that would be too easy.

Though they definitely got piss drunk, holding onto each other as to not fall over, hugging each other tightly and somehow ending up on top of each other.

Which was fine, until Regina suddenly leaned in and kissed Joan.

Then all hell broke loose.

They all started making out with each other as if on autopilot, and then it wasn’t that big of a surprise that they ended up in bed.

But now, they had to talk about this.

It was really awkward, all of them avoiding looking at the other, but someone had to start talking. Regina decided she will be the one to start.

“I didn’t regret it.” she said simply, though her cheeks were pink.

“It was… One of the best sex of my life.”

“I second that.” Freddie perked up, fiddling with her napkin.

“But it wasn’t just the sex…”

“It was everything, wasn’t it?” Brianna asked, sighing softly.

“I felt it too. That it was just… Natural. Fine.”

“Like we were always supposed to do just that.” Joan added, a small smile tugging on her lips.

Silence fell on them, and they just sat there, trying to figure out what to do next.

“So…” Freddie started, “does this mean we were all okay with this?”

They all nodded in unison. Joan even laced her fingers together with Brianna’s.

“So what, we are dating now? Just like that?” Regina laughed, but her heart definitely fluttered when Freddie placed a gentle hand on her thigh.

“Well, I mean we could give it a try, right? And if it doesn’t work, we could still be friends.” Joan suggested, and they all seemed keen on the idea.

It might be a little weird and awkward at first, but they were all willing to give it a try at least.


	188. Nude Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nudity

Anonymous asked: Joan goes to the beach one day, and she finds out it's actually a nude beach. There she meets Freddie, Brianna, & Regina (who are in a 3-way relationship)

Joan just wanted to have a nice swim, but she kind of messed up the location, and she didn’t end up at a regular beach like she thought she would.

Her cheeks turned beet red when she saw the naked people lying on the grass or splashing each other in the water, acting as if nothing what out of the ordinary.

Well, the fact that everyone was buck naked was definitely a little extraordinary, but no one seemed to mind.

Joan made her way forward, trying not to stare. Just her luck that she ended up at a nude beach, of all places.

She only found place next to a small bunch, and now Joan was truly having trouble not to stare.

The three women residing next to her were utterly gorgeous, and Joan blushed deeper when she noticed they were all eyeing her.

One of them had gorgeous, bronze skin and black hair, and the biggest pair of breasts Joan had ever seen. She stretched languidly like a cat, smirking up at Joan.

The second one was blonde with an angelic face, looking like a damn reneissance painting with her curvy hips, her thick thighs and ample butt.

The last one had curly brown hair, and she had the longest legs and the tiniest, cutest little tits, giving Joan a warm smile.

Joan swallowed thickly, waving at them awkwardly.

“Hey. Do you mind if I sit?”

“We definitely don’t.” the blonde purred, half draping herself over the curly one’s lap.

“You are new here, right?” the black haired one asked, and Joan nodded, blushing under her intense gaze.

“Yeah, uhm… I wasn’t supposed to end up here, actually.”

“It’s lucky you did.” curly said, raking her eyes over Joan.

“What’s your name?”

Joan kind of felt like a piece of meat on the market from all the ogling - and she was the one wearing clothes! -, but she found herself quite enjoying it.

“Joan. And you?”

“I’m Brianna, and these are my girlfriends, Regina and Freddie.”

Girlfriends. Okay. Okay. Joan’s mind definitely didn’t go to dirty places, knowing this gorgeous, naked bunch was having sex with each other….

“Won’t you take off your clothes?” Freddie purred, and Joan felt like passing out from the hungry looks she got.

She removed her clothes with trembling fingers, and she could see the girls staring at her all the while.

“Thank god you’re here.” Regina grinned, eyeing her naked body appreciatively.

In fact, Joan was kind of agreeing with her.


	189. Nude Beach Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nudity

Anonymous asked: A nude beach part 2?

Honestly, this shouldn’t have felt so natural: they were buck naked, and they didn’t even know each other.

And yet, Joan was giggling like an idiot, holding onto Brianna’s hand as they walked into the pool.

“Watch it, it’s slippery.” Brianna laughed, wounding one arm around Joan’s waist to keep her steady.

Regina and Freddie were already in the water, playfully splashing each other and screaming.

This was like one of Joan’s sex dreams, Joan mused as she sunk into the water.

Two naked girls playing with each other in the water, and another naked one with an arm around Joan…

“Enjoying yourself?” Regina teased, hugging Freddie from behind, propping her chin up on Freddie’s shoulder to watch Joan.

Joan hummed, raking her eyes over where Regina’s hand was dangerously close to Freddie’s breasts, and she couldn’t resist licking her lips.

“Are you guys in an open relationship or something?” Joan asked as Brianna nuzzled her neck.

“Wouldn’t say open.” Freddie said softly, taking Regina’s hand and finally placing it on her chest.

“But we are not against pretty girls joining us here and there.”

Joan hummed, relaxing back against Brianna. She couldn’t resist placing a hand on her slim thigh under the water.

Regina and Freddie swam over to them too, and the next thing Joan knew, Regina was kissing her, playfully tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

“You’re very muscular…” Freddie mused, kissing her bicep, and Joan’s head was getting dizzy from all the attention.

But she definitely wasn’t complaining as the three beautiful women kept kissing her and each other…


	190. Nude Beach Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, face sitting

Anonymous asked: Nude beach with smut? Please?

After a day spent with constant teasing, it wasn’t even a wonder that they ended up having sex.

They shut themselves in Brianna’s car, still naked- there really was no reason to put them back on now, was it?

Freddie’s breasts still had a few droplets of water on them, and Joan eagerly licked them off, sucking her hard nipples into her mouth.

“You were so shy about taking your clothes off.” Regina grinned from where she was between Joan’s legs.

“Now you’re not so shy anymore.”

Joan smirked, thrusting her fingers deep inside Freddie, making her moan and spread her legs wider for her.

Regina sucked Joan’s clit into her mouth with a low hum, and Joan could tell when Brianna entered Regina again, because she could feel the blonde tremble beneath her.

The car was a little uncomfortable for having sex, especially for four people, and Joan headbutted the top of the car quite a few times while riding Regina’s face, but she wasn’t really complaining.

She felt Brianna’s lips travel over the back of her neck, sucking a hickey into the skin, making Joan shiver.

Regina moaned into her pussy as Brianna added a third finger, and the loud squelching sounds made Joan blush.

Freddie was tightening around her fingers, her chest heaving as she was nearing her orgasm: Joan fucked into her harder, as well as bouncing faster on Regina’s tongue, chasing their orgasm.

Freddie came with a sob, grabbing Joan’s wrist and keeping it place to grind up against it before slumping back with a satisfied sigh.

Joan followed soon, coming together with Regina: she tossed her head back after a delicious twist of Regina’s tongue pushed her over the edge, and Regina gave a muffled moan, shaking under her as she too came.

Joan rolled off Regina’s face, grabbing Brianna and diving in between her thighs to pleasure her with her mouth, making the curly haired woman whimper and clutch onto her hair.

Joan wasn’t even supposed to end up at a nude beach today, but now she was really happy that she did.


	191. With Some Help From My... Friends...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, teen pregnancy

Anonymous asked: what about joan getting pregnant in high school and the guy leaves her when she starts to show but the girls are there for her and she falls in love with them and one night when they’re having a sleepover and she cannot get comfortable from how heavily pregnant she is and the girls offer to cuddle her and she just,, confesses

If there was one thing for sure, is that Joan could be extremely grateful to her friends.

She was currently living a nightmare, what with being pregnant while still in high school, and alone.

Her boyfriend fucked off quite beautifully, and now everyone was leering at her, like somehow getting pregnant was her fault alone.

Everyone thought that, except for her girlfriends.

They fully supported her: they always made sure she was okay, comforted her when someone made a comment, and were generally her little protective shield.

The problem was, Joan started to truly fall for them.

She tried to write it off as hormones first, but eventually, it became painfully obvious she was desperately in love with her three best friends.

Joan couldn’t think of anything during that damn sleepover but how soft Regina’s hair was when she braided it, how awfully cute Freddie’s giggle was, and how sweet Brianna was, offering the remains of her pizza to her.

Her feelings came to a blow, so to speak, during the night.

Being seven months pregnant, sleeping was anything but comfortable, and she kept tossing and turning, trying to find a position that was not so awful.

“Do you need some help?” Brianna asked softly, and Joan blushed.

“I just can’t really sleep.” she admitted, and the three girls all cooed.

“How about a cuddle?” Freddie offered, already wrapping her arms around her.

“Yeah, and I think I have a cool pillow that could help!” Regina chimed in.

It was all too much, her crushes hugging her gently and stroking her hair, and Joan just broke.

She started crying, and they tried to comfort her, but she didn’t need that. She needed something else.

“I fell in love with you. All of you.” Joan cried, burying her face in the pillow. This was so awkward, and stupid, and…

Someone pressed a kiss onto her cheek, and she looked up to meet Freddie’s eyes. Then Freddie kissed her on the lips, making the breath stuck in Joan’s throat.

She barely woke up from this dream when Regina kissed her too, and then Brianna, and Joan was flying.

She fell asleep in the arms of her - now- girlfriends, one hand gingerly cradling her bump (something she has never done before) happier than she has ever been before.


	192. Kimonos And Popcorn Shorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie struts our on stage during their tour in Japan, wearing a kimono before stripping it off to reveal popcorn shorts that she’s wearing causing the girls to get VERY turned on and after the show they all get very touchy on Freddie.

The kimono in itself would have been a hard blow, since the girls all but drooled as Freddie pranced out in the gorgeous silk.

She swayed her hips teasingly, right in front of Joan, and the bassist needed all her willpower not to jump her right there.

Then she started pulling on the sash, ever so slowly, and all hell broke lose.

Brianna was really happy she wasn’t singing into the microphone right now, because she couldn’t help a groan from escaping.

Regina nearly snapped her drumsticks, her eyes all but bulged out of her head as the scene unfolded before her.

The gorgeous kimono slipped onto the floor, revealing a short, red and white pair of shorts.

Joan bit her lip so hard she drew blood as Freddie started shaking her butt in front of her.

The shorts were so tiny, they didn’t leave too much to the imagination.

The girls all had a hard time getting through the concert, that was for sure.

After they came off stage, they all but pounced on Freddie, groping her everywhere they could reach.

“Cheeky little minx.” Regina groaned, slapping Freddie’s ass hard.

Freddie giggled, grinning as Brianna kissed all over her thighs, biting the soft skin, close to the hem of her shorts.

Joan cupped her through her shorts, making Freddie moan.

“You are not allowed to wear anything else but this, ever again.” Joan growled, and Freddie grinned smugly.

She knew the kimono and the shorts will work, but the result was even more amazing than she expected.


	193. Stealing Clothes

Anonymous asked: Poly!Queen- Brianna getting a little annoyed bc she’s having a hard time finding anything to wear since her girlfriends keep stealing her clothes but being ok with it bc they look adorable with her oversized clothing on

Brianna stood before her almost completely empty closet, groaning.

This was getting a little ridiculous: all her clothes seemed to be stolen by little thieflings.

But well.

Brianna knew all of them quite well.

Currently, Freddie was completely wrapped up in her coat that nearly brushed the floor as she was ready to leave.

“Nice coat.” Brianna chuckled, and Freddie blushed, peeking out of it shyly.

“Do you mind?”

Brianna didn’t, not really. Freddie looked awfully cute swallowed by it.

Joan had a tendency to steal her pants, and despite not being that short either, the legs were too long for her.

“Maybe I put on your clothes by incident.” Joan mused innocently, rolling up the legs.

Brianna just snickered. Yeah, sure. It was an incident.

But how could Brianna be mad or annoyed when her girls were so damn cute in her clothes?

Regina was absolutely bundled up in her sweater, the sleeves too long and the them brushing her thighs, and Brianna couldn’t help but melt.

“Someone likes stealing, huh?”

Regina just shrugged, going back to her book like nothing happened.

It was interesting how Brianna’s clothes kept ending up on one of her girlfriends by accident…

But then again, Freddie and Regina were both tiny and they were absolutely swallowed by everything Brianna owned, and they were even long on Joan, and it made Brianna’s heart melt.

Maybe she had a hard time finding clothes to wear, but at least her girls were adorable as hell.


	194. Remote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators

Anonymous asked: Poly!Queen: The girls all give Freddie a remote control vibrator and dare her to have it in during a performance. Throughout the show they all sneakily pass around the remote to one another and turn it on at random, which causes her to mess up while playing the piano or drop a few lyrics while singing to keep herself from moaning right into the mic.

Joan could barely hold back a chuckle as the bad note rang through the stadium, thanks to the fact Freddie practically buckled over the piano.

Freddie gave a nervous laugh into the microphone, making up some kind of excuse as to why she messed up so badly, but Joan was much more interested in the way she rocked against her little stool.

Freddie took them up on the dare and bravely wore the vibrator inside her through the concert, and now she was clearly regretting her choices as she wiped sweat off her brow, trying to focus on anything but the amazing vibrations inside.

Joan shared a grin with Regina who also watched their struggling girlfriend with a hungry look.

She knew that the blonde could be particularly cruel, so Joan decided to give Freddie a break and pass the remote to Brianna first.

Freddie desperately rocked against her stool, biting her lip so hard it nearly bled. She tried so hard not to fuck herself on the toy, but it was impossible.

She got through the piano part with great difficulty, but then Joan gave the remote to Brianna.

Freddie gave an embarrassing squeak into the microphone, and she blushed heavily.

Brianna switched the vibrations higher, grinning like a cat that just got the cream, watching with dark eyes as Freddie gripped onto the mic stand.

Poor thing was becoming a mess, grinding against the mic stand desperately, wanting to finally get off, to end this sweet torture.

Thank god Freddie’s performances were always a little sexually charged, so the audience probably didn’t notice she was constantly getting fucked.

The next song consisted of more moans than notes as Brianna flicked the remote up again, and Freddie nearly collapsed, humping the mic stand faster, all dignity thrown out the window.

Regina got the remote for We Are The Champions, and it was the messiest performance of that song anyone has ever seen.

Freddie was tapping around the piano, barely finding the right notes as she bounced on her seat, fucking herself on the toy like her life depended on it.

She nearly tripped over, her eyes were rolling back in her head and she could barely see anything: she could only focus on finally coming.

She did, at the end of the song, dropping to her knees and tossing her head back. She had the will to pull the mic away before she gave the filthiest moan ever known to mankind.

Regina, Brianna and Joan all shared a grin.

They had to do this again.


	195. Punishment For The Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, punishment, vaginal fingering, spanking, hair pulling

Anonymous asked: Poly Queen Bratty sub!Freddie needs a nice punishment.

Freddie cried out as Regina’s hand came down on her ass again, the slap echoing in the room.

“You were a really bad girl today.” Regina growled, spanking her again on her other asscheek.

Freddie whined as she felt long fingers slipping inside her without any warning, stretching her out.

“Don’t worry.” Brianna rasped into her ears,

“we will fuck that bratty attitude out of you.”

With that, she started fucking into Freddie at a brutal pace, not giving her any time to adjust.

Freddie could only moan and whimper, gripping onto the sheets in desperation as her body was rocked with the force of Brianna’s thrusts.

Joan grabbed onto her hair and yanked on it, forcing Freddie’s head back.

“Say sorry.” Joan growled, tugging on Freddie’s curls harder.

“I’m sorry.” Freddie sobbed as Brianna fucked into her G-spot.

“I’m sorry!”

Regina spanked her again before grabbing a handful of the reddened flesh, squeezing hard.

“This is no way for a good girl to act.” she drawled, and Freddie nodded hastily.

“I know, I know! I’m sorry, I deserve my punishment!”

“Now, that is the good girl we all love.” Joan grinned, releasing Freddie’s hair.

“But that doesn’t mean you’re free just yet.”

Freddie nodded with a whimper, happily going under and taking whatever her doms came up with for her.


	196. Ms. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: roleplaying, vaginal fingering, oral sex, light dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Poly!Queen? Regina, Freddie and Joan roleplaying as high school students for Miss. May and being naughty students trying to seduce her to get better grades?

“So, you would do anything, huh?”

Brianna rasped, caressing Regina’s pink cheek, who nodded, licking her lips eagerly.

“Of course, Ms. May.” she replied innocently.

“We will do anything for those good grades.”

Brianna smirked, looking over her girls with a hungry gaze. They were all perfect, kneeling on the floor at her feet in short skirts and tight blouses, looking like a filthy wet dream.

She tugged on Freddie’s braid, pulling her up to her feet, and she followed like a dream, pliant and eager.

“Well, we will see what we can do about that.” Brianna teased.

She yanked Freddie down on her lap, laying her over her knees, grinning at the excited little noise Freddie let out.

“You two.” she ordered, pointing at Regina and Joan,

“put on a show for me. Miss Deacon, eat Miss Taylor out.”

“Yes, Ms. May.” Joan said obediently, tackling Regina onto the floor and climbing on top, claiming her lips in a deep kiss.

Brianna purred at the sight. She rucked up Freddie’s skirt, groaning when she noticed she wasn’t wearing panties underneath.

She gave Freddie’s ass a good spank, making her moan before she teased over her entrance.

“Watch your little friends.” Brianna ordered, and Freddie did, lifting her head.

Joan was between Regina’s thighs now. The skirt was covering her face, but the wet slurping sounds and Regina’s whimpers told Brianna that Joan was already working on her request.

“Such good girls.” Brianna purred, pushing two fingers inside Freddie, making her moan.

“You really want those good grades, huh?”

She pumped her fingers inside Freddie faster, making her whimper and clutch onto her thighs in desperation.

Regina was also a mess already, lifting her hips against Joan’s face needily, whining as she kept fucking her with her tongue.

Well, these three needed to work a lot for those grades, but thank god Brianna May had a heart of gold and gave it to them.


	197. Pregnant Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

tokiogirl23 asked: Poly! Queen where Regina gets pregnant

The girls were so excited, they couldn’t stop bouncing like a bunch of children.

They decided Regina will carry their first baby, and the symptoms she was having indicated that the artificial insemination was a success.

Still, there was this disappointing little thought, that maybe she didn’t manage to concieve, and they really wanted to have a baby now.

Regina finally came out of the bathroom, her expression unreadable.

“Well?” Brianna asked, fiddling with her hands nervously.

“Come on, darling.” Freddie whined when Regina didn’t reply. “Tell us!”

Regina finally grinned, holding up a positive pregnancy test, making her girls squeal.

“Oh my god!” Joan yelped, grinning from ear to ear.

“You’re pregnant!”

“I am.” Regina laughed softly, and her girlfriends giggled, wrapping her up in a group hug.

“God, I am so happy!” Freddie chittered, happy tears filling up her eyes.

“We are having a baby.”

“It’s like a dream.” Brianna sighed, placing a hand on Regina’s - for now- flat stomach.

Regina smiled, her own eyes stinging with happy tears.

She also couldn’t believe this. They were having a baby, the four of them, together.

“We are going to spoil you rotten.” Joan grinned, and Freddie nodded in agreement, her hand joining Brianna’s on Regina’s stomach.

Well, Regina had no doubts about that.


	198. Two Subs Being Punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, bondage, vibrators, punishment

killerqueen-slash asked: Sub! Regina and Sub! Freddie both getting punished by Dom! Brianna & Dom! Joan.

The two subs gave a pathetic whine in unison, making their doms smirk hungrily.

“Tsk, tsk. Someone is forgetting they are supposed to be behaving, huh?” Joan teased, giving Freddie’s ass a spank, making her moan.

“You two just cannot learn, can you?” Brianna tutted, circling her finger over Regina’s clit, making her jump.

“We expect you to take your punishment well. No cumming until we say so.”

Freddie whimpered as Joan turned her vibrator up to a higher setting, and she tugged on her ropes helplessly.

“Think you can handle it?” Joan teased, pinching Regina’s thigh. The blonde was famously bad in holding it back.

“I-I’ll try, Ma'am.” Regina stuttered, biting down on her lip as the vibrations inside her picked up, skyrocketing through her body.

“Put on a little show for us.” Brianna drawled, licking her lips hungrily.

“Kiss each other.”

Freddie surged forward, pressing her lips together with Regina’s. The two subs started desperately making out, rocking their hips down on the vibrators inside them.

“No cumming.” Joan reminded them, twisting Freddie’s nipples, making her whine into Regina’s mouth.

Brianna pulled Joan into her lap so they could both watch the show, grinning as Freddie and Regina struggled against cumming, their hips shaking, their arms straining against the ropes that had them tied to the bedpost.

Joan sneakily switched Freddie’s vibrator up, and she gave a helpless sub, spreading her legs on instinct, wanting nothing more than to finally cum.

Brianna snickered, pressing a quick kiss to Joan’s cheek before she turned Regina’s vibrator up too, whistling when she saw Regina’s arousal dripping down her thighs.

Watching these two was always a fantastic show, especially when they were struggling so hard.


	199. Protective Freddie

Anonymous asked: OT4 freddie is a soft angel but mess with her girlfriends, and she'll fuck you up.

A lot of people thought that since Freddie was so tiny and dainty, she was also weak.

They were very, very wrong about that.

Freddie could be damn feisty if she wanted to, especially if someone dared hurt her precious girlfriends.

This is how she ended up knocking out a dude who groped Regina at the club.

He was tall, like five times Freddie’s size- but she didn’t care. All she could focus on is that the man harrassed Regina, so there came the beautiful left hook that broke his nose.

“Wow, Kitten.” Regina laughed, after she overcame her initial shock.

“You really are a great boxer.”

She didn’t just protect them physically: she tore you into pieces verbally too.

Some of her friends insulted Brianna’s appearance, and Freddie blew up in their faces.

“Say one more thing about her,” Freddie growled,

“and I will strangle you!”

Brianna burst into laughter when she heard about that incident, because she couldn’t imagine that soft little kitten getting up in anyone’s face.

Some asshole journalist implied that Joan’s contributions weren’t as important- and Freddie tore her a new one too.

“But how would you know, what’s important? You only write garbage.” Freddie ended her rant with a little huff, storming out and leaving the gaping journalist behind.

Joan had a field day with it, that was for sure.

Freddie was soft and cute, but god save the idiot’s soul who dared going after her girls in any way.


	200. Dom!Regina and dom!Freddie

Anonymous asked: OT4, with dom!freddie and dom!reg watching their subs fuck each other, Joan using a strap-on to fuck brianna and they’re soooo loud but they aren’t allowed to come

The moan Brianna let out was absolutely gorgeous, and it made Regina shiver, her own hips bucking up against Freddie’s butt who was sitting on her lap to watch the show.

“Careful, Joan.” Freddie reminded them, casually playing with her own nipples.

“You can’t make Brianna cum.”

Brianna whined in response, her thighs shaking around Joan’s waist, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Joan gritted her teeth, trying not to ram too hard into Brianna, as to not make her cum too early.

She was dripping wet herself, her own parts abandoned and aching to be touched as she fucked into Brianna.

Regina hummed at the sight, kissing over Freddie’s neck, making her purr.

“They are so beautiful.” Regina mused, and Freddie nodded, letting out a dreamy sigh.

“They are.”

Joan whined, picking up her pace inside Brianna unconsciously, desperately gripping onto her hips.

Brianna cried out, trying not to fuck down on the strap, because she would surely come.

But whether they came or not, they were still an insanely hot sight to Freddie and Regina.


	201. Beautiful, Scars Or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex (the smut is very light in this one)

Anonymous asked: Poly!King: Brianna gets trapped in a building that caught fire. She survives, but at a price. She has multiple scar and burn marks up and down her body, including half of her face. She wears long sleeved shirts and jeans to cover it up because she thinks she's ugly now and doesn't want anyone to see her. But since she can't hide the scars on her face, she refuses to go out in public and play onstage. The girls set to work to make her feel beautiful again through some soft, fluffy sex.

It was hard to get Brianna to even leave the house, especially go on stage and play with them.

Ever since her accident, she was convinced she was a horrendous monster- scars covered her arms and legs, and she even had a few on her face.

No matter how many times how girls told her she was perfect the way she was, she never believed them. She was deadset on thinking she was disgusting.

Intimicay was quite hard with her that way, because she kept trying to cover herself and shied away from their touches.

But eventually, very, very slowly, the girls managed to convince her not to hide herself as much.

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her girlfriends’ reactions as they removed her clothing.

She felt warm lips on her neck and chest, and she shovered softly.

“You’re beautiful.” Freddie whispered, carefully kissing a scar on her neck.

“Please, believe us.”

Brianna bit down on her lip as she felt the first gentle lick against her clit. She cracked an eye open to see Joan between her legs, eating her out like she always did, not seeming disgusted by her at all.

Regina kissed all over her chest, gently taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking on it, making Brianna’s back arch off the bed.

“You’re always gonna be beautiful to us.” Freddie continued, kissing over every scar she found.

Brianna whimpered as Joan pushed her tongue inside her, gently fucking her as her hands sneaked up to caress every inch of skin available.

They pleasured and took care of her the whole night, showing her how beautiful she was.

Of course, Brianna needed much more than that to finally be able to live her life normally again, but this was a good start.


	202. One Dom, Three Subs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, punishment, collars, spanking, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Poly!King with Dom!Joan punishes her three little bratty girls

Joan smirked, looking over her three subs, all of them so beautiful, naked and wearing nothing but their collars.

“You have been very bad girls.” Joan tutted, hooking a finger under Regina’s chin and lifting her face.

“You need to be punished. All of you.”

She yanked Regina up by her collar, spreading her across her lap.

“You will take ten hits, and will thank me for each and every one of them.”

She slapped Regina’s ass hard, making her let out a whimper.

“O-one… Thank you, Ma'am.”

Joan looked at the other two, smirking.

“Brianna, fuck Freddie and make her cum as many times as possible. She needs to get the attitude fucked out of her. You, on the other hand won’t get to cum tonight.”

Brianna whined, but nodded, all but tackling Freddie on the ground to please her dom.

Joan kept spanking Regina while watching as Brianna fingered Freddie, desperately humping her leg.

“Brianna!” Joan warned her, and Brianna ducked her head, stopping her hips while continuing to fuck Freddie.

Freddie was whimpering, clutching at Brianna’s shoulders as her body was rocked with Brianna’s thrusts.

They were a gorgeous sight, that was for sure.

Joan grinned, spanking Regina three times in quick succession, making her cry and buck against her lap.

Fuck, Joan really loved seeing them come apart before her.


	203. The Power of Shaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, bondage

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!King - Brianna decides to shave her kitty and once the girls find out they decide to have a little fun. Even binding Brianna’s wrists to the bed post.

Brianna came with a shuddering moan, grinding her hips against Freddie’s face one last time before she pulled back with a grin.

“Amazing.” she murmured, moving up on her body to kiss her on the lips.

“My turn.” Regina grinned, slipping between Brianna’s legs.

Brianna surely didn’t expect shaving her vagina was going to have this effect on her girls, but she definitely wasn’t complaining.

“It’s so smooth.” Regina grinned, kissing all over her sensitive parts.

Brianna trembled in pleasure, tugging on the restraints that had her tied to the bedpost as Regina finally licked into her.

“You taste even better.” Freddie purred, nuzzling her neck, making Brianna let out a soft laugh.

“Oh, I can feel everything better.”

As if to back up her point, Regina sucked on her clit, making her moan and buck her hips up.

God, she really wanted to grab onto Regina’s hair and yank her closer, riding her face to her liking- she was extremely turned, oversensitive as hell, but the ropes held her back.

Regina made her cum for a second time before Joan took her place, her tongue teasing over Brianna’s smooth mound.

“I’m loving it.” Joan growled before pushing her tongue inside, making Brianna cry out.

She truly felt everything more intensely, and by the time Joan was done with her, she was almost out of her mind.

Maybe she should shave more often…


	204. Concern

Anonymous asked: Poly!King Brianna is in hospital for hepatitis and when the girls go to visit her they’re super worried and freddie acts like mom making sure is everything okay. Brianna is like: “guys calm down??”

“And you’re taking your meds, right?”

Brianna chuckled tiredly, nodding. “Freddie, baby, of course I am. I’m in a hospital, it’s not like I have any other choice, right?”

“Still.” Joan chimed in, dark circles of worry under her eyes.

“We just want you to be okay.”

“I’m okay.” Brianna said softly, looking over her worrying girlfriends.

She kind of understood why they were acting like this: she was in the hospital, recovering from a pretty nasty disease.

It made sense that they were worried, but they were taking it a little too far.

“You need herbal tea.” Regina stated, pulling a packet out of her bag.

“I talked to your doctor, he said it’s fine. So I brought it in. And I also brought some lavender oil for your arm.”

Freddie started fluffing up Brianna’s pillow, making her groan softly and gently push her away.

“The pillow is just perfect…”

“Just let us help you, okay?” Joan cooed. She looked at Brianna’s arm, sighing.

“Should we call the nurse to change the wrappings?”

“They put it up at four, which means we still have two hours. I checked how it’s done.” Regina chirped, and Brianna laughed in disbelief.

“Guys, chill, okay? I’m doing just fine.”

“Well, you will, after some soup!” Freddie cooed, getting the container and a spoon.

She insisted on feeding Brianna, and she played along with an exasperated sigh.

Sure, it was nice of them to worry so much- but this was getting a little ridiculous.


	205. We Will Keep You Safe

nicotine-x-x asked: Something soft about comforting Reg after she gets in a huge fight with her father, the girls realize just how badly he affects her.

They only needed to take one look at Regina’s ashen face, her red eyes, and they all knew what happened.

Brianna sighed, pulling her into a hug, and Regina immediately hid her face away in her neck, breathing in her calming scent.

“He’s such a fucking monster.” Regina whispered, clutching at Brianna’s shirt.

“I hate him.”

Freddie cooed, gently stroking her hair, sighing when she felt how tense Regina was.

“You’re right, he’s an awful person. We understand, love.”

“Come on, let’s sit.” Joan advised, taking her hand leading her into the bedroom.

Regina could already feel some of the tension inside melting away as her girlfriends all huddled around her, keeping her safe and warm.

“Maybe you should cut ties with him.” Freddie said, tucking a piece of hair behind Regina’s ear.

“I know that he’s family, but he doesn’t have the right to treat you like that.”

“Freddie’s right.” Brianna said, placing a comforting hand on Regina’s knee.

“Blood doesn’t make a family, and you know that. He keeps hurting and diminishing you, Reg. This is no way for a father to act.”

“And we will always be here for you.” Joan promised, her voice determined.

“We will always keep you safe from him.”

Regina sighed, but she felt her lips twitch into a hint of a smile.

“What would I do without you?” she chuckled softly, and her girls all cooed, pulling her into a group hug.

The answer was simple: she wouldn’t survive without them.

But with these three, loving and caring souls, Regina could get through anything.


	206. Join Us

twilightsforthegays asked: Beginning of the King era, Joan knows the 3 girls are dating and she doesn't want to intrude, but she kinda likes all of them? And oops she walks in on the 3 of them... & they invite her to join in. 😱

This was like her wildest and wettest dream.

Joan didn’t know what was going on in there; she seriously just wanted to borrow a book.

She didn’t expect to walk in on Freddie, Regina and Brianna having sex with each other.

Sure, she knew about them- they weren’t exactly subtle about their relationship.

But she tried not to interfere, pushing her feelings for them away and trying to be happy for her friends.

She couldn’t interfere more than she was doing it now, standing in the doorway, staring at their naked bodies, her cheeks red and her panties soaked.

Brianna pulled her face away from Regina’s neck, and Regina looked up from Freddie’s thighs; they were looking back at Joan. Freddie leaned up on her elbows, and Joan could swear she was smirking.

“Enjoying the sight?” Freddie purred, and Joan tried not to stare at her naked breasts, but failed miserably.

“You can touch, not just watch.” Brianna drawled, and Joan couldn’t help a small moan from escaping.

Did they just…? It can’t be. She must be just imagining things.

“Come on.” Regina said, beckoning her with her finger.

“There’s room for one more.”

Joan looked from one of them to the other, trying to see if they were joking, but all she could see was genuine lust.

It was as if she was being pulled by an invisible force, and she ended up kissing Freddie, then Brianna, and finally she was pulled into a deep kiss by Regina too.

She had no idea what she was doing, but she was definitely enjoying it.


	207. Tornado In The Kitchen

Anonymous asked: Poly or Maylor/Deacury, your choice, but Freddie and Reg want to surprise their girlfriends but they’re two chaotic mess in the kitchen so when Joan and Bri come home see all the chaos their dumby girlfriends did

“What in the actual hell happened here?” Joan chuckled when they walked into the kitchen, and Brianna’s eyes went the size of dinner plates.

The kitchen looked… Messy, to say the least. Pieces of bady chopped up vegetables covered the counter and the floor, looking like a tornado swept through the room.

There was some rawish - looking meat making its way down the side of the counter, a sight that wasn’t too promising.

The burnt smell saturated the room, there was some blackened mess over the stove…

And in the middle of all that, there was Freddie and Regina standing, faces guilty.

“We wanted to surprise you.” Freddie said, blushing softly.

“I guess it didn’t work…”

“Oh, lord.” Brianna laughed, gently pulling a piece of dry pasta out of Freddie’s hair.

“You two don’t even know how to boil an egg, did you seriously think this was a good idea?”

“Shut up.” Regina groaned, wiping some kind of sauce off her face.

“At least we tried!”

“That’s right.” Joan cooed, wrapping her arm around Regina’s waist and pulling her close, kissing a clean spot on her face.

“That was really kind of you. And you two look really hot in aprons.”

“Well, at least we have that, even if we burnt down half the kitchen.” Freddie chuckled. Brianna snickered, bopping her on the nose.

“Joan is right, the gesture was really nice. But maybe leave the cooking to us, okay?”

“Okay.” Regina chuckled, looking over the chaotic kitchen.

“Ugh, this is gonna be a bitch to clean up.”

“Your mess.” Joan said with a shrug, making Freddie and Regina gasp.

“What about the gesture?” Freddie cried, and Brianna and Joan just shrugged again, grinning.

Well, it wasn’t their fault that their resident kitchen disasters got experimental…


	208. Dom!Brianna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, oral sex

Anonymous asked: Poly!King with some badass Brianna! The girls are used to see her shy and submissive but she can be a fucking boss in the bed when she wants to!

Brianna smirked, caressing Joan’s cheek who leaned into her touch, blinking up at her with adoration.

“Will you be good girls for me?” Brianna purred, and her girls all nodded eagerly.

Brianna chuckled. They were all so easy, naked and down on their knees, just waiting to finally serve her.

And serve her, they will.

“Regina,” Brianna spoke, making the blonde look up, licking her lips.

“I want you and Freddie to put on a little show for me. Make it good.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Regina breathed, grabbing Freddie and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Brianna grinned as they started making out with each other, palming each other’s breasts desperately.

“Sugar.” Brianna said, smirking down at Joan.

“Eat me out.”

Joan all but scrambled forward, burying her face between Brianna’s legs, sucking on her clit almost desperately.

“That’s it.” Brianna cooed, rolling her hips against Joan’s face, her hands tangled in her hair.

She looked over at where Freddie was kissing over Regina’s neck, humping her leg desperately as Regina kept pinching and pulling on her nipples.

They looked back at Brianna, desperation in their eyes.

“Will you touch us, if we’re really good?” Freddie asked, voice trembling, and Brianna could see that she was dripping onto the floor in excitement.

“Maybe.” Brianna teased, shoving Joan’s face deeper into her crotch, making her moan against her clit.

“But only if you three are really good.”

She grinned as her girls tried their best to please her, so pliant and obedient.

No matter what other people- and her own girlfriends initially- thought of her, she wasn’t meek and coy.

She liked being in charge, and she was very lucky with her three perfect, eager subs.


	209. Wishes Come True

twilightsforthegays asked: The King girls go on a trip to Israel and go to the Western Wall (a wall where you write little messages/wishes to God & place them between the stones) Freddie wishes she wasn't so lonely. Later that night the other girls profess their love to her.

Freddie didn’t have to think for too long to know what she wanted to write on the wall.

There was just one thing she really wanted: finally finding somebody to love, somebody who would love her back.

She felt awfully lonely, especially because the people she loved the most didn’t love her back…

She sighed, reading her message with a sour look. She really was so desperate.

Freddie had her back turned on the girls, and so she didn’t see the way they shared a look.

*

Back in the hotel room, Freddie watched, confused, as the other three stood before her, looking nervous.

“We want to tell you something.” Regina announced, swallowing thickly. She was blushing, and it made Freddie’s heart beat a little faster.

“We saw what you wrote on the wall.” Joan said, biting her lip anxiously.

“That you are feeling lonely, and you want someone to love you.”

She took a deep breath, then she continued:

“But we love you, Freddie.”

Freddie’s heart did a little backflip, and she looked from one girl to the other, to see if they were joking.

“We are in love with you.” Brianna clarified, reaching for her hand gently.

“So… You have us, if you…”

She didn’t get to finish, because Freddie pulled her into a deep kiss and effectively shutting her up.

Then she kissed Joan and Regina too, unable to stop grinning.

It all felt like a beautiful dream, but the girls’ gentle hands on her cheeks, and their lips on hers were very much real.


	210. Childish Girlfriends

Anonymous asked: Poly!King At the park Freddie and Reg acting like two children in a cute way and Joan and Brianna don’t know what to do with them even if they love their girlfriends

Brianna chuckled, throwing an arm around Joan as they watched Freddie and Regina chase each other around the swings.

“But I want to go first!” Regina whined, trying to pull Freddie off when she managed to sit down.

“Sorry, survival of the fittest.” Freddie grinned, sticking her tongue out at Regina.

“Now, push me.”

“I won’t.” Regina huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

“You snagged my swing from me!”

“Jesus Christ.” Joan groaned, though she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Didn’t realize we adopted two kids.”

“Don’t even mention it.” Brianna chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Hey, children! Calm down!”

Instead of calming down, Regina pushed on Freddie until she fell out of the swing, then immediately took her place with a triumphant grin.

“She’s so mean!” Freddie whined, marching over to Joan and Brianna and draping herself over their laps.

“Can you stop being five year olds for a second?” Joan laughed, ruffling Freddie’s hair lovingly.

“We can’t.” Regina yelled back, grinning.

“That’s why you love us!”

“Doubtful.” Brianna chuckled.

As if to back up her point, Freddie jumped off their lap, joining Regina in her mission to feed the ducks in the pond, which ended up with them splashing each other.

“I’m so tired…” Brianna groaned, though there was a fond smile on her face as she watched their two chaotic girlfriends shriek and jump around the pond.


	211. Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Brianna is transgender in this story

Anonymous asked: 👉👈 could we perhaps get some if trans Brianna being reassured by her girlfriends that's shes perfect on like. a sunny Saturday morning while they're all in bed? think chopin nocturne op. 9 no. 2

Brianna gave a soft huff as warm lips attached themselves to her neck, pulling her out of sleep.

She cracked one eye open to see Regina practically sitting on top of her, nuzzling her neck.

“What?” Brianna asked groggily, and Regina grinned, kissing just below her jaw.

“I was just watching you.” Regina said softly, nosing along Brianna’s jawline, up to her ear where she kissed the shell lightly.

“And you know what?”

“What?” Brianna asked nervously, her heart clenching. She didn’t particularly liked the idea of her girlfriend noticing something about her body that she didn’t like.

“You are so beautiful.” Regina purred, pressing another smacking kiss, this time onto the tip of her nose.

“Regina is a wise person.” Freddie spoke from behind Brianna, rising up with a kiss to Brianna’s shoulder.

“You are always gorgeous, but bathed in the sunlight like that… You are like an angel.”

Brianna blushed heavily at her words, and Freddie cooed, tucking a curl behind her ear.

“I see you don’t believe us.”

“I… I don’t know.” Brianna admitted. She felt a warm hand on her thigh, and she looked down to see Joan smiling up at her tiredly.

“You really should believe us.” Joan said, tracing her thigh with her fingertips.

“Because you are the most gorgeous thing all of us have ever laid our eyes on.”

Brianna gave a soft noise, biting her lip. She was sure her girlfriends wouldn’t lie to her, but sometimes it was hard to believe that she was that gorgeous, dainty creature that they saw her as.

“I wanna write a song about how you look right now, with the sunlight reflecting off your curls.” Freddie said dreamily, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

“I think there are songs and poetry about her already.” Joan countered softly.

“Every single one that talks about beauty. They are about you, Brianna.”

Regina hummed, cradling her jaw and pulling her into a kiss, and Brianna couldn’t help but melt at the constant praises and gentle touches.


	212. Family Meeting Goes Well

Anonymous asked: Could you do a poly!King where Freddie brings her girlfriends over to meet her parents and she's nervous how they'll react because she thinks they'll be mean to her girlfriends but they treat the girls like they've treated every past boy/girlfriend and even pull out photo albums of Freddie when she was younger because it's an unwritten rule that every parent has to embarrass their child infront of said child's lover(s) and it must be done with embarrassing stories and photos

Freddie was sure it would end up in an absolute disaster, but she was surprised - and relieved- to see that it went really well.

She has brought girls home before, but not three at the same time, and she wasn’t sure her parents would be okay with that.

But they were, they seemed to actually click with her girlfriends right away.

Bomi was all over Brianna’s brains, asking a thousand questions about astrophysics, and Brianna had a hard time keeping up with the questions.

Then, it came up that Regina studied to be a dentist, and they were awwing over that too, just like they were about Joan’s degree in electrical engineering.

All in all, Jer was cooing over them, Bomi grinned proudly, and Kareem kept patting Freddie on the back as if to congratulate her.

Then, the embarrassing photoalbum came out.

“Mum, no…” Freddie whined, but her girlfriends were already cooing over her baby pictures.

“Oh, you were so cute!” Joan cooed, gushing over a picture of Freddie in her crib.

“You should wear your hair in pigtails more often!” Regina teased, and Freddie rolled her eyes.

“That’s from where she pretended to be a cat!” Jer announced at a really awkward picture, and Freddie groaned, covering her face.

“She still does, sometimes.” Brianna joked, and Freddie had the idea to strangle her.

All in all, it went much better than expected, so Freddie couldn’t really complain.


	213. That's Not My Name

Anonymous asked: trans Brianna hesitant to introduce the girls to her mother, but when she does they find out why, and its becuase he r.other still refers to her with her dead name and even pulls out photos from before she started her transition, and when they leave she feels really upset so her girlfrie is reassure her that shes a lovely woman, that her name is Brianna, etc

At first, the girls didn’t understand why Brianna didn’t want them to meet her mother.

But after the dinner, they finally understood.

Their hearts absolutely broke as her mother kept referring to Brianna with her deadname, seemingly not even understanding how much she was hurting her daughter.

When she started showing old photos, Regina decided it was time to call the whole thing off.

Brianna tried to pretend she was okay, but they could all see that she wasn’t: her cheeks were pale, and she was shaking horribly.

“That’s not your name.” Joan said firmly, cupping Brianna’s cheeks.

“You hear me? Don’t listen to her.”

“But…” Brianna tried, but Regina cut her off softly.

“No. No, Brianna. Please. It doesn’t matter what she says.”

Brianna let out a shaky breath, rubbing at her face in frustration.

“I thought she would understand now…” She whispered brokenly.

“That she would accept it…”

“I’m so sorry, Dove.” Freddie said softly, standing on the tips of her toes and pulling her down so she could kiss her forehead.

“Please, you have to know that we don’t look at you any differently.”

Joan and Regina made a soft noise in agreement, huddling around Brianna, letting her cry into their shoulders.

Even if her own family didn’t accept her fully, at least her girls always will.


	214. Nonsense

Anonymous asked: I read once an incorrect quotes where Freddie and Roger were talking nonsense just for annoying Brian. Can you do something like that with Poly? Imagine Freddie and Regina say something like “The Earth is flat, idiot” and Brianna is this close to strangle her girlfriends meanwhile Joan is laughing and waiting for Brianna to freak out

Brianna pretty much looked like one second away from exploding, and that seemed to fuel Freddie and Regina even more.

“… it’s because the Earth is flat. Everyone knows that.” Regina said, leaning back in her chair with a studious look, and Brianna gave a whine.

“No…”

“Yeah, that makes sense!” Freddie said, snapping her fingers.

“Does it have anything to do with the fact that the Moon is made of cheese?”

Joan cackled, and Brianna growled so deeply, it was nearly scary.

“Cheese? What the hell are you even talking about!?”

“What, you don’t know that?” Freddie gasped, sending Brianna an almost apologetic look.

“Oh, you poor thing. Your Mama never told you that?”

“Freddie, stop this!” Brianna groaned, and Joan could barely hold back her laughter, hiding it in Brianna’s neck as she pulled her down onto her lap.

“But if you don’t know that, does that mean you also don’t know that giraffes are carnivorous?” Regina cooed, and Joan finally burst out laughing.

“Why don’t you defend me?” Brianna whined. “They are awful!”

“They are.” Joan cooed, pulling Brianna into a kiss. She sent Freddie and Regina a wink, and the two misfits cackled manically.


	215. Beautiful, Scars Or Not Part 2

Anonymous asked: There was a poly!King request awhile ago where Brianna got scars from being trapped in a fire and the girls give her fluffy sex to make her feel better about her body. Could you do one where she goes out in public or plays onstage for the first time since the accident?

Brianna swallowed thickly, feeling her palms growing clammy. She heard the murmur of the audience, and her body trembled.

Regina placed a gentle hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

“You don’t have to.” She promised. “We can call it off.”

Brianna shook her head. No, it was time she came back.

It was time she fought off her fears.

“I can do this.” Brianna said, stubbornly sticking her nose in the air.

Freddie smiled, kissing her shoulder lovingly.

“That’s the spirit, darling.”

“They are going to be so thrilled you’re back.” Joan promised, and Brianna couldn’t help but believe her.

She stole a lucky kiss from each of her girls before they had to go on stage, hand in hand.

The audience roared when they saw Brianna, and her heart swelled.

She was wearing shorts and a tank top: they could see her scars. And yet, they weren’t horrified. They were happy she was back.

She felt the familiar adrenaline pumping through her veins as she started playing. It was nothing had changed: the audience chanted her name, Freddie grinded on her as usual, Regina kept flirting with her, and Joan kept sending grins her way all throughout the concert.

But it was true: nothing changed.

She was still the same person, just with a few scars.

She wasn’t broken: she was Brianna May, a fighter, a survivor, a loving girlfriend and a damn good guitarist.

She was whole.


	216. Beautiful, Scars Or Not Part 3

Anonymous asked: Brianna feels more comfortable about her fire scars after the live performance and she starts going out in public again in clothes that show her scars and some asshole starts calling her ugly and shit and she starts to break down and the girls stand up for her or something? Idk please and thank you sorry bye

Brianna’s confidence was pretty much restored after the concert, and her girlfriends were happy to see her being more comfortable in her skin.

She even wore more revealing clothing when they went out, not hiding her scars anymore.

And just when she was feeling so good about herself again, some idiot had to ruin it.

“Yikes.” He said, looking over Brianna’s face and neck, then down to her arms and legs, frowning at her scars.

“No need to show that off in public. There are children around, you will scare them.”

Brianna’s eyes filled with tears right away, and she wrapped her arms around herself, covering her body from the leers.

So, it was true: she really was a horrendous monster.

Joan all but growled, standing in front of Brianna and shielding her with her body.

“How dare you?” She hissed, glaring at the dude.

“What the hell is your problem?”

He tried to say something, but Regina got up in his face, cutting him off.

“Say something like that again, and you will regret even waking up today.” She spat, making the man take a cautious step back.

“Insensitive prick!” Freddie added, hissing like an angry cat, and the man finally seemed to understand he was in the wrong here, because he muttered an apology and scurried away.

Brianna was in tears, hunching in on herself, and her girlfriends immediately huddled around her, enveloping her in a group hug.

“Don’t listen to him.” Freddie said, kissing Brianna’s cheek.

“He was a fucking asshole.”

“I’m disgusting…” Brianna whimpered, and Regina shushed her softly.

“No, no, you are not. He’s just a blind idiot.”

“You are gorgeous, and you know that.” Joan added, kissing her knuckles.

“Please, believe us and not him.”

Brianna nodded with a shaky breath, clutching onto their hands. They were right: their opinion mattered more, and she was already feeling much better about herself.

She shouldn’t let someone like that bring her down.


	217. New Clothes

Anonymous asked: perhaps at the beginning of Brianna's transition, she doesnt have every many clothes that help her with passing, so her girlfriends take her out and get her as many clothes as they can afford

Honestly, with two girlfriends like Regina and Freddie, the resident fashionistas, it wasn’t a surprise that they immediately sprung into action to help her find cute clothes.

Even Joan, who wasn’t all that into fashion, helped along the ride, chiming in wherever she could, and Brianna was really grateful.

She blushed when Freddie picked her a miniskirt, handing it over with a grin.

“That’s very short…” Brianna said quietly, and Freddie tutted.

“Exactly! Let’s put those fantastic legs on display!”

“But I have some cute as hell maxiskirts for you if you’d prefer that.” Regina chirped, getting some more skirts from the next rack.

Joan came back with the prettiest floral blouse Brianna has ever seen, smiling up at her softly.

“What about this?”

“Lovely.” Brianna admitted, taking it from her with a smile.

“Okay, I’m gonna go try them on.”

*

She ended up taking everything her girls picked for her home.

She realized she wasn’t too big on very short skirts (though she took the one that Freddie chose, because okay, that one was sexy as hell), but she picked many dresses and cute tops along the way.

“Thank you.” She said when they were heading home, shopping bags full.

“I guess I needed a makeover of some sort.”

“I can’t wait to see you in that green dress!” Regina cooed. “That’s so cute!”

“And that red choker-neck top?” Freddie chimed in, grinning from ear to ear.

“I loved the shorts with the little stars on it.” Joan added, and Brianna blushed from all the attention.

Now, she definitely had a lot of fashionable clothes to show herself off in!


	218. Mood-Lifting

Anonymous asked: Poly!King Brianna is having a bad day and she’s just grumpy so their girlfriends join her in the bed and try to cheer her up but it’s not working until regina starts to tickle her and freddie and joan don’t stop kissing her

When Brianna was in one of her sour moods, it was practically impossible to cheer her up.

She was huffing now too, not even looking her girlfriends in the eyes as she went to bed early, trying to sleep her bad mood off.

The other three joined her, cuddling up to her, but Brianna wasn’t really in the mood for even that.

She closed her eyes, hoping she would at least fell asleep soon- and that was when she felt it.

Brianna shrieked, flailing around with her arms as Regina attacked her again, tickling that sensitive spot over her ribs.

“Stop it!” Brianna laughed, trying to push Regina off, but the blonde just grinned, straddling her hips and tickling her again.

While Regina occupied her with the tickling, Freddie started peppering kisses all over her cheeks.

Joan didn’t waste any time before showering her neck in kisses, making Brianna laugh.

“Guys, come on!” Brianna giggled, and Joan lightly nipped at her neck.

“We won’t stop until you’re feeling better.”

“This helps, it has been proven by scientists.” Freddie added, planting a smacking kiss against her forehead.

Regina continued tickling her, and Brianna was practically screaming with laughter.

Maybe what Freddie said about the positive effects of this being scientifically proven, was right, because she definitely felt better.


	219. Rap God(dess)

twilightsforthegays asked: poly!King - Despite being the only member of the band who can't sing, Joan can actually rap like hell. Like, they're at a karaoke bar and she can flawlessly do Rap God by Eminem. they're fucking FLOORED

They didn’t even think Joan would take part in the karaoke, at all.

But Joan didn’t only take part in it, she pretty much went and blew everyone’s minds away.

Regina, Brianna and Freddie cheered drunkenly when Joan got up on the stage, twirling her microphone around with a grin - she seemed more confident than usual.

“Alcohol always helps.” Regina slurred, leaning on Freddie’s shoulder.

“She’s gonna sing for us.”

When the music started playing, they all exchanged confused looks. Joan didn’t seem too phased, she was actually moving along to the rhythm already.

“Is that… Rap?” Brianna asked, confused.

Joan confirmed it for her: she started rapping without any uncertainty, and her girlfriends’ jaws dropped.

“Oh. My. God.” Freddie gasped, her eyes wide as Joan nodded and bopped along to the music, her mouth working like gunfire.

“Did you know that she can rap?” Brianna asked, dumbfounded, and Freddie and Regina shook their heads, their eyes fixated on Joan.

She truly showed no sign of getting insecure, rolling her tongue like a madwoman, unstoppable- and actually, really good.

Joan got a standing ovation, of course, and she smirked smugly as she walked off the stage.

“What the hell.” Regina laughed once Joan was back, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Where did you learn to rap like that?”

“It’s a secret.” Joan teased, downing her next shot. Brianna and Freddie chuckled, still unable to believe it.

Who knows- maybe one day they should implement rap into their songs, so Joan could let out her voice too.


	220. Rap God(dess) Part 2

Anonymous asked: Part two of the poly!King request where Joan can rap. One of them specifically makes a song, where Joan has to rap for most of it and they debut the song at one of their concerts.

Joan skimmed through the lyrics, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at Brianna.

“That’s a lot of words in one go.” Joan chuckled, her eyes going back to the sheet.

“I know.” Brianna said with a little shrug, before grinning.

“It’s rap.”

Joan’s eyes widened, looking from Brianna to Regina and Freddie, trying to make sense of what she just heard.

“Rap?”

“Yeah.” Regina said, giving her a grin.

“So you can sing with us, too.”

Joan blushed, biting her lip. Sure, her abilities concerning rapping were pretty great, but doing that in front of a huge audience…

“You would be so great!” Freddie chimed in, propping her chin up on Joan’s shoulder.

“The people will go buckwild!”

Joan hummed, reading over the lyrics once again.

Well, they will go buckwild, that was for sure.

*

The reaction was pretty much what they expected: the audience roared as Joan hopped onto the middle of the stage, and started rapping.

She seemed a little bit more uncertain than at the karaoke bar, but what she did was still amazing, and she absolutely blew everyone’s minds.

Brianna, Freddie and Regina grinned proudly as Joan made the audience bop along to their new song, cheering and clapping as Joan twirled every single word.

And the best thing?

Joan was finally confident enough to sing, and she seemed absolutely happy once she was done.


	221. Spill For Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, nipple-play, squirting

Anonymous asked: The girls want to find out if Fred is capable of squirting so ...👀✨

They worked on her all night, relentlessly.

Freddie was getting exhausted, her body so highly-strung and overstimulated, it nearly hurt, and all she could do was trash on the bed helplessly, her tired muscles trembling.

Brianna’s long fingers were pumping in and out of her without a break, the tips of them constantly massaging Freddie’s G-spot, sending shockwaves over her body.

Regina rubbed her swollen clit in intense circles, occassionally leaning in to gently suck on it, coaxing whines and whimpers out of her.

Freddie let out a sob when Joan tweaked her nipples again, taking advantage of her most erogenous zone and constantly torturing it until Freddie could barely see from the pleasure.

“It’s too much…” she whined, throwing her head back against the pillow when Brianna hit her sweet spot again.

“Oh, God!”

“Come on, Kitten.” Brianna purred, scissoring her fingers until Freddie could barely breathe.

“We know you can do it.”

“You’re getting close, aren’t you?” Regina teased, flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue.

“We’re gonna bring you so high, baby girl.”

Freddie didn’t have any doubts about that: she was sure she would explode once she gets to orgasm, since every single nerve ending in her body was on fire.

Joan sucked her nipple into her mouth, gently nibbling on it, and Freddie keened, pushing her chest into her face needily.

“You will come for us.” Joan demanded, pinching the other nipple, hard.

“You’re gonna come all over this bed, aren’t you? Come on, show us how much you enjoy it.”

Freddie sobbed, her entire body tightening like a bow. She could feel it nearing, could feel her muscles tensing, her arousal hot and molten, slowly building up…

Brianna gave a harsh thrust, Joan pulled on her nipple and Regina did something fantastic with her tongue, and the combination finally did it.

Freddie came, moaning loudly as she squirted all over Brianna’s hand and Regina’s lips; it was just coming and coming, seemingly unstoppable, her body twitching through it.

“Oh, hell yes.” Regina grinned, wiping her wet lips. Brianna chuckled lowly, gently pulling out and humming in appreciation when she saw how drenched her hand was.

“I knew you could do it.” Joan purred, kissing Freddie’s slack lips gently.

Freddie gave a breathless laugh, then she all but passed out, drifting into a heavy post-orgasm nap.


	222. You're Supposed To Be The Nice One!

Anonymous asked: I love feisty Brianna. can you writes something with the ''YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE THE NICE ONE'' prompt with the girls?

The argument- as usual- was about which songs they should put on the albums. They didn’t realls fight, when it came to their private lives, but work always put them under enough stress to snap.

And in an environment like this, sometimes people that you wouldn’t think would ever snap, could become the most feral.

Brianna didn’t wanna let go of the three minutes long guitar solo, no matter how the rest of the girls pleaded. It was becoming more and more exhausting with each passing second.

Regina was growling behind her drumkits, Joan rolled her eyes as usual, and Freddie paced around the studio, trying to calm herself before she exploded.

“Why can’t we just come to an agreement?” Freddie huffed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

“We could, if you would just listen to me.” Brianna shrugged almost lazily.

“But I know it’s kind of hard for you, when you are being so stubborn.”

“As if you are not stubborn!” Regina snarled, feeling the urge to throw her drumsticks at her. “You can’t let go of that bloody guitar solo!”

“Because you can, Miss I’m In Love With My Car? Or you, Freddie, with your horny mess of a song?”

“Excuse me, Body Language is not a mess…!”

“Or you, Joan, with the cheesiest song ever created to mankind?”

“You used to like You’re My Best Friend.” Joan huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

“The thing is, baby girls,” Brianna continued, sending them a condescending look,

“you all have a very hard time to listen. It’s time for you to stop playing kindergarten, and grow up!”

They all let out a gasp in unison, and Brianna seemed utterly pleased with herself. She so vers rarely went on angry rants, but when she did, she stung like a bee.

“You’re supposed to be the nice one!” Freddie whined, looking utterly betrayed. “You called us babies!”

“Because you are, Kitty-cat.” Brianna said simply, ruffling Freddie’s hair mockingly.

Regina shook her head with a snort, though she looked kind of amused.

Joan, who was always the master of sass, chuckled, clearly very proud - Brianna had a lot to learn from her.

And the proudest was Brianna herself, of course.


	223. Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: transphobia, transphobic language

Anonymous asked: Poly!King hearing about Brianna being trans from an old friend of hers during a party. Bri overhears and She spirals

“You know you are dating a dude, right?”

The girls turned around, a confused look on all their faces. What the hell was this guy talking about?

“Who are you even talking about?” Joan asked, narrowing her eyes at him over her glass.

“Brian.” The guy said simply, causing them to become even more confused.

“Like, I don’t really understand it, to be honest. He can put tits on himself and stuff, but he’s still a dude.”

That was when Brianna walked in. She immediately turned pale before going red, baring her teeth in a snarl.

“Shut the fuck up.” Brianna growled, her hands balling into fists against her sides.

“Stop talking to them!”

“What is your problem? I just wanted to tell them that…” The guy was cut off when Brianna raised her hand to slap him. Regina caught her arm, pulling it back gently.

“He’s not worth it.” She said, wedging herself between her and the guy.

“Let’s go outside, okay?”

They gently ushered Brianna outside, and she completely broke down sobbing, clutching at Freddie’s shirt.

“I’m sorry…” she whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

“That was not how you were supposed to find out, I…”

“It’s okay.” Freddie shushed her softly, wiping her tears away.

“We don’t mind, Brianna. We love you so much, and you know that.”

Brianna snifled, ducking her head. “But now you know that…”

“So what?” Regina cut her off gently. “To us, you’re just Brianna. Our beautiful, smart girlfriend. Nothing is going to change that.”

“He didn’t have the right to out you.” Joan said, kissing Brianna’s knuckles gently.

“You should have had the chance to tell us in your own terms.”

“But we really don’t think of you any differently.” Freddie promised, standing on the tips of her toes to give her a kiss.

Brianna nodded, wiping at her eyes. Her heart was still pounding, she was still angry and hurt, but the knowledge that her girls didn’t look at her any differently warmed her heart a little bit.


	224. Don't Kill The Spider

Anonymous asked: Based on the answer of the otp thing “who kills the spiders?” (Which cracked me up😂) Can you write something with Poly!King? Like Brianna freaking out when she sees Joan trying to kill the spiders because the other two are too scared of it

Regina and Freddie were standing on the top of the table, clutching onto each other’s hands and shrieking, and Brianna felt a migraine coming on.

“Come on, it’s just a spider.” Brianna said. “Just an innocent animal.”

“It’s not innocent!” Regina screamed, nearly breaking the table in her haste to get further away from the insect.

“It’s a dangerous monster!”

“It can’t hurt you!” Brianna scoffed, pointing at the tiny spider on the rug.

“You guys are overreacting!”

“Somebody do something!” Freddie cried, looking on the verge of a mighty panic attack. “Somebody please do something!”

“Oh, God.” Joan sighed, finally emerging from the couch she has been comfortably sitting on until that point.

She grabbed one of Brianna’s discarded clogs and raised it in the air, ready to strike and save them all from the constant screeching of Freddie and Regina - but she didn’t get to do that, because Brianna grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Brianna gasped dramatically, and Joan felt herself shrinking under her absolutely pissed-off look.

“I was just about to flatten it.” Joan explained, and now it was Brianna’s turn to shriek.

“That is an innocent animal! How could you even think of doing that, Joan!? You would be okay with its blood drying on your hands? You almost killed someone!”

“That’s just a spider…” Joan tried, but Brianna cut her off.

“Absolutely terrifying, Joan. To be honest, I’m disappointed in you.”

With that, she marched into the kitchen, getting a jar and gently ushering the spider into it, mindless of her girlfriends’ stunned gaze.

When Brianna went out onto the porch to release it, Joan turned back to the other two, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Can you believe what just happened?”

“Ridiculous.” Regina scoffed, hopping off the table and helping Freddie down too.

“I’m just glad she got rid of it.” Freddie said simply, and Joan chuckled.

Well, that was true- but at what cost? Brianna pretty much bit off her head!


	225. Nothing Hurts

Anonymous asked: trans brianna after her top surgery is all healed up and doesnt hurt snd her girl friends are just >:3

“How are you feeling?” Freddie asked, propping her chin up on Brianna’s shoulder while she checked herself out in the mirror.

How was she feeling? She was feeling amazing, actually.

Brianna expected the pain to last longer, but it started fading surprisingly quickly after the surgery- and now, there wasn’t any pain left anymore.

“I feel great.” Brianna admitted, her face aching with her huge grin.

“It doesn’t hurt at all!”

Regina cooed, standing on the tips of her toes and kissing her cheek, nuzzling Brianna’s skin.

“We are so happy for you, Dove. Seriously.”

Brianna grinned, raking her eyes over her reflection. She looked exactly how she felt: amazing and healthy.

Happy.

“You’re beautiful.” Joan mused, giving her a little wink when Brianna blushed.

“I bet you feel like flying now.”

“I do!” Brianna laughed, feeling her chest fill with warmth, instead of pain like she expected.

Freddie all but squealed, bouncing on her feet, absolutely thrilled for her girlfriend. Regina was grinning fit to burst, and Joan kept showering her cheeks in kisses.

Brianna’s happiness was clearly infectious: they all waited for her to finally reach this goal, and they couldn’t be happier that Brianna was so comfortable.


	226. Shout It From The Rooftops (If It Doesn't Work Any Other Way)

Anonymous asked: Poly!King, the girls try to make it obvious that they love Freddie but Freddie's oblivious to it even when they make love songs about Freddie and Rehina is God up with it so she gets on the roof of a building or house or something and yells at Freddie that the three of them love her and wanna date her

It was absolutely fucking ridiculous.

No matter what they did, Freddie just didn’t get the message; Brianna and Joan wrote the cheesiest love songs with lines that were clearly directed at Freddie, and yet, Freddie remained beautifully oblivious.

Regina kept flirting with her, in such a painfully obvious way that you had to be very dense not to notice, and they all knew that Freddie wasn’t.

Yet, she just smiled innocently and complimented them on their lovely relationship, which she still wasn’t a part of.

It was becoming way too much to handle, and Regina was tired of it.

Joan and Brianna tried to talk her out of it, but she was relentless. It was time Freddie opened her damn eyes.

“What is Regina doing?” Freddie asked worriedly as she saw Regina climbing up on the rooftop, cursing under her breath all the while.

Joan and Brianna both shrugged, but they didn’t reply, and Freddie bit her lip nervously as she watched Regina stand up on top, putting her hands on her hips.

“I’m tired.” Regina announced, taking a deep breath.

“We love you, Freddie. We are all in love with you, the three of us! I cannot believe how you can’t see it, because we tried literally everything! So, there you go, we love you, you dumbass!”

Freddie gasped, clutching a hand over her mouth, while Brianna and Joan snickered.

Freddie finally snapped back into reality, turning to the other two, blushing deeply.

“Is that true?” She asked shyly, making Brianna and Joan blush too.

“Yes.” Joan admitted softly. “I wrote so many love songs about you…”

“Guess we had to make dramatic gestures.” Brianna chuckled, nodding towards Regina who was still on the roof, staring down at them expectantly.

Freddie let out a squeal, then she grabbed Brianna and pulled her into a deep kiss, before moving over and kissing Joan too, knocking the wind out of them.

“I’m sorry it took me so long.” Freddie said softly, but Joan and Brianna could only grin.

Freddie looked up at the roof, grinning at Regina.

“Darling, would you come down here, so I could kiss you?”

Regina grinned, and she quickly made her way down to kiss the hell out of that oblivious girl


	227. Mario Kart

Anonymous asked: Poly!King playing Mario Kart and they keeping yelling at each other, please it would be so funny

Let’s just say, no one was thrilled whem Joan swooped in and took the lead, racing ahead of everyone else.

“You’re cheating!” Brianna huffed, gritting her teeth when Joan easily left her car behind.

“You cannot be that good!”

“Oh, it hurts, doesn’t it?” Joan teased, elbowing Brianna and causing her car to spiral out of control.

Brianna gave a miserable whine, smacking at Joan’s thigh with an offended expression.

“I hate you so much, I hope you know that!”

While those two had their quarrel, Regina came up pretty quickly, catching up to Joan’s car with a positively shit-eating grin.

“You all play dirty!” Freddie cried; being the last one in the game, she continued whining all throughout.

“Why are we even playing with this, it’s stupid!”

“Admit it, you’re just a sore loser!” Regina cried, squealing when Freddie threw a shell at her.

“That wasn’t nice!”

“You deserved it, you’re mean!”

Joan quickly took over once again, sending Regina a dirty look.

“You really don’t play nice.”

“Oh come on, don’t be such an asshole! You are just mad at me, because you know I’m better than all of you!”

“Can everyone stop screaming!?” Brianna yelled, whacking at them with her controller.

“This is just a game!”

“You’re screaming too!” Freddie pointed out, screaming.

They continued yelling and throwing insults at each other all the way, and they were surprised the neighbours haven’t called the police on them yet.


	228. The Musical

Anonymous asked: In 2002 they made a musical off of the music of Queen called We Will Rock You. Could you do an poly!King fic where the girls wanna see it but Freddie's nervous because they think they're gonna completely butcher their music but she goes to make them happy or something? Yeah nevermind bye

Truth be told, Freddie had her doubts about this whole musical.

She wasn’t really sure how their music was really supposed to fit the plot, and she was also worried they would fiddle with their songs too much.

Call her pretentious, but their songs were the works of a lifetime, and she didn’t want to see that work disregarded in any way.

“I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be fun.” Brianna said with a soft smile; out of all of them, she seemed the most excited about it.

“Just imagine it: our songs in a theatre!”

“I’m not sure how that works…” Freddie admitted quietly, feeling awful for not being as enthusiastic as her girlfriends.

“Me neither.” Joan said, wrapping an arm around Freddie, tilting her chin up with her other hand.

“But who’s to say, that it won’t be good? Maybe it will be a really fun experience!”

“And if it’s really shitty, we would just have a good laugh out of it.” Regina offered, gently flicking Freddie on the nose.

“Don’t look so grim, Kitten. I can feel that it’s gonna be great.”

*

Freddie eventually agreed to it, fretting all the way. She knew she was maybe overreacting a little bit, but still, she didn’t want their dreams and work to be a parody.

It didn’t end up like that, thank God.

Maybe it was a little too futuristic, and sometimes Freddie found herself confused as to what was really going on, but their work wasn’t made fun of, at all.

If anything, the directors clearly respected King a lot, and they didn’t butcher their songs like Freddie was afraid they would.

“It wasn’t even that bad, was it?” Regina asked as they walked out of the theatre, squeezing Freddie’s hand.

“No.” Freddie chuckled. “It wasn’t bad.”

“I’m so glad you came along.” Joan said, kissing her cheek lovingly.

“We told you that you really shouldn’t miss this.”

Brianna grinned, throwing an arm over Freddie’s shoulder leisurely, giving all her girlfriends a grin.

“Celebratory drinks, everyone?”

They all nodded with a grin, and Freddie felt happy and relaxed.

She really shouldn’t have missed this.


	229. Runaway Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, implied smut

Anonymous asked: May I have something about poly King (roleplay or not) sub!Brianna being or attempted to be a runaway bride but was eventually caught and cornered by her Doms? tks love

Brianna shrieked when her arm was grabbed, and she spun around, trying to defend herself- but it was too late.

Joan had a tight grip on her arm, smirking at her, and Brianna blushed, casting her eyes down.

“You really thought you could just run away like that, huh?” Joan teased, digging her fingers harder into her skin, coaxing a whimper out of her.

“I’m sorry…” Brianna stammered, trying really hard not to break character and get too excited about being caught.

Regina and Freddie approached them, both of them giving a wolf-whistle when they spotted Brianna.

“What do we have here?” Freddie grinned, raking her eyes over Brianna hungrily.

“A little rebel bride?”

Regina tutted, grabbing onto the cheap wedding dress rip-off, giving it a tug, and Brianna smiled shyly.

“That’s a pretty dress.” Regina cooed, licking her lips.

“Might look prettier off, though.”

“That’s right.” Joan grinned, lightly pushing on Brianna until she moved towards the bedroom obediently.

“We need to give this runaway some discipline.”

Brianna moaned in excitement, nearly tripping over in her haste while her three girlfriends followrd her with dark eyes.


	230. The Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Poly!King usually Joan and Brianna are the doms but what if one night Joan wants to give a show to Regina and Freddie and fuck Brianna senseless with a strap-on and the other two can just watch not touching or cumming. I love Joan being a badass bitch in the bed

Joan couldn’t help but smirk when she heard an unmistakable little whine, coming from the couch.

She glanced to the side, her eyes turning dark with lust when she saw Freddie and Regina desperately humping the bed, naked by Joan’s command, their skin flushed with arousal.

“Enjoying the show?” Joan teased, giving another sharp thrust of her hips, making Brianna under her cry out.

She gripped onto Brianna’s hair and yanked her head back, causing her to arch off the bed in a pretty bow, whining.

“I’m enjoying it too.” Joan drawled, grinding her hips against Brianna’s hips, making her whimper and fuck back on the strap eagerly.

“I bet you top want to get fucked so hard, don’t you?”

The other two gave a whine in response, and Joan chuckled.

They were clearly getting desperate: Regina was practically dripping over the couch, looking about to explode, and Freddie wasn’t in a much better state, nearly sobbing from being so touch-starved.

“Soon, soon.” Joan promised. She pushed Brianna’s head into the pillow, picking up her pace inside her.

Brianna nearly wheezed as Joan really started pounding into her, essentially knocking the wind out of her lungs with every thrust.

Joan could see from the corner of her eyes as Regina sneakily slipped a hand between her legs, so she tutted, making her retreat immediately.

“Don’t be impatient.” Joan said, grabbing onto Brianna’s hips and pulling her back and onto her strap in time with her thrusts.

Brianna was coming apart under her beautifully, moaning loudly as Joan continued fucking into her G-spot, sending shockwaves over her body.

Truth be told, Joan couldn’t wait to fuck Freddie and Regina too: she will probably take Freddie on her back, playing with her sensitive nipples all the while, and she would make Regina ride her and work for it.

After all, she was the boss here- the panting, whining Brianna underneath her could certainly confirm.


	231. Picture This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, bondage, toys

Anonymous asked: Brianna loves photography, she loves take picture when Joan and Regina fuck Freddie until she passed out. One day both of them are being punished and tied up to each other whining and screaming and Joan takes Brianna’s camera to capture the moment

This was such a gorgeous moment, that it would have been a shame not to capture it.

Brianna watched with dark eyes as Freddie and Regina trembled on the bed, their wrists tied together against the bedpost, nearly screaming with pleasure.

Joan worked the both of them with two thick dildos, the obscene sounds making Brianna’s blood boil as Joan fucked them slow and deep.

“Good girls.” Joan cooed, twisting both of her wrists and making her subs cry out.

She turned around, spotting Brianna in the doorway. She grinned, jerking her head towards the tied up girls.

“Why don’t you get your camera for us?”

Brianna nodded eagerly, scrambling to get it while trying not to cum into her pants at the gorgeous sound that Regina made.

“Quiet.” Joan reminded her, giving a harsh thrust that knocked the wind out of Regina.

Brianna handed Joan her camera, leaning over her shoulders to watch the show, unable to stop smirking.

Freddie gave a positively fucked-out look at the camera, her skin flushed and her lips kiss-bitten, whining softly as Joan pushed the dildo deeper inside.

“A love sight, isn’t it?” Joan teased, snapping a few pictures quickly before going back to fucking them.

“Like that time Reg and I fucked Freddie so hard she nearly passed out. You still have those pics, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Brianna moaned, feeling her arousal rising as Freddie and Regina moaned at the same time, lifting their hips needily.

“This is going to be an even better one.” Joan promised, and Brianna grinned.

She took the dildo that was inside Freddie and started fucking her while Joan focused on Regina, making them cry out in pleasure.

Joan was right: this was going to make a pretty picture.


	232. The Independent Woman

Anonymous asked: Brianna hurts her ankle and her girlfriends Freddie and Regina take care of her but Brianna doesn't want their help she wants to be independent. They refer to her as their fussy baby until her ankle is healed and she can move around on her own.

“I can take a few steps on my own!”

This sentence seemed to be Brianna’s motto in the past few days, essentially getting on Regina and Freddie’s last nerve.

“The doctor said you need rest.” Freddie reminded her, gently pushing her back on the bed when she tried to get up again.

“So, you will rest.”

“No.” Brianna huffed, shaking Freddie’s hand off her, rising to her feet way too quickly and hissing when the pain shot through her ankle.

“Jesus Christ, Brianna, you’re a fucking baby!” Regina groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Just let us help, don’t be so thick-headed!”

“I’m not a child!” Brianna protested, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself!”

“Not now, Dear.” Freddie tried for the softer approach, but Brianna kept huffing, refusing any help.

Regina and Brianna shared a look, rolling their eyes. Brianna was truly insufferable nowadays.

They couldn’t wait until Brianna finally got better, and they wouldn’t have to listen to her angry rants on her being an “independent woman”.

Until then, they just kept aggressively helping her.


	233. Ice Cold Flirting

Anonymous asked: Hmmmm how about OT4 enjoying cold drinks or popsicles or ice creams together? And some flirting? :P

Brianna rolled her eyes with a fond little smile as Regina plopped down onto her lap, practically thrusting her ice-cream into her face.

“What?” She asked playfully when Brianna’s eyes fixated on the way she licked around her cone.

“She’s imagining your tongue somewhere else.” Freddie grinned, licking a long stripe over her own popsicle.

Joan whistled lowly, smirking at the way the sweet treat clinged to Freddie’s full lips.

“I don’t blame her.” She said, licking around her own ice-cream, making her girls giggle.

“Oh, you all are a nasty bunch.” Joan laughed, though her eyes were glistening mischievously.

“Just like you.” Brianna grinned, watching as the some of the melted ice-cream trickled down Joan’s chin.

“That’s why I love you all. I like it when you’re nasty.”

Regina cooed, giving Brianna a taste of her own popsicle, giving a wink.

Freddie followed suit, dragging her popsicle across Joan’s lips, making her grin and give Freddie’s butt a playful smack.

Everyone who walked by frowned at them, but they just kept giggling and teasing each other, using their cold desserts for strange purposes.


	234. Stuffed Couch Potato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

Anonymous asked: Freddie in My 600lb life AU. Maybe poly!King, where they all bring food to Freddie

“Was that a whine I just heard?” Regina cooed, poking her head inside the room where Freddie was reclining on the bed, looking positively pissed.

“It was.” Freddie admitted, narrowing her eyes at Regina. “You guys are starving me.”

“Are we?” Regina laughed, walking over to the bed to sit next to Freddie, giving her soft belly a squeeze. “I’m sorry, sweetie, but you don’t exactly look like you’re starving.”

Freddie smirked, letting Regina massage her belly. Well, it was true: considering how much her body changed in the past few months, it was obvious she wasn’t even near starving.

Joan and Brianna arrived with trays stacked with food generously, grinning at their lazy girlfriend.

“You won’t ever be hungry, until we’re around.” Joan cooed, holding a cupcake up to Freddie’s lips with a smile.

Freddie bit into it happily, letting out a satisfied sigh at the taste. Regina chuckled, poking at her padded waist playfully.

“You’re gonna get so big, baby.” She cooed, leaning down to kiss a soft roll.

“That’s the plan.” Brianna chuckled, grabbing a donut and shoving it inside Freddie’s mouth, even though she just barely swallowed the cupcake.

Freddie ate everything with a blissed out expression, not protesting even when she was getting full, her stomach feeling tighter than before.

“You’re so gorgeous, you have no idea.” Joan breathed, giving Freddie’s belly a little jiggle, and she grinned.

“You keep telling me.”

“Because it’s true.” Brianna said, leaning in to place kisses all over Freddie’s soft body. None of them could get enough of how she looked now: there was nothing but mesmerizing, addictive softness to sink into, a lovely pillow for all of their needs.

“You’re making me blush.” Freddie said around the next mouthful that Regina slipped into her mouth, kissing her round cheek proudly.

“Just keep blushing.” Regina giggled, playfully pinching her double-chin.

“And keep eating.” Joan added with dark eyes, digging her fingers into Freddie’s belly, enjoying the way the soft flesh yielded under her touch.

Freddie obliged, happily munching on the next cupcake while her girlfriends continued kissing and caressing her gorgeous, soft body.


	235. Just Feel It

Anonymous asked: Poly!Queen Brianna goes deaf and the girls help her learn to play the guitar by feeling the vibrations instead of listening for stuff?

It was easier said than done, that was for sure.

Brianna seemed to handle the fact that she lost her hearing with more and more grace each day, but figuring out how to continue playing was difficult.

That didn’t mean the girls wouldn’t support her fully.

“I’ve heard you’re supposed to feel it.” Regina said, watching as Brianna plucked a string uncertainly.

“Can you feel it?”

Brianna read her lips and then nodded, giving a small smile.

“Sort of. Not as much as I wanted to.”

“You will get there.” Joan promised, gently placing Brianna’s finger on the right string.

“Try this one.”

Brianna did, and her eyes lit up so beautifully, her girls’ hearts swelled in unison.

“I… I think I could feel this!” Brianna said, looking very excited about it.

Freddie grinned, kissing her cheek proudly, and Brianna went a little teary-eyed.

“Close your eyes, and just focus on the feeling. Don’t care about anything else.” Freddie suggested, and Brianna nodded, following her advice.

The girls watched, mesmerized as Brianna started plucking the right strings, confidence returning to her stance as she started playing.

She messed up a few times as she tried, stumbling over different sounds, but it was much better than any of them thought would be.

“This makes me so happy, seeing her like this.” Freddie said, smiling proudly at her.

“I could listen to her all day.” Regina said, blowing Brianna a kiss when she looked up at them, making her grin.

“A real natural, aren’t you?” Joan grinned, and Brianna blushed as she read her lips.

It seemed like music was really running in her veins, after all: she couldn’t hear it, but she felt it right in her heart and every single cell of her body.


	236. Guests

Anonymous asked: Freddie somehow sneaks tons of cats and other furry creatures into their guestroom, her girlfriends find out the hard way about their unexpected guests?

“Hey, Freddie, we’re home… WHAT THE HELL!?”

Regina shrieked as she stepped on a cat’s tail, who took great offence and sunk its nails into Regina’s ankle, giving it a mighty scratch.

It wasn’t just a cat, that they stumbled upon right as they walked through the door of the guestroom that they knew Freddie liked to lounge in the afternoon.

The entire floor was covered in animals: cats, dogs, rabbits, and there was even a squirrel running around.

“What… Is this?” Joan asked, gaping at a rabbit who bumped into her leg.

“Hey, there.” Freddie grinned, giving them a small wave. “You guys said we should adopt some pets, so I went ahead and did just that.”

“We didn’t mean it like that!” Brianna said, trying to gently push away a very eager dog that kept trying to lick her face.

“Freddie, there’s way too many animals in here!”

“I thought you liked animals.” Freddie said, putting her hands on her hips. “That’s right up your alley.”

“Okay, but this is a freaking zoo!” Regina groaned, sending a death glare towards the cat who scratched up her leg.

“We can’t keep that many!”

“Of course we can.” Freddie said, picking up a rabbit and hugging it against her chest.

“Where else would these darlings go?”

“How long have you been collecting them?” Joan asked in disbelief. “Don’t tell me you brought them all here on the same day!”

“Well… I have been at it for a while now.” Freddie admitted, blushing softly.

Well, now it all made sense: she always insisted on cleaning the guestroom herself, and there were those noises at night, that Freddie claimed was just a figment of their imagination…

“Jesus Christ.” Regina sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly. Freddie just shrugged, sitting cross-legged on the floor between her furry friends, cooing to them.

The girls shared a look, then let out a sigh in unison.

There was no way keeping that many animals was possible…

But denying Freddie anything was even more so.

And thus, Freddie, Regina, Brianna and Joan ended up being the proud owners of five cats, three dogs, seven rabbits and a hyperactive squirrel.


	237. The Torn Outfit

Anonymous asked: Freddie rips her outfit backstage and flashes her girlfriends her "assets".

It was only sheer luck that the flimsy top decided to give in after the show was over, and they were all backstage, away from the watchful eyes of the crowd.

“That was a great show, huh?” Freddie chirped, raising her arms above her head to stretch out languidly, feeling her sore joints pop.

Something else popped too, namely the few buttons on her top, and the garment ripped open completely.

Freddie gasped as the cold air hit her now bare skin, becoming red from head to toe as she realized that she wasn’t wearing a bra under that top.

Her girlfriends’ looked about passing out as they stared at her, their eyes glued to her chest shamelessly.

“Oops.” Regina said, her eyes suddenly turning dark as she took in the sight of her girlfriend standing there with her breasts hanging out.

“Lucky this didn’t happen on stage.”

“Yeah.” Freddie laughed, suddenly feeling quite breathless as her girls all but ate her up with their eyes.

“You couldn’t wait until we tore it off you, huh?” Joan joked, licking her lips hungrily. She stepped closer to Freddie, bringing up a hand to cup a plump breast, making her gulp.

“Don’t hog her, Joan.” Brianna smirked, leaning down to press a kiss onto the soft skin.

“Guess you would have to take it off anyway, right?”

“Mhm. Let’s help her out of the rest.” Regina grinned wolfishly, and Freddie let herself be manhandled down onto the little couch they had in their dressing room, closing her eyes in bliss as eager hands ripped the rest of her outfit off.


	238. I'm Not Cheating, Don't Worry

Anonymous asked: The girls are worried that Regina is cheating on them since she's out so late and hardly home. But Regina is just trying to get a huge ass surprise for their anniversary.

Regina surely didn’t expect to be accused of cheating, but frankly, she just laughed about it.

She spent the last few weeks making sure everything was perfect for their anniversary: from the fancy dinner to the trip to Tenerife that she worked her ass off to get the plane tickets for, taking on shifts at the diner in the middle of the night, so they could afford it.

And here she was, being accused of sleeping with someone else behind their girlfriends’ backs.

“Are you seriously laughing?” Freddie asked, her eyes narrowed at Regina, putting her hands on her hips angrily.

“This is not funny!”

“Why, Regina?” Brianna asked, sounding so horribly sorrowful that Regina almost felt guilty for something she didn’t even do.

“What did we do so wrong, that you had to…”

“Guys, this is not what it seems!” Regina perked up. “Let me explain, okay?”

“We’re listening.” Joan said, both her arms around Freddie and Brianna to comfort them, pretty much giving Regina the stink eye.

Regina shook her head in disbelief, trying not to laugh again at the ridiculousness of it all.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Regina admitted, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. “But since I got busted, I guess I’m gonna tell you now.”

The other three listened intently, and Regina smiled.

“I took on some odd jobs so that we could have a trip to Tenerife. And I also booked ourselves a table at that resturant that you wanted to eat at so much.”

Freddie gasped, practically flying into Regina’s arms and showering her cheeks in kisses.

“Oh, darling!” She cooed, “You’re such a secretive bastard!”

“You didn’t have to take on extra work for us.” Joan said with a guilty tone, but Regina just shrugged.

“I really wanted something nice for you. When we will be the most famous band in the world, it will be a little easier to travel and stuff.”

“We are so sorry that we accused you of cheating.” Brianna said, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

“No offence taken.” Regina grinned, and her girlfriends swooped her up in their arms, squeezing her close.


	239. Touch-Starved

Anonymous asked: Brianna being touch starved to the point were hugging will make her cry. Her girls decide to give her as much love as possible.

Brianna spent way too much time away from her girlfriends, and it was physically painful. Sure, the research trip was nice - but she missed the gentle touches of her lovers.

It only took one hug from Joan for her to completely break down, sobbing into her girlfriend’s chest.

“Shit, I missed you.” Brianna wept, and Joan cooed, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

“We missed you too.”

She pulled her inside the bedroom, sitting her down on the bed between Regina and Freddie who immediately latched onto her, pulling her into her arms.

“It’s okay, darling.” Freddie cooed, nuzzling Brianna’s neck.

“We are here now.”

“It’s been too long.” Brianna chuckled a little awkwardly, wiping at her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m being silly…”

“No, it’s okay.” Regina said softly, resting her head on Brianna’s shoulder.

“You have been away for a while, it’s totally understandable.”

“You can cry all you want.” Joan said with a soft smile, and Brianna chuckled.

“It’s good to have you back.”

She joined Freddie and Regina on the bed, wrapping her arms around Brianna until she was completely enveloped in their warmth.

She really needed this after being alone for so long, and her girlfriends were absolutely happy to give her all the hugs she needed.


	240. Wrapped Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, implied smut

killerqueen-slash asked: Brianna surprising her girlfriends by wearing a Black Lace Cutout Wrap Around Bra Set.

Brianna usually wasn’t into lingerie too much- meaning she wasn’t too fond of wearing them; they were uncomfortable and honestly, they just never felt right.

But her girlfriends had dressed up for her so many times, she found it was only right to return the favor.

So, she bought a nice black lacy set, hoping that it would have the desired effect.

It did.

Her girlfriends’ jaws all but dropped as they stared at her wide eyes, taking in the black lace that hugged her body perfectly.

“Holy shit.” Regina breathed, her eyes going to the straps going over Brianna’s torso.

“Well?” Brianna asked, a little nervously- there was no need to be anxious, though, because her girlfriends simply adored it.

“You look like a dominatrix.” Freddie stated, and Brianna chuckled, looking down on herself. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but the set was very exciting, indeed.

“You look gorgeous.” Joan added, her eyes turning dark as she walked closer, running her finger across the delicate lace.

“A very nice little surprise, indeed.” Freddie breathed, looking like she was about to drop to her knees right away.

“Can’t wait to unwrap it.” Regina added with a wink, her hand already lingering over the bralette, and Brianna chuckled softly.

Well, buying that expensive set was clearly worth it.


	241. Wrapped Around Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie, Regina and Joan “unwrapping” Brianna from her Bra set.

Eager hands were tugging at the straps and the strings, and Brianna let out a breathless laugh.

“Whoah, ladies, easy.” She joked, but her voice broke on a moan as Freddie latched onto her neck, sucking a mark into the skin.

“You are so bloody hot.” Freddie moaned, her hot breath tickling Brianna’s neck, making hed shiver.

Regina all but tore her bralette off, throwing it off to the side before she leaned in, kissing all over her breasts.

“You looked sexy in that set,” Regina husked, her tongue flicking a nipple, “but you’re sexier without it.”

Brianna swore under her breath as Joan dragged her panties down, dropping to her knees and kissing all over her inner thighs, playfully nipping at the sensitive skin.

Her tongue darted out, and she licked into Brianna hungrily, making her let out a deep moan.

“You deserve to be worshipped after this nice surprise.” Regina drawled around her nipple, her other hand caressing over her body.

Freddie kept pressing hot kisses along her neck, and Brianna was sure she went to Heaven as her girls kept pleasuring her.

Joan was eating her out like she was starving, sucking on her clit with a positively blissed-out expression; when Brianna looked down, she could see that she was touching herself.

She came with a gasp, and her girls kissed all over her body, their hands and mouths hot against her skin.

“Thank you for that set.” Joan grinned, nodding towards the lingerie that lay on the floor, and Brianna grinned proudly.


	242. Bare Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nudity

Anonymous asked: Freddie runs around naked in front of her girlfriends for a dare

Well, it could have been a worse dare to be honest: like eating something disgusting, or having to watch a video of spiders crawling around.

Taking off her clothes and showing herself off a little wasn’t that horrible, after all.

Except for the running part. That became a little exhausting after a while.

“That’s what I like to see.” Regina grinned wolfishly, leaning back on the couch, her eyes roaming over Freddie’s body shamelessly.

“I used to really like gym class back then, you wanna know why?” Brianna chimed in, licking her lips hungrily as Freddie ran across the room again.

“Why?” Freddie asked, a little out of breath from all the laps, and Brianna’s grin widened.

“The girls with the biggest breasts had to run, too.”

Her girlfriends cheered and high-fived each other, and Freddie huffed. Looking down on herself in motion, she could see what Brianna was talking about.

“Actually, you should run a little faster.” Joan added, looking like she would pounce on Freddie any second.

“That way, they would jiggle more.”

“You are all so weird.” Freddie wheezed, though she couldn’t help but feel a little smug as her girlfriends’ eyes followed her every move hungrily.

She was fairly certain that at some point, Regina sneakily started touching herself, but maybe it was just her vision getting a little blurry from the excertion.

Anyways, her dare turned out to be a great success, because after she finished her last lap, the other three all but tackled her onto the floor.

She didn’t have to remove any clothing, at least.


	243. Prohibited Cuddles

Anonymous asked: Brianna gets a nasty rash and now her girlfriends can't cuddle her?

Brianna was honestly in the mood to throw a tantrum. All she wanted was a nice little cuddle from her girlfriends, but that was exactly what she wasn’t allowed to have.

“Just a few more days.” Joan promised, sending her an encouraging smile.

“Then we will have a huge cuddle pile.”

“I want those now.” Brianna sighed, frowning at her reddened skin.

“Maybe if we’re careful…?”

“No, we can’t risk you getting worse.” Regina protested, waggling her index finger in front of her face. “Just try to be patient.”

“It really sucks for all of us.” Freddie sighed, pouting a little. “But just as Joan said, we will have a huge cuddle, once you’re better.”

Brianna sighed, nodding slowly: she knew they were right, but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it.

“I really love you, you know that?” She said softly, and her girls cooed.

“We do.” Regina grinned. “And we love you too.”

“So much!” Freddie added, blowing her a kiss, and Brianna pretended to catch it with a smile.

“Soon.” Joan reminded her again, and Brianna held her hands up, nodding along.

She really couldn’t wait for those cuddles.


	244. Hide And Seek Champion

Anonymous asked: Freddie and her girlfriends are playing hide and go seek with Brianna being "it". As the game gets closer to the end no one can find Freddie?

The search got frantic quickly: Brianna has found Joan and Regina, but there was no sign of Freddie. At all.

“You don’t think she has suffocated in a box or something…?” Regina asked, worried. Brianna went pale in the cheeks, but she shook her head. It was better not to think about something drastic.

Maybe Freddie was just a secret hide and seek champion.

Except, they kept searching for her, to no avail. They literally rummaged through the entire house, but there was no sight of their girlfriend.

While Regina and Brianna searched through the kitchen one last time, Joan went to explore the bathroom.

Her eyes went to the laundry holder, but she scoffed. No way. That was too tight of a place. No way anyone could fit in there.

Except someone who was tiny themselves.

She lifted the lid, snorting when she found a curled up Freddie, half-engulfed in clothes.

“Oops.” Freddie giggled. “I thought you’d never find me.”

“You little shit.” Joan laughed, reaching out her hand and helping Freddie out of the box.

Regina and Brianna came marching in at the sounds, and they both burst out laughing at the sight of Freddie with a bra on her head.

“How did you fit in there?” Brianna laughed, pulling the clothing off Freddie’s head.

“I’m small.” Freddie said simply, and Regina chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

“You’re so adorable.” She cooed, and Freddie rolled her eyes.

She still happily let Brianna and Joan coo over her too: after all, she won the game by being tiny!


	245. Swimming Lesson

Anonymous asked: So happy you’re back! 😍 Can I ask you, poly!queen with the girls teaching Regina how to swim?

Brianna laughed as Regina gripped onto her for dear life, clinging like a scared little monkey.

“Maybe I changed my mind.” Regina said nervously, her cheeks pale as she looked over the seemingly endless water before her.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Brianna said softly, kissing her cheek comfortingly. “It’s not that difficult.”

“Besides, we are all here with you.” Freddie said with a smile, placing a reassuring hand on Regina’s waist.

Regina swallowed thickly, but she let herself be led further in. When the water reached higher she panicked again, but Joan’s strong arms immediately held her up.

“Relax.” Joan murmured, smiling down at her. “We’re just gonna float for a while.”

Regina closed her eyes, trying not to panic. Her girls were all around her, holding her up and murmuring to her softly.

After a while, it wasn’t even that scary anymore.

“You think we can try a few easy moves?” Brianna asked softly. Regina nodded. She trusted them- they surely wouldn’t let her drown?

Turns out, staying afloat wasn’t even all that easy- she nearly punched Freddie in the face as she flailed.

“You’re doing good.” Freddie promised, holding her up like Joan did before.

“We won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Not even all that much later, Regina could stay above the surface without being held, and her girlfriends couldn’t help but coo at the proud look on her face.

“I’m swimming!” Regina announced happily.

Well, swimming was a strong word right now, but she was getting there.

“See? We told you you can do it!” Brianna grinned.

“Are you training for the Olympics already?” Joan teased, but Regina could tell she was really proud of her.

“You are our sweet little dolphin.” Freddie cooed, and Regina rolled her eyes, though her smile didn’t falter.

She was on her road to learn how to swim, finally - and it was all thanks to her super patient girls.


	246. Fight Forgotten

Anonymous asked: Welcome back! ❤️ Can I ask hot space era with the girls fighting as usual and Brianna walks away with Regina following her. When Freddie and Joan return from the studio they find their girlfriends wrapped together and they already forget the fight cuddling with them in the couch.

“Do you think they killed one another?” Freddie asked, unable to keep the worry out of her voice. Tensions were very high in the studio nowadays, and it seemed like everything has came to a blow today.

Freddie and Joan had to watch Regina and Brianna bark at each other viciously, before Brianna walked out swearing under her breath, the blonde hot on her heels.

After that incident, Freddie was probably right to be worried.

“Well, they were angry, that’s for sure.” Joan replied, swinging their intertwined hands slightly as they walked up the stairs to their home.

“Let’s hope for the best.”

They walked inside as quietly as they could, listening for any sounds that would indicate the other two are still fighting.

It was almost eerily quiet, and to be honest, that was even more alarming-maybe they have really killed each other, then.

Freddie and Joan tip-toed to the living room, poking their heads in to check on their girlfriends. They couldn’t help but coo at the sight that greeted them.

Regina and Brianna were snuggled together on the couch under a huge blanket, not at all looking like they have wanted to rip each other’s heads off just a few hours before.

“Does this mean we all made up?” Freddie asked, making them look up.

“Guess so.” Regina chuckled, burrowing deeper into Brianna’s warmth.

“Wanna join?”

They didn’t need to be asked twice: they joined their girlfriends on the couch, huddled close to one another.

“This stupid fighting is not worth it.” Brianna sighed, wrapping an arm around Joan and pulling her close.

“We should totally stop.” Joan chuckled, kissing Brianna on the cheek and making her smile.

“I wasn’t in the wrong today, though…” Freddie started, and Regina tutted, covering her mouth.

“No more album talk. Cuddles only.”

Freddie chuckled, leaning her onto Regina’s shoulder, her hand joining Joan and Brianna’s over her lap.

‘Only cuddles’ worked really well for them: they only had to spend a few minutes in each other’s arms, and they immediately forgot about what went down in the studio that day.


	247. Knee Injury

living-on-my-own-fm asked: Poly!Queen: Freddie hurting her knee during a concert and the girls making her feel better.

Freddie hissed as Joan scooped her up in her arms, even though the bassist tried to be as gentle as possible.

“I hope it’s not broken.” Joan said worriedly, hugging Freddie close. She cooed when Freddie let out a soft whine.

“God, that was ridiculous.” Freddie laughed, though it came out quite strained due to the pain.

“You should cut back on the jumping around a little bit.” Regina chuckled, ruffling Freddie’s hair lovingly.

“We need you in one piece.”

They carried Freddie backstage, laying her down on the couch as carefully as possible, helping her prop up her feet.

Brianna got an ice-pack from the fridge, placing it over Freddie’s knee.

“The doc should be here soon.” She said, kissing Freddie on the cheek.

“You really need to stop giving us heart attacks.”

“Sorry?” Freddie chuckled, leaning back against the cushions. She smiled as her girlfriends huddled up next to her, wrapping her up in a protective bubble.

“I think I’m gonna survive, darlings.” Freddie said softly, though she couldn’t help but scrunch up her nose when pain shot through her knee again.

“Next time, we’re gonna definitely gonna catch you.” Joan said, sounding a little guilty, and Freddie rolled her eyes.

“It’s not your fault.”

The doctor arrived in the meantime, so the girls gave him some space, though they still stayed as close to Freddie as possible, eyeing the doctor almost warily.

Having extra protective girlfriends clearly had its perks - Freddie could swear her knee hurt less as Brianna, Regina and Joan kept cooing and fussing over her.


	248. Horny Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

Anonymous asked: For their anniversary witch Brianna wanted to have a lust potion so have some fun! .... except she miscalculated and now has three insanely horny girlfriends who just.... wont stop

Well, it was safe to say Brianna messed up.

She was only meant to give her girls a little energy boost, something that would help them spice things up a bit in the bedroom- but she must have mixed up the herbs, because she managed to make her girlfriends super horny.

Brianna’s arms were cramping, but she couldn’t stop: she wasn’t allowed to, because whenever she tried to stop fingering her girlfriends, they started whining.

“More!” Freddie cried out, humping Brianna’s hand hungrily. “Please, please…”

Brianna groaned, adding a third finger. Freddie moaned happily, squeezing around Brianna’s fingers so hard it nearly hurt.

“I want more too!” Regina shrieked, grabbing Brianna’s wrist. “Come on, fuck…”

“Jesus.” Brianna huffed, speeding up inside her girlfriends. She let out a moan as Joan sucked her clit into her mouth, her eyes rolling back in her head, as if Brianna was the most amazing thing she has ever tasted.

God, this was a lot at once- her hands felt like falling off, and Joan ate her out with such fervor it made Brianna’s knees weak.

“You taste so fucking good.” Joan moaned, licking over her folds and making Brianna whimper. “So good, fuck…”

“I don’t know what you made us drink, but I’m loving it.” Freddie moaned, spreading her thighs. She seemed absolutely insatiable, fucking herself on Brianna’s fingers impressively fast.

“Me too.” Regina moaned, clenching around Brianna’s fingers, moaning when the witch hit her G-spot dead on.

Honestly, Brianna loved it too. It was tiring, yes, but it was without a doubt the sexiest thing Brianna has ever experienced. Her girls wanted her so much, they just couldn’t stop. They wanted more and more, whining and moaning constantly.

And Brianna was more than happy to give them more.

She fucked into Regina and Freddie harder, making them let out a scream in unison, their hips bucking up, seeking more friction. Joan dipped her tongue inside Brianna, her hands going between her own legs to get herself off.

All four of them came at the same time, screaming each other’s names loud, hips shuddering and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

It still wasn’t enough.

But then again, the potion was gonna last for a while- they better had made the most of it…


	249. Very Sick Day

Anonymous asked: Freddie, Reg and Joan are sick and Brianna is taking care of them and is almost like of taking care of three babies who keep complain about everything

Brianna kind of wished she could grow at least two more arms: her hands were definitely full with her girlfriends.

Her three very sick, very whiny girlfriends.

“Brianna, can I have more tea?” Joan croaked from behind a tissue, looking absolutely miserable.

“I’m dying here.”

“It’s just a common cold.” Brianna grumbled under her nose, but she still went to prepare Joan’s fifth cup of tea that day.

She barely returned, and Regina was the one who started whining next.

“You know what I need? Chicken noodle soup.” Regina snifled, looking up at Brianna with the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

“Please, Bri.”

“I literally just exited the kitchen.” Brianna sighed, handing Joan the mug. She shuffled back to make the soup for Regina, hoping that this was the end of her misery.

Apparently not, because Freddie woke from her nap, reaching out for her.

“Can I have my cuddles?” She asked with an adorable pout, and Brianna groaned; she could never resist her, or any of them, really, but she was damn exhausted.

“Okay, but just for a few moments…”

She was practically dragged down onto the bed, surrounded by her three girlfriends; Brianna had no doubt she caught something from those cuddles.

She couldn’t have a moment of calm, because Freddie forgot to take her medicine, and she had to fetch it for her; then Regina whined for a second blanket, and Joan has run out of tissues.

By the end of the way, Brianna felt even more exhausted than her sick lovers, nearly collapsing from all the running around.

And even though it was tiring, she really liked taking care of them.


	250. Nice Home Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, bondage, vibrators, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Poly queen, Brianna tied up to the bed with a big vibrating dildo inside while the others are filming her with some degradation too

She was always so beautiful like that, completely at their mercy and pleading with her eyes, letting out those soft little whimpers.

The ropes were strong enough, having her restricted enough so she couldn’t do anything but take it, tugging on them helplessly.

“You like it so much, don’t you?” Joan grinned. She reached between Brianna’s legs, pumping the dildo in and out of her a few times just to hear her moan.

“Oh, she does.” Regina grinned. “The absolute slut.”

Brianna moaned at the name, her hips bucking up greedily. Regina switched the toy up to a higher setting, making Brianna whine again.

Freddie smirked, lifting the camera to zero in on Brianna’s face: that was always their favorite part, seeing those flushed cheeks and those desperate eyes.

“This is gonna be a lovely little movie.” Freddie cooed, licking her lips. The other two nodded, grinning.

“Yeah.” Regina breathed. “Bet you wanna see yourself coming apart on the screen.”

Brianna let out a sob in response, her hips chanting forward and down on the toy, her body trembling with the vibrations.

“So desperate.” Joan tutted, reaching forward to twist a nipple roughly, and Brianna’s back arch off the bed as she screamed, clenching around the toy.

This was gonna make a nice home movie, indeed.


	251. How Could I Stay Angry?

Anonymous asked: Can you write something with the girls forgetting Bri’s birthday during the hot space era and she is a little hurt. So the girls trying to organise a surprise party but Brianna found out everything and she really can’t stay mad when she sees her gfs panicking over the balloons and fighting for the music.

Honestly, it was near impossible to stay angry at a bunch of over-panicking rascals, who were currently trying to murder each other over the perfect amount of cream to add to the cake.

Brianna leaned against the doorframe, watching them in amused silence. Regina was balancing on top of a ladder, struggling with the balloons, and Brianna could only hope she wouldn’t fall.

Things were a little chaotic in the past few days: tensions were always a little high in the studio, their schedule was tighter than ever, so Brianna’s birthday was the last thing on their mind.

The girls were clearly trying to make it up to her by organising a last-minute birthday party, which wasn’t that big of a surprise, because the girls were anything but subtle about it.

“I’m telling you, it’s gonna have to be Jimi Hendrix. Brianna won’t accept anything else!” Freddie argued, hands on her hips.

“We might as well honour her with some actual music!”

“Okay, just stop screaming!” Joan hissed, still hunched over the recipe book. “Shit, that’s too much cream!”

“Will someone lend me a fucking hand!?” Regina shrieked, nearly falling off the ladder in her haste to tie the balloons to the ceiling.

“Or will you continue this ridiculous fight?”

Brianna couldn’t help but chuckle, bringing the girls’ attention to herself. They all went pale when they realized their cover was just blown, and their expressions just made Brianna laugh even harder.

“This was supposed to be a surprise.” Freddie muttered, blushing. Brianna shook her head, walking closer to her girls to pull Freddie against her side.

“The entire city can hear you fighting, of course I would find out.” Brianna said, and Joan chuckled, throwing the recipe book to the side.

“We’re sorry about forgetting your birthday.” Joan said quietly. “We were real assholes.”

“A little bit.” Brianna admitted. She pulled Joan close too, hugging both Freddie and her against her sides.

“But I’m loving what you’re doing here. Especially the Hendrix part.”

“Told you!” Freddie said with a victorious grin, causing Joan to roll her eyes, and Brianna to chuckle.

“Well, I’m really happy that you’re not mad anymore, and that you like the concept, but will someone help me now, please?” Regina whined from top of the ladder, looking dangerously close to falling.

Brianna nodded with a smile, letting go of Freddie and Joan so they could continue the preparations.


	252. New Badger

Anonymous asked: Brianna sneaks a badger home again in her jacket. Her girlfriends (OTP-4) are not fooled by this and integrate her while her jacket is a squirmy mess.

Brianna nearly had a heart attack as her girlfriends jumped out of the bedroom, standing before her with their hands on her hips.

“Yes?” She asked innocently, hugging the badger under her jacket close. She hoped she could get awas with it this time.

No such luck, apparently.

“We know you brought home another badger!” Joan hissed, glaring holes into Brianna’s jacket, which made her hug the animal closer on instinct.

“No, I didn’t.” Brianna argued, but it was just her luck that the badger sneezed in that exact moment.

“Now, how do you explain that?” Freddie asked, eyes narrow slits as she glared up at Brianna.

“Don’t tell me you can sneeze with your mouth closed now!”

“Okay, then I won’t say it.” Brianna chuckled. Regina shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“Also, we can literally see your jacket squirming.” The blonde said, sounding utterly exhausted.

Brianna sighed, opening her coat and letting the animal out, grinning when it immediately started sniffing at Freddie’s feet.

“Can we keep him?” Brianna asked, eyes big and innocent. “You don’t have to feed him or anything, I swear.”

Joan, Freddie and Regina shared a look, then they all sighed in unison- and Brianna immediately knew she won the fight.


	253. Italian Restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

rogerina-the-one asked: fem!queen Where all go to an Italian Restaurant and get stuffed?

It was as if they have just entered Heaven: the moment the delicious smell hit their noses, their stomachs grumbled loudly.

“God, I’m like, actually aroused.” Regina chuckled, licking her lips as she eyed the food on a nearby table. “Look how gorgeous!”

“I feel like we’re gonna pay more than we should.” Brianna chuckled. “Thank God we can allow that.”

They all sat at a table and grabbed their menues, all too hungry and ready to finally have at their food. Just like Brianna predicted, they ended up ordering much more food than necessary.

Neither of them really cared about the stares of the other guests as they practically attacked their plates, shoveling in the pasta and the seafood like their lives depended on it.

To make matters worse, Freddie kept refilling their glasses with sweet wine, which none of them refused, obviously.

Soon enough, all four of them were leaning back in their seats, panting heavily, hands pressed against their bloated stomach.

“I literally can’t take another bite.” Joan whined, massaging her stuffed sides. Her shirt seemed a little tighter, the buttons having a bit of a hard time holding on. “Coming here was a horrible idea.”

“I think it was a great idea, actually.” Freddie replied drunkenly, cradling her generous food baby. “I’ve never had calamari that was so good before.”

“But is dying in the process worth it?” Brianna whined. She looked adorably round, her belly sticking out on her thin frame.

“Absolutely.” Regina winked, giving her belly a pat. She was sure she will have trouble getting out of the booth. “In fact, we should order dessert!”

Despite their initial protests, Joan and Brianna didn’t refuse, and soon their table was stacked with sweets.

By the time they dug through that, Brianna and Joan had to unbutton their pants, sighing happily as their bellies pooched into their laps; Freddie and Regina looked totally pregnant, their bellies pushing against their summer dresses.

Getting out of the booth really was a struggle, as well as waddling out of the restaurant - but the thought that they could go home and rub their aching bellies motivated them enough.


	254. The Big Discussion

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!King - The girls have a discussion about starting a family and discuss on who's going to carry the baby.

“You can cross me off the list.” Brianna said immediately, hands held up as if in defense. “I never wanted to get pregnant, and you can’t change my mind.”

“That’s fair enough.” Joan said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. They looked over her girlfriends expectantly.

“What about you?”

They decided it was time to start a family together, and they agreed they wanted to try for a baby of their own- only one question remained, namely whose oven will they put the bun in.

Regina scratched at the back of her head, seemingly lost in her thoughts. She finally looked up at Joan, shrugging.

“I guess I don’t have such strong feelings against pregnancy as Bri.” Regina explained, playing with a piece of her hair. “But I’m not sure I’m ready yet. I think… I wanna see someone else going through it at first, to see if I could handle it? I don’t know if that makes sense.”

“We don’t even have our firstborn yet, and we are already planning a second?” Freddie teased, though the glint in her eyes was genuine. “I get what you’re saying.”

“Me too.” Joan said, tapping her fingers against the table. “I guess I’m okay with carrying, too.”

“Me too.” Freddie chimed in. She looked down on her body, as if imagining it already. “I think I would make a cute baby mummy.”

“Totally.” Brianna cooed, her eyes full of love. “You all would.”

“So, Brianna is a no, I’m a maybe, Freddie and Joan are a yes.” Regina stated, grinning. “So, it’s between you two to decide for now.”

Joan and Freddie shared a look, and they both smiled.

“Should we flip a coin?” Joan asked with a grin, and Freddie laughed, rolling her eyes.

“What a crazy idea. But you know what? Let’s go for it.”

This made all of them laugh, though they were all excited about the idea of having their little family soon.


	255. The Rocky Road That Leads There

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!King - Joan going through artificial insemination.

“Are you nervous?” Brianna asked. She definitely was, eyeing the paper gown almost suspiciously.

“Not as much as I thought I would be.” Joan said with a shrug. She laughed when she looked over her girlfriends’ faces. “You guys, calm down.”

“We’re trying to.” Freddie laughed, scratching the back of her neck. She looked over the table, sighing. “This could be me right now.”

“Well, hop on the other one, maybe we can have a last minute treatment in.” Regina joked, trying to take the edge off.

They were a little nervous, obviously; this was the big day, and if they were lucky, they might have a baby.

Joan was the calmest one, funny enough. She looked totally at ease, not fretting about it as much as her girlfriends.

“Just focus on the fact that we might have a kid.” Joan said with a smile. “And whatever you do, don’t look at what they are doing. It’s better for all of us if we don’t see it.”

“Oh, God. Trust me, we won’t look there.” Brianna said, looking a little green. “Man, I dodged a bullet.”

“Dude, this is not an execution, chill.” Joan laughed, patting her hand. She looked at Freddie and Regina, shooting them a smile.

“Do you still wanna get pregnant?”

“Let’s wait for the end of the procedure, and then I will decide.” Freddie replied with a laugh.

“Until then, we are here for you.” Regina said, reaching for Joan’s hand. They all held on, smiling.

Well, as long as it was successful, that was all that mattered, right?


	256. Visit

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly! King: Hot Space - Freddie, Regina, & Joan visit Brianna, while she's at her parents.

The moment the door opened, Brianna swept her girlfriends in a giant bear hug; it was lucky she had the longest arms out of them. This way, she could hold them all close.

It has only been a few days, but she missed them dearly. Clearly, they needed the break as discussed, but that didn’t mean seeing them again wasn’t the best part of her day so far.

Brianna breathed in their familiar scents- Regina’s peachy, Joan’s citrus, and Freddie’s lavender-, sighing happily.

“We missed you, you pretentious asshole.” Regina murmured into her neck, smushing herself against Brianna completely. Brianna chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“I missed you too. How was the trip?”

“Too long.” Freddie sighed, looking up at Brianna with an adorable pout, which she couldn’t resist: she leaned down to kiss her, making Freddie hum happily against her mouth.

When she pulled back, she saw that thoughtful look on Joan’s face. She gently ruffled her hair, making the bassist laugh.

“Are you feeling better, Brianna?” Joan asked softly. “More… Secure, perhaps?”

Brianna hummed, playing with a piece of Joan’s hair. She felt better, but they still needed to work on the tension between them: that was the only way to strengthen their bond.

“We’ll get there.” Brianna replied, determined. Regina and Freddie smiled, their hands intertwined. Brianna only now realized, that they were all anxious about seeing her again, about finding out whether she was breaking up with them or not.

“I love you all.” Brianna reassured them, reaching for Joan’s hand. She kissed her on the cheek, before she leaned in to kiss Freddie and Regina too.

“Well, let’s go inside, shall we? My Mum is making casserole.”

That made the other three lit up immediately, and Brianna grinned, feeling her heart give a happy little jolt.

Yeah, they fought a lot, there were tensions that they needed to work out.

But if there was one thing that she waa absolutely sure of, is that she loved and missed her girlfriends a lot.


	257. Hopes And Expectations

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!King - The girls drive back home after Joan was artificial inseminated. Busy gushing about Joan being pregnant.

“We’re gonna have a baby!” Freddie squealed, bouncing in her seat. Joan snorted softly, gently patting her thigh to placate her.

“We can’t be sure yet.” Joan said. “It doesn’t work for a lot of people.”

“It’s gonna work for us.” Regina said, determined. She had a huge grin on her face. “I’m speaking it into existence.”

“Optimism is important, I guess.” Joan laughed. She hoped it really worked, too.

Brianna reached over to squeeze her thigh, shooting her a warm smile.

“Just don’t stress about it, okay? If it won’t work for the first time, it will work for the second. But I have a good feeling about this, too.”

“I want a girl.” Freddie said with a grin, her eyes shining brightly. “So I can braid her hair and put her in pretty dresses.”

“I’ll try my best.” Joan laughed.

“Well, who cares about the sex? The most important thing is that we’re gonna have a cute little baby.” Regina said dreamily, and Joan couldn’t help but coo.

“And Joan,” Brianna chimed in with a mischievous grin, “get ready to be spoiled.”

Joan chuckled, shaking her head. Oh, God. She really would be spoiled, wouldn’t she?

“I don’t mind, to be honest.” Joan said with a mellow smile, and her girls cheered.


	258. Waiting For The Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly! King - The girls wait outside of the bathroom for Joan, anxiously, waiting to hear what the pregnancy test says.

They held onto each other’s hand while they were waiting, hoping for a positive result. Sure, the chances of it not working out for the first time were pretty big, so they were prepared for anything, but still, they tried to remain optimistic.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Brianna kept saying, like a mantra. “I just know it.”

“I hope you’re right.” Freddie sighed, squeezing her hand tighter.

They jumped a little when the door opened, revealing Joan with a completely stoic face. Oh, God. Maybe it didn’t work?

“So?” Regina asked, tapping her feet nervously. “What does it say?”

Joan looked over them, no emotion on her face. Her girlfriends were just about to break down when she finally grinned, waving the positive test in their faces.

“Success.” Joan announced, and her girlfriends shrieked, sweeping her up in a big hug.

“Oh my god, it worked!” Regina squealed, smothering Joan’s cheeks in kisses.

“Now I can really say we’re having a baby!” Freddie yelled excitedly, utterly glowing with happiness.

“Yeah.” Joan smiled. “You can say it now.”

“I’m so happy, we all are.” Brianna grinned, pulling Joan into a kiss.

They kept hugging and kissing for long hours, swimming in happiness.


	259. Birthday Morning

Anonymous asked: Since Its Brian's Birthday today, Mayhaps something about Her girlfriend(s) making a surprise cake at 3am and her seeing them and it also ends in slow dancing and 4am as theyre covered in cake flour

With the giant ruckus they were making, it was impossible not to notice what they were up to: namely, covering the entire kitchen in cake batter and flour.

“Surprise, I guess.” Regina chuckled, wiping her messy hands on her apron. She even had some chocolate icing on the tip of her nose, and Brianna couldn’t resist kissing it off.

“A lovely surprise.” Brianna said, smiling. She couldn’t quite care that the kitchen looked like a tornado had swept through it; her girls woke up in the middle of the night (or rather, the early hours of the morning) to bake her a cake, of course she was delighted!

“I hope it turns out good at least.” Joan chuckled, putting the spatula down. Brianna pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

“I’m pretty sure. Can I join?”

“In baking your own cake?” Freddie laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. “Well, okay. If that’s your birthday wish, sure.”

That’s how Brianna ended up absolutely smothered in chocolate along with her girlfriends, laughing and shrieking like a kid as Freddie sprayed her with whipped cream.

An old song came on the radio, one that they all knew and loved, and of course they couldn’t resist grabbing onto each other’s hands, grinning widely.

It was a little awkward to slow dance with four people, but they managed, swaying from side to side, and Brianna was sure she never had such a perfect birthday morning before.

“Happy Birthday.” Joan cooed, kissing her on the cheek. Regina and Freddie kissed her too, their arms tight around their girlfriend.

Brianna sighed happily, melting into their embrace. Yes, this really was the best birthday ever.


	260. Living Eels!?

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!King - The girls trying to calm Brianna down after the beer with eels in Tokyo.

“Living eels!” Brianna yelled, utterly horrified. Her cheeks were so pale, Regina was actually worried she was going to pass out.

“Living. Fucking. Eels! Who the hell puts eels in their beer!?” She turned to her girlfriends, face a mask of sheer shock.

“How are you not disgusted!?”

“It was strange, indeed.” Joan said, trying not to laugh at Brianna’s misery. “But hey, you didn’t even drink it. No need for…”

“They were swimming in there… In my beer!” Brianna shrieked, not even listening to Joan. “That’s animal abuse!”

“Maybe they release them after.” Freddie tried, shooting her girlfriend a reassuring smile. She put her head on Brianna’s shoulder, trying to calm her with her embrace.

“You know, maybe the ones that don’t get eaten… Or drunk, or whatever.”

Brianna let out a horrified gasp, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Nice job, Freddie. Don’t talk about animals getting… Yeah.”

She turned to Brianna, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss her on the cheek.

“It’s okay, love. We swear we will never take you to a restaurant like that ever again, okay?”

Brianna huffed, but she deflated a little bit. “Okay.”

“We’re gonna get you some nice sake, without any living creature in it.” Freddie promised with a smile.

“And some nice vegan sushi.” Joan added with a wink, and that finally made Brianna smile.

Okay. She could do with some good sushi.

But she doesn’t even wanna look at beer for a while.


	261. Fun For Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, oral sex

Anonymous asked: Breaky/Froger or poly - Dom!Regina and Dom!Freddie ho and visit Joan but Brianna is in the middle of her punishment which is stay naked all day and crawling at Joan’s feet. The guests and Joan have fun with her

“It’s so nice of you to come over.” Joan grinned, stroking Brianna’s hair who blinked up at the other two, pupils blown wide.

“Yeah, I see you have started without us.” Regina chuckled, raking her eyes over Brianna’s bare body. “I hope we still get to join.”

“Of course.” Joan said, smirking down at Brianna who was nearly trembling with anticipation.

“Go, and take care of Freddie and Regina.”

Brianna nodded obediently, shifting on her knees until she was before her other two girlfriends, looking up at them expectantly.

“How may I please you?” She asked, licking her lips. Freddie hummed, pretending to think about it very hard.

“Oh, I have some ideas.” She said with a grin, pulling up her skirt. Brianna’s eyes immediately lit up, clearly liking where her punishment was going.

“Lovely.” Regina said, watching hungrily as Freddie grabbed Brianna’s hair and shoved her face into her crotch. Freddie let out a deep moan when Brianna’s tongue pushed into her, licking around greedily.

“I hope your jaw is nice and ready.” Regina cooed, feeling herself get wet at the sight. Freddie whimpered, bucking her hips against Brianna’s face.

“Well, she has a few rounds to finish.” Joan chuckled, and Brianna moaned into Freddie, squeezing her thighs together to ease her arousal.


	262. Steamy Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, underage

Anonymous asked: King!Poly the girls as teenagers have a sleepover and things get steamy

They weren’t exactly sure how it started; maybe things started heating up during spin the bottle, when Joan and Regina had to make out with each other, and they were so obviously into it.

Maybe it started when they first saw each other in their respective pyjamas, short shorts and flimsy little tank tops, causing their mouths to go dry.

Or, maybe it started way before they even came up with the idea of the sleepover, but who cared about that now?

Neither of them did, too occupied with kissing and feeling up each other, finally getting a taste of the forbidden fruit their parents warned them about.

Freddie was currently on Joan’s lap, grinding her hips down against her crotch while letting out breathly little gasps and moans. Joan groaned against her mouth, unable to resist tugging on the other girl’s bottom lip with her teeth.

Brianna’s teeth were sharp on Regina’s neck, kissing and nibbling everywhere they could reach, and Regina tilted her head back, giving her more space.

“What are we doing?” Regina asked, her voice slurred from the haze. Brianna shook her head, her hips straining against Regina’s.

“I don’t know, but I like it.” She groaned, cupping Regina through her shorts.

“Oh, God.” Freddie whimpered when Joan’s hand slipped inside her pants, feeling her up. She was so wet, she drenched Joan’s hand immediately.

Brianna followed suit, and next thing Regina knew, two slender fingers were pumping in and out of her, and Brianna’s hot breath tickled her skin.

“Quiet, my parents are asleep.” Joan warned them, covering Freddie’s mouth with her free hand when the shorter girl whined loudly.

It was all over embarrassingly fast; neither of them knew what the hell they were doing, but they enjoyed it thoroughly, unable to stop discovering each other’s bodies.

Freddie felt like she was in Heaven when Regina all but tackled her to the bed, kissing her everywhere she could reach, while Brianna was half-way sitting on Joan’s lap, kissing the living daylight out of her.

They were all sure that it was going to be very awkward come next morning, but right now, that was the last thing on their minds.


	263. Our Turn Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Poly!King Brianna and Joan walk in on Regina fucking Freddie and they want a turn now

The sight that greeted them as they walked into the bedroom was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen, something that they wouldn’t have mind staring at forever.

Freddie was on her hands and knees on the bed, butt in the air, letting out delightful little whimpers and pleads as Regina pounded into her from behind.

“Can’t believe you started without us.” Joan chuckled, causing Regina to whip her head around. She looked absolutely debauched, face red and eyes glassy, her plastered to her forehead with sweat.

“I just couldn’t resist.” Regina breathed, giving Freddie’s butt a harsh slap and making her keen beneath her.

“I don’t blame you.” Brianna said, smirking. She watched as Regina thrusted back into Freddie, her hands gripping onto the other woman’s waist, and she felt her pulse quickening.

“Please…” Freddie whimpered, canting her hips back and onto the strap, clearly not appreciating that Regina slowed down.

“I think someone is getting a little hungry.” Regina grinned, rolling her hips forward. Freddie let out a happy little moan, pushing her hips higher.

“Maybe we should have our turn now.” Joan suggested, already crawling onto the bed. Brianna joined her with a grin, pinching Freddie’s hip on the way playfully.

Regina grinned mischievously and pulled out, unbuckling the straps and handing the toy to Brianna next. Brianna kissed her gratefully before putting it on with an excited grin.

“Don’t worry, you won’t stay empty.” Brianna cooed when Freddie let out an impatient whine, wriggling her butt invitingly.

She slipped inside easily; Freddie was soaking wet and stretched wide from Regina’s ministrations, and she only let out a relieved sigh when Brianna was sheated.

“Give it to her hard.” Joan grinned, lazily playing with Regina’s nipples who was sitting on her lap to watch the show.

Brianna didn’t need to be told twice: she picked up a punishing pace, draping herself over Freddie’s back as she thrusted into her hard and deep.

“Fuck… Oh, God!” Freddie cried out, gripping onto the headboard for support as her entire body was rocked with Brianna’s thrusts. Her body was so oversensitive from when Regina fucked her, and yet, she couldn’t get enough of the feeling.

“Can’t wait for my turn.” Joan grinned, licking her lips at the sight.

“Soon.” Brianna promised. Right now, she was too busy staring at the way the thick dildo moved in and out of Freddie, stretching her out beautifully.

By the time it was Joan’s turn to wear the strap, Freddie was exhausted and deliciously sore, face pressed into the pillow as she just panted and whimpered, taking what her girlfriends had to offer.

It would have been a great mistake to leave the other two out.


	264. The Handcuffs Situation

Anonymous asked: Regina and Brianna get handcuffed together, Regina loses the key and their girlfriends are too busy laughing to help.

“This is not funny, dipshits!” Regina hissed, tugging on the restraints helplessly. That caused Brianna to swear and elbow her.

“No, this is outright hilarious!” Freddie shrieked, holding her stomach with laughter. Joan was busy wiping her tears, holding onto Freddie for support before she collapsed.

The idea was to be funny, actually, handcuffing her and Brianna together and walk around the whole day like that as a dare, but then Regina lost the damn key, and things turned unfunny very quickly.

“I hate you all so much.” Brianna huffed, glaring at Regina with narrowed eyes. “Especially you.”

“Oh, come off it!” Regina spat, rolling her eyes. “As if you weren’t totally down for it!”

“This is what happens when you try to be kinky without us.” Joan joked, which caused both her and Freddie to erupt into more laughter.

It took them almost twenty minutes to calm down enough to actually help, and by that time both Brianna and Regina were seething.

“Oh, come here, you idiots.” Freddie cooed, hugging Brianna once she freed her out of her shackles. Brianna huffed, but she snuggled into Freddie all the same.

“Next time, don’t do stupid shit like that.” Joan chuckled, ruffling Regina’s hair playfully who snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Now, hug it out.” Freddie said with a generous gesture. Regina and Brianna both rolled their eyes, but Joan and Freddie didn’t let them off the hook, so they ended up in each other’s arms, after all.

“No more handcuffs.” Brianna warned Regina with a smile, and Regina chuckled, nodding.

“No more handcuffs.”

Freddie and Joan joined the hug, and then they started laughing again, still not over the hilarity of the situation.

Now that they were out of the handcuffs, Brianna and Regina sort of found it funny too.


	265. Surprise Home Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Poly!King, Joan and Regina watching a sex tape that Fred and Brianna did for them

When the girls mentioned they made a video, Regina and Joan expected a silly little thing about their girlfriends chasing each other around the kitchen, or something like that.

They certainly didn’t expect watching home-made porn of the other two on a sunny Sunday afternoon.

Joan groaned, and Regina swore under her breath when the scene came onto the screen. They were simply unable to look away.

The video showed Brianna and Freddie just making out at first, caressing each other’s naked bodies and letting out the most delicious little whimpers against each other’s mouths. Then it quickly evolved into something more.

Cut, and Freddie was between Brianna’s legs, eating her out. The video caught the wet little sounds, and Regina whined, holding onto Joan’s hand for dear life.

The next scene showed Brianna fucking Freddie on her hands and knees, her arm moving so fast it was simply impressive. Freddie sent the camera a positively sultry look, and Joan and Regina moaned in unison.

“Holy fucking shit.” Joan breathed, eyes still on the screen even after the movie was over.

Someone touched Regina’s shoulder, and she whipped around to look into Freddie’s mischievous eyes.

“Did you enjoy the movie, Dears?” Freddie asked with a smirk. Regina didn’t reply, just tackled her onto the couch and attacked her neck with kisses.

Next to them, Joan dragged Brianna onto her lap, kissing and touching her everywhere she could reach, making the taller woman moan happily.

If their plan with the movie was to get the shit fucked out of them, they absolutely managed.


	266. The First Kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!King - The girls making the nursery, while Joan is sitting in the rocking chair (25 weeks pregnant) is watching her girlfriends decorating the nursery then to her surprise she feels the baby kick.

Joan felt a little bad about not being able to help, having always been the most active one out of the four when it came to building things, but she felt a little tired and sore all day, so her girlfriends insisted she didn’t do anything.

Except, she got to watch Brianna trying to figure out the difference between different shades of yellow, Regina knocking over everything she moved past, and Freddie eyeing the different tools warily.

Joan occasionally offered them advice from her rocking chair- she was the only one who knew how to use a power tool-, but mostly she just watched her girlfriends with a smile.

And then, she felt the little nudge.

She gasped, placing her hand over the spot, and the baby kicked again.

“Stop what you’re doing” Joan grinned, “and come over here. The baby’s kicking.”

The girls dropped everything and flocked around her, and soon three more pair of hands landed on her stomach.

“Oh my God.” Freddie cooed, eyes teary from the sudden wave of emotions. “This is our baby!”

“Holy shit.” Regina chuckled, sounding a little choked up, especially when the baby kicked against her hand.

“This is crazy.”

“It is.” Joan said with a smile, reaching out to ruffle first Freddie’s, and then Regina’s hair lovingly.

Brianna’s grin was bright as she pressed her face against Joan’s belly, cooing to the baby.

“Hello, there.” She said, voice full of love. “I hope you’re gonna like your room.”

Joan let her girlfriends continue to coo over her bump, which delayed the nursery project a bit- but she couldn’t find it in herself to mind.


	267. The Only Calm One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: birth (non-graphic), pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly! King - Joan goes into labor, Freddie & Regina are freaking out while Brianna is remaining calm and getting things ready to go to the hospital.

Well, that was about expected.

As soon as the contractions started, Freddie and Regina lost it. They were running around like a pair of madwomen, screaming and nearly tearing their hair out in desperation.

Brianna, bless her, at least had her shit together.

Joan watched her pack their things into the hospital bag expertly. She was clearly nervous herself, but she tried not to show it too much.

“You’re doing great.” Joan groaned out, trying to take her mind off the pain. Brianna sent her a smile.

“Someone has to.” She said, giving a stern look to the other two.

“Calm your tits. This is not helping Joan.”

“Okay, okay.” Regina sighed, taking a deep breath. At least now she wasn’t running around.

“But everything’s gonna be okay, right?” Freddie asked nervously, reaching for Joan’s hand. Joan nodded, forcing a smile onto her face.

“Sure.”

Brianna hugged both Regina and Freddie against her side, kissing them both on the cheek until they relaxed.

“Let’s do this.” She said, and together, they reached for Joan.


	268. To Decrease Or Not To Decrease

Anonymous asked: freddie wanting breast reductions cause her boobs hurt her back and make everything difficult and how her girls react

They listened intently, letting Freddie finish her little rant before they shared their own opinion.

“Look, Freddie.” Brianna started, sending her girlfriend a little smile. Freddie seemed nervous about what she just shared, chewing on her nails with a frown.

“If it really bothers you, then you should do whatever would make you feel better.”

Freddie sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, eyes on the floor.

“I’m not sure what I want.” She admitted quietly. “It’s just… My back hurts, and it’s getting worse and worse everyday. And they are… Erm, they are starting to hang a little bit.”

She blushed heavily in embarrassment, biting her lip.

“And I hate wearing those giant bras. They look like a circus tent. And I hate that everyone stares when I have to run.”

Regina cooed, reaching for Freddie’s hand. She kissed her knuckles, and that finally made Freddie smile.

“It’s your body.” Regina said softly. “It’s your choice. If it really causes you such discomfort, then just as Brianna said, do whatever’s best for you.”

“Whatever you do, we will support you.” Joan added warmly. “If you will decided to go through it, we will be there to hold your hand.”

“And if you decide not to change anything, then we are fine with that, too.” Brianna promised.

“More than fine.” Regina winked, and Freddie snorted, rolling her eyes. She couldn’t help but grin all the same.

“Thanks, Darlings.” She said, letting herself be pulled onto Joan’s lap. Regina and Brianna leaned in and kissed her cheeks.

It was comforting to know that whatever she decided to do, her girls would always support her.


	269. The Power of Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Freddie teases her girlfriends all day long and they finally had enough once night came.

Rough hands pushed her down onto the bed, roaming all over her body, squeezing and pinching possessively, and Freddie moaned, eagerly arching into the touches.

“You bloody tease.” Regina growled, lips trailing hot kisses down the side of her neck. “You really thought you could get away with this, huh?”

Actually, Freddie was hoping for this exact reaction. She deliberately kept teasing her girlfriends all day long, wearing her most deeply cut out top with her shortest skirt, going out of her way to keep her girls drooling.

And drooling and suffering they did, not being able to touch her but only watch as she bended over in every second on purpose, sending sultry looks over her shoulders. But now they could have their revenge.

Brianna all but tore her top off before latching onto a nipple and sucking on it harshly, making Freddie whimper and writhe beneath her.

“We’re gonna fuck you so hard.” Brianna drawled against her skin, pinching her nipple as hard as she could, making Freddie’s eyes water.

“Maybe now you’ll learn to behave.” Joan added, yanking her panties down. She plunged her fingers inside without warning, and Freddie cried out.

Regina continued kissing over her neck, her hands pulling on Freddie’s hair, forcing her to reveal more of her skin. She bit down punishingly, marveling in the way Freddie whined.

Now they could finally do whatever they pleased, and they took good advantage: Brianna’s hands and mouth never left Freddie’s breasts, leaving dark hickies in their wake all over her skin.

Joan fucked her hard, not holding back: she was pounding her with three fingers now, demanding and possessive, wanting to own Freddie and be inside of her as much as possible.

And in the middle of that delicious attack, there was Freddie, panting and moaning as she let her body be ravaged by her hungry girlfriends, a smug smirk playing at her lips.

It seemed like her plan worked, after all.


	270. Babies Are Hard Work

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly! King - the girls experience the difficulties of taking care of baby Richard. Including having Joan sleeping during breastfeeding him.

They knew that taking care of a baby was going to be difficult, but neither of them were prepared for just how much.

It was tiring. Like, very, very tiring. Poor Joan literally fell asleep on every available surface, sometimes during feeding too, because that was the only time Richard wasn’t screaming.

Because he screamed, a lot. All throughout the night, so they were lucky if they got three hours of sleep each. Brianna always woke with bloodshot eyes.

Then there were the diapers. It was a nasty business, let’s not sugarcoat it. The first time Regina did it, she nearly threw up on her own son.

And the general fussiness. The constant worrying that something was wrong. Everytime Richard cried, Freddie was sure he was sick or something really awful was happening, and so she was anxious all the time.

Dressing the baby also proved to be much harder then they thought. Richard kicked and screamed constantly, and sometimes it took them a whole hour before they could put him into his clothes.

At the end of any day, they looked like a bunch of zombies, groaning and praying that they would finally have a calm day the next.

“But it’s worth it.” Joan said, throwing her arm over her eyes. She was so tired, she was in the mood to scream herself. But just as she said, it was worth it.

“Totally.” Regina replied, snuggling up to her. She stifled a yawn, while Brianna hugged her from behind.

“We love him, but he should really let us have a minute of calm.” Brianna chuckled, voice full of love. Freddie smiled, resting her head on her hip.

“The baby business is pretty exhausting, but we can handle it right?”

They all hummed in agreement before they passed out, snoring loudly.


	271. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: blood

Anonymous asked: Wing!fic with Freddie who has the wings but she binds them back and her gf/s only find out when they start to bleed through her shirt because she hasn’t taken the binder off and she’s rlly embarrassed but they help clean the wings of blood

Freddie bit her lip to hold back a hiss when the antiseptic was applied to her wounds. Brianna cooed softly, kissing her on the shoulder.

“It’s okay, love.” She murmured, brushing Freddie’s hair out of the way so she could kiss the back of her neck.

“Does it hurt a lot?”

“It does.” Freddie admitted, glancing back shyly. Her white wings were spotted with red blood, soiling the alabaster feathers.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Regina asked, continuing to clean the wings gently. Her look was a mix of concerned and awestruck, clearly having a hard time to believe what she was seeing.

“Because I’m an abomination.” Freddie whispered, tears stinging her eyes. “A monster.”

“No, you’re not.” Joan said softly, kissing her hand. “You’re unique. Special.”

Freddie shook her head, eyes closed. She hated having the damn wings, hated hiding them constantly. She wished she could just cut them off.

She even said so, and her girlfriends all protested.

“No, don’t.” Brianna said, cupping her cheeks. She looked into Freddie’s eyes deeply. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

“They are a part of you. Just like how your legs, your arms, or your nose is.” Regina said, wiping the last of the blood off. She fixed a ruffled feather, smiling.

“You’re so beautiful, you have no idea.”

Freddie blushed, but she could feel her lips twitching into a small smile. Joan nuzzled her neck playfully.

“There’s no need to hide who you are.” She said, voice full of genuine care. “We love you so much, and we would hate for you to suffer.”

Freddie laughed in disbelief when her girlfriends started gently caressing and kissing her wings, careful of the wounds.

Maybe she would still have a hard time accepting her special body, but she could try going without the binder.


	272. Caught In The Stars

Anonymous asked: One of the girls staying up late and almost falling asleep each day and her gf/s get concerned but they realise she has been staying up to watch the stars every night?

This was the fourth day in a row when Brianna practically toppled over, eyes loopy and cheeks pale. There were dark circles under her eyes, and it was becoming the main root of concern for her girlfriends.

“Do you think she’s doing badly again?” Freddie asked worriedly, biting her lip. The last thing they wanted, was for Brianna to have another depressive episode.

“I don’t know.” Regina sighed, glancing over at where Brianna was half-asleep by the table. “I hope not.”

“We need an intervention.” Joan said, determined. “We need to help her.”

*

Brianna’s answer wasn’t exactly what they expected. When she was confronted, she laughed like it was the joke of the century.

“Oh, nothing of the sort.” She promised, smiling tiredly. “I’m just up late a lot.”

“Why?” Regina asked. Brianna chuckled softly, blushing.

“I like watching the stars.”

Now, that made perfect sense. Brianna, the “astronaut”. Of course she would lose sleep just so she could find the constellations.

“Do you want to see it?” Brianna offered. The girls shared a look, then they all nodded with a smile. They just had to see what was keeping Brianna up all the time.

*

Turns out, staying up late was absolutely worth it for the sight of a thousand stars shining above them on the night sky, covering the garden in a soft light.

“It’s beautiful.” Freddie sighed, burrowing deeper into Brianna’s embrace. Brianna smiled, kissing the top of her head.

“I told you so.”

“You know what? I get it now.” Regina said, reaching for Brianna’s hand. She rested her head on Joan’s shoulder, who was still staring at the sky, awestruck.

“Me too.” She whispered, eyes bright.

The next day, they were all horribly tired- but none of them really minded it.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests about fem!Queen on my blog, bambirexwrites, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :)


End file.
